


Forgotten Memories

by SilverWhisperer



Series: Forgotten Memories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Is Sunshine, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Nathalie Sancoeur-centric, Past Child Abuse, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Amnesia, adrien finally gets attention, gabenath, gabriel has character growth, gabriel is an idiot, nathalie is a mama bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 91,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhisperer/pseuds/SilverWhisperer
Summary: It was a stupid idea. He never should have tested a Memory wiping akuma in his lair.When Nathalie loses her memories, it's up to Gabriel to try to get them back. How far will he go to get them back? Is it even worth it when she and Adrien seem happier? Maybe this isn't such a bad thing afterall. And when a new threat rears its head and secrets get revealed, will Gabriel be able to protect his family from the person he trusted the most?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Forgotten Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631836
Comments: 734
Kudos: 561





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dumb idea. It had sounded good when he’d told Nathalie but seeing her lying there on the ground made him realize that maybe he was a bigger idiot than he’d thought he was.

“Nooroo, dark wings fall,” he said.

He knelt down next to her. The spot on her neck where Memory had hit her was still red. He put an arm underneath her shoulders and raised her up so she was leaning against him. He held her steady with one hand and patted her cheek with the other. 

“Nathalie. Nathalie wake up,” he said. He didn’t know what exactly to expect. They’d only made that thing as an experiment, to see if they could akumatize an amok. How was he supposed to expect it to turn on them immediately?

Her eyes cracked open.

Gabriel sighed with relief. “Good. You’re awake.”

She jerked away from him, her eyes wide. She crawled away from him, her eyes never leaving his body.

“Nathalie?” he asked, confused.

“Who are you?”

******

He’d managed to calm her eventually and take her to the atelier after making her promise to keep the room a secret. She looked around the room, taking everything in. Eventually her eyes landed back on him.

“So you’re my boss?” she asked.

Gabriel sat in the chair opposite her. “Yes I am.”

“Then why were you holding me like that?” she asked.

“You fainted. I was worried about you,” he said. He’d decided to keep the whole Hawkmoth thing a secret from her for the time being. She wouldn’t be able to handle that yet. He still had yet to determine how much of her memory had gone.

“Um, so what’s my name?”

He groaned internally. Of course she’d lose all her memory. Just his luck.

“Your name is Nathalie Sancoeur,” he said.

Her nose wrinkled at that. “You’re joking right? Nathalie the heartless? The heartless Christmas? That makes no sense.”

Gabriel walked over to her desk and brought back her wallet with her ID. “Do you believe me now?”

“It’s still a dumb name,” she muttered.

He dragged a hand down his face. What to do? Without Ladybug’s Lucky Charm they couldn’t undo this. Ladybug didn’t even know what happened because it had just been an experiment. What if he--

The door burst open.

“Where’s Nathalie? Did something happen to her? She was supposed to pick me--” Adrien’s eyes landed on Nathalie, his face relaxing into a smile when he saw her. “Oh good. You’re here. I was worried when you weren’t at school and you weren’t answering your phone.”

Nathalie stared at his face a moment longer then looked at Gabriel.

“This is Adrien, my son,” he said.

“Why do you have to tell her that? She’s been working here for the past eight years,” Adrien said.

“There was an incident,” Gabriel said. Adrien looked worried. It wasn’t as if he could hide her memory loss. “Nathalie was out and got akumatized. I’m not sure what happened because now she can’t remember anything.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “We have to find the akuma.”

Gabriel waved his hand. “That’s already been dealt with.”

Adrien looked confused. “Then why isn’t she back to normal?”

“That’s what I would like to know.”

“Um, excuse me but what’s akumatize?” Nathalie asked.

“I’ll explain that to you later,” Gabriel said. “We need to figure out what to do with you for the time being until we can figure out how to get your memory back.”

“She should stay here,” Adrien said. 

“Yes, that might be the best option.”

“I don’t live here?” she asked.

“No, you work here.”

She looked confused. “I work in your house.”

“Father doesn’t like leaving the house much,” Adrien said.

“Oh, so he’s a recluse,” Nathalie said. Adrien hid a smile while Gabriel massaged his temples. 

“It’s called Sensory Processing Disorder,” Gabriel said.

Nathalie nodded. “Oh, I understand now.”

“Why was that the easiest thing to explain?” Gabriel asked.

“Father, what if I go show Nathalie around and have dinner while you try to contact Ladybug?” Adrien asked. "She might be able to find a way to help Nathalie."

Gabriel stood. “Yes. Do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes advantage of the situation and so does Nathalie

“And this is the dining room,” Adrien said.

Nathalie looked around. Her eyes stopped on a large portrait of him and his parents.

“I’m assuming that’s Mrs Agreste,” she said.

Adrien looked up at the painting. His stomach clenched. “Yes. She’s been missing for almost two years now.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Nathalie said.

Adrien forced on a smile. “It’s okay. Are you hungry?”

“I suppose.”

“Let’s have dinner together then.”

“Do you normally have dinner with your father’s assistant?” she asked.

“Sure,” Adrien said. “You handle all my scheduling so we spend a lot of time together. Father is usually too busy so you keep me company.” She seemed to have accepted that answer. He pushed away the guilt of lying to her. “I’ll go let the chef know we’re ready.”

He ran into the kitchen to tell them to prepare an extra plate. Father never came out for dinner unless Nathalie told him to and Nathalie was with him. He went back to sit at his usual seat and gestured for her to take the one next to him.

“Your father said you were at school today,” Nathalie said.

“Yeah, and I had to take a Maths test,” Adrien said. He began telling her about his day as the kitchen staff served their food and they began to eat. 

“How could Chloe do that?” Nathalie asked.

Adrien sighed. “She doesn’t like Marinette. I don’t know how to make her be nicer.”

“I don’t think you can,” Nathalie said. “She may not be an adult but she is old enough to know exactly what she’s doing and why. Have you spoken to her?”

“Not yet. I guess I just don’t want her to feel bad.”

“If she’s really your friend then she’d know that you mean well and she won’t hate you.”

“I guess you’re right,” Adrien said. It felt good to have someone to talk to about things like this. Everyone else hated Chloe too much to be objective about the situation.  
The door opened.

“Adrien where’s Nathalie?” Gabriel asked. He spotted her at the table. “Why are you sitting there?”

She jumped to her feet and glanced at Adrien. “I thought this was part of our routine,” she said.

Gabriel looked at his son. “Is that what you told her?” he asked. Adrien hung his head. He sighed and looked back at Nathalie. “No. You’re just supposed to make sure he eats.”

She frowned. “So then, am I not allowed to eat as well?”

His chest tightened. He’d never thought about it before but Nathalie was a grown woman. She was free to eat whenever she chose. It was different this time though. This Nathalie had no knowledge of what normally went on.

“No, not yet anyway,” he said. “We’re still working.”

Her eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall. “Do I usually work such late hours?”

“We work until we are finished.”

“Is that in my contract?”

He blinked. Nathalie had never objected to that before. “Well, no but--”

“Then I think I would like to finish eating my dinner,” she said.

He didn’t say anything for a moment. He couldn’t force her not to eat. It was wrong both as an employer and as a person who knew about her fading health. How was she   
supposed to get better if he denied her dinner? If she didn't get better then she couldn't be Mayura and he needed Mayura.

He straightened his back. “Finish eating then come see me in my office.” He turned and walked out of the room.

Nathalie sat down and picked up her fork. “You know, if you wanted me to eat with you, you could have just asked instead of tricking me.”

Adrien hung his head again. “You always turn me down.”

Nathalie chewed thoughtfully on a piece of carrot. “I think I now have a grasp on the dynamics of this house.”

“What do you mean?”

She smiled. “Let’s just say I know what to do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far? All feedback is welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel knocked on the guest room door. “Nathalie, I brought some clothes for you to wear. I’ll send someone to your apartment tomorrow to get your things,” he said. There was no answer. “Nathalie.”

An image of her passed out on the floor flashed into his mind. He threw the door open.

“Nathalie!” he called.

It was empty.

He couldn’t stop the thoughts from coming. What if she’d gotten dizzy and fallen out the window? What if she’d wandered outside and gotten lost? What if she was dying somewhere?

He ran to Adrien’s room.

“Adrien,” he called, opening the door.

Two heads turned to look at him. Adrien must have gotten clothes for Nathalie earlier because she sat next to him on his couch in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants with her hair down while holding a game controller.

“Yes Father,” Adrien said, looking worried.

“What is Nathalie doing in your room?” Gabriel asked, trying to keep both the anger and relief out of his voice.

“We’re… we’re just playing some video games,” he said.

“Nathalie is not your playmate. She’s supposed to be in her room resting.”

“Do you usually control my off hours as well,” Nathalie asked.

“I know what’s best,” Mr Agreste said. 

“With all due respect sir, what an employee does when their work day is over is their business and theirs alone,” Nathalie said, smoothly and calmly. “I don’t know what I let you get away with before but I don’t think this is right. Why shouldn’t I be allowed to play video games after work?”

“Adrien must go to bed as well,” Gabriel said.

She looked at the clock. “It’s only six thirty. Too much sleep has just a bad effect on the mind as too much. If he went to sleep now, he wouldn’t be able to function optimally tomorrow and he has a quiz that we’ve already studied for. It would be a shame if he failed.”

He had no response to that. As much as he hated it, she was right and he couldn’t tell her the real reason he wanted her to rest. She seemed strong now. She would want to enjoy the time she had before another attack hit.

“Just make sure he’s in bed before ten,” Gabriel said. He closed the door behind him.

Adrien looked over at Nathalie. “Thanks for that,” he said.

“I didn’t do that before?” she asked, looking confused.

He shook his head. “No. Normally you’d just go along with whatever he says. Sometimes you’d take my side though. You’re the reason I can go to school now,” he said. 

Nathalie smiled and stroked his hair. “How about we continue our game?”

He returned her smile. “Yeah. This is the first time I get to play co-op.”

Nathalie opened her mouth to response but her words were cut short by a series of hacking coughs that brought tears to her eyes. Adrien patted her back until they went away.

“Am I sick or something?” Nathalie asked, wiping her mouth with the tissue Adrien offered her.

“I don’t know,” he said. “You’ve been coughing a lot lately and sometimes you get dizzy spells.”

“That’s… concerning.”

“Father had a doctor see you and he says it’s nothing.” Adrien played with the edge of the controller. “I don’t believe him though. I think he only told me that so I wouldn’t worry.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because,” he finally looked up at her, “Mom was just like that before she went missing.”

“Correlation does not equal causation,” Nathalie said. “But if we did get the same illness then we must have been in contact with the same contagen.” She looked around. “Maybe it’s something in the house.”

“Like mold?” Adrien asked.

“That could be but if it is the case then you and Mr Agreste would get sick as well. I’ll talk to him tomorrow and ask about it.” She turned to the TV. “Now, where do we go from here.”

******

“I don’t trust her,” Plagg said. 

Adrien pulled back the blanket and lied down. “Why?”

“How can someone change that much? She’s normally a robot.”

Adrien put his hands behind his head. “Well, think of it this way, she works with Father all day, everyday.”

“Good point,” Plagg said, settling on the pillow next to him with a piece of cheese.

“I think she normally hides this side of her because that’s what a professional does but now it’s different. She doesn’t have those same inhibitions.”

Plagg sighed and swallowed the piece of camebert whole. “I just think the whole situation is strange. An akuma that you and Ladybug didn’t know about? There’s something fishy about that.”

“Not unless Hawkmoth was doing an experiment and didn’t want us to know.”

“I guess. It just seems strange that he would target your father’s assistant.”

“Wrong place wrong time?” Adrien asked. “It doesn’t really matter. I’ll send Ladybug a message and hear her thoughts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to post the next chapter. I love writing action scenes


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gabriel found Nathalie already sitting at her desk, her eyes on her computer monitor.

“Did your memory come back?” he asked.

“Typing in the password was more muscle memory than anything else,” she said. She picked up her tablet. “It’s a good thing past me had the foresight to schedule everything for the next three months.”

“You are very good at organization,” Gabriel said.

“Is Adrien’s schedule usually this full?” she asked.

“It’s for the sake of his future.”

She didn’t say anything but he could feel the annoyance radiating from her through his butterfly pin.

“Are you unsatisfied?” he asked.

She placed her tablet on the desk and went back to her computer. “No, sir. I think I just need to get used to things.”

“I understand. Gorilla will be picking him up from school for lunch. You should go with him. The routine might help jog your memory.”

She nodded. “I’ll go then.”

“Call me if you have any questions.”

He left her in the office and went to the atelier to stand in front of his computer. He still had work to do. Nathalie should be fine.

“Master, are you going to tell her the truth?” Nooroo asked.

“Not yet Nooroo. She’s still adjusting. We just need to figure out how to get her back to normal.”

******  
Adrien was surprised to see Nathalie sitting in the backseat of the car when Gorilla came to pick him up for lunch.

“You came,” he said.

“Your father thought the routine might help jog my memory.”

“Oh.” Adrien wasn’t sure how he felt about that but then Nathalie asked him about his day and he got distracted during a story of a rap battle Nino had with a boy from another class.

“What’s with all this traffic?” Nathalie asked. She looked at her watch. “According to this schedule we should have been back at the house by now.”

Gorilla grunted.

“I don’t see any signs of an accident.”

He grunted again.

“No one has explained what an akuma is to me yet,” she said.

“You understand him?” Adrien asked.

“Yes. Don’t you?”

He didn’t get a chance to answer. Screams came from in front of them. People ran by their car. 

“What’s going on?” Nathalie asked.

Red imps ran around, kicking lamposts and dragging people out of cars.

“What’s going on?”

One pulled open the door and grabbed Adrien. Nathalie grabbed his shoulder but the imp pulled him from her grip. She and Gorilla jumped out and ran after them. The imps were dragging their victims to the park. Adrien struggled in it’s grasp but without being able to transform, he was too weak to get away.

“Nathalie!” he yelled.

“Let go of him!”

Nathalie landed a flying kick to the imp that was dragging him, sending the creatures flying. Gorilla ran towards them, bulldozing anything that tried to get in his way.

Nathalie pulled Adrien to his feet. “Come on,” she said.

He needed to transform.

“Let’s hide in here.”

He pulled her towards a clothing boutique. Two imps landed in front of them, blocking their way. Nathalie pulled Adrien behind her as they lunged for him. She punched one and sent it flying. The next chomped down on her leg. She kicked it off.

“This way!” She pulled him down the street.

“Nathalie,” he said. “Your leg!” Blood flowed down. Her shoe left a bloodied footprint with every step.

“Just keep running!”

Her grip on his arm was too tight for him to get away and behind them Gorilla fought off more imps so they could continue running.

“Nathalie watch out!”

She was quicker than he was, dodging the flying attack. 

“They’re multiplying,” she said calmly.

More and more imps surrounded them, then they attacked. Nathalie did her best fending them off but there were too many. One chomped down on his arm making him cry out.

“Adrien!”

She grabbed the imp and tossed it to the other side of the street. Five tackled her, scratching at her face and chest and biting wherever they could find.

“Nathalie!”

“Adrien keep running!” she said. “Hide!” 

He had to transform. He whispered an apology to her then ran off, ducking into a cafe. Unfortunately, many others had had the same idea. He couldn’t transform here.

“They’re gone,” someone whispered. 

Adrien looked out the window. One by one the imps disappeared into a puff of smoke. He ran outside and back to where he’d left Nathalie. She was trying to get up. Her clothes were torn, her face was bloody, blood dripped onto the sidewalk from her fingertips. It ran down her face in streams from injuries he could barely make out. Her clothes had growing dark spots. She smiled when she saw him.

“We need to get that arm looked at,” she said.

Adrien fell on his knees next to her. “I’m not the one you should be worried about,” he said. There she was covered in blood and injuries, barely able to hold herself up, and yet she seemed more concerned about the small bite marks on his arm than her own wounds.

“Is that what an akuma is?” she asked softly.

“Don’t worry,” Adrien said. “Ladybug will fix everything.”

Nathalie coughed a few times, hard enough that it brought her to her knees. He held her against his chest so she wouldn’t topple over. Adrien looked up at the sky, praying Ladybug would hurry up and silently apologizing for leaving her to handle this all by herself.

“Lucky Charm!”

A wave of ladybugs flew around them, fixing all the cars and broken posts. He watched as they surrounded him and Nathalie and he felt the mild throbbing in his arm disappear. Nathalie’s clothes were fixed and the blood disappeared from the sidewalk but her coughs and labored breathing remained.

Gorilla ran towards them.

“We should take her home,” Adrien said.

Gorilla grunted and lifted her up with ease. Adrien wondered if he was making the right decision taking her home instead of to the hospital but the coughs had eased a little since the ladybugs had fixed things. Gorilla placed her in the car and Adrien climbed in next to her. He looked over at the sleeping woman next to him then down at his hands and clothes. Just moments ago they’d been covered with blood, her blood. He clenched his fists. One day he’d get his hand on Hawkmoth and he’d make him pay for everyone he’d ever hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel could still hear the her shout Adrien over his connection with the akuma. They should have been home by then.

He ran out of the atelier just as the car drove in. Gorilla got out and went to the back. He lifted out Nathalie. Gabriel ran outside.

“What happened?” he asked.

“They attacked us and Nathalie fought them off and now she won’t wake up,” Adrien said, the words falling over each other in a rush to get out of his mouth.

“Take her to her room,” he said. Gorilla nodded and went inside.

“Father, don’t you think we should take her to the hospital instead?” the boy asked.

“No. She’ll be fine,” Gabriel said.

“Stop lying!” Adrien shouted. Tears rolled down his face. “She’s getting worse isn’t she?”

Gabriel forced his voice to remain even. “She just needs some rest.”

Adrien grabbed his jacket sleeve. “Father, you weren’t there,” he said. “She fought them off to protect me. She was hurt and covered in blood and it was all over my clothes and--”

Gabriel pulled him into a hug. Adrien cried into his cardigan. Gabriel rubbed his back in a way he hoped was comforting.

“I’m going to call our doctor. She’ll have another look at her. If she says to take her to the hospital, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Adrien nodded into his chest.

“It’s lunch time. You must be hungry,” Gabriel said.

“I lost my appetite.”

“Not eating won’t help her feel better. You can tell the chef to have something ready for her when she wakes up.”

“Okay.”

Adrien pulled away and walked inside the house.

******

The doctor had come and gone. Nothing had changed. Gabriel didn’t move from his chair next to her bed, his entire body tensing every time there was a hitch in her breathing. Finally, an hour later, Nathalie stirred and her eyes opened.

“What happened?” she asked.

“You and Adrien were attacked by an akuma. Gorilla brought you back here.”

“I feel sick,” she said. She coughed. Gabriel helped her sit up until it passed. “So, that was what an akuma was?”

Gabriel frowned. At the back of his mind he’d hoped the ladybugs would have healed her as well. That didn’t appear to be the case.

“Where’s Adrien?” she asked.

“Waiting in his room. He refused to go back to school until you woke up.”

“His arm was hurt.”

“Ladybug fixed it.”

“What about the akumas? What if they come back?” Her grip on the blanket's tightened, her eyes wide with worry.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. He couldn’t let her panic trigger another coughing attack. “You both will be safe in this house. I promise.” He stomach twisted with that lie.

She nodded and relaxed a little. A short cough escaped her lips. “Mr Agreste.”

“Yes Nathalie.”

“Adrien said his mother had the same illness as I do,” she said. He tensed. “We were wondering if there was something in the house like mold that could trigger it.”

“I had someone look last year but I can have someone check again,” he said. He hated the fact that he was a little happy that her memory was still gone.

“Okay. I’m sure Mrs Agreste wouldn’t want you and Adrien to get sick as well.”

“That’s true,” he said. “How do you feel otherwise? Adrien said you had been hurt.”

She shook her head. “I didn’t feel anything,” she said.

“Adrenaline is truly a wonderful thing,” he muttered.

“Is that what an akuma is? A monster?”

“Yes.”

“And things like that happen often?”

“For the past year or so.”

“I guess that’s why you didn’t want Adrien to go to school.”

“That was one of the reasons.”

Neither one of them said anything for a moment. 

“I still don’t understand what happened,” she said. 

Gabriel let out a long breath. “Okay, I’ll explain. There’s a man called Hawkmoth. He uses people’s negative emotions to turn them into supervillains. Ladybug and Chat Noir are heroes that protect Paris and stop him every time.”

Nathalie didn’t say anything for a moment. “I wouldn’t have believed you if I hadn’t seen those things myself.”

Gabriel forced his face to remain straight. “He is a horrible man isn’t he?”

“I hate him for putting Adrien in danger,” Nathalie said, “but for some reason when I think about him I feel sad and I don’t know why.”

He hadn’t expected that reaction though it would imply that her memories were still there somewhere.

“Were you afraid?” he asked.

She looked down at her hands. “Maybe just a little,” she said, “but it was more for Adrien’s sake than for mine. He’s only a child and he got hurt.”

“He’s safe now and healed.” Gabriel reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you for looking after him."

She smiled. “My pleasure, sir.”

He was surprised at the change in her. Normally her face was stoic, hardly an emotion in sight. Why did she hide her emotions from him? Was it to remain professional? He was the last person on the planet she should be afraid of being unprofessional around. She’d already seen him at his worst.

“Come. I’m sure Adrien would love to see you’ve recovered,” Gabriel said. 

He helped her stand, not letting go of her hand until he was sure she was steady on her feet.

“My shoes,” she said.

He bent down and reached for a pair of slippers he’d brought with him. He placed them in front of her. “Use these for now. You’ll continue to be dizzy until you’ve eaten. Let’s not tempt fate.”

Together they walked the short distance to Adrien’s room. His smile lit up his face when he saw her. He crashed into her, throwing his arms around her.

“You’re awake,” he said.

She patted his back. “I’m fine.”

He pulled back just enough so he could look up at her face. “What about the coughing?”

“I’ll have someone come to look around tomorrow,” Gabriel said. He knew they would find nothing but it would make both Adrien and Nathalie feel better, if just for a little while. “If there’s anything that can cause respiratory issues, they’ll find it.”

Adrien finally seemed to realize Gabriel was in the room. He pulled away from her completely. “Thank you Father,” he said.

“Gorilla is waiting outside to take you to school,” Gabriel said.

“You don’t have to come for me this evening,” Adrien said.

“No. Routine is important to get back my memory,” Nathalie said. “I’ll see you later.”

Adrien smiled, grabbed his bag and ran out of the room.

“It bothers me how good you are at lying,” Gabriel said. 

Nathalie bent over holding her stomach. “I feel sick,” she said. 

Gabriel grabbed her around the waist and half dragged half carried her to Adrien’s bathroom. He patted her back as she threw up in the toilet. 

“Is this normal?” she asked, wiping her mouth with some toilet paper. 

“It happens every now and then,” Gabriel said, lying through his teeth. This was the first time he’d seen her throw up. “I had the chef make something for you. You may eat in the dining room. I have work to do.”

“I’ll manage,” she said.

He left her there in Adrien’s bathroom and made an escape to his atelier. He resisted the urge to slam the door in case it made her worry. He fell into the couch. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He’d seen them through the eyes of the akuma. He hadn’t noticed they were there at first until he’d heard her shout. They’d both already been bleeding by that time but then… then he’d seen what Adrien had seen.

Throughout his entire career as Hawkmoth there had been two lines he’d never crossed, Adrien and Nathalie. The longer he was able to keep from crossing those lines, the more he could convince himself that he that he wasn’t that bad, that he could still be redeemed, that he hadn’t fallen beyond reach. Today… today he’d crossed both. All he’d wanted to do was get Ladybug’s attention. He’d never meant it to go so far, not today anyway. When he’d seen them, he’d been so shocked he hadn’t been able to think straight for a few moments, long enough for them to tear into her and a horrified Adrien to run away. What if she hadn’t been there to help him get away? What if the Gorilla hadn’t held them off? That bloodied, torn body would have been his son’s. What would he have done if Ladybug’s Lucky Charm hadn’t fixed them? They could have died today and it would have been completely his fault.

The door cracked open. Gabriel looked up as Nathalie stepped inside. He schooled his features.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

She smiled at him. “Yeah. You were right. I did feel better after I had something to eat.”

He turned his head away. That sweet smile of hers only made him feel worse. He preferred it when she was expressionless. He really needed to fix what he’d done to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel cracked open Adrien’s door. The boy was fast asleep safely in his bed. He walked down to the guest room Nathalie was using and opened the door to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully as well and though he strained his ears to listen, he couldn’t detect any hitches in her breathing.

He closed the door. That was good. They were both home and sleeping soundly. If he was going to try to get Ladybug’s attention, now would be the best time to do it and this time he would go with a weak akuma. Mr Pigeon would be the best if the man was still awake.

He heard a room door open. A few seconds later, Nathalie walked down the stairs dressed warmly in the baby blue pajamas he’d given her and wrapped in a blue robe. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, falling slightly in front of her face. She paused halfway down and yawned. She reached under her glasses to rub her eyes.

“Sir? What are you doing up so late?” she asked.

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d do some more design work,” he said. That excuse seemed to work on her. “What about you?” he asked.

“Someone opened the door to my room and woke me up,” she said. He cursed mentally. “May I ask why my employer thought it was alright to come into my room without my permission?”

Gabriel straightened and held his hands behind his back. “Nathalie, you were seriously injured earlier today and brought home unconscious and then you threw up. Forgive me for wanting to make sure my personal assistant has not died in her sleep.”

“Fine, given the circumstances I’ll let it go this time.” She continued her walk down the stairs. “I guess I should thank you. I was having a particularly unpleasant dream.”

“I was just about to make some herbal tea. Would you like some?” he asked.

“I guess,” she said.

They made their way to the kitchen. Nathalie sat on one of the stools by the island as Gabriel filled the kettle.

“Would you mind telling me what the dream was about?” he asked.

“It was really strange,” she said. “I was dressed like a peacock in the most hideous dress and I had blue skin and then I used a feather to create a giant flying pig that breathed fire.”

Gabriel pursed his lips to keep from laughing despite the situation. “You’re right. It was a strange dream.”

“Sir, I have a question,” Nathalie said.

“Ask away. I’m sure you have many.” He opened the cabinets looking for the teas.

“What was my life like outside I work?”

“How would I know that?”

“You seem to be the sort of employer that would know.”

He turned around and leaned against the counter, mug in hand. “The hours we work are long. You don’t have much time for dating or hobbies if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh,” she said.

“You seem disappointed,” Gabriel said. “As far as I know, you like working.”

She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her face only for it to fall right back where it had been.

“It’s just depressing to think that my entire life was work, you know? Just what would I be remembered for? Making coffee? Organizing schedules? Answering phone calls? And that’s even if anyone remembers me at all.”

“Does it bother you?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. From what Adrien told me, nothing bothers me at all.”

“Despite your name you are still human,” Gabriel said. He poured the hot water into the mugs with the tea bags.

“I’m also confused as to why I’m still working for you,” she said.

He raised his eyebrows. “Tread carefully Miss Sancoeur,” he said.

“I mean, the pay is good but the conditions don’t seem to be all that favorable for me. The work hours are long and my days are always packed.” She reached into her robe for her phone. “Look at this. In one day I tutor Adrien, have a meeting with three clients and I have to go to head quarters to get reports which may or may not involve meeting with the heads of department. That’s a bit much. Not to mention all these pictures of your wife around. They scare me. She scares me.”

“You were the one who made that schedule.” He hadn’t realized that her days were that packed. He ignored the part about his wife being scary. That was most likely because Nathalie didn’t recognize her. Emilie had been fond of Nathalie, sometimes whisking her away for the entire afternoon.

“I know. It’s not the schedule. It just seems like I wear a lot of hats.”

“Are you complaining Miss Sancoeur?”

She shrugged and looked down at her mug of tea. “I guess not. I have been doing this for years so I guess at some point I thought it was okay.”

“But not right now?” he asked.

She rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. “Maybe it’s just because I’ve been feeling sick lately why it feel like a lot.” She peeked at him through her fingers. “Unless of course, this job comes with other perks.”

Gabriel choked on his tea. He coughed into his hand. Nathalie covered her mouth in an effort to hide her laughter.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” she said.

He wagged his finger at her. “That wasn’t very nice Miss Sancoeur.”

She put her elbow on the island and her chin in her hand. “I’m just trying to live up to my name.”

“At my expense?”

“Naturally.”

He couldn’t hold back the urge to roll his eyes. “You’re just lucky I’m such an understanding boss.”

“I am the luckiest woman in the world, sir.”

He smiled and leaned down to rest his elbow on the counter and place his chin in hand, mirroring her position so he could look directly into those blue eyes of hers. “Do you want something from me Miss Sancoeur?”

“What could I possibly want from you, sir?” 

“My attention.”

“I already have that.”

“You want my attention so that I can tell you all the things I need you to organize. I know how much you just love organizing.”

“Ooh, sir, you know exactly how to get into a woman’s heart,” she said, placing her free hand on her chest. 

He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “I’ll even give you some paperwork to do.”

“What more could I ever want for in life? Be still my beating heart.”

He couldn’t stop that chuckle from escaping his lips. He straightened. “If you’re done with your tea, you should head back to bed. You look much better now. Let’s try to keep it that way.”

“Yes, at some point I’d like to go back home, wherever that is.” Her eyebrows scrunched together. “Do I have a home or a family? I haven’t gotten any calls that wasn’t work related.”

“As far as I know, you’re not married and you’re estranged from your family,” Gabriel said.

“Hm. I guess that might explain these marks.” Nathalie pulled back the sleeve of her robe and showed him her right arm. A few of them looked like they’d been cut with a blade, one looked like a cigarette burn and the final one reminded him of when he’d broken his arm as a child and the bone had pierced the skin. She looked up at him as if she was expecting him to give her an answer but he couldn’t. This was the first time he was seeing those scars.

“I honestly don’t know how you got those,” he said. “You’ve never shown me them before and we don’t talk about personal things very often.”

Her cheeks went red. She pulled the sleeve down over her fingers. “I guess that was inappropriate. You are still my boss. Sorry.”

He didn’t say anything as she stood and walked out of the room. He stood by the door and watched her walk up the stairs. She paused at the top to cough a few times but soon she stopped and continued to her room.

“Master, did you--”

“No. That wasn’t from anything I did,” Gabriel said. “Despite what you might think, not everything bad that happens is my fault.”

“Are you going to be Hawkmoth tonight?” Nooroo sighed.

He sighed. “No. Not tonight.”

******

“What were all those texts about?” Ladybug asked as Chat Noir landed on the roof in front of her.

“How do we fix the effects of an akuma without a Lucky Charm?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never done that before,” Ladybug said, looking thoughtful. “What happened?”

“A… lady I know was his by a memory loss akuma. I need to fix her.”

“An akuma we haven’t fought? That’s strange,” Ladybug said. “Hawkmoth is acting weird lately. I didn’t even get to use my Lucky Charm today. He snapped the person out of it himself.”

“That is weird. I wonder what he’s up to.”

“We have no way of knowing,” Ladybug said. “Let’s finish our patrol. I’ll go see someone who might have an idea tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

Nathalie hung up the phone. Gabriel had heard the shouts on the other end from where he was across the room.

“Sir, I have a question.”

“Go on.”

“Would you fire me if I slapped Audrey Bourgeois?”

He thought about it for a moment. “No. I suppose not but I may have to dock your pay so she doesn’t have me blacklisted.”

“Good to know,” she said. “My savings can last me at least six months.”

“It was a strange thing for you to ask. Nathalie would normally ignore her,” he said.

“Honestly, the more you tell me about your Nathalie is the less I like her,” Nathalie said. “Letting someone verbally abuse you is not a sign of strength.”

“Nathalie knows how to pick her battles. Not all wars are worth fighting.”

“I guess you’re right.” She went back to whatever she was doing on her computer. She coughed a few times. “Sir, when are those men supposed to come?”

“Some time around two,” Gabriel said. He wondered if feigning ignorance about her illness was the best thing to do. She would have a lot of questions when her coughs didn’t go away. Hopefully she’d be back to normal by then.

Gabriel observed her over the screen of his computer. Without her memories Nathalie was… different. Somethings were the same. She was still quiet for the most part, still efficient and organized, still caffeine addicted and attached to her tablet, but there were things that were different. She was a lot more expressive in both words and facial expression and she was playful. The Nathalie he was used to was never playful. She was always serious and businesslike, the ideal professional. Was this her real personality or was the Nathalie before the real one?

“Sir, you have a conference call in twenty minutes,” she said.

“Thank you Nathalie,” he said. 

Stress. 

He really hated conference calls. Why were all his employees idiots except for Nathalie? Even when sick and lacking her memory she was still more efficient and effective than they were.

She grabbed her phone and wallet and stood the moment he entered the atelier.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To pick up Adrien for lunch,” she said. He glanced at the clock. He hadn’t realized it was already noon. “I will also be taking my lunch break now.”

He nodded. He looked up as the door closed. He felt it, a strong negative emotion.

“Nooroo--” he started. The words froze in his throat as the memory from the day before appeared in his mind’s eye. No. He couldn’t take that chance again. Not while they were both still outside. If it hadn't been for Nathalie and Gorilla, Adrien would have been seriously hurt. He needed to stop being so reckless.

Gabriel took the elevator down to the mausoleum beneath the house and walked towards the coffin holding Emilie. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I will keep my promise but I need Mayura’s help and I can’t do that unless I have Nathalie. I must solve this problem first before I can continue with our plans.”

He rested his hand on the glass where her cheek was. 

“I have to be more careful now. My control over the akuma isn’t strong enough. I almost lost them both yesterday. You would hate me if you woke up and our son wasn’t there to greet you. That’s why I have to be more careful. It will take a little longer. Just wait on me.”

******

Nathalie wasn’t at her desk when he entered the atelier again. Gabriel glanced at the clock. Her lunch break should have been over by now. He opened the door and heard voices coming from the dining room. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Adrien said. “She’s always hugging me but I don’t like it and if I push her away it will make her sad.”

“Her feelings don’t matter in this situation. If you don’t like her touching you then you need to tell her that and if she insists you protect yourself,” Nathalie said.

“But she’s a girl.”

“Yes, she’s a human capable of cognitive functions. Tell her not to do it and follow through.”

“I don’t know.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said, walking into the room. They looked at him, their empty plates still on the table. “What’s this you’re talking about?”

He hung his head. “Nothing Father,” he said.

“Answer me.”

“I don’t like it when when Lila hugs me she’s always clinging to me,” Adrien blurted out. “It makes me uncomfortable. I don't mind it when Chloe does it, most of the time, or Marinette or Alya or even Rose but I hate it when she touches me.”

“In that case I have to agree with Nathalie,” Gabriel said. “If you don’t like it then tell her to stop.”

“Listen to your father,” Nathalie said. “He knows all about personal bubbles and how to protect them.”

The prompted a small smile from Adrien and a dirty look from Gabriel.

“School starts in ten minutes,” Nathalie said.

Adrien jumped up and grabbed his bag. “I’ll see you guys later.” His eyes moved to Gabriel. He grunted and gave him a small nod that made Adrien’s smile widen.

“I see you two had lunch together again,” he said once he heard the car pull off.

“What I do on my lunch break is my own business,” Nathalie said.

“Don’t overstep your boundaries as my assistant.”

She pulled out her phone. “According to this, that’s exactly what you wanted me to do. I have more scheduled time with him than you do. That and I don’t like the idea of him being afraid to express himself, especially when it involves someone making him physically uncomfortable in that way. He needs to know that he has the right to protect himself, even against a girl.”

“Is that all?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not his mother.”

She scowled. “Are you so disconnected from reality that you think only parents have the right to worry about someone? I’m not trying to be his mother but I still want him to be safe and happy. Do you have a problem with that?”

“As long as you remember your place,” Gabriel said.

She stood. “Sir, I may not have memories about my past but I do know what my job entails. I’m not a fool. You wanted me to teach him and well, I just taught him what bodily autonomy is. If you don’t want me to teach him, then find someone else to tutor him.”

With that she stalked off to the atelier. He sighed. This Nathalie was hard to deal with. Then he remembered back to that night in the kitchen when she’d showed him her arm. That might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload today. Tomorrow's chapter is going to be a heavy one. *grins wickedly*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for abuse and suicide. Nothing graphic or detailed but it is mentioned in passing

A week later he sat at his desk with the file labeled ‘Nathalie Sancoeur’. It contained everything the detective had managed to find on her. 

It was the best option since Ladybug refused to let him speak with her like a civil adult. Though she was childsized she had to be an adult. There were many tiny adults on the planet and the miraculous transformation also took inspiration from it’s user so it was most likely a tiny adult. What parent would let their child run around playing superhero? And without anyone noticing a child was missing? If that was the case then someone should call CPS. This was precisely why he had Adrien under strict observation at all times. Losing one member of his family had been painful enough. Losing the last one… he wasn’t sure what he would be like if that were to happen.

Nathalie had just left to pick up Adrien for lunch. He’d begged to try out a new restaurant with his friends and Gabriel had only allowed it, under Nathalie’s supervision of   
course, so that he could read in peace without being interrupted.

The first page was her resume. She’d graduated with first class honors, not that Gabriel was surprised. She was a perfectionist and he only hired the best. The next was her transcript, then her teacher’s recommendations that said the most basic things that they probably said about every students and then a picture of her winning some business contest. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

The next page, however, was a police report. He settled back to read, and read, and read, stopping only to stare at the pictures of those involved in the many incidents. He’d expected the drunk father, especially with the copy of the x-ray that showed her broken arm. He’d expected the evaluations of her that labeled her as quiet and non-responsive. He’d even sort of expected that little stint in foster care where the caretaker reported ‘self-destructive tendencies’. If Mayura was anything to go by, that little habit of hers hadn’t gone away. What he hadn’t expected were those suicide attempts, suicide attempts that started at eight after seeing her father murder her mother. Nathalie always had herself put together and in control. Nathalie was always in control. She was annoyingly in control. So in control there were times that his miraculous didn’t even pick up that she was in the room. Yet, according to the file in front of him, the last documented attempt had been a mere three months before she started working for him.

Gabriel closed the file and placed it on the table. Now the real question was, did he tell her or did he keep it a secret and let her live in ignorant bliss for a while longer? Was getting his Nathalie back worth bringing back these terrible memories?

The door opened and the woman in question walked inside with a bag and a plastic cup in her hands.

“I hope lunch was satisfactory,” he said.

“Very. I took the opportunity to try what was on the menu while the kids had their fun.” She held up the bag. “I even brought you back something. You have to taste these,” Nathalie said, walking towards him. “By the way I put everything on your card.”

“I did give you it to use,” he said.

She placed the bag and the cup on the desk. Her eyes stopped on the file. “What’s that?” she asked.

“Forgive me for prying into your personal life,” he said, “but I thought the information might help jog your memory.” He held it out to her.

Nathalie flipped it open. “First class honors. Really good grades. Oh, I even won a competition,” she said. Her smile faded the further she got into her file. “This-- all this is true?” she asked looking at him, her eyes begging him to tell her it was a joke.

“It is.”

The file fell from her hand, the pages scattering over the floor. “I don’t want to remember,” she said. “If this is what went missing then I hope it stays gone.”

Gabriel stood and walked around the desk. “Do you remember anything?”

She looked up at him, her eyes glassy. “You want me to remember this?”

“I want Nathalie back.”

“Why? Has my work been that unsatisfactory?” she asked, tears spilling over. He felt her pain in his chest from the miraculous. His Nathalie would never allow emotion to control her like this. He already had to deal with all the emotions from the city. He could do without having to deal with them in his office.

“Yes,” he said. “I’ve been going easy on you lately.” He went back to his computer and tapped a few times. He turned it around for her to see the video of him and Mayura fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“What do they have to do with this?” she asked.

“That is us,” he said. He pointed to Mayura. “I need you to become her again.”

She shook her head, her eyes wide with disbelief. “No. Hawkmoth almost killed me and Adrien. He terrorizes the city almost everyday. He attacked Adrien’s school just two days ago. Are you saying that’s you and… and I helped?”

Gabriel straightened and held his hands behind his back. “You have been my most loyal supporter on my quest to revive my wife.”

She shook her head. “No. That can’t be true.”

“Oh? But it is. Duusuu.”

The little peacock kwami flew towards Nathalie. She stumbled away from her. Duusuu burst into tears.

“Miss Nathalie is afraid of me,” Duusuu said. Judging by the look on Nathalie’s face, she wasn’t that far off.

“This--this must be a dream,” Nathalie said, the words barely audible. 

“It isn’t. Nooroo, dark wings rise.”

A cloud of purple and silver surrounded him then disappeared leaving with it the strength he no longer possessed as an aging man. Nathalie stumbled backwards.

“Hawkmoth,” she whispered.

“Yes, and you are Mayura. It’s time we got back to work.” He held out his hand. She flinched away from him the tears now flowing freely.

“No. I’m not a villain,” she said. She hiccuped and then started coughing and hacking. She turned her head. Blood splattered onto the floor with every cough. 

“Nat-- Dark wings fall.” He crouched next to her, his eyes wide and panicked at the sight of the blood, mirroring her own.

“What’s wrong with me?” she asked. “It’s not the mold.”

“It’s the effects of the broken peacock miraculous,” he said, softly. “I didn’t know it was this bad.”

“But you knew it was making me sick and you made me use it anyway?”

“I--”

Nathalie pushed herself to her feet, looking unsteady. She didn’t fall. 

“Nathalie--”

“Am I dying?” she asked. She didn’t look at him.

“I--”

“Answer me!”

He lowered his eyes. “Maybe. Most likely.” He looked up at her and tried not to look at the blood on her lips. “But we’ll find a way to fix you. I promise. But I need you to be Mayura to do that. Once we get the cat and ladybug miraculous, we can fix you and get Emilie back. You two were close. You said you missed her.”

“You want me to help you hurt people to save myself and resurrect the dead?” she asked. “It’s your fault I’m like this.”

He narrowed his eyes. “No. You were the one who took the miraculous after I told you never to use it and you were the one who chose to help me.”

She opened her mouth to say something but the coughs started again, taking her to her knees, blood splattering on the white tiles in front of her. She wasn’t able to hold herself up and Gabriel was too far to catch her. She fell onto the floor, the coughs never ceasing, her tears mixing in with the blood.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel choked out, frozen.

Eventually they died down until the only sound in the atelier was the sound of her labored breathing as she lay there on the floor.

“You should have kept this from me. I didn’t want to know. I don’t want to remember,” she said, her voice hoarse. “Why would you do this to me?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Father, where’s Nathalie?” Adrien asked, bursting into the atelier.

Gabriel’s grip on his stylus tightened but he managed to keep his face straight. “She’s not feeling well so she took the afternoon off. She’s in her room but don’t wake her up.”

Adrien sighed with relief. “That’s good. It’s just strange. She was fine at lunch. Something must have happened between then and now.”

He’d managed to clean all the blood from the floor but every time his eyes moved from the screen, he’d see it again.

“The doctor said it was stress. I plan to decrease her workload. She will no longer be tutoring you or babysitting you and your friends.”

“Father, if I’m being honest, I don’t think that is what is causing her stress,” Adrien said.

“Go to your room!” Gabriel shouted. 

Adrien’s face went dark but he said nothing and left.

Gabriel leaned against the podium. Adrien was right. This was his fault.

******

Adrien knocked on the door to Nathalie’s room. When there was no answer, he cracked it open.

“Nathalie, are you awake?”

The room was dark but he could make out her shadow sitting on the bed with her back to him. He stepped into the room and closed the door so his father wouldn’t know he was inside.

He sat next to her. 

“Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

She didn’t say anything for a long time.

“What if the reason I forgot everything is because I didn’t want to remember?” she asked.

“I would understand but nothing changed that day. Usually there’s a trigger for things like amnesia,” Adrien said. “And Father said you were hit by an akuma.” She flinched at that. “Why? Is there something you’d like to forget?”

She gave him an obviously fake smile. “I don’t think that’s something I should talk to you about.”

“If you think it would help, then I’ll listen.”

She ruffled his hair. “Thank you for the offer but I don’t think I should burden you with my problems.”

“I won’t feel burdened, I promise,” Adrien said. “I won’t think less of you either, in case you were worried about that.” He couldn’t think of why Nathalie of all people would be acting like this but he was willing to help her if he could.

She sighed. “So, it turns out my childhood wasn’t good and that I’m not the person I thought, hoped, I was.”

“So you found out you were better?” Adrien said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I think nature won over. Maybe some things are just in our blood.”

“What do you mean?”

She forced on that fake smile again. “You know what would make me feel better?”

“What?”

“Hearing how things went with Marinette,” she said, elbowing him in the side.

Adrien blushed. “You’re just trying to shift my attention.”

She shrugged. “I wasn’t lying. It would help me feel better to think about your budding romance than my past.”

“Fine, but if I tell you, you have to promise you’ll talk to me when you’re ready. Got it?” he asked, holding out his pinky finger. Nathalie locked her pinky with his.

“Deal.”

******

Nathelie only spoke to him when absolutely necessary the next day. Gabriel began to regret he’d shown her the file. That continued for three days, then one day he walked into the atelier and she wasn’t at her desk.

“Adrien, have you seen Nathalie?” he asked.

Adrien looked up from his breakfast. “No. Maybe she’s still asleep.”

Nathalie never slept in. An image of her lying in a pool of her own blood came to mind. He ran to her room and threw open the door. 

“Nathalie!”

The bed hadn’t been slept in and her clothes were missing.

His phone rang. He ignored it and ran to the window. There was no sign of her.

The phone rang again. He pulled it from his pocket and pressed it to his ear.

“What?” he asked.

“Looking for your assistant, Hawkmoth?”


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel, Adrien and Gorilla crowded around the screen to look at the security footage.

“There she is,” Adrien said. 

Around two in the morning, Nathalie had walked out the front gate with a bag on her back.

“Where was she going?” Adrien asked.

A voice echoed in his head, she was running from you.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gabriel said. “The problem is that we have no idea who we’re dealing with.” He turned to his son and rested his hand on his shoulder. “Adrien, I need you to stay home today. They’ve obviously been watching the house and--”

“I understand Father. Just, please bring her home.”

“Stay with him,” he said to the Gorilla who grunted and guided Adrien out of the room. He fell into a nearby chair and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. His phone rang again, this time it was a video call from the same blocked number. He took a breath and pressed the answer button. “Yes.”

Someone was holding up the phone to video a mask man standing in front of Nathalie. She was tied to a chair. Her face bloody and bruised, her glasses broken on the ground next to her. It took all of his self-control not to start shouting at the man.

“You demanded proof of life. Here it is.”

The man walked over to where Nathalie was tied. He clenched his fist and sent it flying to her jaw. Her head snapped to the side. She didn’t make a sound. The man sent an uppercut to her stomach and another punch to her face. She coughed, blood splattering on the ground. 

The man grabbed her face. “Doesn’t this hurt?” he shouted.

“Not really,” Nathalie said. She spat blood at the man’s feet. It triggered a bout of coughing. Blood trickled down her chin.

The man punched her, this time so hard the chair fell to the side. He kicked her again and again and again. Another masked man stepped in front of the camera blocking what happened behind him but Gabriel could still hear each and every thud though Nathalie never once made a sound.

“We want your miraculous or we kill her and publish your identity.”

The call was ended. Two messages popped up, one with an address and the other with a collage of pictures of Gabriel transforming into Hawkmoth the day he’d revealed himself to Nathalie.

Gabriel hadn’t realized how much his hands had been shaking. He forced himself to place his phone on the coffee table in front of him. The men would call him back. He couldn’t cut connection with them, not yet anyway. It was his fault. He’d been the one to transform in the atelier where someone could see him. Nathalie didn’t deserve this. She’d already gone through so much.

He was the one who had caused this problem. He would fix it.

He walked over to the painting of Emilie. He felt for the buttons and pressed them. He rode the elevator to his lair.

“Master, what are you planning to do?” Nooroo asked. Garbriel pinned the peacock miraculous onto his jacket. “Master?”

“If they wanted the miraculous they should have come straight for me. Now I’m far to angry to be reasoned with,” Gabriel said.

“Master don’t!” Nooroo shouted

“Yay. We’re going to save Miss Nathalie!” Duusuu yelled.

“Master, please reconsider,” Nooroo sad.

“Nooroo, Duusuu, unify!” Gabriel shouted. “Dark wings rise! Spread my feathers!”

It felt different this time. The usual surge of strength was amplified but he could immediately tell that something was wrong with it. He pushed the thought out of his head. He would deal with that later.

“Now, time to find my assistant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel used the broken miraculous!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien paced his room under to watchful eye of Gorilla. How was he supposed to transform? Nathalie needed him.

“I need to use the bathroom,” he said. Gorilla grunted his approval.

Adrien locked the door behind him. “Plagg, I need to find her,” he said.

“How are you going to get out?”

“I don’t know. For now I need you to find Ladybug and tell her what happened,” Adrien said. “We have to get her back quickly before they hurt her.” He clenched his fists.   
“They’re going to hurt her.”

“Relax kid and eat some cheese,” Plagg said, placing a piece of cammebert in his hand. “I’ll let Sugarcube know.”

“Thank you Plagg.” Adrien watched as Plagg phased through the wall. He knew he could trust Ladybug. Now if only he new where they’d taken Nathalie.

******

Gabriel didn’t know how long he stood there sifting through the emotions of the city until he felt her. He’d first checked to make sure Adrien and Gorilla were still in the house. He sensed Adrien’s worry. It didn’t matter at the moment. So long as he stayed inside he would be safe and his worry would go away the moment he saw Nathalie again. 

He focused on finding her. If they had kidnapped the old Nathalie it would have been more difficult but he’d spent the past month feeling her emotions every single day.   
He felt it. Those emotions were hers though they were strange. The fear he understood, the pain too, but the self-loathing was an unusual one given the situation. That didn’t matter either. He’d found her. That was the important part.

He held out his cane and plucked a feather from the collar of his coat. He moved his hands, crafting his warrior, tall, strong, dressed in armor with a clown mask just for fun. He wanted those men to remember what they did and the clown mask was terrifying.

He smiled and held out his hand. One of the butterflies landed on his palm. It turned dark purple. He placed it on the knight’s sword. “Knightmare, find Nathalie and bring her back to me.”

“Yes Master,” it growled. It leaped through the window and into the city.

*****

Plagg found Tikki in the classroom. “Sugercube,” he whispered. 

Tikki flew towards him. “I told you not to call me that,” she hissed.

“We have a problem. The kid’s father’s assistant was kidnapped. He wants Ladybug’s help to rescue her.”

“Where is he?”

“Locked in his room. He can’t transform because the bodyguard has his eye on him.”

“Any idea where they took her?”

“Not that I know of,” Plagg said.

“Go back. Ladybug and I will handle it.”

Plagg flew back to his owner. Tikki shook the purse to get Marinette’s attention. She rose her hand.

“Miss Bustier, can I please go to the bathroom?” Marinette asked.

Marinette made a quick escape to the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls and opened the purse. “What is it Tikki?”

“Plagg just told me that Adrien asked Chat Noir for some help,” Tikki said.

Marinette’s eyes widened. “What? Is he in trouble? Tikki spots--”

Tikki covered her mouth. “Adrien isn’t the one in trouble.”

“Then who?”

“His father’s assistant.”

“You mean the scary lady with the red streak in her hair?” Marinette asked. 

Tikki nodded. “Plagg says that she was kidnapped early this morning and Chat Noir can’t come to help.”

“That must be why he isn’t at school today.” Marinette sighed. “This is going to be hard. We need to see Master Fu. Tikki, spots on!”

Marinette ran across the rooftops to Master Fu’s place. “Master, I need help.”

Master Fu pushed the man he was seeing out the door. “How can I be of help?”

“I need to find someone. They’re in trouble and I don’t have Chat Noir to help me.”

Master Fu walked over to the record player and got a box that he opened with a special code. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick and ally that you can--”

Marinette reached for the dog miraculous. “Tikki, Rover unify,” she said. “Spots on! Teeth bear!”

She felt the extra power surge through her body and her senses heighten. She ran out the door and straight to the Agreste mansion. She knocked on Adrien’s window. Gorilla let her in.

“Ladybug?” Adrien asked.

“Chat Noir asked me to help you find your father’s assistant. I need something of hers I could use to track her with,” Marinette said.

Gorilla grunted and left the room. He came back with a pajama top. 

“Will this work?” Adrien asked.

Marinette sniffed it, ignoring how weird that felt. “Yes. I think so. I’ll have her back in no time. Is there anything else you can tell me about who took her?”

Adrien shook his head. “All I know is that she left the house at two this morning and then Father got a call around seven thirty.” He grabbed her arm. “She’s very sick right now. Please find her fast before something happens.”

“I’ll do my best,” Marinette said. She leaped through the window and landed on the roof. She closed her eyes and sniffed. It was faint but she picked up the woman’s scent traveling south-east from the Agreste mansion. She took off in hot pursuit.


	12. Chapter 12

“I have found her,” Knightmare growled. 

“Do your worst,” Gabriel said. 

Knightmare broke down the door of the tiny abandoned house. Three men looked up. Knightmare swung his sword at the nearest one slicing him in half. He ran the other through. The last man, the one who’d hurt Nathalie, tried to run. Knightmare grabbed him by the back of his coat and threw him against the wall. He crumpled to the floor. Knightmare walked towards him.

“Find Nathalie,” Gabriel said. As much as he would enjoy hurting the man some more, Nathalie was more important.

Knightmare opened the door. Nathalie was still on the floor though she looked much worse than when he’d last seen her. Her face was swollen and blood dripped from her mouth and nose onto the floor where there was already a pool. 

“Nathalie,” Gabriel said. Knightmare knelt down in front of her. She cracked open her eye and jerked away. He could feel her terror. “It’s me,” he said, Knightmare repeating his words.

“Mr Agreste?” she asked. She coughed, drops of blood landing in the puddle in front of her.

“I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Knightmare cut her free and lifted her off the ground. She groaned with the movement. 

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Knightmare walked out the door. The nearest hospital was St Martha’s General. He had to get her there fa--

“Hawkmoth! Where are you taking her?”

Knightmare spun around. Ladybug glared at him. Gabriel cursed under his breath.

“Get rid of this,” Nathalie said, softly, her eyes still closed and face contorted in pain.

“What?”

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted. A pool noodle fell into her hands.

“I’ll take care of it,” Nathalie said.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel said.

“Put me down.”

“I can’t--”

“I said, put me down!” Her voice was still soft but it was still commanding.

“Let go of her!” Ladybug shouted.

Gabriel cursed again as Knightmare lowered Nathalie to the ground. He snapped his fingers and the amok disappeared. A few seconds later, a swarm of ladybugs flew over the city. Ladybug probably thought that would fix Nathalie. What she didn’t know is that she’d been hurt before and now those men would be alive again. Gabriel pulled out his phone and called the police. He reported suspicious activity in the house. Hopefully they’d catch the men before Gabriel got a hold of them. At least he trusted Ladybug to take care of Nathalie. He found the polka dotted woman extremely annoying but he had to leave her in charge of Nathalie for now. He just prayed he’d done the right thing to listen to what the injured woman had said.

“Dark wings fall. Fall my feathers.”

It hit him the moment the magic disappeared. He coughed and coughed, feeling like he’d coughed up a lung. No air would get in. It felt as if he was drowning. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t have the strength to remain standing or the ability to slow his descent. He fell onto his side, coughing and weak. He tried to pull in some air but that only triggered more coughing. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted before he was finally able to breathe again though he still lacked the strength to even raise his head.

“Yay! I got to be a hero! We saved Miss Nathalie!” Duusuu yelled, zipping back and forth.

Nooroo landed on Gabriel’s cheek and gave what he assumed was supposed to be a tiny hug. “Didn’t that feel better? Wasn’t it more fun and satisfying to save someone and catch the bad guys?”

Gabriel coughed a few more times. “I don’t consider this fun,” he said, his throat feeling as if he’d swallowed razor blades.

“Let’s do this again some other time,” Nooroo said. He lowered his voice. “But maybe it should just be you and me.”

Duusuu continued to zip back and forth, yelling the entire time.

“So this is what Nathalie feels like everyday,” Gabriel said.

“Yes and no. I was able to protect your body so it didn’t damage you as much. This was also your first time using it.”

“She should hate me for making her go through this.”

“I should hate you but I don’t because I understand even though I don’t agree. I just keeping hoping that one day you’ll see the error of your ways.”

Duusuu flew towards them. “Can we go see Miss Nathalie now?” she asked. “We haven’t talked in ages.”

“I can’t stand,” Gabriel said. His arms lay limply on the floor. Nathalie was usually at least able to sit up by now and according to Nooroo the miraculous had had a greater effect on her. Why was he still so weak? Maybe his age was catching up to him. He couldn’t remember Nathalie’s exact age but she was at least five years younger than he was.

He waited a little longer then pressed his palms to the ground and pushed himself to his knees. He stayed there for a little longer before standing with a surprising bit of help from the kwamis. He staggered over to the elevator.

“Master, if there was another way to get your wife back without doing evil as Hawkmoth, would you be willing to listen?” Nooroo asked.

“Only if you’re not wasting my time,” he said. Nooroo smiled but didn’t say anything else.

They helped him to the couch in the atelier and hid as Adrien burst into the room followed by Gorilla.

“Father, did you see the news? Ladybug found Nathalie,” he said.

“Do you know where they took her?” Gabriel asked, trying not to look as tired as he felt.

“Saint Martha’s General Hospital.”

“Take us there,” he said to Gorilla. He grunted and went to get the car. It was hard to tell because of his facial features but Gabriel felt relief from the man.

The drive to the hospital was agonizing for many reasons, one being that Adrien wouldn’t stop shaking his leg. It only got worse when they found out she was in surgery and he had to wait in the waiting room. He wasn’t sure which was worse. Adrien’s pacing didn’t help but he didn’t have the heart, or the energy, to tell him to stop. He felt tired and drained and it took all his willpower to remain upright in the chair he sat in.

Then the doctor came out. He said something to Gabriel. The words floated around his head. They took a moment to sort themselves out, even so he only caught a few. Internal bleeding, broken ribs, scarred lungs, wait and see. Then he saw them wheel her by and the doctor was forgotten.

Gabriel had them put her in the best room in the hospital. Adrien stood by the door. Gabriel rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder and gently guided him inside.

Nathalie lay there on the bed, bruised, pale and small, a large tube down her throat and more connected to her arm. 

Tears came to Adrien’s eyes as he looked up at his Father.

“Is she going to die?” he asked.

“I… don’t know.”

Adrien’s face contorted in anger. “It’s all Hawkmoth’s fault. Why did he have to take her? Why did he hurt her so badly? What did she ever do to him?”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said.

“I wish he’d die.” He was sobbing now.

Gabriel pulled him towards his chest. Adrien held onto his jacket and sobbed into his father’s chest.

“Why can’t he just leave us alone?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel didn’t say anything. Nothing Adrien had said was wrong. It was his fault she was lying there.

Adrien fell asleep, tired out from his crying session. Gabriel somehow managed to get him to the couch and cover him with a blanket from the closet, then he fell into the chair next to her bed. He didn’t say anything for a while. He didn’t dare look at her face and yet, his eyes went there anyway, her pale, bruised face. He reached over to touch her cheek with his fingertips. Her skin was cold. He placed his palm on her cheek. 

“Nathalie.”

His voice cracked. He’d held it back all day but he was at his limit. His tears flowed, falling onto his glasses completely blurring his vision.

“My dear Nathalie. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all thought the self-sacrifice tag was for Nathalie


	13. Chapter 13

The doctor woke him up the next day so he could check on Nathalie. At some point he’d fallen asleep with his head on the bed next to her. Adrien was still asleep on the couch.

Gabriel stepped out of the room to get some coffee and clear his head. He’d never meant for things to be like this. He should have already had the miraculouses. He should have made his wish already. Nathalie should have been fine. One careless move in an event to trigger memories she didn’t want had made her end up like that. He wished Emilie was here. She always knew the right decision. She always told him what to do. This time she’d been wrong. She’d told him to use the butterfly miraculous to get her back. Now Nathalie was lying in a hospital bed breathing through a tube. How could he ever make it up to her? If Adrien ever found out his identity, he’d end up losing all three of them and then he’d be alone.

He went back to the room, stopping outside to cough a few times before he opened the door.

“How is she?” he asked.

The doctor flashed a light in her eye. The tube was no long stuck down her throat but there was one around her face. “She’s breathing on her own. We can count that as a good sign. I’m still concerned about her lungs though. They seem damaged. Was she in an accident previously? Had she ever been seriously ill, maybe with a lung infection or something of that sort? Is she taking any drugs?”

“As far as I know the answer to all of those questions is no,” Gabriel said. He wished he’d spent more time looking at her medical records instead of reading those police reports.

“Hm. I’ll keep her under observation and we’ll run some more tests and we reported her condition to the police. Someone hurt this woman and they need to be imprisoned.”

Gabriel’s chest tightened. “Thank you doctor.”

The doctor and the nurse left the room. Gabriel stood next to the bed. Nathalie was awake but barely. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused.

“Nathalie?” he asked.

“Sir?” she answered, her voice soft and uncertain.

He placed his hand on her cheek to help her focus. “How are you feeling?”

“What happened? There was a knight and a clown and--” She groaned.

He held her face in his hands and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs. “Easy there. You were badly hurt.”

She reached up, her hand coming to rest on his forearm. “You were the one they wanted.”

“I know. I know. Words can’t explain how sorry I am,” Gabriel said, forcing his voice to remain even. "I never should have gotten you caught up in this mess." It was selfishness that had made him tell her his plans. It had been selfishness that made him ask her for help. It had been selfishness that he'd done such a foolish thing as to transform in front of a window.

“Now I know why I still work for you,” she said, her voice hoarse.

“Why?”

She smiled. “Because I’m going to demand a raise and a vacation and you are going to give it to me.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at that. “Of course.”

“What about Adrien?”

“He’s safe. He’s asleep. Shall I wake him?”

She didn’t say anything for a moment then gave him a small nod. “He must be worried.”

“He was very worried.” Gabriel left her side long enough to wake his son who rushed to her bedside.

“Nathalie, you’re awake,” Adrien said. “I was so worried.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said.

Adrien forced on a smile. “I wish I could hug you right now.”

That prompted a small chuckle from Nathalie but that chuckle made her cough and cough and cough, each getting worse and worse. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she groaned between the coughs.

Gabriel pressed the button that called the nurses. He and Adrien were then told to wait outside.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Gabriel said.

“I just wanted to make her smile,” Adrien said. He leaned against the wall and slid down so he was sitting on the tiles. “I wish this had never happened.”

Gabriel opened his mouth but just then the door opened and the doctor stepped out.

“How is she?” he asked.

“We sedated her but,” he glanced at Adrien, “maybe he shouldn’t hear.”

Adrien stood. “Tell us what you know,” he said in a commanding voice that, despite the situation, made Gabriel proud. 

Gabriel nodded.

“Her ribs are broken and the coughing will only cause her pain, if it doesn’t make things worse. For that reason we’ve intubated her once more. But… her lungs are very weak and very damaged. If they don’t start improving, our only option may be a full lung transplant.”

Adrien paled. “You mean she’s dying, right?”

“In a word, maybe, though that maybe is leaning more to yes than no.”

Adrien looked up at his father, his eyes desperately pleading for him to say something to disprove the doctor. Gabriel just sighed.

“Thank you for telling us,” he said.

“I’ll have her name placed on the waiting list. In the meantime, you should speak to those men.” The doctor gestured to the police officers standing to the side.

“Wait on me inside, Adrien. I’ll be there soon,” Gabriel said.

Adrien looked at him for a moment longer then hung his head and went back into the room.

Gabriel steadied himself then made his way over to the officers. Ladybug had already made a report and requested that they wait until today to come see him. He’d never personally had a problem with the hero but this just made him feel guilty.

He managed to convince the officers that the men had kidnapped Nathalie for money. He was told that the men kept muttering Hawkmoth’s name but they were otherwise unresponsive. They theorized that Hawkmoth had a hand in it.

Gabriel didn’t relax until they left.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel splashed water on his face and tried to make himself look a bit more presentable. 

“Master?” Nooroo asked.

“Nooroo, is there a way to save her?” he asked.

“The doctor said she just needs a lung transplant.”

“Do you have any idea how long organ transplant waiting lists are? It would be a miracle if she even lasted that long.” Gabriel looked at the little kwami. “Please tell me you know something.”

“I… the guardian would know,” Nooroo said, “but you’ve forbidden me from talking to him.”

Gabriel gripped the edge of the counter and stared at his reflection in the mirror. “Go,” he said. 

“Are you sure Master?” he asked.

“If I let Nathalie die, Emilie would hate me. Adrien will leaves the moment he finds out who I am, if he doesn’t try to kill me first for taking them both away from him. Saving Nathalie, that’s how I’ll get to keep the little I have. You may go as long as you keep my and Nathalie’s identity a secret.”

“Yes Master,” he said. He disappeared through the door.

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to tame it. “What is it Duusuu?”

The kwami had been hovering there silently the whole time.

“May I stay with Miss Nathalie?” she asked. “I’ll make sure no one sees me.”

He sighed and went back to the room.

Adrien was sitting in the chair by her bed staring at all the tubes and wires.

“Son, let’s go get something to eat,” Gabriel said.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Starving yourself won’t make the situation better. On the contrary, it will only make things worse. Think of how sad Nathalie would be when she wakes up only to see that you’re sick.”

“I guess you’re right.” He stood and went to the door.

Gabriel quickly pinned the brooch to the inside of her gown. Duusuu hid in her hair. “Find me if anything happens,” he whispered. He got a small chirp in response.

******

Fifteen minutes later and he and Adrien were sitting across from each other with the sorry excuse for food they’d gotten in the hospital cafeteria placed on the table in front of them. Gabriel for a moment wondered if they should go home but then he realized that he had neither the energy nor the will to leave just yet.

“Father, if Nathalie does end up needing a lung transplant, what will happen to her?” he asked. 

“She’ll get it.”

“But the waiting list must be so long.”

“Don’t underestimate Nathalie’s strength of will,” Gabriel said. “While she is loyal to a fault sometimes, her anger for me might win out in this case.”

“You had an argument?”

Gabriel sighed and picked at the sorry excuse for scrambled eggs in front of him. “It’s nothing.”

“Well, it must be something if you think she’d defy death so she could get back at you,” Adrien said. “I never knew you two argued.”

“We argue all the time,” he said. “It’s usually about the same topics.”

“You mean like neither one of you sleeping?” Adrien asked. He took a bite of his toast. “Whenever I wake up, one of you is always there working.”

“That is one of the many topics that frequently come up.”

Adrien sighed, his shoulders slumping. “This food is awful. Nathalie would know where we could get something better.”

“Awful or not, I didn’t raise you to waste food,” Gabriel said. He hadn’t always been rich and while he enjoyed the perks that came with money, that didn’t mean he’d ever gotten into the habit of wasting anything. He worked too hard for things to go to waste. He knew what it was like to have nothing.

“Yes Father,” Adrien said. He forced a mouthful of eggs into his mouth and forced himself to swallow. “When Nathalie gets back, let’s celebrate.”

“I don’t think she would appreciate a party. She would be tired and ill,” Gabriel said.

“I know. We don’t have to have a party to celebrate. It could just be the three of us, no the four of us. We could get Nathalie’s favorite foods like… What are her favorite foods?”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said, feeling guilty. They’d been working together for nearly a decade yet he didn’t know much about her, like her favorite foods, her hobbies or what she’d gone through before she’d started working for him.

“She only just started to eat with me and talk to me like a person. I always told her about my day. I never asked her about hers,” Adrien said.

“Nathalie doesn’t like talking about herself.”

“I know. Something was bothering her a few nights ago but she wouldn’t tell me what it was.”

“It’s not something she would want to talk to you about.”

Adrien’s eyes snapped up to meet his father’s. “You know what was bothering her?”

Gabriel nodded. “She heard some bad news.”

“Did it have anything to do with those marks on her arm?” Adrien asked. He swallowed. “Please tell me they’re not what I think they are.”

“The past is the past. Let’s leave it there.”

Adrien frowned. “She can’t go like this. Everyone deserves a happy ending. She hasn’t gotten hers yet.”

An image of his wife in a coffin came to mind, the sleepless nights with dry eyes because there were no more tears to fall, the empty bed, the silent room, the coldness. Then suddenly the emotions hit him. He’d been blocking them out before but in his weakened mental state they returned. The grief and terror in the hospital mixed with the a few drops of joy to make for an exceedingly vile cocktail, and beyond the walls was a cacophony of noise that gave him a headache and threatened to drown him. 

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut.

“Not everyone gets a happy ending, son. Just know that I pray for you to be one of the lucky ones.”

“Father, are you alright? You look pale,” Adrien said.

Gabriel forced his breathing to even out. “I’m fine just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“The couch has a pull out bed. You should get some proper rest,” Adrien said. Gabriel nodded. “And Father, just so you know, I’m praying for a happy ending for you too.”

They managed to finish their breakfasts without needing a trip to the bathroom then went back to Nathalie’s room. The only sound was the soft beeps of the machines.

“Father, maybe you should take a nap,” Adrien said.

“I’m fine.”

“Please, Father, let’s not argue right now.”

Gabriel hated the idea but his body was weary. His age was definitely catching up to him.

Adrien went over to the couch and pulled out the bed. Gabriel sighed and lied down. Adrien shocked him by covering him with a blanket, as if his father was a child.

“Shouldn’t we tell Natalie’s family?” Adrien asked before Gabriel could say anything.

He coughed into his hand. “There isn’t anyone for us to call.”

“Oh. I guess it’s just us then.” Adrien paused. “Father, why do you think she left in the first place and so early in the morning. She knows Paris isn’t safe. I wouldn’t have a bodyguard if it was. I still don’t get why Hawkmoth took her.”

“I supposed there are questions we will never get answered,” Gabriel said.

Neither one of them said anything for a moment then Gabriel rolled over so his back was to Adrien.

“I think after all this we deserve a vacation, don’t you?” he said.

“Really?” He could hear the excitement in the boy’s voice. He could feel it radiating off him. When was the last time Adrien had felt like this?

“Pick somewhere for us to go.”

“You’re letting me choose.”

“Well, you don’t expect me to spend days flipping through resort brochures.”

“You promise, right? You won’t back out last minute.”

“I promise, I won’t back out. But it will have to wait until after Nathalie has recovered.”

“Of course. She has to come with us. She’s basically part of the family already.”

Gabriel tensed. Adrien probably didn’t mean anything by that.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel’s eyes popped open. His shirt was soaked with sweat. He held his hand over his eyes. His heart hammered painfully in his chest made worse only by the beeping from the machines, the faint whispering outside the room, the running water in the bathroom, the helicopter outside and all those stupid stupid emotions battering him from all sides. He covered his ears with his hands. Why won’t this end?

“Master.”

He pulled back his hands and opened his eyes. “Nooroo?” he whispered. He looked over his shoulder. “Where’s Adrien?”

“In the bathroom.” Nooroo placed a small plastic container in front of him. 

“What’s this?” Gabriel asked, trying to keep his voice low. He opened the box and took out a small vial. There was a syringe inside as well.

“The Guardian made this but we aren’t sure how well it would work. It may not be strong enough to fix the damage from the miraculous or her memory but it should help her injuries heal.”

“Nooroo, I swear if that Guardian is trying to kill her I’ll--”

“Master, I would never allow that.”

The bathroom door opened. Nooroo hid underneath the blanket.

“Father, I think maybe we should go home and take a shower,” Adrien said, sniffing his t-shirt.

Gabriel glanced at Nathalie. “You’re right. Call Gorilla.”

“I already did. He says he’s outside.”

Gabriel nodded. “Go. I’ll catch up with you.”

Adrien looked a little confused but he left the room anyway. As soon as the door was closed Gabriel went over to the bed and took out the needle.

“The Guardian said to stick it in her upper thigh,” Nooroo said.

“Will it make Miss Nathalie better?” Duusuu asked.

“That’s what we’re hoping,” Gabriel said. He took a breath, asked both Nathalie and his wife to forgive him, then pulled back the blanket. She was wearing a thin gown and there was a tube with yellow liquid coming from underneath it. He pulled the gown back just enough for him to get to her upper thigh and injected the blue liquid into it, praying it wouldn’t kill her. He tucked the blanket around her once he was finished.

“Duusuu, we’ll be back by this evening,” Gabriel said. “Stay out of sight.”

She chirped and hid in Nathalie’s hair once more.

He gave Nathalie’s hand a quick squeeze, unable to look at her bruised face with the tube in her mouth, then he went to find Adrien.

*****

Adrien checked his phone. There were messages in the double digits.

“Where did you put my cheese?” Plagg asked.

Adrien ignored him. He sent a group call to Marinette, Nino, Chloe and Alya.

“Dude where have you been?” Nino asked. 

“You haven’t answered any of my messages,” Chloe said.

“Do you need us to break you out?” Alya asked.

“How are you feeling?” Marinette asked.

“It’s…” Adrien fell onto his bed. “Nathalie was kidnapped yesterday morning.”

“What?” everyone except Marinette said.

“Ladybug found her but she was badly hurt,” Adrien said. “We just came home from the hospital but we’re going back in a bit.”

“Will she be okay?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know,” Adrien said. “They have her hooked up to a machine because she can’t breathe on her own, and this is after the surgery that took hours because of internal bleeding.”

“Adrien,” Chloe started.

“I need to go take a shower. I’ll talk to you guys later,” Adrien said. He hung up and let the phone drop to his bed. He tried to stop the tears but he couldn’t. 

“Hey kid. Do you want a piece of my cheese?” Plagg asked.

“She’s dying Plagg,” Adrien said. “First Mom disappeared and now Nathalie is dying. Then it would just be me and Father but what if I lose him too?”

Plagg patted his hand. “Don’t worry kid. You have me and you have Ladybug.”

“Is it selfish for me to want more than that?” Adrien asked.

“No, it’s not.”

******

Gabriel hadn’t realized how noisy the hospital had been until he stood under that shower and let the water beat down on his head and back. At least there was one good thing. He’d asked for a private room which meant that that area of the hospital had a lot less people than the other. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to go back if that had been the case.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Father!” Adrien called.

“I’m in the bathroom.”

When was the last time Adrien had been in his room? Probably when Emilie was sick.

He knocked on the door.

“Are you almost finished or should I go alone?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel turned off the water. “I’ll be out in a bit,” he said.

He rubbed a towel over his hair and got dressed in slacks, a sweater and a jacket. So long as the colors went together it didn’t matter to him and neither did styling his hair. His usual style would take too long. He just put some leave-in conditioner and combed it in a side part.

The drive to the hospital was silent. His heart beat painfully in his chest. Did the injection work or had he killed her? No. If she’d died, someone would have called him.  
The room was the same as they’d left it. He wasn’t sure if he should feel disappointed or relieved.

“Father, how long do you think they’ll have to keep her sedated like this?” Adrien asked, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

“Hopefully not much longer,” Gabriel said. The longer she stayed like this, the less likely she would ever wake up.

Her eyes popped open. She made a choking sound. 

“Nath--”

Adrien reacted faster than he did and pushed the button to call the nurses.

They ran inside and the doctor pulled the tube out of her throat. The nurses supported her body and pressed a pillow to her chest while Nathalie coughed a few times then groaned. She took in some ragged breaths, her eyes still wide and panicked.

The doctor listened to her chest and looked down her throat.

“This is strange. She shouldn’t have woken up yet,” he said. “Her breathing sounds better. We need to run some more tests. Please leave the room for a moment.”

Nathalie reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. “No,” she said, her voice even hoarser than it had been before, her eyes confused and unfocused. She likely had no idea what was going on at the moment.

The doctor sighed. “Please stand to the side,” he said. 

Nathalie tightened her grip on Gabriel’s hand forcing the doctor to go on the other side of the bed to check her eyes and breathing. He left, still looking a bit confused, saying that they would do a chest x-ray on her in the morning. She didn’t relax until they were gone.

Adrien put his arms around her as gently as he could. “I thought you’d never wake up,” he said.

“Why? What happened?” she asked, her words slurred and her eyes drooping.

Adrien looked at his father. Gabriel shook his head. He squeezed Nathalie’s hand.

“I’ll explain in the morning,” he said. “Just get some rest.”

“Okay.” She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning began hectic with more blood tests and chest x-rays and other things Gabriel didn’t register and then the police came to question her and as much as he hadn’t want to be in the room for any longer than necessary, five people were far too many, Nathalie had just looked at him with those scared confused eyes of hers and he’d remained in the chair next to her bed to weather out that meeting together. Even after they’d left he still couldn’t relax. The noise was just too much. This was why he let Nathalie handle people.

“Thank you doctor,” Adrien said, when the doctor came to examine her. He held out a clipboard to Gabriel. “Father, sign here.”

“You followed what he was saying?” Gabriel asked, taking the pen and scribbling his signature.

“They’re going to run some more tests but there’s bowel movement so she’ll be able to eat something for dinner if she stays stable,” Adrien said.

His son had always been much better at people interaction than him. He got that from his mother. Personality-wise, Gabriel had always been grateful the Adrien took more from Emilie than he did from him. He wasn’t unaware of the fact that he was a difficult person to deal with. Somehow Emilie had managed to put up with him for eighteen years. Somehow Nathalie had managed to keep working for him for longer than he could remember. He could never replace Emilie and he was beginning to realize that he couldn’t replace Nathalie either.

Some hours later they wheeled her bed back into the room with the promise that the results should be in by the next day. Adrien immediately went to sit by her bed.

“I need to get some air,” Gabriel said. He stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind him. The wind blew through his hair. It didn’t really matter what it looked like at the moment. He would fix it later before someone saw him. “Nooroo, how long will the effects last?” Gabriel whispered. 

“The injuries from her captors should be permanently healed. The effects from the peacock miraculous are a little harder to understand. I think we’ll just have to keep an eye on her,” Nooroo said.

“And what if I need more?”

“I can make it. The Guardian showed me how.”

“I didn’t know you knew chemistry,” Gabriel said.

Nooroo gave him a shy little smirk. “I’ve been alive for thousands of years, Master. I was bound to pick up a few things.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel said.

He stayed out there a little longer then turned to go inside. Someone had brought an early dinner for her and Adrien was helping her to eat. Gabriel cracked open the door to hear what they were saying.

“I can eat on my own,” Nathalie said.

“You almost tipped over the tray. Please be reasonable,” Adrien said.

“I just need my glasses. Give me the fork.”

“There’s no shame in getting fed when you’re in the hospital. You used to feed me all the time,” Adrien said.

“I did?”

Adrien used the opportunity to stick a piece of carrot in her mouth. “We still have all of this to go. The more you talk the longer it would take.” Nathalie shot him a dirty look that he ignored. He scooped up some mashed potatoes. “Open wide.” This time she complied, though she looked annoyed the entire time.

Gabriel stepped inside.

“Father,” Adrien said, the fork pausing on it’s way to her mouth.

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to tame the mess. “I see you’re feeling much better,” he said.

Her head was turned to him but her eyes weren’t on him, instead focusing on something to the side of him. 

“Yes, Sir,” she said.

He walked towards her and took out a glasses case from his pocket. He placed the glasses on her face. “I got your spare from your desk. Better?”

Nathalie blinked a few times. “Much better.”

“Open,” Adrien said. He stuck another spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. “I’m so glad you’re getting better. Even your bruises are almost gone.” Adrien clenched his jaw. “It’s because stupid Hawkmoth took you.”

Nathalie looked confused. “But Hawkmoth wasn’t the one--”

Gabriel shook his head. She covered up her mistake with a cough.

“I’m just glad it’s over,” she said. “What did you get on that last History test we studied for?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Adrien said. He stuck another spoonful of potatoes into her mouth. “Why did you leave so early? Paris is a dangerous place even without Hawkmoth.”

“I… I guess I needed to clear my head,” Nathalie said.

“Next time, please wait until the sun is up before you go for a walk,” Adrien said, holding out the glass of juice.

******

Nathalie stayed in the hospital for the next two days while they tried to figure out how her bruises and broken bones had healed so quickly. Gabriel wasn’t able to talk with her the entire time. If Adrien wasn’t hanging around, then there were doctors and nurses and random people with their stupid voices and their stupid emotions and their stupid fashion senses that made the designer in him shrivel up and die.

“Sir, you look unwell,” Nathalie said.

“The faster we get you home the better,” Gabriel said. Some walked past him in socks and sandals and he almost threw up.

Adrien entered the room with a wheelchair. They helped Nathalie into it, the doctor gave his final blessing and a prescription and Gorilla was waiting in the front with the car. Adrien slid into the backseat with Nathalie before Gabriel could and with Nathalie slumped against the door like that, there wasn’t enough space for the three of them so he had to take the front.

The roads were surprisingly clear given the time of day and they reached the house just as Nathalie began to feel nauseous. She insisted that she would be fine on her own but Adrien gave her no options and helped her up the stairs and to her room while Gabriel dismissed Gorilla once he’d returned with Nathalie’s filled prescription, then once again Adrien decided that it was his duty to keep her occupied, even going so far as to eat dinner with her in the room. It wasn’t until he was sound asleep in his room that Gabriel was able to finally talk to her alone.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Good. Suspiciously good,” she said. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Your guilty face says otherwise. Duusuu. Nooroo,” Nathalie said. Duusuu emerged from her hair and Nooroo flew out of Gabriel’s jacket. “What did Mr Agreste do to me?”

Duusuu flew out of Gabriel’s reach. “Nooroo got the Guardian to make you medicine,” she said.

“Is that true Nooroo?” Nathalie asked.

Nooroo hung his head. “We were worried about you Miss Nathalie.”

Gabriel massaged his temples. “Traitor,” he said.

Nathalie smiled and held out her hand. Nooroo landed on it. She kissed the top of his head. “Thank you Nooroo,” she said. The kwami turned his head to hide his blush.

“Me too! Me too!” Duusuu yelled. Nathalie kissed her head as well.

“Don’t I deserve some thanks?” Gabriel asked.

“Let’s see,” Nathalie said, tapping her chin. “You were the one who decided to transform in a room with open windows, you told them to give you proof of life and you were the one to stick my thigh with a needle. I was wearing a thin gown with no underwear!” She turned her head. He could just make out that the tips of her ear was going red. “How could you, Sir?”

“I was simply following instructions, and if it makes you feel any better I didn’t see anything.”

Nathalie threw one of her pillows at him. She pointed to the door. “Out,” she said.

He smiled despite himself. “It’s good to have you back home, Nathalie.”


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien sat up, his heart pounding in his chest, his shirt soaked with sweat.

“Hey kid, you’re not sick, are you?” Plagg asked, still half asleep.

Adrien tried to slow his breathing. “It was just a nightmare,” he said. A horrible nightmare, one where Hawkmoth killed both his father and Nathalie and then detransformed to reveal it had been his mother the whole time.

He threw off the blanket. “I need to go check on her,” he said.

He couldn’t stop himself from running to her room. He knocked on the door.

“Nathalie?” he called. When he didn’t hear an answer, he opened the door. “Nathalie.”

She groaned and rolled over. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses. “Adrien? What happened?” She turned on her bedside lamp.

“Um, nothing. I just… I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he said.

Nathalie pushed herself up so she was leaning against the pillows. “I’m glad you woke me up. I was having a nightmare,” she said.

Adrien stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“I dreamed that I never left that room and that everything that happened since was just a pain induced hallucination,” she said. She moved around and patted the bed next to her for him to sit. “I could do with some company.”

For a moment Adrien wondered if she was lying to him but she had said the week before she there were things bothering her and having a nightmare after getting kidnapped would be a normal thing. 

He sat next to her on the bed. “Maybe you should see someone,” he said. “What if you ended up a recluse like Father? The house and his company would collapse.”

She chuckled. “I think I need to let my body heal some more first,” she said. “Thinking is hard when your body is exhausted.”

Adrien nodded. He hung his head. “I’m sorry, Nathalie. I wanted to help you but I couldn’t.”

She reached up to stroked his hair. “I’m glad you weren’t there with me. I never want you to experience something like that.”

“No one should experience that, except Hawkmoth.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Nathalie asked.

“What?”

“What if it wasn’t Hawkmoth that kidnapped me?”

Adrien looked confused. “But Ladybug said that he did.”

Nathalie shook her head. “It was someone else.”

“He was the one carrying you when Ladybug found you. Well an amok was, unless Mayura was the one who-- no, Ladybug said that she was talking to Hawkmoth.” Adrien felt her forehead. “Maybe you were delirious and remembered wrong. You were hurt really badly.”

Nathalie sighed. “Can’t you just take my word for it?”

“What you’re saying and what Ladybug saw don’t match up. Hawkmoth would never rescue anyone.” Adrien took her hand. “I think you should see someone.”

There was a quick flash of emotion across her face. It went too quickly for him to tell what it was.

She forced on a smile. “I don’t think I want to go back to sleep just yet,” she said.

“Maybe if we watch a boring movie you’ll be able to fall asleep again.”

“Or we could study some more.”

“I prefer the movie,” he said, reaching for her tablet.

She chuckled again. “Alright, movie it is.”

******

The first thing Gabriel did the next morning was check to see that Adrien was still safe and sound in his room. His heart leapt to his throat when he saw the room was empty.

“Nooroo, we have to find him,” he said. He ran the short way to Nathalie’s room, worried something had happened to her as well. The security system had been on. How could Adrien be missing?

He opened her door ready to call out her name only to stop when he saw the two of them sleeping soundly next to each other while a movie played on Nathalie’s tablet on her lap. He closed the door and leaned against the wall. His hands shook. 

“Master?” Nooroo asked.

“Just give me a moment, Nooroo,” Gabriel said. It took a few more moments for his heart rate to slow down. “I should have guessed this was the case.”

Nooroo reached into Gabriel’s robe pocket and took out an inhaler. “I modified this a bit. It should help Nathalie breathe better. The effects aren’t permanent though. She’ll need to take it morning and evening.”

“It will have to do for now,” Gabriel said. He took a few more breaths then knocked on the door.

“Come in,” a sleepy voice said.

He opened the door. Both Nathalie and Adrien were sitting up and rubbing their eyes. 

“Adrien, don’t you have your own room?” Gabriel asked.

“I had a nightmare. He came to keep me company,” Nathalie said. She was lying. He could feel it. Adrien must have had a nightmare.

“Adrien, go get ready for school.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “You’re sending me to school?”

“The quiet will help Nathalie rest and if you miss any more days, people will start to ask questions.”

“Oh.” That answer seemed to satisfy him. “I’ll see you later,” he said, leaving the room.

Nathalie didn’t begin to cough until the door was closed. Gabriel stood by her side and reached for the inhaler. He rested his hand on the back of her head, angling it upwards. He put the mouth of the inhaler in her mouth and pressed twice. Within seconds her coughs died down. It took a few more seconds for her breath to lose its sparkle. 

“Thank you,” she said, still a little breathless.

“Two pumps morning and evening,” Gabriel said.

“I don’t have asthma.”

“According to the doctor, you do now.”

She nodded and reached for the inhaler. He held it away from her. “Sir?”

“If past experience has taught me anything is that you cannot be trusted with caring for yourself,” he said. “I will be keeping this and you will use it when I give it to you.”

“And what will I do if you’re not around?” Nathalie asked.

“Do you plan to leave the house again?” Gabriel asked. She looked down at the blanket, her shoulder hunched up to her ears. He sighed and sat on the bed next to her. “There was a time before when you were given medicine and you kept forgetting to take it and that only made you sicker. I don’t want a repeat of that.” He pulled open her bedside table and dug around in it. “You left this here the week before you lost your memory. It’s a rescue inhaler.” He took her hand and placed it in it. He doubted it would work, it had never really worked, but having it would make her feel better and he would be around with Nooroo’s in case something did happen. “Use it in emergencies. I will handle remembering your scheduled medicines.”

“I’m the personal assistant. Remembering schedules is my job,” she said.

“No. Remembering my schedule and Adrien’s schedule is your job,” Gabriel said. “Just trust me.” He still felt her suspicion through his miraculous. He wasn’t surprised. “I’ve informed the chefs to prepare breakfast for you. Make sure you finish it.” She gave him a slight nod. “You have today to rest. We resume work tomorrow morning.”

She grabbed his hand, keeping him from leaving. “Sir, it was my choice, wasn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“This sickness. I did this to myself,” she said.

“In a manner of speaking,” he said.

“And it was for Mrs Agreste.”

“Have you remembered?”

Nathalie shook her head. “I’ve just had some time to think about things.” She looked him dead in the eye. “We shouldn’t stop what we started.”

Gabriel sighed and took her hand off his arm. “Now isn’t the time for that, Nathalie. You need rest.”

She bit her lip. “Then, at least can you tell me about her?”

“Nathalie, I have to get back to work,” he said. “I’ll talk to you another time.”

He had to keep working. He’d missed too much already. And if he didn’t work, then he would think and his thoughts would go back to the hospital and he couldn’t handle that… not that working on his own was easy. It was much easier when he had Nathalie’s help but he couldn’t force her to work, not after being out of the hospital for less than twenty-four hours.

“Nooroo, go check on her,” he said. 

The kwami flew off. He’d been sending him to check on Nathalie all day just to make sure she was eating and resting properly. When Nooroo didn’t return after ten minutes, Gabriel put down his stylus and went looking for him. The first place he checked was Nathalie’s room. It was empty. He walked all around the house and even went to his lair and mausoleum but she wasn’t there. He went back to her room. He was starting to get worried. The kwamis were missing as well. Then he heard a chirp from the roof. He went onto her balcony, where there was a ladder, and looked up. He saw a small blue blur zip back and forth.

Gabriel climbed up the ladder. Nathalie was sitting on the roof. Nooroo sat next to her while Duusuu flew around them. 

“What are you doing up here wearing such little clothes?” he asked, taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. She only wore thin pajamas.

Nathalie interlocked her fingers. “We were discussing hot men and theorizing about the meaning of life.”

“Nathalie.”

She smiled. “Duusuu wanted to play iSpy.”

“I spy something blue,” Duusuu said.

“The sky,” Nooroo said.

“You’re so good at this game.”

Nooroo rolled his eyes and held out a small tea cup to Nathalie. She filled it with lemon tea from the flask next to her. Duusuu dove head first into a cup of coffee.

“So you were having a tea party?” Gabriel asked. “That could have been done inside where it’s warm and free of pollution and pollen.” He sighed and sat next to her, taking out the inhaler. “You really have no idea what the meaning of ‘self-care’ is, do you?” He pressed the pump twice.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Nathalie said, her voice sounding clearer.

“I am rich.”

“I wasn’t aware of that, sir.”

For a while, the four of them sat in silence and watched as the sky turned orange. 

“If you wanted to leave, I wouldn’t have stopped you,” Gabriel said. Nathalie didn’t answer. “I’d much prefer it if you spoke to me, next time something is bothering you. I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you to remember.”

“I am remembering,” she said. “Just bits and pieces.” She hugged her knees to her chest. “I don’t like what I see.”

“It’s okay Miss Nathalie,” Duusuu said, patting her hand.

“What do you remember?” he asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“There is something that’s annoying me though,” Nathalie said, turning on her tablet that lay on the roof next to her.

Gabriel looked down at it. It was an article with pictures of him helping her out of the wheelchair and into the car at the hospital. The title read ‘New Agreste Baby? Or Tragic Miscarriage? Sancoeur and Agreste in Our Future?’.

“Sir, are there any chances--”

“None,” he said. 

“Thank God,” she said. He felt relief wash over him through the miraculous. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “I still hate it.”

“That’s just the nature of being in this business. This will blow over soon.”

“It’s not just that. I hate the monotony of my days because they make me feel like I’m a hamster on a wheel. I wanted to leave and I got punished for it. I came back and I’m being punished for it. I feel lost. I don’t know what to do,” Nathalie said. Gabriel had the feeling that she wasn’t only speaking about her present situation. She pushed the tablet off the roof. They heard it break on the concrete below them. “Sir, I’ll need a new tablet. Mine crashed.”

“We’ll deal with that in the morning,” Gabriel said. “Nathalie, while you were asleep, Adrien suggested we celebrate your recovery by going on vacation. I promised him we would but only after you got better. If we use the excuse of a new exclusive Gabriel Agreste fashion shoot then we can disappear for a while without anyone questioning it.”

“You don’t have a new line coming out.”

Gabriel waved his hand. “I can come up with something. Do you object?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Where is Adrien anyway? Shouldn’t he already be home from school?”

“I wasn’t feeling well and I didn’t want him to be around if something happened,” Nathalie said. “He could also do with some time away from the sick, helpless adult that needs to be fed.”

“That was only temporary.”

“It was a bigger blow to my pride than that article.”

“Falling off this roof would top even that,” Gabriel said. “You’re starting to shiver. We should head inside.”

She sighed. “I guess you’re right.” She handed Duusuu the now empty coffee cup and Nooroo the flask to carry while she went over to the ladder. Gabriel descended first. Nathalie wobbled a little coming down. He lifted her off and set her on the floor next to him. 

“The roof is dangerous. You shouldn’t go back up there,” he said.

She handed him his jacket. “I’ll take that advice into consideration.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long chapter. Merry Christmas
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story

Nathalie came to the atelier to work the next morning. Gabriel directed her to the couch where there was an electric blanket, a flask of warm tea, that Nooroo was kind enough to pour into a cup for her, and a brand new tablet. She didn’t say anything. They both knew she was still sick. This was his compromise for her wanting to come back to work. The doctor had recommended the warm tea and the blanket. He’d said the heat would make it easier to breathe. It was for that reason he’d dug up Adrien’s electric blanket from when he’d been a baby and had one of the maids wash and clean it.

They fell back into their usual routine until Gabriel asked for a particular design only to look up and realize Nathalie had fallen asleep. He walked over to her and removed her glasses then went back to work on the new line so they could go on vacation. For the first time in weeks, he felt inspired and design after design flooded his screen.

“How long was I asleep for?” Nathalie asked, sitting up and reaching for her glasses.

“About an hour,” he said.

“Sorry, Sir. I’ll make up for it.”

“No need. We’re making good progress,” Gabriel said.

Nathalie looked up, her eyes focusing on the portrait of Emilie behind him. Gabriel looked at it and smiled.

“She was beautiful, wasn’t she?” he said.

“I…” Nathalie lowered her eyes. “She is beautiful but I still find her scary.”

The strangest part was that the feedback from the miraculous confirmed her words. Whenever she looked at a picture of Emilie, there was a slight feeling of dread.

“She was one of the kindest people I’ve ever met,” Gabriel said.

“But… that’s not what I remember.”

“Then your memory is wrong.”

She looked up at him confused. “I… of course. You must be right.” She stood. “I need to use the bathroom.”

She left, Duusuu following right behind her. 

Gabriel turned back to gaze at his wife’s features. 

“Master, Miss Nathalie didn’t appear to be lying,” Nooroo said.

Gabriel shook his head. “She’s wrong. Emilie would never hurt anyone. She loved Nathalie like a sister.”

“Even sisters fight,” Nooroo said. 

“That’s not like her, or like Nathalie. The akuma must have messed with her memories. That would explain why she’s acting so differently.”

“Father?” Adrien asked, sticking his head into the room. “Good. She’s not here.”

“What is it, Adrien? I’m working so we could go on that vacation you wanted,” Gabriel said, turning his attention back to the screen. “Tell Nathalie where you want to go so she could book the hotel.”

“Father, I was thinking that we should take Nathalie out to dinner,” Adrien said. “She might feel better if she got dressed up and had a fun night out.”

“Nathalie is still sick,” Gabriel said. 

“It’s just for a few hours. She can’t stay cooped up in this house forever. What if…” Adrien paused. “What if she becomes too afraid to ever leave again?”

What if she becomes like you?

That was what Adrien had really wanted to say. Gabriel knew that. He wasn’t a people person, he hated leaving his house, but, even with the SPD, had still been his choice to remain locked inside. Adrien was right. If she became too afraid to leave the house then the mansion would stop being a safehaven and instead become a prison. That had never been his intention. She had already begun to grow more and more quiet and he’d have to search for her every evening to give her the medicine, always finding her in some strange place but usually with Nooroo and Duusuu who had become even more attached to her than before. She was already becoming too much like him.

Gabriel sighed. “Where do you have in mind?”

“Chloe’s hotel,” Adrien said. He scratched the back of his neck. “It was actually her suggestion. She said she could get us a private table where it won’t be too loud or crowded.”

“Fine,” Gabriel said.

“Yes!” Adrien said, pumping his fist into the air. “Now to pick her outfit.” He came to stand next to Gabriel at the computer. He took the stylus from his hand and began scrolling through his designs. Gabriel was too shocked to respond. “We need something with sleeves. She gets embarrassed whenever someone sees her arms. How about this one?”

Gabriel snorted. “You must be joking. How are you a fashion designer’s son? Pink is not her color. It would only make her look more pale.”

“What do you suggest then?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel took the stylus from him and opened a new drawing window. “We have to design something new. I don’t have anything with long sleeves that would suit her.”

Adrien gave him a withering look. “Father, we’re both men with eyes. Nathalie is a beautiful woman with pretty eyes and a nice figure.” He thought about it for a moment. “Though she has lost some weight recently.”

“The chef will handle her diet. That’s what he’s being paid to do,” Gabriel said. He made a quick sketch of Nathalie. He’d seen her almost every day for years. He could draw her with his eyes closed. “The problem isn’t will the dress suit her, it’s if she would like it and feel comfortable wearing it. I’m sure putting her in a dress she hates was not your idea.”

“You’re right,” Adrien said. “So it can’t be too flashy or exposing. Should it be in red?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just because it’s her favorite color doesn’t mean it’s the most flattering on her.”

“Blue then, to match her eyes.”

“Precisely, though purple would work as well.”

“Okay, what next?”

******

“Sir, may I ask why you want to dye my hair?” Nathalie asked. It was the first words she’d spoken to him all day that wasn’t directly work related. If he’d thought Nathalie was a quiet person before, she was even more silent now.

“Adrien wanted to learn and you’re here,” he said, making her sit in the chair.

“And what if I don’t want my hair dyed?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Look, you and I both know you haven’t been to the hairdresser in months. What color do you want?”

Nathalie sighed. “Red, I guess. Just like normal.”

She sat in the chair as Gabriel demonstrated to Adrien how to dye hair and then how to cut it and then how to apply make up on a model.

“Sir, what are you up to?” Nathalie asked.

“Close your eyes,” he said. He applied the eye shadow and eyeliner.

“I refuse to be one of your models.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. No model will ever get to wear this dress.”

“What?” Nathalie asked, opening her eyes. Gabriel placed her glasses on her nose. Adrien held out the blue dress with the silver embroidery.

“Ta-da,” he said. “Father and I spent all week making it.” His cheeks reddened. “I’m not very good with a sewing machine so not all the stitches are straight. Father had to help a lot with the embroidery.”

Nathalie stood and walked over to him. She reached out to touch the fabric with the tips of her fingers. “It’s beautiful,” she said. It was the first time she’d smiled all week.

“Come on. Put it on. I want to see it on you,” Adrien said.

“Adrien, go get ready,” Gabriel said. “I need to do her hair and then you’ll see her.”

“Okay.” He draped the dress over the back of the couch and ran out of the room.

“You and Adrien made this for me?” Nathalie asked, still looking at the dress in disbelief. She held it out in front of her. “I love this shade of blue. It’s so dark it’s almost purple and the silver just sparkles.”

“Put it on,” Gabriel said. 

She went to her office, a smile on her face. She came back out a few moments later. Gabriel walked around her to make sure everything fell the way it should. Satisfied with the dress, he retrieved a pair of silver sandals. He knelt in front of her to help her put them on.

“Sir, how do you know my size for everything?” Nathalie asked.

“I’m a fashion designer. I know your measurements with just a glance.” He clasped the second buckle. “How does that feel?”

“Comfortable but I think this dress would be better suited with heels.”

“That is true but you still get dizzy spells every now and then and you still haven’t fully recovered from your… ordeal,” Gabriel said. They’d been avoiding the word ‘kidnapping’ ever since that police interview. “Heels are too dangerous. Now for your hair,” he said.

He made her sit in the same chair and used a curling iron to add waves to her hair. “What do you think?” he asked.

“I love it,” she said. “Thank you.”

“It was Adrien’s idea,” Gabriel said. “I just helped him.”

“Miss Nathalie is so pretty,” Duusuu said, flying around her. 

“You look beautiful, Miss Nathalie,” Nooroo said.

She blushed. His Nathalie didn’t blush. His Nathalie should blush more.

He took the inhaler out of his pocket and held her chin in his hand. “Open,” he said. 

She’d stopped trying to fight him on it. It was their routine now, morning and evening. She still got a few coughs every now and then and a few dizzy spells occasionally and she was still weaker than she had been before using the peacock miraculous, but this was a big improvement. Her first few breaths after using the inhaler always sparkled. He couldn’t risk someone seeing it or they’d start asking too many questions. He just hoped he could find some way of making her better before the inhaler stopped working.

Adrien knocked on the door, dressed in a three piece suit that they had designed that week. It was a dark gray and with a dark green vest that had silver embroidery. He hadn’t realized how much he missed designing alongside someone. Adrien’s eyes and smile widened when he saw Nathalie. 

“It looks even better on you than I imagined,” he said.

“Thank you, Adrien, I love it,” Nathalie said.

“He also helped design his own suit and mine,” Gabriel said. “He might have some talent for this business.”

Adrien blushed. “It was fun. I can see why you like it so much,” he said.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to go get changed as well,” Gabriel said.

Adrien stepped towards her once they were alone. He took out a box from his pocket. “One last thing to complete the outfit,” he said. He opened it to reveal a necklace and a pair of earrings. The necklace was silver with a sapphire pendant in the shape of a heart that was held by a pair of silver angel wings. The earrings matched the necklace.

“Adrien, why did you go through all this trouble?” Nathalie asked.

“Because I wanted to,” he said. “Because seeing you happy makes me happy.”

She hugged him. “Thank you, Adrien.”

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the embrace. “No thanks necessary. It was fun to make. I think this is the first time Father and I worked on a project together. I should have tried fashion designing ages ago. I never even considered it before.”

“I’ll support you, as long as it makes you happy.”

“Thank you, Nathalie.” From the very beginning, Nathalie had always been his biggest supporter, even more so than his own mother. He knew his mother loved him but she hadn’t been any less strict than his father. It had been her idea in the first place for him to be homeschooled by Nathalie. 

“I’m sure your mother would be proud,” Nathalie said.

“I’m not so sure about that.” He pulled away. “Let me help you put them on.” She sat on the chair so he could reach her neck. 

“It’s perfect,” Nathalie said.

“I used to help Mom pick out her jewelry. She taught me what to look for. She tended to like the flashier stuff more though but I figured you would like something simpler. It suits your personality.”

Her smiled slipped a little. He didn’t get to ask what that was about.

“I’ve been wondering for a while if he was really my son,” Gabriel said, walking into the room. He had on a similar dark gray suit with black, shiny lapels. His waistcoat was silver with burgundy velvet patterning. “His normal style of dress is tasteless but he is capable of making some proper fashion decisions.”

“Father, you wear red pants and a candy cane striped tie. You shouldn’t be criticizing my fashion sense,” Adrien said. He turned to Nathalie before Gabriel could respond. “I told Father that we should all wear blue so we could match but he said no.”

Gabriel stood with his hands behind his back. “We are not a football team on the way to the World Cup. I don’t see the purpose of wearing a uniform.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “That’s not why families wearing matching clothes,” he said. Gabriel saw Nathalie’s blush deepen at that. “Mom loved it when we wore matching clothes.” Nathalie looked a little uncomfortable.

“What time is the reservation?” she asked, her professional mask coming on again.

Gabriel coughed into his hand. “Gorilla is outside with the car. We shouldn’t be late for our dinner.”

It had been years since he’d been to the Mayor’s hotel. The decor in the restaurant had changed.

They were shown to a semi-private table blocked on three sides by a paper wall thing. He forgot the name.

They were handed menus.

“This is giving me a headache,” Nathalie said, closing the menu. “Mr Agreste, would you mind ordering for me?”

“Me too,” Adrien said. “I don’t know what half these things are.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “I’m disgraced to be in the presence of two uncultured people.”

“Adrien, should we hide speakers and play pop music in his room?” Nathalie asked.

“Let’s also make his faucet leaky,” Adrien said.

“And then have a midnight party.”

“Ooh, and change all his sweaters to wool.”

“And his socks to polyester.”

“I’m surrounded by children,” Gabriel said. He ordered for the three of them. Adrien spotted Chloe and went over to thank her for helping with their dinner.

“This tastes much better than it looks,” Nathalie said, trying the appetizer.

“I remember you saying you liked it some time ago,” he said. He took a sip of his wine. “Tell me the truth, do you really like the dress or did you just say that to pacify Adrien.”

Nathalie looked down at her dress. “It wasn’t a lie. I do love it. It really is beautiful. The fact that you both made it for me makes me love it even more.” She chuckled. “Though I never knew you were so good at makeup.”

“I wasn’t always a rich business owner. I have many skills that I’ve learned over the years.” His eyes found hers. “I haven’t done that in a while though. I’m glad I didn’t forget.”

“Didn’t you do your wife’s makeup?”

That question prompted a laugh from him. “Emilie never wanted me near her makeup. She had her own way of doing things.”

“Oh,” Nathalie said. “Well, Sir, I’m glad you both enjoyed yourselves.”

“I just wanted him to stop bothering me.”

She laughed. “You can’t lie to me, sir,” she said. “You’ve found something you both enjoy, don’t waste it. Plus, you need to start getting him ready to take over when you retire.”

“I still have some more decades left in me.”

“Your gray hairs would disagree.”

He rolled his eyes and reached for his wine again. “Nathalie, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why did you decide to stay?” Gabriel asked. She said nothing so he continued. “I know why you would want to leave but you haven’t said anything about that since you came home from the hospital. What made you change your mind? Was it Adrien?”

She shook her head. “I love Adrien but it was you that convinced me to stay for a little longer.”

Gabriel blinked. “Me?” That was an answer he didn’t expect to hear. He knew he was a difficult man to deal with.

Nathalie nodded and lowered her voice. “I saw the amok,” she said. “You used the broken miraculous to save me.”

“I was the one who had caused the problem in the first place. I was simply righting a wrong.”

“I am just your assistant, sir. We may be a bit closer than regular co-workers but that doesn’t change the fact that I am your employee. I am not a part of your friend group nor am I a part of your family. You didn’t have to save me. Those pictures were so blurry they could easily have been made on a computer. They didn’t even ask for money. That’s why, when I saw the amok, I thought ‘Maybe this guy isn’t a total monster’. In all honesty, you have never threatened my safety on purpose or confined me to the mansion so I figured I’d stay around a little longer and decide then. Then there was one more thing.”

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“I still don’t remember much but I know what was written in that file.” Nathalie swirled the soup around in her soup. “They said I was showing signs of being a sociopath. They said that I was dangerous. They said that needed to be kept under observation and that I couldn’t last more than a few months with any family because they were afraid of me. Yet you let me half raise your son and put me in charge of running both your private and personal lives. I don’t understand why you trust me so much.”

He watched her play with her soup a little longer. Her eyes focused on the bowl. “I didn’t see those reports until the day I showed them to you.”

“You didn’t do a background check on me, sir?”

“I didn’t feel the need to and I needed someone to start working immediately and you've always been very trustworthy.”

“But you know now and yet everything remains the same.”

“Because those reports were wrong,” he said. “I am convinced I must have gotten someone else’s file. The person I read about and you are two completely different people.”

She forced out a laugh. “No one else would have such a stupidly appropriate name like Nathalie Sancoeur.”

“There must be because I’ve seen no evidence of psychopathy or danger of any kind. If anything, there is no one in the world I trust more than you.” He sipped his wine and trained his eyes on the musicians. “You haven’t resigned yet. What conclusion have you come to about me?”

“That you’re not a monster. You’re just an idiot blinded by grief,” Nathalie said. She sipped her wine. “Also, I’m not convinced you’re the mastermind behind the operations.”

“It’s always been just you and me.”

“Exactly. I’m the one running the company because you’d destroy it if left on your own. Sorry Sir, but you just don’t have the capabilities of being a proper criminal mastermind.”

“You think you could do better?”

Nathalie smirked. “Of course I could do better.”

“Prove it.”

Nathalie waved her finger at him and clicked her tongue. “Just because I can’t doesn’t mean I will.”

Gabriel scoffed. “If you were so good at this then why wouldn’t you have said anything before?”

“You wouldn’t have listened to me,” Nathalie said, “and I think I’m a bit too loyal for my own good.” She took another sip of her wine. “Sir, what exactly is your goal?”

“I want my wife back.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s my wife and I love her,” Gabriel said. “That is justification enough.”

“No it isn’t,” Nathalie said.”You’re terrorizing millions of people, you put your son in danger and you’re just making yourself more and more miserable every single day.” Her eyes went glassy and unfocused for a moment.

“Nathalie?” Gabriel asked.

“The promise,” she said.

“What?”

“I remember the promise. I was there.” Her eyes saddened. “Let’s continue this conversation another time.”

Adrien sat in his seat before Gabriel could answer. “Nathalie, are you feeling okay?”

She smiled. If Gabriel didn’t know her like he did, he’d think it was genuine. “The taste of the wine brought back some memories.”

“Memories of what?”

She sipped the wine and looked thoughtful. “When a friend from university got engaged, we celebrated with this wine.”

“What happened to her?”

“She lived happily ever after,” Nathalie said. “In fact, she was always so blissfully happy that it annoyed the rest of us.”

Adrien laughed. “I want to be that annoying someday.”

“I’m sure I’ll be very annoyed with you when you get older.”

“Hey!”

They both laughed. Gabriel didn’t. She’d lied again. He didn’t have to do a background check to know that. He knew her too well, just as she knew him too well and while he didn’t always know when she was lying, he could still tell most of the time. 

Even with her memories gone, it was like she could see into his very soul. He hadn’t even realized he’d been so miserable until she’d pointed it out. If it hadn’t been for that promise he would have been able to move on, time would flow, the pain would dull, he’d be able to live, but that promise was always there, nagging at the back of his mind. There were times when the promise gave him hope, and times when it felt like chains.

“Let’s dance,” Adrien said, taking Nathalie’s hand and pulling her from her seat to the center of the room.

“No. Adrien.” She looked at Gabriel who gave her a small wave.

She did not look comfortable at all but Adrien was able to make her laugh with his terrible dance moves.

“He’s bringing dishonor onto our entire family,” Gabriel said.

“Says Hawkmoth,” Nooroo whispered from his jacket pocket. 

Gabriel ignored him to watch them have fun. He remembered back to half a lifetime ago when he’d taken dance classes to prepare for his wedding. The classes had been both painful and embarrassing but they’d been worth it to see Emilie’s face as he twirled her around the room. 

He stood.

“Master?” Nooroo asked.

Gabriel ignored him and made a beeline for Nathalie and Adrien. The song had switched to a slow one.

“Mind if I cut in?” he asked. 

Adrien stepped back so Gabriel could take his place. He took Nathalie’s hand and pulled her closer. He could feel the suspicion and apprehension radiating off her.

“If you don’t want to dance with me then say so,” he said as they moved to the soft slow music.

“I’m more worried about what I’ll read in the morning,” she said.

“People will gossip regardless of what we do. We might as well enjoy ourselves tonight.”

He felt her relax a little.

“I guess you’re right, sir.”

They didn’t say anything for a few moments. 

“Adrien and his mother used to dance like that sometimes. You and I would watch from the sidelines.”

“And then you would snatch her away in a twirl,” she said.

Gabriel looked down at her. “You remember?”

“No, sir. That just seemed like something you would do,” Nathalie said.

He decided to change the subject. “You know, Adrien asked me if we could design you another dress.”

“I know you two would enjoy it but it will be a while until I get to wear it,” Nathalie said.

“That’s what I said so then he suggested work clothes.”

“I refuse to wear a skirt.”

“I’ll make note of that.”

She sighed. “If it’s for Adrien’s development then I suppose I must sacrifice my body to the fashion gods.” She looked up at the ceiling. “Have mercy on me.”

Gabriel laughed and spun her around, making her laugh as well. People will talk regardless of what they did. They might as well enjoy the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, holding the inhaler is unnecessary. You're just trying to feel up the assistant, aren't you?


	19. Chapter 19

It was early the next morning, hours before the sun came up, that there was a knock on his door. He stumbled towards it, forgetting to put on his glasses. Had he remembered to put on a shirt? Whatever. He was in his room. He had to right to sleep butt naked if he pleased. He opened the door.

“Nathalie?” he asked. He recognized her more by the smell of the raspberry shampoo she always used before his eyes focused enough to make out that there was a person standing in front of him.

“Sir, there’s a really bad fire and--”

“What does that have to do with me?” Gabriel asked, still half asleep.

“Can’t you do something to help?” she asked.

“That’s for the firemen to take care of. Not me.”

“But it’s spreading and it will only take a few minutes.”

“Nathalie, I’m Hawkmoth. A villain. I don’t help save people from fires. Think of what it would do for my reputation.”

“Sir, you’re not a monster. Why do you keep trying to convince everyone including yourself that you are?” Nathalie asked. He blinked. “This will be easy for you. I know it. Please help them.”

He was glad he couldn’t see her face because this way he could convince himself that the decision was his and his alone.

“Fine,” he said. “Go back to bed. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Gabriel grabbed his robe and his glasses, he was in fact wearing clothes, and made his way to the atelier, stifling a yawn. He took the elevator to the liar.

“Master, are we really going to save them?” Nooroo asked.

“I don’t even know what’s going on,” he said.

“If you… if you want, I can help,” Nooroo said. “I can give you advice and even control the akuma if you’re too tired.”

Gabriel knew that Nooroo could talk to him once they were transformed. He’d just made the habit of blocking him out.

“Whatever. This hero thing isn’t for me anyway,” Gabriel said. He yawned. “Dark wings rise.” The transformation was too long and sparkly for his tired eyes. He didn’t even manage to catch his cane. “Alright. Let’s see what’s going on.”

He concentrated on the emotions. He found a large gathering of terror south from his mansion. “Who should we choose?”

“I found a fireman that would make a good candidate,” Nooroo said, his voice echoing in Gabriel’s head. He found it unpleasant but it was necessary.

Gabriel turned a white butterfly dark purple and sent it off. Within seconds he felt the connection.

“Uh, Waterman, I give you the power of water and strength to save those in trouble,” Gabriel said. 

“Waterman?” Nooroo asked.

“It’s three in the morning. That’s what you’re getting.”

“Yes Hawkmoth. And in return I’ll bring you the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get to work,” Gabriel said.

He could see what was going on now. The fire had started in one of the apartment buildings surrounded by other apartments buildings that the fire was spreading to.

“Tell him to concentrate the water on the third story,” Nooroo said.

Gabriel gave the man the message. He heard screams from further up the building. That woke him up. 

“There are still people in the building,” Gabriel said. “Get them out!”

“Yes Hawkmoth,” Waterman said. He used his water powered arms to propel himself to the tenth floor.

“Soak them,” Nooroo said.

Waterman doused the family with water then proceeded to carry them to the window. He took them down one by one.

“Is there anyone else inside?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t think so,” Waterman said.

“Then tell him to concentrate on the third floor. That’s where the fire originated. If it continues the building will collapse,” Nooroo said.

Seeing Waterman taking care of the hottest part of the battle with the fire, the other firemen concentrated on the other buildings to stop the fire from spreading. It took a full hour to out it. As soon as his job was done, Gabriel deakumatized the man and went back to his room to take a nap before it was time to get up again. Nathalie was waiting on him by the door, holding her tablet that was playing the news and smiling.

“You did it, sir,” she said.

“Child’s play,” Gabriel said. 

“Thank you,” Nathalie said. She coughed a few times. 

Gabriel took out the inhaler from his pocket and sighed. He held it to her mouth. “This is why I told you to go back to bed,” he said.

“I had a bet with Duusuu that you would save them. Duusuu lost.”

Duusuu handed Nathalie a five euro bill. He wasn’t sure where she’d gotten it or where she kept it and he was too sleepy to care.

“This was a one time deal. Don’t wake me up at three again,” he said. He went into his room, closed the door behind him and fell face first into his bed. He wasn’t cut out for this hero thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Gabriel's first stint as a hero?


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriel passed by Nathalie’s desk the next morning. “Look at what you caused,” he said, pointing to the dark circles under his eyes.

“Battle scars?” she asked. He swiped her coffee and downed it in one gulp. “That was mine, sir.”

“I am aware of that.”

“You saved many people last night. People are talking about it all over the news and social media sites.”

“That must be why I felt the need to take an hour long shower this morning,” Gabriel said. “You are now banned from watching the news. I can’t have you asking me to be a hero again. My reputation is already suffering.”

“You’re being overdramatic, sir.”

Nooroo sat on his shoulder and patted his cheek. “You did very well, Master,” he said. Duusuu crashed into him, knocking him off Gabriel’s shoulder. He ignored them both.

“What were you even doing up at that hour?” Gabriel asked.

The twinkle that had been in her eyes vanished. “No reason. I just couldn’t sleep,” she said.

“I don’t like it when you lie to me. Did you remember something?” he asked. She nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I’d rather pretend it never happened. It wasn’t really that though. I had other things on my mind.”

“Hm,” Gabriel said. He took her chin in his hand and took out the inhaler. “Open.”

“Sir, I can do this myself,” she said.

“Really? Because it’s eight o’clock and you haven’t even mentioned it yet. Open.”

She sighed and did as she was told. He felt the inhaler was getting empty. He’d have to give it to Nooroo to refill it.

He wiped her bottom lip where a few drops of the spray had landed with his thumb. “This is precisely why I told you that I would handle your medicines.”

She froze. He realized what he’d done and dropped his hand. 

“Well, if you need me, I’ll be at my computer trying not to fall asleep.”

Gabriel turned on his heels and went to his computer.

“Sir,” Nathalie said, following behind him. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to have today off.”

“For what reason,” he asked, starting the computer.

“The bills for my apartment needs to be paid and I’m sure it’s covered in dust--”

His head snapped up. “What part of breathing problems do you not understand? If there’s dust then hire someone to clean for you.”

“I am an adult. Stop treating me like a child,” she said.

“An adult with zero self-preservation instincts,” Gabriel said. “Bills can be paid online. Someone else can clean your apartment.”

“Are you just trying to keep me here?” she asked. “At some point I have to leave. This mansion isn’t my home. I’ve already been here for so long.”

“If the owner of the house tells you it’s fine to stay then stay,” Gabriel said. “If you leave, who will make sure you take your medicines on time and not die?”

“I’ll put a reminder on my phone.”

“Nathalie--”

“Mr Agreste,” Nathalie said. “I am grateful for what you’ve done for me for the past two months but I want to go home, to my own place. This house isn’t mine.”

“You don’t even remember what your apartment looks like,” Gabriel said. “If that’s the case then wouldn’t you be more comfortable here? Adrien would feel more comfortable if you stayed.”

“Sir, please don’t use Adrien against me,” Nathalie said. “You’re acting like I’m quitting my job. I’ll still be coming here to work.”

Gabriel turned his eyes to the screen and refused to look away. “Do as you please,” he said.

“That was my intention.” She slammed the door behind her.

Gabriel put down his stylus and rested his head against the top of his computer screen. “I thought things were finally getting better.”

Nooroo patted his head. “She’s not leaving for good. She’ll just be sleeping somewhere else.”

“Doesn’t she know that it’s just better for everyone if she stays here?”

“Better for everyone or better for you?”

“I need to make her see the truth,” Gabriel said.

“Master, I’m certain that whatever it is you’re thinking is wrong,” Nooroo said.

“Nonsense.”

******

Gabriel had hoped Nathalie would change her mind about moving out but at the back of his mind he knew she was too stubborn to stay and a few days later she was gone.

Adrien sighed. “Father, do you think if I ask her to come back she will?” he asked.

“No, son. This isn’t her home,” Gabriel said.

Adrien frowned and turned back to the screen. They were working on his first line of clothes but neither one of them seemed very motivated at the moment.

“I thought it was,” he said, “but maybe I didn’t do enough to make her feel at home.”

“You can’t make a woman feel anyway. It’s up to them. She’ll be back in the morning to send you to school.”

“Okay, Father.”

******

“Master, you’re pacing,” Nooroo said.

“What if she’s sick?”

“She’s been pretty healthy lately and you gave her the medicine before she left. I even made more.”

“But the medicine isn’t curing her.”

“Unfortunately no. We still aren’t sure what exactly is wrong with her.”

“I need to go check on her.”

Nooroo blocked the door. “How about we sit down and talk things through?”

“Nooroo, dark wings rise.”

He felt strength return to him. Nathalie’s apartment was just a few magical rooftop jumps away.

“Master, I still think this is a bad idea,” Nooroo said. 

“How else will I know she’s not dead?”

“You could have called her.”

“That would be strange.” He landed soundlessly on her balcony rails.

“And this isn’t worse?”

Gabriel ignored him. He closed his eyes and felt for her emotions.

“This is an invasion of privacy,” Nooroo said.

“Be quiet,” Gabriel hissed. At the moment, Nathalie was feeling guilty and ashamed and a little relieved. That was an odd combination. Nathalie hadn’t done anything to feel guilty or ashamed about. Someone must have made her feel bad.

“You are making her feel bad,” Nooroo said. 

“Sh.”

“There’s a woman in danger nearby.”

“If that is another one of your insults I’ll--”

“No. I’m being serious.”

He’d been so focused on Nathalie’s emotions that he’d failed to sense the woman’s terror.

“Master, may we help her?” Nooroo asked. Gabriel didn’t answer. “Master?”

He cursed mentally. “Fine. Let’s just make this--” His phone rang. He fell off the balcony rail, landing hard on the grass below.

“Master?”

Gabriel groaned and reached into his pocket for his phone. It was Nathalie. “Nooroo, can you handle the woman on your own?”

“My pleasure, Master. This could be our arrangement for now if you like.”

“Sh, I’m on the phone.” He pressed the answer button just as a butterfly flew out of his cane. He kept one there for emergencies. “Did something happen?” he asked into the phone.

“That’s an odd question considering I think I just heard someone outside my window.”

Gabriel felt a surge of anger until he realized it was him she was referring to. “Shall I call the police? Just to remind you, I have a state of the art--”

“Security system, yes I know. I actually called because I was wondering if you saw my tablet. I think I left it in my office.”

“Nathalie, nights are for resting. You don’t need your tablet.”

“Master?” Nooroo asked.

“Hold on one second Nathalie,” Gabriel said. He covered the phone. “What?”

“Do the speech thing.”

He sighed. The purple mask appeared over his face. “This is Hawkmoth. Those men are bothering you. Make it hurt and make it permanent. Mercy is for whimps. Let me know if you need help.” 

“Thank you Hawkmoth.”

He held the phone back to his ear. “So as I was saying, self-care is important for staying healthy.” He was vaguely aware of Nooroo assisting the woman in beating five men to a pulp.

“Keeping my inbox from exploding relaxes me,” Nathalie said. 

“Shall I hire you an assistant?” he asked. “Actually, that might be a good idea. Adrien was just complaining this evening that he won’t get to spend as much time together now that you’re no longer staying in the mansion.”

“I told you not to use him against me.”

“I promise that was not my intention. He wondered if it was his fault you left,” Gabriel said. “I think you should talk to him.”

Nathalie sighed. “I forgot that children tend to blame themselves whenever something they deem bad happens. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“I also have my promise to keep. You’ve been out of the hospital for almost a month and we haven’t gone on vacation yet. Adrien and I have been making progress on his first clothing line, and of course he wants you to model his dress.”

“Hell no.”

Gabriel chuckled. “That’s what I said but he said it was yours so either you model it or it becomes and exclusive design.”

“I prefer the second option.”

“I’ll let you tell him that tomorrow as well.”

He heard her yawn. “Since I don’t have my tablet I might as well go to bed. Goodnight, Sir.”

“Goodnight Nathalie.”

He let the phone rest on his chest.

“The fight is over. I don’t think they will try to harm anyone else in the future,” Nooroo said.

“You were surprisingly violent,” Gabriel said.

“I felt their emotions. It was necessary. But Master, how long to you plan to stay here? Someone might spot you.”

It was then he realized that he was still lying on the grass beneath Nathalie’s balcony. He stood and brushed himself off, thankful that she hadn’t come outside to look around. “I think she’ll be fine until morning.”

“Good because there’s just been a break in and--”

“Nooroo,” Gabriel said warningly.

“Do the speech thing and I’ll have it over by the time you reach home.”

******

Chat Noir held out his phone. “Can you believe this?” he asked. He held onto one of the metal posts, the wind threatening to blow him off the Eiffel Tower.

“Either this is a part of a bigger plan or someone in that building knows who he is,” Ladybug said, not looking bothered by the wind at all.

“What if he wants to be a hero now?”

“After two years of terrorizing this city? I doubt it. We need to keep our eyes open. Something big is going to happen.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Master?” Nooroo asked.

“Not now. I have work to do,” Gabriel said. “I don’t have time to play superhero.”

“I can do it on my own.”

Gabriel massaged his eyes. “Nooroo there are two problems with that. The first is that I can’t transform and work at the same time or we’d have a repeat of Nathalie’s kidnapping. The second is that while you can do it on your own, it is still my energy you are using. I’m barely staying awake as it is from your escapades last night.”

“I’m sorry Master. I forgot about that,” Nooroo said, hanging his head. “I was just excited to be a hero again.”

“Nooroo, I need quiet to work,” Gabriel said. “And don’t forget, I’m not a hero.”

If he hadn’t heard the door open, he wouldn’t have even noticed she was in the room. He got no feedback from his miraculous. True, that was how it used to be and she had been learning to control her emotions in the way his Nathalie could but it had been a long time since he’d felt nothing from her. It wasn’t as comforting as he’d thought it would be. He’d gotten used to the low hum radiating from her desk. Now that he couldn’t feel her, the room felt empty.

“Did you remember anything more last night?” Gabriel asked.

She shook her head. “Sir, you have a call in ten minutes.”

“Did you talk to Adrien?”

“I did.”

“What did he say?”

“I promised to watch another movie with him tonight and that seemed to make him feel better,” she said. “By the way sir, I’ve noticed that you haven’t been sleeping lately.” She held up the tablet. It showed an article with the title ‘Hawkmoth: Hero or Villain?’ at the top.

“That wasn’t me,” Gabriel said.

“Oh really?”

“It was Nooroo.”

“Nooroo?”

Nooroo flew over to her. “I can control the akuma in Master’s place. He only needs to transform and I can take over.”

“You let Nooroo become a hero?” Nathalie asked. He could feel a faint amount of disbelief.

“It requires no effort of my own,” Gabriel said. “And he can be very persuasive.”

“Of course, sir.”

She didn’t believe him but he wasn’t in the mood to argue with her.

When he came back from another annoying conference call filled with idiots, he found Nathalie sitting on the couch with her electric blanket. It was strange for her to choose to sit there instead of at her desk but he didn’t say anything. She only left to have lunch with Adrien, then she went back.

“Sir,” she said, late in the evening.

“You may leave if you wish,” he said.

“Can I see Mrs Agreste?”

He looked up from his screen. “What?”

“I remember a place. It was dark and had lots of bushes and butterflies and in the center was a coffin.” Nathalie turned to look at him. “She’s here isn’t she.”

“Yes,” Gabriel said.

“May I see her?”

“I thought you said she was scary.”

“But you said the akuma may have messed with my memories.”

“Are you sure you want to see her?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Come with me then,” Gabriel said. 

He waiting until she was standing next to him then pressed the buttons for the elevator. They rode it down to the mauseleom. Nathalie didn’t say anything as they walked along the catwalk to where Emilie slept. He stopped at the end of the catwalk. Nathalie went further to stand in front of the coffin. That’s when he felt it, fear.

“Nathalie?” he asked. “Did something happen?”

“No sir.”

“Then why are you so afraid of her?”

“I… don’t know,” she whispered. 

He went to stand next to her. He looked at Emilie’s face. It was so calm and still. She looked peaceful. Nathalie took a step back.

“Did you remember something?” Gabriel asked. “Nathalie.”

She looked at him, her eyes wide. “Sir, she had a partner and it wasn’t you.”

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel asked.

“I remember someone, a man, but I can’t see his face.”

“Are you saying my wife was cheating on me?” he asked, his voice growing louder.

Nathalie swallowed and took a step back. “I… I don’t know. I’m just remembering bits and pieces.”

“Tell me what you remember,” he said, forcing his voice to remain soft.

“The man wore a costume. He had powers too.”

“Hawkmoth?” Gabriel asked. Emilie had given him both miraculouses just before she died. He didn’t use it until a month after.

Nathalie shook her head. “He wasn’t Hawkmoth but she was Mayura.”

“What were they doing?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Tell me!”

“I don’t know!” she shouted, a tear rolling down her cheek. “I don’t know and I’m not sure I want to know.”

“Why would she take you with her?”

“I don’t know that either.”

Gabriel turned back to Emilie. He rested his hand on the glass. “If you knew something like that, if you knew she was doing something dangerous, why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Maybe I didn’t want you to know,” Nathalie said. “Wasn’t our goal just to get her back? What she did before wouldn’t have mattered?”

He looked at her. “Then why would you start telling me now?”

“Because I don’t remember her. I have no loyalty to her. Right now, the only people I know are you, Adrien and Gorilla.” She looked away from him. “I swear I would tell you if I knew anything else.”

He could feel her sincerity. She wasn’t lying to him. Nathalie was the only person he could trust completely.

Gabriel sighed. He walked towards her and rested his hand on her shoulder. He wiped the tear off her cheek with the other. “Promise me you’ll let me know if you remember anything else. That man may know something that might help both you and her.”

“I promise.”

“Good. Adrien should be home soon and I don’t think I’ll get anything else done today. Let’s go have dinner with him.”

She gave him a silent nod. He nudged her towards the catwalk. He could tell she didn’t want to be in the room anymore. He took one last look at Emilie. Just what had his wife been up to?


	22. Chapter 22

“Master, may I leave for a few hours?” Nooroo asked.

“Why?” Gabriel asked. “Going to talk to the Guardian again?”

Nooroo hung his head. “I noticed Miss Nathalie isn’t feeling well and I was hoping he’d found something since then.”

This was a risk but he’d gone through too much trouble to lose her now.

He nodded. “Just make sure you don’t tell him my name or location.”

“I promise, Master.”

Gabriel looked over at the woman sleeping on the couch. She’d said she wanted to finish up a few important emails before going home but had fallen asleep. He could wake her up but how could he let a woman go home so late at night when the city was so dangerous and she could be hurt again? He guessed she’d just have to stay the night. Pity.

He waved over Duusuu. “Do you know anything about what Nathalie was talking about earlier regarding Emilie?”

“No, Mister Gabriel,” Duusuu said.

“How would you not know? You were with her.”

“If she told me to forget what happened then I won’t remember.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. What had Emilie been doing?

Adrien knocked on the door. He noticed sleeping Nathalie and tiptoed inside. “Are we going to work on the project this evening?” he asked, softly.

“Only if you don’t wake her up,” Gabriel said.

Adrien smiled. He looked so much like Emilie. Gabriel normally found that a comfort but now he wasn’t sure.

“I guess it’s too late for her to go home. She might have to stay the night,” Adrien said. “That’s such a pity.”

“It is a real shame,” Gabriel said.

They looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

“We are terrible,” Adrien said. “I wish she would just stay here.”

“She can’t Adrien,” Gabriel said. “We’re not related. What if she wanted to get married? Imagine trying to explain living with your boss, who is single, and his teenaged son.”

“Then why don’t you just marry her?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel choked on his own spit. “What?”

Adrien shrugged. “You already spend all day every day with her and I know you care about her a lot. It’s like you’re married already and,” he turned away, “let’s face it. We both know Mom is never coming back.”

It had been two years since she’d died though from Adrien’s perspective it must feel more as if she’d just abandoned them. He and Nathalie had always been close and they’d grown closer since Emilie’s disappearance, especially in the last few months. Even before that when Emilie would travel for weeks because of her acting and modeling it was Nathalie who had taken care of him. He couldn’t blame his son for feeling the way he did. The house didn’t feel complete without a woman’s presence. 

“I’m still married Adrien,” he said.

“But--”

“No. I am not marrying Nathalie. End of discussion.”

“Father, you have to move on eventually. Mom left us. Why not become closer with the one person who never did?”

Gabriel wasn’t able to speak for a moment. “When did you get so bold?”

“When I got tired of your attitude,” Adrien said. He smirked. “I know you won’t say anything, not unless you want to wake up Nathalie when she’s sleeping so peacefully.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “So that’s why you want her to stay?”

“Of course not Father. I’m only thinking of your happiness.”

Nathalie was rubbing off too much on his son.

“Adrien, if you haven’t forgotten, I’m an old man with a teenaged son from a previous marriage. The only thing I have in my favor is my money. She’s the one who handles my banking. If she hasn’t been impressed with that yet, she won’t be now. She’s a beautiful young woman, Adrien. One day she’s going to realize her life could be better and leave and I won’t stop her because she would be right.”

“Is that why Mom left?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel sighed. “I don’t think I knew your mother as well as I thought I did. Maybe that was my fault. Maybe that was hers. I’ll never know.” He clicked on the folder with their projects. “Let’s keep working on these. We’re on a deadline.”

They kept at the designs until they heard Nathalie waking up.

“What time is it?” she asked. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You were sleeping so peacefully,” Adrein said. 

“It’s far too late for you to go home,” Gabriel said.

She narrowed her eyes. “And whose fault is that?”

“You were the one who fell asleep.”

“Then you should have woken me up instead of coming up with some stupid excuse to keep me here,” Nathalie said. He didn’t need his miraculous to know she was angry.

Adrien looked guilty. “Are you going to leave?” he asked.

She didn’t say anything for a moment, then she looked up at Gabriel and glared at him. “So the two choices you’ve left me with are either being trapped in this house or leave with the chance of me ending up half dead in the hospital again? That was your plan?”

“Trapped?” Adrien asked.

Their conversation from the restaurant flashed into his mind. He never confined her. That was one of the reasons she’d decided to stay. He’d just taken that away.

“I know it was wrong on my part but that does not change the fact that it is far too late for you to go home now.”

Nathalie shot him another dirty look before storming out of the room.

“Father, do you know why she was so angry?” Adrien asked in a way that Gabriel knew Adrien he knew why she was so angry. 

Gabriel sighed. “I think I do.”

“Then why?”

“She wouldn’t want me to tell you.” He looked down at their designs. “Maybe we should stop here for this evening.”

“Yes. It will give you time to go apologize,” Adrien said.

He waited an entire hour before he realized that he hadn’t given her the medicine for the evening and was forced to go in search of her. She wasn’t in her usual hiding spots and it wasn’t until he remembered the tea party on the roof that he thought to check there. It was usually much easier to find her when Nooroo was around.

He climbed onto the roof, his joints protesting.

“I’m getting too old for this,” he muttered.

“You’re also getting fat,” Nathalie said, her voice hoarse.

She was sitting in the same spot she had been before with her arms resting on her knees and Duusuu sitting quietly on her shoulder for once. Her hair was wet and she wore another pair of thin pajamas. He’d always made sure to keep clothes in the room for her in case she needed to spend the night.

“I am not fat,” Gabriel said. “You’ll get sick if you stay up here.”

She huffed and turned her head away from him.

“Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?” he asked.

“No.”

He sighed and sat next to her. He took the inhaler out of his pocket. “At least let me give this to you.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re being so childish,” he said.

“That has no meaning coming from you,” Nathalie said.

He placed his hand on her neck and turned her head towards him. “Be angry with me all you want but don’t let that anger make you sick.” She didn’t answer but she also didn’t pull away when he held the inhaler to her mouth. He dropped it back into his pocket and leaned back on the roof against his hands. “Adrien and I thought about waking you up.”

“Not a good enough excuse sir,” Nathalie said.

“I didn’t think you’d want to hear our conversation.”

“Why not?”

“Adrien wants me to marry you.”

That statement set off a coughing fit that only went when he used the inhaler again.

“Sir, a little warning next time would be appreciated,” she said.

“Emilie is the most beautiful woman in the world and I am not the only one who thought so. Adrien thinks his mother abandoned him because she realized that she could have a better life with someone else.” He looked up at the sky. “That never would have crossed my mind. Now I’m not so sure. In any case, he said you were the only person to never abandon us... and that he could only get away with backtalk because you were around, though he isn’t exactly wrong.”

“I think he’s just lonely, sir,” Nathalie said. “You’ve only recently started to take an interest in him and while I do spend some free time with him, I still have work and I’m not his mother.”

“What do you suggest I do?”

“I don’t know. Aren’t you trying to get your wife back?”

“She’s been gone for so long I wonder if Adrien would accept her. She used to disappear on him for weeks and months at a time for her acting and modeling career. I don’t think they were ever as close as I thought they were.” He turned to her. “I think the two of you were always closer and now that he’s convinced she’s not coming back, he’s latched onto the idea that the person who took care of him could become his real mother.”

“Did you get angry with him for saying that?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I understood where he was coming from and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Both of you have so many memories while I only have a few and the ones I do aren’t good ones.”

“That’s one of the reasons why Adrien and I are working on the designs so we could go on vacation. I think we could all do with getting out of this house for a while.”

She rested her chin on her arms. “Do I get a say in where we go?”

“I told Adrien to talk it over with you. Why?”

She shook her head. “Sir, will you still keep being Hawkmoth?”

“I don’t have any other choice.”

“Duusuu says there’s a guardian that can help.”

“I can’t risk putting her in danger. I don’t know who he is.”

“But… maybe if he knows something that can help her, then he could help me.”

“Even so, I can’t risk that. It’s enough just to let Nooroo find out about the inhaler. I’m sorry Nathalie, for now, we’ll just have to figure it out on our own.”

“I don’t want to help you,” Nathalie said.

“You’ve always helped me.”

Her eyes darted to the left then went back to looking out over the city. “I don’t want to fight heroes.”

Gabriel laughed humorlessly. “Heroes? Those idiots only fight when I’m involved. They don’t help people. They’re not heroes.”

“Are you saying you’re better than them?”

“Of course. I fight to get my wife back. They fight to stop me without even letting me speak first.” He clenched his fist. “Ladybug even refused to help me return your memories. They are no heroes.”

“Can’t you be a hero then? You’ve done it before,” Nathalie said.

“I just want my wife back and this to all be over. I don’t care about being Hawkmoth. If there was another way, I’d take it.”

“Can I make a deal with you then, sir?”

“A deal?”

“I’ll find a way to get your wife back if you stop being a villain,” Nathalie said.

He turned to look at her. Only sincerity resonated from her. “You said you wouldn’t help me.”

“I said I won’t fight them. That doesn’t mean I don’t have other ideas.”

He stared at her for a little longer. She held his gaze. “Can you really do it?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“And all you want in return is for me to be a hero?”

She nodded again.

“Are you sure?”

“You said I was the one person who always helped you and never abandoned you. Don’t you trust me?”

Trust her? Of course he did? There was nothing he didn’t trust her with.

“I’ll give you three months,” he said. “That’s my deal.”

Nathalie smiled. “Thank you sir.”

******

Gabriel cursed and erased the arm. “Stupid gloves,” he said. “Nooroo, are you almost done?” he asked.

“Almost,” Nooroo said, his voice in Gabriel’s head. 

He’d agreed to be a hero but if Nooroo did the hero work then that meant that Gabriel was free to do whatever he wanted and at the moment, he was working on more designs. The only caveat was that he had to stay in his lair the entire time, but that was the deal he’d made with Nathalie and he didn’t plan to betray her trust again, at least, not on purpose.

“It’s good that you’ve decided to change,” Nooroo said.

“It’s only temporary. Nathalie said she could get the miraculouses on her own.”

“If she succeeds what do you plan to do, Master?”

“Bring my wife back. I’ll no longer have any use for the pin or brooch so you and Duusuu could do with them as you please.”

“You would really give up the miraculous?”

“I only have one goal… no actually two. I want my wife back and I want Nathalie to be healed. I don’t need anything else beyond that.”

“Why not just stay with Miss Nathalie?” Nooroo asked.

“Because I’m still married. Why does everyone keep asking that? I can never replace my wife.”

“But she has passed, Master.”

“That makes no difference.”

“But you seem happy with Miss Nathalie.”

Gabriel’s hand froze over the sketchbook. “She’s the closest thing to a friend that I’ve ever had. Of course I would enjoy her company.”

“That wasn’t what I was referring to and you know that.”

“Just hurry up. Adrien and I have business to discuss over lunch.”

“Our champion has won,” Nooroo said. The butterfly flew back into the lair.

Gabriel stood. “Dark wings fall,” he said. He stretched and felt some of his joints crack. He looked down at his stomach. “Maybe I need to start back exercising.”

Nooroo hid a laugh.

“What? I was a champion fencer when I was younger.”

“Forgive me Master, but have you begun to worry about your appearance?”

Gabriel stuck his nose in the air. “I am a fashion designer. I am always worried about my appearance.” He spun around on his heels and walked to the elevator. He heard the car arrive just as he entered the dining room.

“Have you finished making it?” he asked.

“I just need a few more ingredients but I can’t guarantee it would work.”

“She’s getting weaker, I can tell,” Gabriel said. “I can feel it.”

“We’ll find a solution, Master.”

Adrien and Nathalie came inside, talking about some TV show they’d been binge watching.

“It has come to my attention that the both of you lack an ounce of fashion sense,” Gabriel said. They stopped talking to look at him. “As such, I’ve just finished designing your new wardrobes.” He held up his sketchbook.

“No,” Adrien said.

“Hell no,” Nathalie said. 

“What do you have a problem with?” Gabriel asked.

“I am not wearing cherry red t-shirts with a lemon yellow jacket,” Adrien said.

“I refuse to wear a skirt with a slit that high,” Nathalie said.

“I will not wear striped pants.”

“If you think you can get me to wear bell-bottoms, I’m booking you an appointment at the nearest psychiatrist.”

He took another look at his sketches. “I like them. Do you have any idea how many people would kill for a Gabriel Agreste exclusive wardrobe?”

“Try again, sir,” Nathalie said.

“Emilie would have loved this dress.”

“Then save it for when she returns.”

“Or throw it away since she’s never coming back,” Adrien muttered.

She and Adrien walked past him to sit at the table. Normally, Gabriel would sit at one end with Adrien at the other. Nathalie would stand next to him as they ate. Instead, they picked chairs next to each other out of the glare of the sunlight. Nathalie propped up her tablet so they could eat while watching that stupid TV show of theirs.

Gabriel stood there, unsure of what to do. His usual seat at the table seemed so far away now.

He grabbed his plate and sat next to Adrien.

“What is this about?” he asked.

Both Adrien and Nathalie looked surprised.

“Um, a prince is trying to reclaim his kingdom,” Adrien said.

Gabriel nodded. 

Adrien and Nathalie glanced at each other then Nathalie shrugged and pressed play. Truthfully, once he had a feel of the world and his eyes had gotten used to the art style, it wasn’t a bad show. He was a fan of the character designs and halfway through the episode he took out his sketchbook and began making notes and quick sketches.

He held up the sketchbook. 

“What about this one?” he asked.

“Not bad,” Nathalie said.

“I want a t-shirt with that design,” Adrien said. “The t-shirt could be black and the design could be green and glow in the dark.”

“That will not fit in with my brand,” Gabriel said.

“But it could fit with Adrien’s,” Nathalie said. “It would do well on a line aimed at teenagers… and if it fails we could just blame it on Adrien’s inexperience.”

“Hey!” Adrien said.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Gabriel said. "It would be good for Adrien to starting associating his name with fashion designing."

Adrien huffed. “Well, I like the design.”

Nathalie turned off the tablet. “Time for you to head back to school.”

Adrien stood. “I’ll see you both later,” he said. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

“Are you any closer to getting me those miraculouses?” Gabriel said.

“Don’t harass me, sir,” Nathalie said. “Just focus on keeping your end of the deal.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Now remember VitaMon, forgiveness is a virtue but actions have consequences. Give them their consequences,” Gabriel said.

“Yes Hawkmoth.”

“For putting your children in danger, I’d say a few broken bones are in order. We’ll call it a citizen’s arrest.”

“Thank you Hawkmoth.”

The dreadlocked man charged at the men holding his children captive in the little supermarket. They were so stunned to see him that they froze though the guns were still pressed against the two children’s heads.

“Yes, VitaMon. Show them what a father will do to anyone that threatens the safety of his children!” Gabriel shouted. He watched the man free his kids. They ran towards him. He gave them a quick hug before using the men’s own jackets to bind them.

“Thank you Hawkmoth. I man am in your debt,” he said.

“No problem. Take it easy.”

Gabriel deakumatized him.

“Master, you seem to be enjoying yourself,” Nooroo said.

“Well, I might as well enjoy it. Nathalie didn’t give me much of an option.” His phone rang.

“Sir, you have that meeting to attend,” Nathalie said.

“Can’t it be handled over the phone?”

“No, sir.”

Gabriel sighed. “I’ll be up in a minute.” He hung up. “Dark wings fall.” 

Nooroo appeared beside him. “Master, you know the command is just ‘wings fall’, right?”

“I’m a villain, Nooroo. I need to play the part.” His body felt tired. He could do with another cup of coffee. He’d already akumatized three people and it was only noon. He’d have to let Nooroo do the rest on his own if he wanted to get any work done.

“The car is waiting, Sir,” Nathalie said.

“I really hate meetings,” Gabriel said.

“They’re a necessary evil, sir.”

After a few minutes of driving Gabriel realized something was wrong. “Where are we going?”

“To pick Adrien up from school. It’s time for lunch.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing, sir.”

His miraculous wasn’t picking anything up.

Gorilla pulled up in front of the school. Adrien ran towards it, pulling a girl along with him. Gabriel vaguely recognized the face.

“Nathalie can we give Marinette-- Father?” Adrien asked.

“He has a meeting to attend,” Nathalie said.

“Oh,” Adrien said. “Could we give her a lift home? It won’t take long.”

“I don’t--” Gabriel started. 

Nathalie dug her fingers into his forearm. She was surprisingly strong.

“Of course Adrien,” Nathalie said. She moved over to make room for the blushing girl while Adrien took the front seat.

The drive was short and soon they pulled up in front of a bakery. Marinette got out as well as Adrien.

“I’ll go hurry him up,” Nathalie said, getting out as well.

When ten minutes passed and neither one of them had returned, Gabriel got out to see what was taking them so long. He could see them through the glass window. Nathalie was holding a green smoothie while Adrien was eating an eclair. He offered it to Nathalie and she bent down to take a bite. Gabriel couldn’t stop the small smile from escaping. He supposed he could let them finish their treats.

Then he spotted another man. He walked over to them and said something that made both Nathalie and Adrien laugh. The smile fell from Gabriel’s face. They could finish their treats in the car.

He pushed the door open. Everyone turned to look at him. Adrien’s and Nathalie’s smiles fell when they saw him.

“Father,” Adrien said.

“Mr Agreste, we’re almost done here,” Nathalie said.

“Mr Agreste, it’s nice to see you again and under better circumstances,” the man said.

Gabriel looked down at the shorter man coldly. “Who are you again?”

“Father, he was the one who did Nathalie’s surgeries,” Adrien said.

“Oh, you,” Gabriel said.

“Ms Sancoeur, are you ill,” a tiny Chinese woman asked.

“No,” Nathalie said. “I’m fine now, thanks to Dr Bloom.”

Gabriel bristled at that. All that doctor had done was slow her death. He and Nooroo were the ones working on fixing her.

“You’re too kind Ms Sancoeur. I was just doing my job,” the doctor said. Gabriel had already forgotten his name.

“Nathalie, don’t we have a meeting to attend?” Gabriel asked.

“One minute sir.” She handed Adrien her smoothie to hold and reached for the box Adrien’s school friend handed to her. “Thank you Marinette. It was nice seeing you again Dr Bloom.”

“It was good seeing you up and about,” the man said. “I hope to never see you professionally again.”

Nathalie laughed. “Me too.”

She coralled Adrien and Gabriel out of the shop and to the car and then made him hold the box while she finished her smoothie.

“Nathalie, why are we at the park?” Gabriel asked.

“For our very important meeting,” she said.

“What--”

“Happy birthday Adrien,” Nathalie said, taking a small box out of her jacket pocket.

Adrien's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. “I thought you’d forgotten.”

“I don’t forget important dates.” She laughed. “You didn’t even suspect when we went to pick up your cake.”

Adrien blushed and opened the box. He looked confused. “A remote?”

“You’ll figure it out soon,” Nathalie said, a twinkle in her eyes.

She got out of the car. Gabriel fumbled out with the cake.

“Why did you not see it important to inform me we would be in this people infested place?” Gabriel hissed. 

“Because you wouldn’t have come if I did,” Nathalie said. She handed Gorilla a food basket and reached in for a large box.

Gabriel didn’t think it possible for Adrien’s eyes to widen further. 

“An electric skateboard?” he shouted. “This is awesome.”

“That’s danger--”

Nathalie clamped a hand over his mouth. “Not a word sir,” she hissed.

Adrien was too busy staring at the skateboard to notice anything. “I want to go try it now.”

“Nope,” Nathalie said, taking his shoulders and pushing him towards the grass. “Lunch first. We don’t want the cake to melt.”

She and Adrien spread the blanket on the grass and the three of them sat on it. Gabriel hesitated a moment before sitting as well.

“We haven’t had a picnic since Mom left,” Adrien said. “She loved picnics.”

“Did she love it or you?” Nathalie asked.

Adrien smiled and blushed.

Nathalie and Gorilla shared out the food then she reached at the bottom of the basket for another wrapped box.

“From your father,” she said.

Gabriel gave her a questioning looked that she returned with a dirty one.

Adrien opened the present. “Wow, an instant film camera. Thank you Father.” His smile fell. “But I thought you forgot it was my birthday.”

“We had this planned from before,” Nathalie said. “You know your Father would forget what year it was if I wasn’t there to remind him.”

Adrien laughed. “Good point.”

Gabriel shot her a dirty look that she ignored.

He then opened Gorilla’s gift which was a helmet and pads to go with the skateboard. 

“Father, can we please try it out now?” he asked.

Normally, normally, Gabriel would find it easy to tell his son no, but today he found it much more difficult. It must be the guilt from forgetting his birthday. Emilie would hate him if she found out. It was for that reason that he let Adrien lead him to a patch of sidewalk to try it out. They puzzled over the instructions then decided to wing it like real men and soon Adrien was zipping back and forth.

He saw Nathalie take a few pictures with Adrien’s new camera, pausing to cough a few times every now and then. He didn’t get to say anything before Adrien was skidding to a stop in front of him saying it was time to head back to school.

“Father,” Adrien said, as they headed back to the car. 

“Yes, Adrien.”

“If this is what happens when you forget my birthday, then please forget it next year too,” Adrien said.

Gabriel glanced at Nathalie. Next year. So much could happen in a year.

“Father?”

“We’re releasing your line in three months. We will need promotional pictures before then.”

Adrien smiled. “Of course, Father.”

They dropped Adrien off at school then headed back to the mansion. 

“Sir, I told Adrien you’ll allow him to take his friends to the zoo this afternoon for his birthday but only if Gorilla goes with him and he’s home in time for dinner,” Nathalie said. 

Gabriel stood in front of her, stopping her from going to her desk.

“What is it sir?”

He opened his mouth, then closed it. “I saw you coughing earlier.” He reached into his pocket for the inhaler. “Let’s not take any chances.” She didn’t protest or tense or flinch when he took her chin in his hand. Trust. Nathalie trusted him. She’d always trusted him. And he’d always trusted her. She didn’t have to do what she did today. It wasn’t in her job description but she’d done it anyway just to make Adrien happy. And now, here she was, calmly taking the medicine he gave her. It could be poison, it could be something she was allergic to, he could be doing something to hurt her and yet she stood there every single time. Him. Hawmoth. The one who’d been responsible for getting her kidnapped and almost killed just a few weeks ago. The man terrorizing Paris. The man who had forgotten his only son’s birthday. The man who didn’t even know when her’s was despite working so closely for so long. Why did she trust him so much? She had no reason to. He was just her boss and the cause of her pain. He didn’t deserve her trust. 

“Sir?” Nathalie asked, her breath sparkling.

Gabriel bent down and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

“Sir, are you okay?” she asked. “Sir?”

“Thank you Nathalie,” he said softly.

She sighed and reached up to put her arms around him. “You don’t have to thank me, sir. I wanted to celebrate his birthday.”

It was a strange feeling hugging Nathalie. With Emilie, he’d always felt that he had to protect her and it was the same with Adrien, but with Nathalie it was different. He didn’t feel as if he was protecting anyone. She was the one protecting him. He had never felt that way before. He was a grown man, an old middle-aged man, a tall man with broad shoulders and skilled at combat with a magical item that made him even stronger and yet something as simple as the smell of her raspberry shampoo made him feel as if he was covered and everything would be alright. He shouldn’t be feeling like this in the arms of a small woman like her, a woman who wasn’t his wife.

He pulled away and patted her shoulder. “Good talk,” he said. He turned to go to the atelier. “Nooroo, tell her about the medicine you’re working on.”

“Yes Master.”

He closed the door behind him and sank into the couch. He held his head in his hands. Nathalie was his assistant. He shouldn’t have hugged her like that. But she had returned it. That must mean something. But it couldn’t mean anything. He was married. But Emilie was dead. But he’d made her a promise.

Gabriel looked up at the portrait of his wife, the woman he’d loved for two decades, the woman he’d started to betray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you think


	24. Chapter 24

“Tell me that isn’t the coolest thing ever,” Adrien said, showing Nino his new skateboard through the phone. “And check it out.” He held up one of the polaroid pictures Nathalie had taken of him and his father messing around with it.

“You’re dad helped you skateboard?” Nino asked.

“Yeah. It was so strange,” Adrien said.

“You sure he isn’t a clone?”

“I don’t think so but it’s a possibility.” Adrien sat on the edge of his bed. “I think it’s something else though. He’s been different ever since Nathalie got sick and it got even worse after she was kidnapped.” And by sick he meant losing her memories but that was still a secret. “He’s always been soft when it comes to her and he’s gotten even softer recently. He does anything she tells him to and only sometimes complains.”

“Dude, there’s something going on between your dad and his assistant,” Nino said.

Adrien sighed with relief. “That’s good. I thought I was just imagining things.”

“Don’t you hate it? I thought you wanted your mom back.”

Adrien glanced over at the computer screen where there was a picture of him and his mother. “Nino, you can keep a secret, right?”

“Sure dude. Nothing leaves my lips.”

“Not even to Alya.”

“I know how to keep a secret… unless it’s drugs. I will turn you in myself if it’s drugs. I know how you rich people are.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing drugs. No, it’s about Mom.” He tore his eyes away from the screen. “She abandoned us Nino and Father took it really hard. I think… maybe he’s starting to move on.”

“And you don’t mind that he’s moving on with his assistant?”

“Honestly, she’s been more of a parent to me than they’ve ever been,” Adrien said. “Mom would always disappear for a long time and Father was always busy working. Nathalie was the one who took care of me, is still taking care of me. And they’re really close, everyone can see that.” His face darkened. “I know about the rumors. I’ve also seen the tabloids.” That one after Nathalie came out of the hospital had gotten him angry but there wasn’t anything they could do about it other than wait until it blew over.

“Really? She always seemed so still and cold,” Nino said.

“That’s just how she is. She’s really cool once you get to know her. She’s the one who got me into anime. Nino, Mom left us. She ran away and never came back. That broke him and he’s only just starting to recover from it.”

Nino thought about it. “How far do you think they’ve gone?”

Adrien scrunched up his nose. “Ew. Gross.”

Nino shrugged. “It was an honest question my dude.”

“I don’t even want to think about that possibility… but I doubt it. Father may have softened but he still stares at Mom’s portrait a lot. He hasn’t completely moved on yet. And Nathalie is sick, sicker than either one of them want me to know.”

“Maybe all they need is a little push.”

“What do you have in mind?” Adrien asked.

There was a knock on his door. 

“Adrien?”

“Got to go. We’ll talk later,” he said, hanging up the phone. “Come in.” Nathalie opened the door. “I thought you left already.”

“I’ll leave soon but there’s something I have to talk to you about,” she said.

He smiled at her. “Thanks again for the skateboard and for making Father come to the picnic. I know that wasn’t his idea of fun.”

Nathalie chuckled. “Don’t let his grumpy face fool you. He enjoyed it.” She sat on the bed next to him. 

“I just wish you were in one of these pictures,” he said. "Even Gorilla is in one but I have none with you."

“Maybe another time.”

“I narrowed down our vacation to two places,” Adrien said, handing her his phone. “You can pick the best one.”

“That’s not why I came here.” Nathalie turned the phone off and placed it on the bed. “I’ll just come out and say what I have to say.” She turned to look him dead in the eye. “I know you’re Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. His stomach sank. “What? No. I--I couldn’t possibly be Chat Noir.”

“I already know Adrien. You can drop the act.”

He hung his head. “How long have you known?”

“A little while now,” she said. “I saw you leave your room when I was on the roof. Just be grateful your father hadn’t found me yet.”

“You were hiding from him?”

“It’s complicated and not what we’re talking about,” Nathalie said. She held his hand. “You know you can talk to me, right? You didn’t have to hide this from me.”

“How was I supposed to tell you that I’ve been fighting a known terrorist?” Adrien asked. “If Father found out, he’d lock me in my room for the rest of my life.”

“But you’re not talking to your father. You’re talking to me.”

“Are you going to ask me to stop?” Adrien asked. “Please don’t tell Father.”

“I won’t tell your father and I think telling you to stop would be pointless,” Nathalie said. “I will however ask you to be careful.”

“I will be. I always am.”

She sighed. “I guess it’s a little relieving that Hawkmoth has gone on the good side,” she said.

“Yeah, that’s weird. Why would he suddenly be helping people? I wonder if someone stole the miraculous from him.”

“What if he was never truly bad to begin with?”

“Why do you keep asking that? He’s a terrorist and he almost killed you, twice. I was there the first time,” Adrien said, his eyes burning. “You may not remember being hurt and covered in blood but I do.”

“Oh, I remember,” Nathalie said. “I think he needs to pay for his crimes, but I also think that people should be given a chance to change themselves and prove it.”

Adrien huffed. “It’s weird that you’re taking his side,” he said.

“It’s more out of relief. I don’t want to see you in danger or for you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want anyone to be hurt either. That’s why I have to keep doing this.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment. “What’s it like working with Ladybug?”

Adrien smiled. “She’s amazing.”

He spent the next half hour telling Nathalie about his lady until she insisted that she had to leave but they’d talk more tomorrow. He didn’t realize how much he needed this, the opportunity to just talk freely without having to think about everything before he said it. The only other person he could talk to was Plagg but he didn’t like to talk about romance or anything like that. Nathalie sat there and listened until it was time for her to leave and when she did, Adrien wished she could have stayed longer. 

His father needed to marry Nathalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think of this little reveal


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Here's my gift

“Sir, have you seen my glasses?” Nathalie asked still half asleep. She’d taken a quick nap on her desk but when she’d gotten up, her glasses were missing.

“No,” Gabriel said, stepping off the elevator. “I’ve been busy keeping up my end of the bargain.”

“Nooroo, is he telling the truth?” Nathalie asked.

Nooroo flew over to her. “Yes Miss Nathalie. We’ve saved a dozen people for the day already and terrorized none.”

“Good work, Mister Agreste,” Nathalie said. “I would come over to pat you on the back but I can’t see without my glasses.”

“I don’t need to be rewarded like a puppy.”

“Oh, are you asking for another kind of reward then?” she asked, smirking.

Gabriel was glad she couldn’t see his face. “I would love for my assistant to reward me with an ad for my son’s new clothing line.”

“I sent it to you earlier,” she said.

Sure enough, the mockups for the ads were on his computer. He heard a crash and a cute soft swear.

“Are you alright, Nathalie?” he asked.

“I hit my leg on the coffee table,” she said, rubbing her shin.

“You really are blind.”

“You’re catching on, sir.”

He sighed and walked over to her. He took her arm. “I’ll help you to your desk.” He guided her to the desk. She tripped over the end of the rug and grabbed onto his jacket to steady herself. She fumbled around for the arm of the chair, her hand accidentally brushing against a place where it should never touch. She jerked away and tripped on the leg of the desk. Gabriel reached out to grab her around the waist and pull her against his chest.

“Sir, I swear that was an accident,” she said, blushing adorably.

For the second time in as many minutes he was glad she wasn’t wearing her glasses. He lifted her up by the waist and set her down on the chair before something else could happen. She held her face in her hands. 

“Sir, I’m begging you, please find my glasses,” she said.

“You said you had it on when you took a nap,” he said.

“Yes, sir.”

He looked around the couch. “I don’t see it,” he said.

“That’s strange.”

Gabriel glanced at the clock on the wall. “Yes. It is very strange. I have an idea where it could be.”

He walked out of the atelier and into Nathalie’s office. She usually chose to work in the atelier with him but she still used it occasionally. Sure enough, the glasses were lying on her desk.

“They were on your desk,” Gabriel said, placing them on her face.

She blinked a few times. “I don’t remember taking them there but I guess I was pretty out of it.” She looked up at him. “Sir, I had a dream just now.”

Gabriel leaned against the edge of her desk. “I suppose it must be an important one if you see the need to mention it to me.”

“Adrian isn’t yours.”

“He’s my son.”

“Biologically I mean,” Nathalie said. “Is that true?”

Gabriel sighed and turned his upper body to look at Emilie’s picture. “There are always problems in marriages.” He turned back to her. “Regardless of how he was born, that doesn’t change the fact that he is my son legally and in terms of who raised him.”

“In that case, wouldn’t he be my son then?” Nathalie asked, her face serious but her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

He smirked. “Wishful thinking,” he said. He looked out the window behind her and sighed. “This family has to be cursed.”

“I wouldn’t say that, sir,” Nathalie said. “You aren’t cursed and neither is Adrien. Do you know who the father is?”

“His father is me,” Gabriel said.

She lowered her eyes. “Sorry sir.”

He patted her shoulder. “I know what you’re asking but no, I have no idea. Emilie just wanted to forget the whole thing so I covered it up. Only the three of us know, not even Adrien. Regardless of who fathered him, I was the one there from the time he was conceived until now. He is my wife’s child and therefore my own.”

“I didn’t think you were the sentimental type, sir.”

“Sentimental or responsible?” Gabriel asked. “What would you rather me have done? Divorce her? Kick her out of the house? Ruin her reputation and leave her with no way to care for her baby? A mistake is a mistake and I loved her too much to hurt her like that.”

Nathalie smiled so brightly his eyes couldn’t look at her. “And you say you’re a villain, sir.”

“I am a villain of circumstance,” Gabriel said. He looked around the room. “I guess everything worked out in a sense. Despite it all, I considered my life perfect up until Emilie got sick.” The smirk appeared on his face again. “Don’t you think that it was better for me to be his father than a man who didn’t care?”

“A man who didn’t care or a man who doesn’t want his son to know how much he cares? To Adrien, they’d both be the same,” Nathalie said. The smirk fell from his face. “He wants your attention sir. You have no idea how much happier he is now that you’ve started to let him into your world.”

Gabriel sighed. “You and Emilie were always better at dealing with him than me. I don’t understand children. I was never one myself.”

“I don’t doubt that, sir,” Nathalie said. “Adrien is fifteen. Just talk to him. Trust me, once he starts, he won’t stop.”

Gabriel watched the woman in front of him. She was older now than when they’d first met. The age suited her face. He’d always preferred mature women which was why it had surprised him when he fell for Emilie, but Nathalie wasn’t his. He couldn’t selfishly keep her here.

“Do you want children?” Gabriel asked.

“That’s… a strange question.”

“Humor me.”

Nathalie shook her head. “I love Adrien but I could do without the extra stress in my life. Taking care of two is enough.”

He gave her a withering look but chose to ignore that last statement. “Normally women around your age start looking for someone to settle down with before their time runs out.”

“Well, I’m not sure what I would have said a few months ago but at the moment,” she thought about it, “I guess the apartment is kind of empty with just me alone but I can’t say it’s a life I would actively pursue. If something happens, it happens.”

“So if a man were to fall for you and you for him, you would change your mind?” Gabriel asked.

“I guess so. Why? Are you worried I’d quit my job?” 

“Of course I am. I swear you are the only competent person working for me,” he said.

She smiled. “Thank you sir. I don’t think you have to worry about me leaving though. Apart from my work ethic, I’m not exactly a catch. You don’t have to worry about another man stealing me away.”

Gabriel blinked. “If your apartment is missing a mirror, I give you permission to use my card to go and buy one.”

“My mirrors are fine sir.”

“Then why would you think a man couldn’t fall for you.”

She sighed. “Sir, I’m lucky enough as it is that you seem to think so highly of me and trust me so much. It would be a miracle for someone else to do the same. I’d have to hide everything about my past and then the relationship would be built on lies. Lies never stay a secret forever. It will unravel the moment he asks to meet my parents.”

“The past is the past. It shouldn’t affect the present.”

“But it does and you know that, sir.” She leaned back in her desk chair, looking tiny in it’s large size because of how slim she was. “My memories have been coming back little by little. I remember living with strangers. It wasn’t nice.”

“What happened?” Gabriel asked. He knew she kept getting ‘returned’ but he wasn’t clear on why.

“Who knows?”

She did. She just didn’t want to answer him.

“If you think you’re not a catch then what about me? A man in his forties with a teenaged son.” Not to mention he had a past of his own. There was a reason why he had no idea how to take care of Adrien. “Not to mention that I am Hawkmoth. Who would consider Hawkmoth an option?”

“Money, sir.”

“You’ve seen my bank accounts and you’ve never been impressed.”

“I’m different,” Nathalie said. “I’ve never been one to care about material possessions. You can’t use me to gauge the average woman. And Adrien is so sweet any potential woman would love him. Your main problem is that you never leave the house, not your looks or your age. Don’t forget you are a famous man.”

“Trust me. I’m aware of models who wouldn’t mind sleeping with me to get into the business but,” he looked back at the painting, “there is only one woman I want.”

“And if everything goes as plan, you will have her, sir,” Nathalie said.

“Even though you’re afraid of her?”

“As an assistant, I am required to get you everything you need. You need her. I will find a way to get her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a comment
> 
> PS You know you're in love when you describe the person swearing as cute


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Gabriel found a note on his computer.

My love,   
I cannot bear to say these words to your face because I know you don’t return them but I must get my feelings out. I love you. I’ve always loved you.  
Yours Forever, Nathalie

The ‘I’ was even dotted with a heart. He wouldn’t have minded as much if the letter hadn’t been forged.

“Sir,” Nathalie called, walking into the room. “Do you know why Adrien forged your handwriting and left this love letter on my desk?”

“He left one on my computer as well.”

“’Nathalie, oh how I wish to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life’,” she read. “’How could I have never noticed such an angel was beside me for so long?’.”

“We need to have a talk with him,” Gabriel said.

“Yes, sir.”

“If he thinks these are good romantic lines, then I fear the boy will never be able to get married.”

“Sir, I think you’re missing the point,” Nathalie said.

Gabriel put the letter into his jacket pocket. “I’ve already told him that we will never get married. I don’t know why he still thinks it will happen.”

“Your guess is as good as mine sir.”

He detected some amount of sarcasm underneath her words but he couldn’t bring himself to expand the energy to decode her meaning.

“He isn’t home at the moment. We might as well get back to work,” Gabriel said.

“Of course, sir.”

She disappeared back into her office. 

Gabriel reached into his pocket and read the short letter once more. He chuckled at the words. Children had such a simple idea of love. He was glad Adrien was still in that stage where everything was romantic and easy to deal with. He was just fifteen. He hoped his son would keep his innocence a little longer… though he would rather it be directed at a girl his own age and not him and his assistant. Adrien was only making Nathalie uncomfortable. She didn’t have feelings for him.

******

“Sir, why is my desk covered in flowers?” Nathalie asked the next morning.

Gabriel looked up from his computer. His eyes widened when he saw the flowers that he had somehow missed. 

“Get away from them!” he shouted.

“What? Why--”

Gabriel clamped his hand over her nose and mouth and dragged her out of the room. He didn’t release her until they were safely away from the flowers.

“Sir, what was that about?” Nathalie asked, fixing her clothes.

“Pollen,” he said. “We still don’t have a cure and if you start coughing, who knows what might happen.” He turned to the dining hall. “I think this is getting out of hand.” 

He threw open the door. Adrien jumped from his seat.

“Father?”

“Why did you bring those flowers inside?” Gabriel asked.

“I just--”

“You could have made Nathalie sick.”

“I didn’t--”

“Stop this unnecessary harassment!”

“Mr Agreste,” Nathalie said. “He meant no harm. There’s no need to shout.”

“My son needs to learn to think before he acts.”

Nathalie ignored him and went to stand next to Adrien. She rested her hand on his shoulder. “Adrien, we’re not getting married and playing cupid won’t change our minds.”

“I’m still married,” Gabriel said.

“To a woman who abandoned us!” Adrien shouted. “Just divorce her and get it over with! I looked it up. It will only take a few weeks, much shorter than waiting an eternity for a woman who will never return.”

“Adrien!”

“She’s never coming back,” Adrien said, tears running down his cheeks. “When will you finally get that?”

Gabriel opened his mouth. Nathalie spoke before he could say anything.

“Sir, I think it’s best that we let things cool down first. You wouldn’t want to say something you regret,” she said.

Gabriel didn’t say anything for a moment, then spun around and went back to the atelier.

“Adrien, sit,” Nathalie said.

Adrien sat back in the chair. He wiped his eyes.

“Adrien, I understand that you miss your mother, but this isn’t the best way to deal with that,” Nathalie said.

"I know you and Father like each other," Adrien said. "Why can't you both just admit it?"

"I don't like him in that way and you father doesn't like me in that way either."

“Nathalie, tell me the truth,” Adrien said. “Is Mom coming back?”

“Yes,” she said. “That’s why your father can’t move on.”

“How do you know? She hasn’t contacted us in over two years.”

“I know because I’m the best assistant in the world.” She placed her hand on his cheek and brushed the tears away with her thumb. “Please stop trying to push us together. It only makes him feel her absence even more.”

Adrien held her arm. “Nathalie, you love us right?”

“Of course.”

“And you’re not going to leave too, right?”

“I won’t leave you Adrien, I promise. Even if I stop working here, you'd still have me if that's what you want.”

He hung his head. “I’m sorry about the flowers,” he said. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Pollen has never bothered me. He was just overeacting.”

“You didn’t have asthma before.”

“Thank you for them anyway. They are beautiful,” Nathalie said. She smiled. “I haven’t gotten flowers in years.”

“That’s because Father is a dummy.”

“Well, I can’t exactly disagree with that,” Nathalie said. They shared a soft laugh. “I think you should probably go help him take care of the flowers before he breaks something.”

They heard a crash from the atelier.

“I’ll go see what happened,” Adrien said. 

He stood and went to the atelier. He hesitated a moment before opening the door. Gabriel was by the desk, wiping up some water from the floor with a rag.

“Father,” Adrien said. “Do you need some help?”

“Take them outside,” Gabriel said.

“Yes, Father.” Adrien reached for one of the vases. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel said. “No more.”

“Yes, Father. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it or said that Mom wasn’t coming back.”

“I love her, Adrien. Even if she leaves me for a decade, I’d still love her.”

“Even if there’s a chance she could be with someone else?”

“She wasn’t--” Gabriel paused. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t control someone’s emotions but I can control my own. Our rings were a promise. I can’t break mine.”

“Even if it makes you unhappy?” Adrien asked.

“There is never an excuse.”

“So you’ll never be able to move on? Will this house stay empty forever?”

“She will return Adrien,” Gabriel said. “I promise, she will come back to us.”

Adrien shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Nathalie said she’d never leave us. That’s the promise I wish Mom had kept. She said Mom will be coming back but… what if when I meet her, things aren’t the same?”

“Nathalie lost her memories,” Gabriel said. “She didn't know who you were just a few weeks ago, but yet the two of you have become even closer. It could be the same with her.”

“Okay Father.” He turned to leave.

“Adrien,” Gabriel said. He stood and walked over to where his son stood. He lowered his voice. “Be gentle with Nathalie. She isn’t as well as she’s pretending to be. No more flowers. No more trying to set us up. Do you understand?”

Adrien nodded. “I didn’t mean to hurt her, or you. I just… I thought you two were getting closer. It’s been so much better lately, better than even when Mom was here. I just… don’t want it to end.”

Gabriel hesitated a moment then leaned down to give Adrien a stiff, awkward hug. “It won’t end, even if one day it’s just the two of us. I’m sorry son. I’ve been neglecting you for so long.”

“You promise, right? You won’t hide from me anymore?”

“I promise. A man never breaks his promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Gabriel learning to be a better father.
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment


	27. Chapter 27

Nathalie opened the door to the mansion and walked inside. It was dark and silent. Both Agrestes were fast asleep.

She made her way to Adrien’s room and cracked open the door. The boy rolled over in his bed and muttered something. She walked over to him. She looked down at the sleeping boy, his golden hair falling over his face. There was a small black cat curled up on the pillow next to his head and right there, lying next to him was the ring on his finger. For two years Gabriel had wanted that ring and she had helped him in his efforts to get it. It was right there in front of her. All she had to do was take it and then, once they had it, Ladybug would have lost her strongest ally and Adrien would no longer be in danger. It was right there.

She reached down. Her hand rested on his head.

“Hm. Nathalie?” he asked sleepily.

“I’ll be coming in to work late tomorrow. I sent you your schedule,” she said.

“Are you feeling sick?”

“No but I have been neglecting my adulting duties so I’m taking a few hours to myself.”

“Okay. I’ll see you at lunch then,” he said.

“Good night, Adrien.”

“G’night, Nathalie.”

He fell back asleep. His little kwami never stirred. 

Nathalie exited the room and went to her office. She fell into her chair and held her head in her hands. She'd had so many plans on how to deal with Chat Noir and Ladybug. Half of them had been removed when she found out Adrien was Chat Noir. All of them had been rendered impossible when she saw the boy sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Adrien or Gabriel? They each had what the other wanted and helping one would be betraying the other. There must be a way to solve this problem without hurting them.

“Duusuu, can you take me to the Guardian?”

“Are you sure Miss Nathalie? Mister Gabriel won’t be happy,” Duusuu said.

Gabriel might hate her if he found out what she was about to do. At the very least she would be subject to another one of those loud lectures of his. She was betraying him and she knew it but this betrayal was much smaller than her other options.

“Take me to him.”

Nathalie followed Duusuu down the dark lonely streets. She pulled her coat tighter around her. Flashbacks from a few weeks before when she’d been taken flashed before her eyes. Her hands shook. Her eyes darted around. She jumped at every noise and at every moving shadow. Some part of her regretted coming out at this hour. The bigger part of her wanted this to be over. Gabriel needed his wife. Adrien missed his mother. Everything would be fine once Emilie was back. She ignored the part of her mind that reminded her about the dream and her fear of the woman, though her memories were still fuzzy at best but mostly nonexistent.

“He’s inside,” Duusuu said. “I’ll go wake him up.” She phased through the door.

Nathalie heard a can roll down the street. She jumped. A man walked down the other side of the street. She tried to quiet her fear. She couldn’t risk waking Gabriel. She desperately wished she was back in bed, curled up underneath the sheets but even that didn’t help much. She hated how much she missed staying at the mansion. She hated how much safer she felt there. It wasn’t her house, it wasn’t her home and they weren’t her family. She was just a loyal servant and nothing more. She was content with that, she had to be. Even without her memories, she knew this was the closest thing to home, the closest thing to family, she would ever get. She couldn’t be greedy or she'd lose everything.

The door opened to reveal a little Asian man with a turtle floating near his head and Duusuu zipping around them, occasionally crashing into the turtle to hug him.

“Mayura," he said. "Have you come as an ally or an enemy?"

“Neither. I came to talk.”

*******

Master Fu looked at the woman sitting on the cushion across from him. Her eyes dropped, her shoulders were heavy, tiredness radiated off her. Every now and then she would cough and Duusuu would fly around her asking if she was okay.

“It’s broken,” Nathalie said. “It killed her.”

“How did it break?”

“I don’t know.”

“Let me see it,” he said, reaching out.

She jerked away from him and placed her hand over the brooch, her eyes widening. “No.”

“It has already taken a toll on you as well,” Master Fu said.

“I don’t care. I only came here to find out what can be done to revive her, if anything can be done at all.”

He sighed. “She is dead. He needs to move on.”

“He can’t move on,” Nathalie said. “Do you think I would be here if that wasn't the case?”

“He can’t be reasoned with then.”

“Yes he can be, but he’s still grieving and grieving people aren’t able to think logically. He’s taken the role as hero now and he’s making an effort with his son but I keep wondering how long it would be before his loneliness breaks him again.”

“Nooroo came to see me. I’ll tell you what I told him,” Master Fu said. “To gain a life you must give up a life. To gain health, health must be taken away.”

The woman paled further. “You’re saying that someone will be sacrificed to bring her back?”

“Equivalent exchange,” Master Fu said. “That is the law of the universe.”

“And there’s nothing else that can be done?”

“Nooroo is trying to make an ancient medicine. It might be able to save you but it won’t raise his wife.”

She held her face in her hands. “So to get his wife back, he must lose his son? How can that be considered fair?”

“It isn’t but that’s just how it is.”

“And you’re also saying that someone will get sick if I get better?”

“Well,” Master Fu said thoughtfully, “that’s one way to think of it. Another way is that you took that sickness from someone else and they would get it if you get better.”

He wasn’t sure how it was possible for her to get even paler but it happened.

“Just… just wanting to get better could make someone sick? Adrien or Gabriel could die if I don’t accept my fate?” Nathalie asked. “What kind of sick joke it that?”

He sighed again. “I wish that weren’t the case. I’m sorry.”

“Why must someone always end up hurt? Why can’t balance mean everything is good?”

“Because then good would have no meaning.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” Nathalie yelled, tears running down her face. “Stop trying to justify the evils of this world with your ancient crap. Don't make it sound like victims are some martyrs chosen by the universe to suffer so that others can be happy. Why must we be punished when the bad people aren't?” She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. “There must be another way. There has to be.”

“I’m sorry. If there is, I have no knowledge of it.”

“If there’s another way, I’ll find it. If not… then I’ll just have to pay the price.”

“You love him,” Master Fu said.

“I do,” Nathalie said. “But I will never be chosen, I don’t need my memories to return to know that. I know it in my bones. No matter what she did to him, he will always only love her. That’s just how things are. The best I could wish for is his happiness, their happiness. That’s why I have to bring Emilie back to him.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“What I want is irrelevant. That’s what he wants.”

She stood, gave him a slight bow of her head and walked out the front door.

Master Fu fell backwards so he was lying on the ground. 

“Master?” Wayzz asked.

“Sometimes, I really hate this job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a comment
> 
> PS Nathalie is such a tragic character. I just want her to be happy. Why does the universe hate her so?   
> (She was referring to her bad childhood btw. Mayura may be a villain but little Nathalie was an innocent child.)


	28. Chapter 28

“Nathalie!” Gabriel yelled. She didn’t answer. He took out his phone. Where was she? She should have been back from her errand by now.

She answered on the third ring.

“Sir?”

“Where are you?”

“Out.”

“Well, I know that. I need the file with the last spring collection.”

“It’s the second file on my desk.”

He heard a voice in the background. “Did I interrupt a date?” Gabriel asked.

“No, sir. I just bumped into someone. Check the files on my desk. I’ll be back in half an hour.”

She hung up. He stared at the phone in his hand. He’d heard a male voice. Who could that be? She didn’t have friends and it hadn’t been Adrien’s voice in the background.

He tried to concentrate on his designs but his mind kept going back to Nathalie and that strange male voice and then to the weight in his pocket. This woman was going to kill him with worry, wasn’t she?

“Sir?”

He jumped back. “When did you get here?” he asked.

“A moment ago.” She held up a bag and a cup. “I got you some croissants and bubble tea.”

“Bubble tea?” he asked, eyeing the weird things in the drink.

“Try it.”

That wasn’t a suggestion. He took the drink from her hand and sipped it. “Not bad,” he said.

“I figured you would like it.” She turned to head to her desk. Gabriel grabbed her arm.

“Not so fast. You weren’t here to take your medicine this morning.”

She stood as he took out the inhaler.

“This is precisely why I told you I would remember,” he said.

She nodded and rested the croissants on the coffee table. She left, probably to use the bathroom. He knew she still got nauseous sometimes. He sighed. It was temporary. Soon he’d be able to fix everything and she wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. Their pain would be over.

He sipped his bubble tea and got back to work on his designs. Finally he felt as if he could draw again. Though there was still that man she’d been with. Maybe he’d called her while she was ordering the treats. That must be it. 

He got back to work.

******

“Hi Nathalie,” Adrien said, getting into the car. “Where’s Gorilla?”

“I may have told Gabriel we had to do some shopping for your fencing class,” Nathalie said.

“But all my gear is brand new.”

She looked at him through the rear view mirror, her eyes twinkling. “Oh dear. Well, I guess that means we have a few free hours and I’ve been craving a pizza lately.”

Adrien smiled. “It’s a shame really.”

They laughed and headed for a local pizza shop. They took the pizza and their other acquisitions to the park to eat by the pond.

“Will you be alright? Father says that pollen could make your asthma worse,” Adrien said.

“I’ll be fine. I promise.” There was a crease in her eyebrows that hadn’t been there that morning.

“Where’s my cheese?” Plagg asked.

“Sorry Nathalie. I don’t think I’ve introduced you two. This is Plagg, my kwami. He transforms me into Chat Noir.”

“Cheese, Adrien.”

Adrien sighed and reached into his pocket for a piece of camembert.

“Now I know why you always smell of cheese,” Nathalie said. “It’s nice to meet you Plagg.”

Plagg eyed her suspiciously then seemed to lose interest when Adrien gave him another piece of cheese.

“Something bothering you?” Adrien asked.

Nathalie chewed thoughtfully on her slice of pizza. “While I was waiting on you I heard a sad story on the radio. I guess it’s still stuck in my head.”

Adrien reached for another slice. “What was it about?” he asked.

“It was about a king whose wife died,” Nathalie said.

“It already started up sad.”

“Well, after she died he tried to do everything to get her back including becoming a wizard that dealt with dark magic. Even though his wife had become pregnant during their marriage by another man, the king still loved her. He took the boy as his own and told everyone that it was his child, including the boy himself, and they became close though it was sometimes awkward but after she died it was as if a wedge had been put between them and soon they became no closer than strangers.”

“Did he ever revive her?” Adrien asked.

Nathalie threw her napkin at him. “Let me finish the story,” she said. “Anyway, the king had no friends or family to comfort and guide him. The only person he had was one loyal servant who never left his side and followed him blindly.”

“He was a king. Shouldn’t he have more people on his side?” Adrien asked.

Nathalie shook her head. “He was a king. Everyone was trying to use him, even the woman he married, and because of that he couldn’t trust anyone. There were many people around him but none were truly on his side except for that one servant but he wasn’t any better. He never stopped the king from doing bad things to get his wife back and watched the king fall further and further into darkness. He hurt a lot of people.”

“Then he shouldn’t have used dark magic.”

“He was grieving. No one makes good decisions while grieving. Eventually he saw the error of his ways and tried to fix things. The problem was that now everyone hated him. No matter what good he did, he kept falling further and further into the darkness. He began to lose hope. He couldn’t go back to being the great king he once was and continuing on his journey to get his wife back didn’t guarantee happiness.”

“What did his servant do?”

“Well, the servant couldn’t do anything. He was a king. You never question the king,” Nathalie said. “The servant didn't have any guidance of his own. He didn't have anyone to talk to either. It was just the two of them alone and two people, on grieving and both without anyone to keep them in check, ended up making all the wrong decisions thinking that what they were doing was right and would be worth it in the end. They realized eventually that what they were doing was wrong and that's when they tried to change things. Though the king tried to claw his way out of the pit he’d thrown himself into he was never able to escape.” She turned to him. “Adrien, what do you think should happen to this king? Should he be punished or should he be brought back into the light?”

Adrien looked out at the pond and thought about it. “He needs to pay for what he’s done.” He looked at Nathalie. “What happened to him?”

“Well, some men were finally able to capture him and he was thrown in jail. His son was crowned king and everyone forgot about him and lived happily ever after, including the servant who started a family of his own. Even the person telling the story said how much she liked that the king would suffer for the rest of his life.” She took another bite of the pizza. “I hate the ending though.”

“Why? He got what he deserved,” Adrien said.

“Because all that did was plunge him so far into darkness that he could never escape it. He lost all hope. He was alone. No one even remembered him. All he wanted was his family back. He tried to do good again but was punished for it. The person in the story who most needed help, never got it. If it was me, at that point I’d rather die.”

“But-but he needed to pay,” Adrien said.

“But he could have done good. What exactly is dark magic anyway?” Nathalie asked. “I’ve watched a lot of fantasy shows lately and the only difference between dark and light magic is how the person used it.”

“What would you do then?” Adrien asked.

“Well, you are right, he does need to face the consequences of his actions. But a man like him would only find relief in punishment. If you truly want him to suffer and change, then show him kindness. After all his hope was lost. He doesn’t think he deserves it. He has lost everything and everyone, including his son.”

“The boy wasn’t his. He wasn’t his son.”

“You and I are close. I’m not your mother,” Nathalie said. “Don’t forget that the boy didn’t know that the king wasn’t his father. Only three people knew, the king, the queen, and that loyal servant.”

“That seems like a very big thing to keep secret,” Adrien said. “I’d hate it if something like that was kept from me.”

“Would it really make a difference?” Nathalie asked. “How important is blood relation when it comes to family?”

“Blood is what defines a family,” Adrien said. Nathalie frowned. “Or at least, that’s what Felix says.”

“Felix?”

“My cousin, though most people think we’re twins. It’s because our mothers are twins and we look like them more than our fathers.”

“Hm.” Nathalie wiped her hands and looked out at the pond. “I hate the idea of blood being the only thing that matters.”

Adrien’s eyes automatically went to her arm. “Is it because you had a bad childhood?”

“You told me I could tell you what happened when I was ready,” Nathalie said.

Adrien took her hand. “You can talk to me about anything. You already know all of my secrets. It’s just the two of us here.”

She took a deep breath. “When I was eight, my father murdered my mother. I saw everything,” she said.

Adrien froze. “You… you saw?”

She nodded. “In hindsight it shouldn’t have been a shock given what used to happen every day.” She rubbed her right forearm. “Sancoeur. It’s such a fitting name, isn’t it?”

“No. It isn’t. It doesn’t suit you at all,” Adrien said, lowering his eyes. “I’m sorry about what I said about bloodlines. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know you didn’t, Adrien.”

“I’ve always thought of you as an Agreste,” he said. He laughed sheepishly. “I have to keep reminding myself that you’re not actually related to us even though I’m closer to you than I am to my own father.”

She squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. “He’s trying in his own way.”

“I know. I know,” Adrien said. “I just wish he would get out more. He doesn’t have any friends, not counting you that is.”

Nathalie shook her head. “I’m just an employee,” she said. 

“Nathalie, do you mind me asking what happened after… you know…” Adrien wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to ask something so personal.

“I haven’t remembered that part yet. Your father did show me some records. Apparently I was moved around foster care a lot.”

“Why would they do that?”

“Some people just aren’t a good fit,” Nathalie said. “Also, my name is Sancoeur and my father was in jail for murder. Honestly, I’m still surprised your father trusts me so much with you even though he knows everything.” She turned her head. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said all of that to you. Children shouldn’t know about things like this.”

“No. I like it when you talk to me. I like learning more about you,” Adrien said. “I like that you’re not treating me like a child.”

“Being a child is fine,” Nathalie said. “You have the rest of your life to be an adult. Enjoy this time while you can.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out some tickets to an amusement park. She handed them to him.

“Father is letting me go out to an amusement park?” Adrien asked, staring at the tickets. 

“It wasn’t that hard to convince him,” Nathalie said. “Gorilla will take you and your friends there on Saturday on the condition that you stay in the park and send a message every hour so he knows you’re alright. Have fun.”

Adrien threw his arms around her. “Thank you.”

“Like I said, you should enjoy the time you have.” She lowered her voice. “Instead of fighting villains.”

“You should come with us,” Adrien said, ignoring the second part.

“I don’t think your friends would like an old woman like me holding them back.”

“You’re not old, but you’re not close to them. We’ll just have to go together another day. You, me and Father. He promised to spend more time with me.”

“I’ll pencil it in but I don’t think he would enjoy an amusement park. You should come up with something else,” Nathalie said, smiling. Then it fell. “I just keep thinking about that king. He really only needed one person to help him.”

“I think that only his son would be able to get through to him,” Adrien said. “They both have common ground.”

“Maybe, only the son didn’t want to try,” Nathalie said. “I think that’s the saddest part of the whole story. The last member of his family turned his back and gave up on him. He truly had no one.”

“That’s why I haven’t given up on Father,” Adrien said. “He can be harsh and neglectful and overprotective but he’s been getting better. He’s trying.” 

“Far more than you realize.”

He gave Nathalie a smile. “At least he still has us, right?”

Nathalie returned his smile. “Right.”

"And maybe one day he'll let me in."

"He will. Just give him a little more time."

The story echoed in his head the entire day. He thought about the king and the prince and himself. If he’d lost his wife, what would he do to get her back? Would he be able to love another man’s child as his own? If he was the prince, would he ever turn his back on his father like that?

He hated the fact that he didn’t have a solid answer for any of those questions.

And then there was Nathalie. Before a few weeks ago, he’d never stopped to think about what her life was like before she’d come to work for his father. He’d never known she’d gone through something that horrible. The scariest part was that he knew there was more to the story than just that. Was that why Father had always seemed so protective of her? He’d thought it was just how employers were supposed to act. Now he understood why she hadn’t wanted to remember anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know the story has been dragging for a bit and probably getting boring but I promise more stuff will happen soon.
> 
> What did you think about Adrien and Nathalie's conversation? What would you do in that position if you were the prince? I'm also curious about your MBTI type. Another fanfic writer and I theorized that Gabriel is an immature INTJ and, as a mature INTJ myself, I think she's onto something. What's yours and do you agree with our theory?


	29. Chapter 29

“I don’t want to fight them,” the small boy said.

“It’s the only way to make them stop,” Gabriel said. “They will only hurt you and your friends more if you don’t fight back. You are a man. Protect the people counting on you.”

The boy took a breath and he felt him grow calmer. 

“Ready when you are, Hawkmoth.”

That one only took a few minutes to deal with.

“Master, was that really necessary?” Nooroo asked. “It was just a playground fight.”

“It’s never just a playground fight, Nooroo,” Gabriel said. 

“Sir, I think you’re starting to enjoy this.”

Gabriel huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m a villain. I’m only doing this because I made a deal with Nathalie.”

“But I can do it on my own, Master,” Nooroo said.

“Just because I enjoy getting the better of bad people, doesn’t mean I like being a hero. Don’t put me in the same category as that cat and that bug.”

“Of course not, Master.”

Gabriel rolled his shoulders. “Let’s take a break. We’ve already done a dozen people this morning.”

“No sir. One more, please. There’s a young girl, Master. She’s in trouble. It’s her father, Master.”

Gabriel remembered Nathalie showing him her arm. He remembered those reports. He remembered those medical records and those suicide attempts. 

“Fine. One more.”

******

“Sir, you look happy,” Nathalie said. She held cards in her hand. Opposite her floated Duusuu with her own hand of cards as well. Duusuu placed her cards on the desk. Nathalie groaned and reached into her desk for a small plastic container with fruits. Duusuu and Nooroo flew off to eat their treat.

“I’ve had a very productive morning,” Gabriel said. 

“Good, because your afternoon is booked.”

“With what?”

She narrowed her eyes. “You promised Adrien you’d take him to the museum.”

“Ah right. To show him how to sketch. Did you get the new supplies?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Excellent.” He fell onto the couch and watched the two kwamis play with their fruit cubes. “Nathalie, I’m in a good mood. If there’s anything you want from me you can ask for it now.”

He saw a slow sly grin grow on her face. “That’s a dangerous offer, sir.”

“I trust you will pick something appropriate.”

“Now you’re just taking away my fun.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Nathalie, this pineapple is so sweet,” Duusuu said. She flew over to her with a pineapple cube. “Taste it.” She shoved it into Nathalie’s mouth before she could say anything.

“It is sweet,” Nathalie said.

“Master, would you like to try it too?” Nooroo asked, looking a little mischievous. 

“I’m--” Gabriel started.

Duusuu shoved a piece into his mouth. Nathalie and Nooroo tried not to laugh at his face.

“Mister Gabriel?” Duusuu asked.

“It’s fine, Duusuu,” he said, swallowing. “I don’t want any more.”

Thankfully she went back to eating with Nooroo and didn’t shove any more fruit into his mouth.

Gabriel leaned forward. “So, what is your request?” he asked.

“I have none, sir,” Nathalie said.

“Come on. You must want something.”

“I’m quite content at the moment.”

“Everyone wants something.”

“I can’t be compared to everyone.”

“That is true. Somehow you’re presence doesn’t fill me with ire.”

“Thank you sir. I’m honored.”

Gabriel stood and walked over to her desk. He grabbed the jacket she’d slung over her chair and pulled her to her feet. He placed the jacket around her and buttoned it at the front then tied the arms in a bow around her chest.

“Sir, I would like to use my arms. Can that be my wish?” Nathalie asked.

“Adrien must be waiting on us.” He grabbed the briefcase she’d packed with their equipment and her tablet. He pushed her towards the door. “Maybe we should get some bubble tea on the way. I’ve become addicted to them.”

They ended up stopping for bubble tea before picking up Adrien from school and heading to the museum.

“Father, will you be alright?” Adrien asked.

“There aren’t many people,” Nathalie said.

“There would be even less if you’d rented it out like I asked,” Gabriel said.

“You need to work on your social skills, sir. I made sure to pack the noise canceling headphones just in case. Now, will you finally free my arms?”

Gabriel sighed and undid the knot.

“Look at these wrinkles,” Nathalie said, pouting.

“Adrien, let’s brave this beast.” He took a deep breath and walked inside.

They found a room that had no one else in it. Gabriel and Adrien sat on a bench. Nathalie sat on one a distance away to finish up some work on her tablet.

“Are you sure there’s nothing going on between you two?” Adrien asked.

“I would know, wouldn’t I?” Gabriel said.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Gabriel ignored that comment. “Do what I do. The first thing is to get the general proportions. Start with the biggest shape first. Straight lines are easier to draw than curves.”

They spent the next half hour working on sketching the statue in front of them.

“Father, can you draw people fast like the artists on the internet?”

“Of course. I did it all the time when I was younger. I’ll draw Nathalie.”

He watched her tap away on her tablet for a few moments then he began his sketch until he had a completed drawing. 

“I told you it was easy.”

Adrien looked at the drawing then at his father. He narrowed his eyes. “People like you are annoying.”

“It’s practice, Adrien. I’ve been doing this for far longer than you’ve been alive,” Gabriel said. “It’s just a matter of practicing.”

Adrien picked up his pencil again. “I’m surprised you bought such cheap supplies. You usually use the expensive stuff.”

“It so you don’t feel pressured to treasure it. A sketchbook is for ideas. Not for finished pieces… unless you’re me.”

“Father.”

“I only speak the truth.”

Adrien turned his attention back to the sketchbook, deep in concentration. Gabriel didn’t need the miraculous to tell him that his son was enjoying the afternoon and really, it wasn’t that crowded this time of day. He still wanted to go back home but he could stand it a little longer.

“Jeff,” Nathalie said, looking up and smiling.

“Nathalie,” the doctor said. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” He was also smiling though his looked ridiculous.

“They’re on first name basis?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah. They’re friends now. He’s kind of cool,” Adrien said.

The did not fill Gabriel with confidence. He didn’t know the man but he hated him already.

“Father. Father,” Adrien said, snapping him out of his stupor.

“Yes, son.”

“I have to go back to school.”

“Of course. We’ll complete this another day and change locations.”

Adrien walked over to talk to Nathalie and the blond man. She said goodbye to the weird man and walked over to where Gabriel was waiting impatiently by the door.

“I’m pretty sure doctors shouldn’t be that close to their patients,” Gabriel said.

“What are you talking about? We only exchanged pleasantries,” Nathalie said. “Adrien, did you enjoy the museum?”

“It was fun except I can’t draw and Father is annoying.” Adrien opened his sketchbook to the page where Gabriel had sketched Nathalie. “He drew this in like five minutes.”

“That’s impressive, sir,” Nathalie said.

“Now imagine what I can do in five hours,” Gabriel said. 

“Hopefully finish your new designs.”

He waved his hand. “They’re almost done. Adrien’s is finished and that release comes first.”

“Of course sir.”

“I could do more sketches of you if you want. Even a full detailed portrait.”

“I’d rather you not stare at me for that long,” Nathalie said.

Adrien snickered into his hand.

Gabriel huffed. “I redesigned your wardrobe and you refuse to wear my designs. I offer to buy you anything and you say no. I offer to give you personalized Gabriel Agreste artwork and you turn that down too. You just can’t be satisfied.”

“I told you already sir, I am content.”

“No one is ever truly content,” Gabriel said.

“Sir, if you try to--”

A load roar caught their attention. A large lion like creature with a large head and long, sharp teeth barreled towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Gabriel as a good man is kind of weird but also nice at the same time
> 
> Also, kwamis are adorable


	30. Chapter 30

“Sir, get back!” Nathalie shouted. She threw her tablet to the side and shoved her two charges out of the way.

“Nathalie!” Adrien shouted.

“Run!”

The creature pushed her down and snapped at her. She held it back by its ears.

Adrien moved to go help her. Gabriel grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 

“We have to help her,” Adrien said.

Gabriel dragged him towards the car park. “No. You need to be safe!”

The creature landed in front of them and roared. Gabriel pulled Adrien behind him.

The lid of a garbage can hit the head of the monster, the nian if Gabriel remembered his Chinese mythology. Nathalie stood there, the arm of her jacket and sweater torn. Blood dripped onto the ground from her fingers and ran down the side of her head.

The creature turned its attention to her and swiped at her with its paw. She batted it away with the pole she must have gotten from the rope lines to enter.

“This way!” Gabriel shouted. He dragged Adrien to the road. They had to get away from here.

“Sir!”

Gabriel glanced back and saw the creature coming towards him. He grabbed Adrien and pulled him against his chest. He felt the creature’s large paw hit his back and knock him over . He fell on top of Adrien.

“Father!”

Gabriel held him tighter, thankful that his son hadn’t gotten another growth spurt recently. He was still big enough to shield him.

He heard a yelp. He looked over his shoulder. Nathalie stood between them and the creature, the pole in her hand dripping with blood. She leaned heavily against it. The creature pawed at its bloody face. 

“Sir, are you alright?” she asked, her voice hoarse and wheezy.

Gabriel looked at her then at the creature. Fear ran through his veins, both for her and Adrien. Is this what everyone saw when he made an akuma? Did everyone feel this weak and hopeless? He couldn't leave Adrien. He couldn't save Nathalie.

“Father?” Adrien asked.

The creature reared its head and let out a loud, screaming roar. It ran towards them. Nathalie raised the pole in front of her and braced herself.

“Nathalie,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

A white feather landed on the pole in Nathalie’s hand. A large metal knight appeared before them. A white butterfly landed on the sword in his hand. It glowed white. Nathalie stumbled back. The knight didn’t seem to notice. It ran straight towards the nian and slashed through its body with its sword. The nian burst into flecks of light. The knight disappeared.

“Hawkmoth and Mayura helped us?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel got on his knees. “Adrien, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Father,” Adrien said.

“Your hand,” Gabriel said, taking Adrien’s left hand. It was red and bleeding.

“It’s just a scratch.”

Nathalie walked towards them with the help of the pole, a blood trail following her. “Sir, you’re hurt,” she said, every breath out of her mouth a wheeze.

Adrien scrambled to his feet. “Nathalie,” he said. “We have to get her to a hospital.”

“Your hand,” she said. 

“Forget about my hand,” Adrien said.

Gabriel got to his feet and put his arm around her just in time to catch her when her legs gave out.

“Sir, your back,” she said, her face covered in blood.

“I’m fine,” Gabriel said, lifting her into his arms.

“What was that?” the doctor asked, running towards them. 

“She’s hurt,” Adrien said.

“Take her to the hospital. I’ll follow behind.”

Gabriel wasn’t paying any attention. He could feel her struggling to breathe against his chest. Gorilla pulled up with the car. Gabriel got in with Nathalie. Adrien knelt on the floor next to her.

“Don’t worry, Nathalie. You’ll be alright,” Adrien said.

She tugged at the neck of her sweater, gasping for breath.

“Adrien, look away,” Gabriel said. Adrien turned his head. Gabriel took the cloth in his hands, apologized to Nathalie then tore the sweater down the front so it wouldn’t constrict her breathing. He reached into his pocket for the inhaler. At this point he didn’t care if Adrien saw it or not. He would deal with that later. 

Her eyes were panicked. He had to hold her chin in his hand to get the inhaler into her mouth. It only helped a little. She wasn’t gasping but he felt the whistle in her lungs against his arm. The right side of her face was covered in blood. She pulled her arm to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. He could see the torn flesh from the creature’s teeth. The blood stained her chest and bra and the necklace Adrien had bought for her and trickled down her stomach to where there were a few scars, some old, some newer, most likely from the injuries she’d gotten during her kidnapping as well as the surgery to fix them, and from whatever had happened to her as a child. The one down the center of her abdomen was the newest.

He knew she was trying not to make any noise by the set of her jaw. Tears ran down the side of her face. 

Gabriel pulled her against his chest, unable to do anything else to make the pain go away or make her able to breathe better.

“Scream if you need to,” he whispered into her ear. “It’s alright.” 

Still she made no sound.

Gorilla pulled up in front of the emergency entrance to the hospital. The door opened and the doctor reached in and pulled Nathalie from his arms and onto a stretcher. He watched as they wheeled her into the hospital. The peacock brooch dug into the palm of his hand.

He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. 

“Father, you’re bleeding,” Adrien said.

“It’s Nathalie’s blood,” Gabriel said.

“No. You are bleeding.”

Gabriel became aware of a throbbing in his back. Adrien pulled him forward. 

“You have to see a doctor,” he said.

Gabriel didn’t want to go inside but Adrien and Gorilla managed to get him out of the car and lead him into the hospital where he was directed to an examination room.

“Father, I’ll get the emergency bag Nathalie put in the trunk,” Adrien said.

Gabriel grabbed his arm. “Get your hand looked at.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

What followed was in the list of top five worst experiences to happen in his life, beaten only by his wife’s death and seeing Nathalie hurt and holding her while she bled out on him. This was precisely why he hated people touching him. It always hurt.

“Father, I brought you a change of clothes,” Adrien said.

Gabriel cracked open his eyes. He saw that Adrien’s hand had been bandaged and had changed out of his dirty clothes and closed them again while the doctor bandaged his back.

“Was he hurt badly?” Adrien asked.

“It didn’t need stitches but I had to use glue. They should heal completely in a few weeks. It didn’t cut his muscles so that’s a relief,” he said. He and Adrien helped Gabriel sit up on the bed. “I’ll get some nurses to help him change.”

“No,” Adrien said, looking at his father’s pale face. “I can manage.”

The doctor left the two of them alone. 

“Nathalie packed a shirt and pants for you,” Adrien said. “Let’s do the shirt first.”

Gabriel dragged a hand down his face. “Now I know what Nathalie meant. I can’t believe I need my son’s help to get dressed.”

“It’s okay, Father,” Adrien said. “I don’t mind.”

Gabriel looked up at his son’s face. “I’m sorry you’re surrounded by adults like us.”

Adrien looked down at the ground. “It’s because I couldn’t run fast enough. I couldn’t even fight against the monster like Nathalie could. This is all I can do after you got hurt protecting me.”

“Adrien--”

Adrien threw his arms around Gabriel’s neck. He felt the tears running down his neck. Gabriel slowly put his arms around his shoulders and patted his back. 

“I’ll be fine and so will Nathalie,” Gabriel said. “You’re safe and that’s what’s important.”

They stayed like that for a little longer then Adrien pulled away and wiped his cheeks. “I can’t believe Hawkmoth helped us.”

“Hasn’t he been helping people for weeks now?” Gabriel asked.

“I--I didn’t really believe it. I thought he was planning something.”

“Let’s not question it. If he hadn’t stepped in, Nathalie…” He trailed off. Nathalie would not have been able to hold that thing off much longer.

Adrien reached for the shirt. “I always wondered why only I had a bodyguard. Now I know it’s because she was your bodyguard.”

“She is a woman of many talents,” Gabriel said. Adrien held out the shirt for him to but his arms through. “But I think her work load is becoming too much. I should hire someone to help her out.”

“And you should get a proper bodyguard,” Adrien said, buttoning the shirt. “I don’t like that she’s doing that too, not when she’s so sick. Even if she wasn’t sick I still don’t like it.”

“I didn’t see the need for one since I never left the house though it is Nathalie we’re talking about. She would not stand back and let someone or something come to harm you,” Gabriel said.

“I know.”

Somehow they managed to maneuver him into clean pants despite the awkwardness. Then they went to find Nathalie. Gorilla had been waiting on them outside the room. Gabriel only felt slightly better at his presence. He shouldn’t get angry with the man for not being there seeing as he had been following orders to get the car, but he couldn’t stop it.

Nathalie had already been taken to a room. The doctor said something and she smiled. Gabriel cleared his throat getting their attentions.

“How is she?” he asked.

“Nothing a few stitches and some oxygen couldn’t fix,” the doctor said. “Her head injury looked worse than it was.”

Gabriel could see her bandaged arm propped up and there was a tube around her face and another bandage around her head.

The doctor handed Nathalie the necklace Adrien had given to her. Adrien cleaned it then helped her put it back on.

“Were you hurt badly?” Nathalie asked, softly. She looked exhausted and her eyes were unfocused as if she was in a daze.

“I wasn’t,” Adrien said sitting next to her bed, “but Father had to get glue in his back.”

“Glue?”

“They use it when the cut doesn’t need stitches but needs something to hold it together,” the doctor said.

“I’ll be fine,” Gabriel said.

“That was so weird,” Adrien said. “Normally only Hawkmoth and Mayura can create monsters but they fought against it. Who made that thing?”

That was the main question in his mind. Who made it? The other question was, why did it target them? The final and most important question was, where was the person so Gabriel could make them pay?

“I… don’t really want to think about it right now,” Nathalie said.

“Yes, please try not to put too much stress on her,” the doctor said with a pointedly look at Gabriel.

“Don’t you have other patients to see?”

The doctor smirked but left anyway.

“Mr Agreste?” Nathalie asked.

Gabriel opened his mouth, then closed it. “I need to get some coffee. Gorilla, stand guard.”

He walked out of the room and down the hall where he found a vending machine. He filled a cup with coffee and one with hot water and a tea bag. He walked outside to side on a bench as far away from people as he could. He placed both cups on the bench next to him and reached into his shirt for the two tired kwamis.

“I’m sorry, this is the best I can get for you at the moment. I’ll give you better when we go home,” Gabriel said.

They both drank until the cup was empty.

“Thank you Master,” Nooroo said.

“You saved us,” Gabriel said. “I owe you far more than this.”

“Why didn’t you transform?” Duusuu asked, surprisingly calm. Maybe she was still tired.

“I didn’t want to reveal my identity.” Gabriel held his head in his hands. His back hurt with just that small movement. “I could have gotten them killed, and why? Because I was too much of a selfish coward.”

Nooroo patted his thigh. “You were shocked and hesitated. It didn't even cross your mind. That’s normal. She’ll be alright.”

“I crossed the line again,” Gabriel said. “I hurt them the first time and I didn’t save them the second.”

“You weren’t the one who created that yaoguai.”

“What?” Gabriel looked at the purple butterfly. “What did you call it?”

“Yaoguai”

“Nooroo, which miraculous did that come from?”

“The Nian, Master,” Nooroo said. “He is from another box. I don’t know him very well.”

“He’s awful. I hate him,” Duusuu said. 

"Duusuu, knows him better than I do."

Duusuu sat on Gabriel’s knee. “Mister Gabriel, can I see Miss Nathalie now?”

“Soon, Duusuu,” Gabriel said. “Do you want more coffee?”

“Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is becoming more and more heroic
> 
> PS So I wear glasses so I'm used to hearing 'you'd look so much prettier without them' and other foolish things like that. I can't function without my glasses. Except, this time I was talking to a guy I know who's going blind but never wears his glasses tell me that I'm weird for wearing mine. I told him that I like to be able to see. He said I'm so weird because most people still wouldn't wear their glasses. I told him I don't care because I like to see. At which point he calls me weird a few more times.
> 
> So tell me, am I the weird one for wearing my glasses?


	31. Chapter 31

Gorilla walked outside to stand guard by the door. Adrien didn’t speak until the door had closed behind him.

“Adrien--”

“I’m sorry, Nathalie,” he blurted out. “I--I should have transformed. I should have saved you.”

“Adrien--”

“I”m supposed to be a hero.”

“Adrien--”

“It’s my fault you got hurt.”

Nathalie reached out and held his chin in her hand. “Adrien, it’s good that you didn’t transform.”

“You and Father got hurt,” Adrien said. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling again. “What if you had died? What if his injuries had been worse?”

“We’ll be fine, Adrien,” Nathalie said. “I’m just glad you both are okay. I don’t hate you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

He held her hand. “Nathalie, I won’t let this happen again. Even if my identity gets out, I’ll transform anyway. Nothing is more important than keeping my family safe.”

“I’m the adult. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you, Nathalie. I just… I just wish I was stronger like Father. He lifted you like you weighed nothing, and he did that while hurt. I’m only strong when I transform.”

Nathalie stroked his hair. “What do you expect? You haven’t gotten your growth spurt yet. You’re still just a kid. A child’s strength can’t be compared to an adult’s. You will become stronger as you get older.” She yawned. “I’m tired, but I’m not sure I can fall asleep,” she said.

“We could watch a movie,” Adrien said. 

******

When Gabriel returned to the room he found both Nathalie and Adrien fast asleep with the TV on. He couldn’t blame them. It had been a long day. They must both be exhausted. He felt exhausted.

He rested his hand on Adrien’s head and stroked the boy’s hair. He was safe apart from a few scratches. It could have been worse. The nian’s claws would have hurt Adrien far more than it had hurt him. He was a grown man. Adrien was still so small compared to him. 

Nooroo and Duusuu had assisted them but that didn’t mean the threat had been eliminated. It could have been a random attack but he didn’t think it was. He needed to discover the identity of the nian miraculous wielder. That was the only way to make sure this never happened again.

He pulled a chair on the other side of her bed. He held her right arm in his hands. That was the one that had all the scars. That was the one that had been damaged to protect them. Her skin had been ruined by her parents, the monster and him. What had he done for her besides cause her pain?

His other hand rested on her stomach where the incision was. Did it still hurt? Was it uncomfortable? Would it affect her later on in life? How could he have left her to fight, to protect him, when she was still so fragile?

“Sir?” Nathalie asked sleepily. She wasn’t wearing her glasses. She couldn’t see his face.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“It will just be for a little longer,” Gabriel said. Nooroo had left to make more medicine for her.

Nathalie nodded. “Take some yourself.”

“We’ll see.” 

Adrien had seen the wounds. He would find it strange that they healed so quickly and that his father no longer needed help to get dressed. 

He reached up to cup her cheek. “Go back to sleep. We can talk more later.”

She gave him one nod and closed her eyes. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on the bandages. She didn’t stir from her slumber. He’d never known steady breathing to be such a comforting sound. No. There was one other time where steady breathing had comforted him.

Adrien sat up and rubbed his eyes. “You’re back,” he said.

“Adrien, did your mother ever tell you about when you were born?” Gabriel asked.

“No. She didn’t like to talk about it.”

“It had been a hard time for all of us,” Gabriel said. For many reasons. “You were born premature. You spent the fist few weeks after you were born in an incubator right here in this hospital.”

“Was Mom sick too?” he asked.

“The pregnancy had been difficult for both of you but she only needed to spend a few days. You were the one we didn’t think would make it.”

“Does being here remind you about that time?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “Nathalie is breathing right now. I remembered that there was another time that the sound had been a relief.”

“Oh. I guess that’s why Mom never told me.”

“And one of the reasons why she never wanted you out of the house. It wasn’t because she wanted to isolate you. She was just worried. Every time you got sick, it would just take her back to that time you spent in the incubator hooked up to those machines. You haven’t been sick for a long time but that wasn’t how it always was.”

“Is that why you didn’t want me to go to school either?” Adrien asked.

“That was one of the reasons,” Gabriel said.

“But Nathalie was able to convince you to.”

“I had no counters to her arguments.”

Adrien smiled. “I know it might be hard to believe given what happened today but I’ll be okay.”

“Not yet, son, but eventually,” Gabriel said.

Adrien chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I am only fifteen.” He glanced at Nathalie the turned back to his father. “I think you should go home. You can’t sleep here with your injured back.”

“Who said I was planning to sleep?”

“Father, please. Nathalie is already sick. I wouldn’t know what to do if you got sick as well,”Adrien said.

“And you plan to stay here on your own?” Gabriel asked. 

“It will be me and Nathalie. I’m sure you’d want to comeback as soon as possible. I…” Adrien looked at Nathalie’s sleeping face. “I don’t think she would want to wake up here alone.”

That was true and if he left, he’d be able to get the medicine from Nooroo.

Gabriel stood. “I’ll only be gone for a few hours. Call me if anything happens.”

“I will, Father.”

Gabriel had Gorilla take him home then he sent him back to stay with Adrien and Nathalie.

The first thing he did was go into the kitchen and make a pot of lemon and honey tea and a pot of coffee with his most expensive supplies. Duusuu dove head first into the coffee while Nooroo sipped his tea from a cup.

“Nathalie makes it better,” Gabriel said.

“It is perfectly acceptable, Master,” Nooroo said. “I will have the medicine ready for you when you wake up.”

“It’s just for Nathalie. I’ll let my injuries heal on their own,” Gabriel said. He sighed. “I hate to let her endure this for longer than necessary but could you make it weaker so she doesn’t heal as fast. We wouldn’t want Adrien asking questions. Just… make sure she won’t be in pain.”

“If that is what you wish, Master.”

“Thank you Nooroo.”

“Sir, it would be best if you got some sleep,” Nooroo said.

Gabriel couldn’t argue with that. He was exhausted and the throbbing in his back just made it worse.

The kwamis followed him to his room, helped him lie on his stomach and then covered him with a blanket. He fell asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that a lot of my readers wear glasses. If you've never heard of zennioptical.com you need to check it out. I refuse to buy glasses from anywhere else.
> 
> All this talk about glasses makes me want to write more blind Nathalie and Gabriel. What do you think?


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, Gabriel spent a few hours on the phone making the necessary arrangements. It was a good thing Nathalie had had the foresight to make him a book with all their necessary information. Usually she was the one to take care of things so he never bothered to remember any of it.

“Master, I have made them,” Nooroo said. He rested the small container on the table then opened it. “I refilled the inhaler, with some modifications, made two weaker vials of medicine for Nathalie, a tablet for you and I think these capsules should help repair the damage brought on by the miraculous.”

Gabriel reached into the box for the bottle of capsules. “Are you sure this will work?” he asked.

“I can’t be certain of anything Master, but I think the risk will be worth it,” Nooroo said. “Don’t give it to her until after she has healed from her wounds now. I don’t want both medicines mixing. Using the inhaler with it should be fine. Try it in a few days.”

“Thank you Nooroo,” Gabriel said, placing the bottle back into the box. “I want to reward you. Is there anything you want?”

“I want to continue being a hero but I can’t use your strength right now.”

“Later, Nooroo. I already made that promise to Nathalie.”

“In that case can I have this?” Nooroo asked, holding up Nathalie’s phone. On the screen was a picture of a fancy set of china small enough for him to use comfortably.

Gabriel nodded. He took the phone and placed the order. “It will be here in a few days.”

Nooroo smiled. “Thank you Master.”

He heard a horn at the front door. “Duusuu, we’re going back to the hospital.”

“Yay!” She zipped into Gabriel’s jacket. Nooroo followed behind her. He peeked his head out.

“Master, please take that tablet. I heard you groaning last night. It won’t help the wound heal faster but it will help with the pain.”

Gabriel didn’t answer. He wouldn’t take that tablet until he’d given Nathalie her medicine. It wasn’t fair for his pain to be relieved before hers.

Adrien ran inside. “I just want to take a quick shower. It will only take me five minutes.” He ran into his room before Gabriel could say anything.

Nathalie was still asleep when they reached.

“She’s been sleeping a lot,” Adrien said. “Dr Bloom says it’s strange given what her injuries were but I think she could just be tired from work. He says he's hoping her head injury wasn't worse than he thought.”

“I’m sure it's just tiredness," Gabriel said with more conviction than he felt. "She refuses to let me get someone else to help her. She says they’d only slow her down.”

“Well, if you and Nathalie got married then she would be your wife and the personal assistant position would be opened and--”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said, warningly.

Adrien pouted. “I’m still holding out hope that it will happen one day.”

A person in blue scrubs brought in a tray with Nathalie’s lunch. Adrien woke her to eat.

“It’s already noon?” she asked, rubbing her eyes, her hair a mess. She looked cute. “It feels like I only just had breakfast.”

Gabriel reached into his pocket for some money. “Adrien, could you go get us some coffee?”

“Okay, Father.”

Gabriel waited until the door was properly closed before taking the box out of the bag he’d brought for her. 

Duusuu hugged her cheek. “Miss Nathalie! I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“Thank you Duusuu and you too Nooroo for saving us,” Nathalie said, giving them each a kiss.

“Nooroo made some medicine. He says it should work slower so Adrien and that doctor wouldn’t get suspicious.”

Nathalie eyed the needle. “You’re not sticking my leg again,” she said.

“You can’t do it.” 

Her hand shook as she ate. Food spilled onto the tray.

She turned her head. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Gabriel wasn’t any more comfortable about this than she was. He took out the needle and pulled back the blanket. He pulled down the waist of her pajama pants, his fingers brushing her leg. She flinched. He held her leg steady, trying not to think about how smooth and soft it was. He rarely ever saw her legs and that was a good thing.

“Stay still,” he said.

He injected the medicine and covered her once more. 

“That wasn’t so hard,” he said, readjusting her pants.

“I never want to do that again,” Nathalie said, the tips of her ears red.

“Too bad. We have three more to get through,” Gabriel said, placing the needle into the box. “How about I fix your hair? It’s looks a mess and you can’t do it.”

“Sir, wouldn’t that be strange considering you’re my boss?”

“Nonsense. I was a hairdresser in my youth and did some hair styling for models when I was starting out. You’re just another client.”

He reached into her bag for her brush and a few products. If he was being honest with himself, he missed doing tasks like this, makeup, dress fittings and hair styling. He found it relaxing, both for him and his client, which in this case was Nathalie. His wished Emilie had let him work on her but she was too demanding of the details and preferred to do it herself. Nathalie allowed him to do as he pleased and she evidently took great care of her hair, despite never letting it down. It was long and soft and the layers he’d put in a few weeks before fell perfectly around her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, Nathalie,” he said. “I should have transformed. Then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“That would have only caused more problems, sir. I’m fine now.”

“No. You’re not,” Gabriel said. “I promise I won’t let this happen again, even if I end up revealing my identity. Secrets aren’t worth it.”

“Sir, think about Adrien first,” Nathalie said. “Finding out you are Hawkmoth will crush him. I’d rather die than let that happen.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Gabriel said. “That’s an order.”

“Yes, sir.”

Adrien walked in with the cups of coffee just as Gabriel was finishing up with Nathalie’s hair, making sure to pin it in a way so that it would stay out of her face. He much preferred her hair down than in that no-nonsense-bun of hers.

“How long will I have to stay here?” she asked.

“Dr Bloom said if your breathing is fine this evening then he’ll discharge you,” Adrien said.

Sure enough, she was released that night to the doctor’s surprise.

“Sir, what if someone takes another picture?” Nathalie asked as he helped her outside to the car.

“The attack was shown on the news and I’ve already called my PR department. It’s in their hands now,” Gabriel said. “Adrien, sit in the front.”

“No. I want to sit in the back with Nathalie,” Adrien said.

“Do as you’re told.”

“No.”

Gabriel sputtered. When had his son become so rebellious?

They heard a door close. Nathalie rolled down the window. 

“I’ll take the front seat since neither one of you want it,” she said. Her face remained straight but Gabriel saw the twinkle in her eyes. She knew exactly what she’d done.  
Gabriel and Adrien sat on opposite ends of the back seat. 

“Sir, this isn’t the way to either one of our houses,” Nathalie said.

“I thought it best we get out of the house for a short while.” He turned to Adrien. “I know this isn’t the vacation you wanted but--”

Adrien smiled. “I understand, Father.”

Gabriel patted his knee. “We’ll go on a better one soon. I promise.”

Adrien glanced at the back of Nathalie’s head. “It’s okay, Father.”

They didn’t go far out of Paris. Gabriel didn’t think Nathalie would be able to handle a longer drive. She was already looking exhausted as it was.

Gorilla pulled up in front of a small house near a lake. The sun had long set over the horizon.

“Mr Agreste?” the old woman asked.

“Yes,” Gabriel said.

“We’ve prepared the rooms and dinner. We’ll be back in the morning to prepare breakfast.”

“Thank you,” he said.

The woman, a young lady and an old man got into a van and drove off.

The three men grabbed the bags from the trunk and took them inside. Gabriel put Nathalie’s bag in one of the rooms on the first floor. She looked in the bag at her clothes and sighed. 

“I guess I have no secrets from you, sir,” she said.

“Need I remind you that I have designed lingerie? And I was married for over fifteen years,” Gabriel said. “I’m not so immature to be bothered by women’s under garments.”

“I am bothered,” Nathalie said.

He shrugged. “Too late for that now. Sit. You have your medicine to take.” He made her sit on the edge of her bed and took out the inhaler and the needle.

“Sir, I’d rather do it,” Nathalie said.

“Maybe tomorrow when your hands aren’t shaking so much.”

She muttered something under her breath that Gabriel ignored.

“Open.”

The inhaler was the easy part. Now came for the awkward one. He had to sit next to her on the bed. He still couldn’t bend with the cuts on his back. She kept moving away from him. He had to hold her thigh steady to administer the medicine properly. He stood once that was over and pinned the peacock brooch to the inside of her pajama top.

“I’ll be in the room next door,” Gabriel said. “Yell or send Duusuu if you need anything.”

“Sir, that really isn’t necessary.”

“Try that again with some conviction,” he said. She didn’t say anything. Satisfied, he carried his bags to the other room and took out his blankets. There was no way he could sleep with his skin touching that material. Nooroo helped him spread one completely over the bed and the other he would use as a regular blanket. Hopefully he’d be able to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother thought it was funny that I was trying to make giving someone an injection romantic. My dad said anything can be romantic... then again, he is a doctor. I don't think his opinion is valid when it comes to needles.


	33. Chapter 33

“Father, where’s Nathalie?” Adrien asked.

“I left her sleeping on the lounge chair on the porch,” Gabriel said, fiddling with a new camera he’d bought specifically for the vacation. “I think the fresh air is doing her some good.”

“Oh.”

“What is it son?” he asked. Maybe he should look at the manual… or not. He didn’t use manuals.

“Usually you give people who just got out of the hospital flowers but…” He scratched the back of his neck.

“No flowers,” Gabriel said.

“I know.”

Gabriel looked up at his son. “I should clarify. No real flowers.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is a way to make flowers that would not trigger an asthma attack.”

Adrien smiled. “Can you teach me?”

Honestly, he wanted to say no and go back to figuring out the camera but he found himself saying yes anyway.

Gabriel had brought a bag of cloth and sewing equipment just in case he needed them.

“Why would we need tule for my photo shoot?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know what you teens are into,” Gabriel said.

They grabbed what they needed and locked themselves in his room so Nathalie wouldn’t accidentally see what they were up to.

“Father, what do you think about me becoming a doctor?” Adrien asked as they made the flowers. He was still awkward with a needle while his father didn’t even seem to be paying attention to what he was doing.

“I thought you wanted to become a fashion designer,” Gabriel said.

“Can’t I do both?”

“Would you have the time or energy?”

“I’ll manage and it won’t be hard if we’re both working on designs.”

“I won’t be able to run the company forever.”

Adrien looked up. “Are you sick, Father?”

“No,” Gabriel said, “But I won’t live forever.”

“You still have at least another forty years in you,” Adrien said. “Let’s not plan for your death just yet.”

Gabriel smiled. “True.”

“Father, did you ever make flowers like these for Mom?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Your mother didn’t like things like these. She liked to be pampered and spoiled and have money spent on her. She was a princess and she knew it.”

“What about Nathalie then?” Adrien said. “Alya says all girls are princesses.”

“Nathalie is different from your mother,” Gabriel said. “Every princess likes to be pampered in a different way. Your mother liked to be bought things. Nathalie values effort more than money.”

Adrien nodded. “So I just need to figure out what each girl likes.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel said, finishing a rose and starting on another. “As a fashion designer you have to be able to read people. Sometimes, not even they know what they want when they ask for something made.”

“I thought you didn’t know much about how to socialize with people.”

“I can. I just hate it,” Gabriel said. “There’s only so much annoyance I can take and no more.” He pulled the thread and a rose formed in his hand. “I know this isn’t what you expected when I promised a vacation but I don’t think Nathalie could handle traveling further.”

“I understand, Father. We can go somewhere else once she gets better,” Adrien said. “I read online that flying can be difficult if the asthma isn’t controlled and that being in a new place can be hard as well. It wouldn’t be so dangerous if hers wasn’t so severe… or at least that’s what Dr Bloom said.”

“She’ll get better and then we can go to,” Gabriel thought about it, “how about Greece? I’ve heard it’s beautiful there.”

“It was on my list but I took it off because I didn’t think we should fly,” Adrien said. “I’ll put it back on for when we can.” Gabriel had to help him with his rose. “Spain and Italy would be lovely in the summer.”

“We could go further like Japan,” Gabriel said. “I think that’s where those weird shows you like come from.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Father, you need to start watching more TV.”

“Adrien? Mr Agreste?” Nathalie called. 

They shoved everything into the closet then Gabriel opened the door.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“I was just wondering where everyone--” She looked between them. “What were you two up to?”

“Nothing,” they both said.

“Hm,” she said. She rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses. “I’m not in the mood to find out. Don’t you have a photoshoot to do?”

“I was thinking we’d do that tomorrow,” Gabriel said.

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Does that mean we can go down to the lake?”

“I suppose so,” Nathalie said. “Gorilla said he was going down there to do some fishing.”

“Really?” Adrien tried to run past her. She grabbed the back of his shirt. 

“Not so fast. I’m sure you’d want to do some swimming. Go change first,” she said.

“Oh, right.” He ran up the stairs to his room.

“Sir, should I be worried?” she asked.

“Not unless you have a problem with father/son bonding,” Gabriel said.

“Don’t design any more pants suits for me. You’re terrible at them,” Nathalie said.

Gabriel huffed. “You just don’t understand fashion.”

“Of course sir.”

Adrien jumped down the last few stairs, now dressed in a t-shirt, shorts and slippers with a beach ball under his arm. 

“Let’s go,” he said. He grabbed Nathalie’s arm and pulled her out the door. Gabriel grabbed his camera and followed some distance behind. He refused to change out of his shirt and slacks. Nothing could get him into dirty animal infested water. Fish excreted in it. That was why he made sure to pack antibacterial soap, lots of it, and why Nathalie will not be going in the water either. Cold, dirty water would do nothing good for her lungs.

By the time he reached, Nathalie had somehow gotten a handful of worms that she was waving in front of Adrien’s face. 

Gabriel raised the camera and took a picture. It was satisfactory but he needed to test it out a little more first. He had to admit, the atmosphere by the lake was relaxing... mainly because he'd chosen somewhere without many people so the only emotions he was sensing was Adrien's.

Gorilla showed them how to bait the hooks then the three of them sat at the edge of the jetty and waited. Gabriel took a few more test pictures of them and some of the landscape.

“Father, are you planning to take the photos?” Adrien asked.

“Of course,” Gabriel said, adjusting the lens.

“Let me guess, you were a photographer as well as a make up artist and a hair stylist,” Nathalie said.

“I took whatever job I could get. I couldn’t afford to turn down any opportunity,” Gabriel said, snapping a few pictures.

“I keep forgetting you weren’t always rich,” Adrien said.

“People only ever see your successes. There are always hundreds of failures behind them.”

“Such wise words, sir. They sound strange coming from you,” Nathalie said.

Adrien turned his head to hide his laugh.

Gabriel raised his camera. “Just for that I’m posting these pictures on the company website.” He snapped some more pictures of them.

“You wouldn’t dare sir,” Nathalie said.

“Try me.”

She smirked. “You don’t know any of your passwords. You can’t get in.”

Gorilla grunted. 

“You’re right. I also have blackmail pictures,” Nathalie said.

Gabriel lowered the camera. “What blackmail pictures?” There were so many things she could blackmail him with he wasn’t sure what she was referring to.

“Your emo phase.”

He paled. “No. I destroyed those.”

She smirked. “I must have had the foresight to back them up.”

“Father, you had an emo phase?” Adrien asked.

“Yep, complete with dyed hair, black nails and lipstick, and piercings,” Nathalie said.

“You promised never to mention that!” Gabriel shouted.

She covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh? I must have forgotten when Hawkmoth wiped my memories.”

He felt like pushing her into the water.

“Father, did you also get tattoos?” Adrien asked. “Where did you pierce? Can I see the pictures?”

“Hell no. Eyes will not see them!” Gabriel shouted. 

“Three on each ear, one on the eyebrow and a tattoo on his right forearm,” Nathalie said.

“I had that removed!”

“Can I get a tattoo?” Adrien asked.

“No!” Nathalie and Gabriel shouted. Gorilla grunted his disapproval.

“I had it removed for a reason,” Gabriel said. He smirked at Nathalie. “You had yours removed too.”

She paled. “What are you talking about?” she asked.

“That little butterfly you had on your shoulder blade. Emilie was the one who made your appointment to have it removed.”

She hung her head. “What was I thinking?”

“Father, how do you know about Nathalie’s tattoo?” Adrien asked.

“Emilie made her wear a dress to a gala once. It had sleeves but no shoulders and went low down her back.”

“You remember it well.”

“Of course. I was the one who designed it,” Gabriel said. “I remember all my designs.”

"That's suspicious," Adrien said.

“Let’s stop talking about this,” Nathalie said, her face red. She looked cute when she blushed. Gabriel took another picture. 

“I think I’m getting a feel for this camera,” he said. 

“I think I caught something!” Adrien shouted. He reeled it in. A small fish flopped on the end. “Look. I caught a fish!”

Nathalie leaned back. “Don’t hold it so close,” she said.

“Hold it up,” Gabriel said.

Adrien held up the fish and smiled. Gabriel made sure he got a good picture.

Gorilla helped remove the fish and grunted.

“I’m sure Adrien would love that,” Nathalie said.

“What did he say?” Adrien asked.

“He wanted to know if he should grill it for you. It’s your first catch after all.”

His smile widened. “Yes. I want to try it.”

They fished for a little longer. Just as Gabriel was getting bored of taking pictures of trees, Nathalie and Adrien decided to take a walk along the edge of the water, tossing the ball back and forth. He never went very deep in the water and Nathalie only got her feet wet. Gabriel took pictures of the whole thing.

“Have you finished testing out your camera yet?” Nathalie asked, her eyebrow quirked.

“Almost,” Gabriel said.

“Nathalie, up here?” Adrien said.

They looked up and saw him a few feet above them in a tree.

“Adrien, that’s dangerous,” Nathalie said.

“Yes, Adrien. Come down,” Gabriel said, taking a few more pictures. Emilie will never see these, not if he wanted to stay alive.

“I’ll be fine.” Adrien walked further out onto the branch. They heard a crack.

“Adrien!”

Nathalie dove to catch him. He fell into her arms. They tipped over and fell onto the grass.

“Nathalie, are you alright?” Gabriel asked.

She brushed grass off her shirt. “I’m fine. What about you Adrien?”

“Sorry. I should have been more careful,” Adrien said.

“These trees aren’t good to climb,” Nathalie said, standing. “Try that one next time. The branches are stronger.”

“You climb trees?” Adrien asked.

She thought about it for a moment. “I don’t remember. It just came to me.”

“I think that’s enough playing around for today,” Gabriel said. “Let’s head back inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rose thing is actually something my mother taught me to do when I was younger. 
> 
> BTW Gabriel must have experimented in his youth with fashion. You can't tell me the extent to his experimentation is red pants and a candy cane striped tie. He's a fashion designer for crying out loud! If his ears aren't pierced and he never had a tattoo I'd be shocked


	34. Chapter 34

Gabriel knocked on the door. “Nathalie.”

He got a sleepy, “Come in.”

She was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 

“One more shot and we’re done,” Gabriel said.

“I can’t wait, sir.”

“I’m glad it’s working so well,” Nooroo said.

“So am I,” Nathalie said. She reached into the bedside table and took out two sweets. She gave one to each of the kwamis. They flew to the side to have fun opening them and playing with the wrappers.

Gabriel sat on the bed next to her. He pulled back the blanket. Nathalie turned her head as he gave her the final shot. 

“Open,” he said.

He put the things back into the box and took out the bottle of capsules. “Nooroo said we should start these next week. It may be able to help repair your body.”

She nodded but he felt apprehension.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m both tired of feeling sick and uncertain about how things will be when I get better,” she said. “Being sick is all I know.”

He squeezed her hand. “Everything will be fine. Think about it this way, Adrien will be the happiest when you get better. I promised him a vacation abroad and he’s really looking forward to it but we can’t fly until you get better.”

“Okay.” 

He stood to leave. Nathalie grabbed his hand.

“Sir, there’s something I have to tell you,” she said.

“What is it?”

She opened her mouth then closed it. “Later. I’ll tell you later.”

It must not be important then.

“Go back to sleep then. I have this house for the next week. We can talk another time,” Gabriel said.

He went back to his room to find Adrien sitting on the bed with a bag in his hand.

“What’s wrong, son?”

“I’m supposed to help you change clothes and change the dressing on your back and check to make sure it’s healing properly,” he said.

Gabriel was glad he hadn’t chosen to heal it. “Are you sure you want to?” he asked.

“I want to be a doctor. I should at least be able to do this.”

Gabriel removed his shirt. Adrien helped him lie on the bed. He felt Adrien remove the bandages and wipe the area clean. He didn’t feel as stressed as when he’d been in the hospital though he did find it unpleasant. It was more because he hated having his son tend to his wounds than having his wounds tended to.

“It’s going to leave scars,” Adrien said.

“It's okay,” Gabriel said.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not anymore.”

“I don’t understand what happened,” he said. “It wasn’t Hawkmoth or Mayura because they saved us. Who would make a monster like that and why did it attack us?”

“I don’t know, son,” Gabriel said. No amount of thinking got him any closer to the answer.

“Is that why you brought us here?”

“It was one of the reasons but the main ones were my promise to you and that the fresh air would help Nathalie. Getting away was just a bonus.”

“Okay. I’m done now.”

He heard the door close and when he looked back Adrien was no longer there.

******

They fell into a routine over the next few days. They’d wake up, have breakfast, Nathalie would nap while Gabriel, Adrien and Gorilla worked on flowers, designs and taking pictures and the evening Adrien would drag Nathalie off to do something somewhere and Gabriel would either kill time sketching or follow behind them to make sure nothing happened. He’d even started taking his sketchbook with him. He hadn’t regularly sketched people in years and years and he’d regretted it. There was just something so much more personal about sketches and he wished he’d done more when Emilie was alive. He decided to sketch Adrien. He was sure she’d like to see what Adrien had been up too… the problem was that his son and Nathalie were always together so she ended up in the sketchbook as much as he did. Gabriel then decided it would be best to keep these sketches to himself.

“Father, can we ride on a boat too?” Adrien asked at dinner one evening. He’d been looking up locations and tourist attractions and his to-do list was growing by the second.

“I refuse to go on a cruise but I suppose renting a boat for the afternoon shouldn’t be too bad,” Gabriel said.

“I can’t wait. I really want to try that thing where the boat pulls you on a board,” he said excitedly. "And kite surfing. That looks awesome."

Nathalie coughed. “Excuse me,” she said, standing. She walked out of the dining room.

“I’ll go check on her,” Gabriel said. He followed her into her room. He closed the door and took out the inhaler. She pushed away his hand, still coughing. “You have to take this.” She pushed his hand away again. “Be reasonable,” he said. She’s begun wheezing again. She finally let him give her the medicine and her coughs slowly went away. “What was that about?”

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “You two sounded so excited to go on a vacation.”

“If you don’t want to go on a boat, we can always do something else,” Gabriel said.

“It’s not that. Sir, I can’t get better,” Nathalie said.

“What are you talking about? So far Nooroo’s medicine has been working. We haven’t tried his new one. It could cure you.”

“No, sir. It’s not that I physically can’t get better but I can’t get better,” she said, her words coming through tears. 

“Nathalie, what aren’t you telling me?” Gabriel asked. He swallowed and held her shoulders. “Is there something else wrong with you?”

“I--I went to see the Guardian,” Nathalie said. 

“You did what? When?”

“Some weeks ago when I took the morning off.”

“What did he say? Did he threaten you?” Gabriel asked. He needed to know what was making her cry.

She shook her head. “He told me of the laws of the universe. Everything must be in balance. To gain health, someone else must become sick. To raise the dead, someone must die.”

“No. No. That’s not how the wish works,” Gabriel said, his stomach sinking. “Nooroo. Nooroo. Tell her she’s wrong.”

“She isn’t wrong, Master,” Nooroo said, hanging his head. “Your wish comes with a heavy price.”

“Why didn’t you say something about this before?” Gabriel asked, struggling to keep from shouting.

“I tried to Master but you wouldn’t let me speak.”

He paled. 

“Sir, if I get better, there’s a chance you or Adrien could fall seriously ill,” Nathalie said. She held his hand. “Please. I don’t want that to happen. I can’t get better. I can't keep taking these medicines.”

Gabriel grabbed her shoulders. “No. No. I’ll find a way. There must be a way for you to get better without someone paying the price.”

“It could be that she is the one paying the price, Master,” Nooroo said. “Adrien was sick, then Miss Emilie got sick and he got better. After her death he got sick again, then Miss Nathalie got sick and he got better. Miss Nathalie is right. If she gets better, he might get sick again.”

“Then why did you make the medicine for her?” Gabriel asked. “Why would you risk it?”

“Because the inhaler worked and Adrien isn’t sick. Sometimes, some things are just coincidence. I thought she might be able to get better without someone else getting sick.”

“It won’t matter any way, sir,” Nathalie said. “When you make the wish, someone will have to take her place.”

Gabriel shook his head. “No. I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Sir, I don’t think you’d have a choice.”

“Master, it’s a love for a love,” Nooroo said. “The sacrifice must be made and if it’s not her then…”

“I--” Gabriel fell to his knees in front of her. “Is this what I’ve been fighting for this whole time?” He looked up at Nathalie’s face, her tired face, her sad face, her face showing only concern for him as she talked about her death. “You knew and yet you still helped me?”

“I don’t know if I knew before,” Nathalie said. “As for right now, sir, I promised to bring your wife back to you and I intend to keep that promise.”

Her life. By asking for her help he’d asked her to give him her life, her health, everything. How could he do that? How could he ask that of anyone, much less the one person who had always been by his side? Hadn’t he taken enough from her already?

“Sir,” Nathalie said. She placed her hands on his cheeks and wiped his tears with her thumbs. “It’s okay. I’ll get the miraculouses and--”

“Nathalie, don’t say that,” Gabriel said. He could barely see her face through his tears. 

“Sir, it’s either me or Adrien. I won’t let him get sick. I won’t let him be the price.”

“Why must it be you?”

She smiled sadly. “Because I’m disposable. You can always find another assistant, one even more capable than me. You can’t replace Adrien. No one will even know I’m gone.”

What she said was true. He couldn’t replace his son and he’d had other assistants before Nathalie. No one had called asking about her when she’d lost her memories and lived in his house for weeks. No one would care if he got a new assistant. Strictly speaking, she should be no one to him… but she wasn’t. He could replace his assistant. He couldn’t replace his Nathalie.

Gabriel leaned forward and rested his head on her lap. “I’m sorry, Nathalie. I’m so sorry. If I had known this would happen, I never would have taken the butterfly miraculous.”

“What’s done is done,” Nathalie said, stroking his hair. “We must continue moving forward. I already know who--”

“Stop. Please stop,” Gabriel said. He didn’t have the energy to raise his voice. “No more.”

“But--”

“The goal has changed,” he said. “Just focus on getting better.”

“But--”

“I’ll go talk to the Guardian. There must be a way for you to be healthy again without Adrien getting sick.”

“What about Mrs Agreste?” Nathalie asked. “You’ve worked so hard.”

“It’s over,” Gabriel said. “As Hawkmoth, everything I do is fixed by Ladybug but if I take her miraculous and make the wish, nothing will be fixed. My family will never be whole again. I need to accept that.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could do more,” Nathalie whispered.

“You’ve done more than enough already. This is where it ends.”

******

Adrien cracked open the door. Nathalie slept wrapped up under the covers. His father lied on top them still fully clothed, one arm under her head, another lying protectively around her waist. Adrien smiled and closed the door.

“Did you see that Plagg?” he asked, struggling to keep his voice down. “They have to be in love.”

“Because they’re asleep together on the same bed?” Plagg asked. “We sleep together on the same bed.” He took Adrien’s hand. “Are we in love?”

Adrien pulled his hand away. “Plagg.”

“Don’t get involve, kitten.” He yawned. “I’m going to bed.” He flew up the stairs to Adrien’s room.

Adrien followed, stopping to glance back at Nathalie’s bedroom door. They were already a family. They just needed to make it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn between thinking Gabriel knows of the sacrifice and thinking that he doesn't. The way he acts in the show, I think he doesn't know or at least he doesn't know the extent to the price he'd have to pay for his wish. If Nathalie wasn't there the price would be Adrien (we still don't know if that's a twist that's coming where he thinks he's sacrificing Nathalie but he ends up losing Adrien). I don't think he's willing to sacrifice his son and therefore he doesn't know the true price of his wish.


	35. Chapter 35

The sun was already up when Gabriel opened his eyes. The conversation last night felt like a horrible dream but he knew it was real. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. Now he knew why she always ‘forgot’ to take her medicines and why she never seemed interested in getting better. Nathalie. He’d put her through so much. He’d thought those people he’d read about in her files had been monsters but they were nothing compared to him.

He’d promised Emilie to bring her back. Had she known there would be a price? Had she known that someone else would have to take her place? Had she known it could have been Adrien? How could he ever face her again?

He’d been so blind and selfish. In just the past few months, he’d added so many new scars to Nathalie’s already battered body. He had to make it up to her somehow. He couldn’t change the past but even the worst memories could be overshadowed by good ones. His wife was already gone. He couldn’t let others suffer because of that, not anymore.

Nathalie stirred and opened her eyes. They widened when they saw him. She jerked back. He tightened his grip on her to keep her from falling off the bed.

“I think we must have fallen asleep,” Gabriel said.

“How long were you awake?” she asked, sounding suspicious.

“I just woke up and if you hadn’t noticed I’m lying on the covers, not below them.”

She smirked. “And you didn’t even have to wrap yourself in a cocoon to do it.” She’d woken him up one morning and saw him wrapped up in the blankets on his bed. She would never let him live it down.

“Don’t mock my struggles.”

She shook her head. “I would never, sir, but I do think you’re making progress.”

He raised his hand to push her hair behind her ear. “We have to go back in two days.”

“I want to sleep the entire time,” Nathalie said.

“I don’t think Adrien would like that. I’m sure he has a list of things he wants to do with you today.”

She sighed. “He’s hard to say no to.”

“He’ll understand if you say you’re not feeling well.”

“I still don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Nathalie, we need to discuss what we’re going to do,” Gabriel said. “I’m not going to make the wish. Don’t even bother trying to argue with me. That just leaves the problem of your illness. So far you’ve been getting better and Adrien hasn’t gotten sick. I think we should try Nooroo’s medicine.”

“And what if he does end up sick again?” Nathalie asked.

“We’ll deal with that if it comes. We can always stop the medicine and try something else, but we need to at least give it a shot,” Gabriel said. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. “I need to fix what I’ve done and then we’ll go on a proper vacation.”

“Sir--”

“Let’s not think of failure before we even try.”

She sighed. “If that’s what you want, sir.”

“Nathalie,” he said. He waited until she was looking him in the eye before he continued. “If you don’t want to get better then all the medicine in the world won’t work.”

“I know sir, but I keep thinking about Adrien.”

“He’s a strong boy. He will be fine. For now, just focus on yourself and no one else, not even me.”

She forced out a laugh. “I’m your assistant sir. I have to focus on you.”

“Then you’re temporarily fired.”

“What?”

He sat up and stretched. “I could do with some breakfast.”

“Sir, you can’t be seri--”

Gabriel stood. “I wonder if breakfast is ready yet.”

“Sir.”

He walked out and closed the door behind him. 

“Father?” Adrien asked. “Were you with Nathalie the whole night?”

“She wasn’t feeling well. I didn’t want to leave her alone in case something happened. I must have fallen asleep at some point.” Gabriel leaned down to whisper. “I temporarily fired her.”

“Why?”

“Because she won’t rest otherwise.”

“Okay. Is she better now?”

“She will be.” Gabriel went over to pour himself a cup of coffee while the woman who owned the house made breakfast. He froze. A love for a love? That’s what Nooroo had said when he told him Nathalie would pay the price, that she was already paying the price. Did that mean he loved Nathalie? Well, he supposed he did love her, she was a very important person to him. But was he in love with her?

“Father?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel finished making the coffee how Nathalie liked it. “I forgot to give her the medicine this morning,” he said. He went back to the room. She had fallen asleep again. He didn’t want to wake her but he didn’t want to risk her getting sick again.

He sat on the edge of her bed. “Nathalie,” he said.

She cracked open her eyes. “I don’t work for you anymore, Gabriel. I can sleep in if I want to.”

He narrowed his eyes but chose to ignore that. “Fine. Sleep in if you want… after you take your medicine.”

She groaned and sat up. He gave her the medicine and handed her the cup of coffee. They both knew her threat of sleeping in was just a threat. They went to join Adrien for breakfast once she finished her cup of coffee.

“Are you feeling better now, Nathalie?” he asked. “Father said you weren’t feeling well last night, that’s why he fell asleep next to you.”

Nathalie turned to look at him. “Is that what happened, Gabriel?”

Adrien’s eyes widened. He looked between the two adults.

“Help me with Adrien’s photoshoot this morning and then you two can have the rest of the day off,” Gabriel said, ignoring her informality.

“Why would I? I don’t work for you anymore, Gabriel,” Nathalie said.

“Now you’re just being petty.”

“Why? Because I’m calling you by your first name?” she asked. “It would be wrong for an employee to do so but I don’t work for you anymore. It was your decision, Gabriel.”

“It’s too weird when you call me that!”

“But Gabriel is your name, Gabriel.”

“Ah!”

Nathalie smirked. She’d won this round.

Adrien tried not to laugh at the two dumb adults in front of him. They both seemed so much more energetic now. Whenever they were quiet, he got worried things would go back to the way they used to be. Even though this was not the vacation he’d imagined, he was still enjoying it immensely. He didn’t think his father had ever spent this much time with him much less in the way they did, and now he had both of them. Nathalie losing her memories was the best thing that ever happened to them.

“You two much be really good friends,” Adrien said. “You never argued like that with Mom.”

“Because your mother never antagonized me on purpose,” Gabriel said.

“But Mom called you Gabe. Isn’t that worse?”

“Gabe?” Nathalie asked, her smirk widening.

“Don’t give her ideas!” Gabriel shouted. He cleared his throat. “Where is Gorilla?”

“He said he was going to patrol the area,” Adrien said.

Gabriel nodded.

Nathalie held her head.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked.

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Just a little vertigo. Jeff said this would happen because of the head injury.”

“Will it go?” Adrien asked.

“In time.” She stood. “I think I’ll go back and lie down.”

“Father, is that really all?” Adrien asked, once she was back in her room.

“I think that’s part of it, but she’s also lost a lot of blood recently, both this time and when she was…” Gabriel coughed into his hand. “According to the blood tests, she is slightly anemic.”

“What do you do for that?”

“Rest and food. The body will rebuild the lost blood in time. Most women become anemic at some point in their lives. It isn’t something to worry about. I’ve already informed our chef of her new dietary requirements.” Gabriel reached over the table to hold Adrien’s hand. “She’ll get better.”

“Unless something else happens,” Adrien muttered. 

“Let’s avoid thinking about that. Hawkmoth and Mayura seem to have given up the criminal life. Paris should be a bit safer now.”

“But what about the other person?”

“We were probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Adrien sighed. “I hate seeing her like this. I just want her to get better.”

“She is getting better,” Gabriel said. “Her wounds are healed and she’s breathing easier. Her coughing fits haven’t been bothering her as much as before. Imagine how much better she’ll be a month from now, or two months.”

Adrien forced on a smile. “I guess I’m just being impatient.”

“That’s understandable. I feel the same way,” Gabriel said. “Finish eating then go get ready. The light is almost perfect.”

“Yes Father.”

Adrien disappeared up the stairs to his room. Gabriel went to go check on Nathalie before getting ready himself. She was wrapped up in a blanket that covered her from head to toe.

He knelt at her bedside. “Feeling better?” he asked. He rested his hand where her cheek was. If he couldn’t feel her, he’d feel like he was talking to nothing.

“No,” she said, her voice muffled from underneath the blanket.

“Should I call a doctor?”

“No. I’ll be fine.”

“We won’t be far. Call if you need anything.”

“I’m just going to try to sleep it off,” she said.

He pulled down the blanket. “You need air to breath.”

She sighed. “I hate spending my days sleeping.”

“It’s so that you don’t spend your days dying.”

Gabriel covered her with the blanket and lied down next to her. He took her right arm in his hands. His fingers traced the scars. The ones left by the creature had torn through the previous ones. There was no inch of her pale forearm that wasn’t marred by a horrible scar.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked, softly.

“No,” she said.

“Would you like them to be removed?”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind these,” she whispered. “They were worth it.”

He frowned and rested her arm on the bed next to her. His hand rested on her stomach where the incision was from her surgery. She tensed under his fingertips then relaxed. 

“What about this one?” he asked, smoothing over the area with his thumb. She didn’t seem to mind what he was doing so he didn’t stop.

“It’s sometimes uncomfortable, like there’s something there, but Jeff said that will go away and I won’t notice it eventually.”

He sighed. “Forgive me, Nathalie. I know how important smooth skin is for a woman and yet it’s my fault yours has become like this. I just hope there weren’t any lasting consequences should you change your mind. If you ever feel sick, or even just slightly unwell, don’t hide it from me. Promise you’ll tell me.”

Nathalie rolled onto her side. She was much shorter than him when they were standing but now, as their heads lay next to each other on the pillow, they could finally speak eye to eye.

Nathalie raised her hand. He felt her fingers run through his hair.

“Does this bother you?” she asked.

He closed his eyes. “No,” he said. It was relaxing. It had been so long since he’d felt someone touch him so gently. It had been years. Despite how much he loved her, Emilie had grown distant to him before her death. A quiet evening doing nothing except enjoying each others company, occasionally running their fingers through their hair, their hands intertwined, doing nothing and yet feeling everything, how long had it been since he’d felt so relaxed?

“You always look like you’re in pain when someone touches you,” Nathalie said. “Why is that?”

“Because it hurts,” he said. “There is nothing pleasant about it.” Her hand paused and he felt her fingers slipping away. He held her hand to his head and opened his eyes. 

“Few people can touch me without it hurting. I only enjoy physical contact with them and the list is very short. There are only three names on it and one is no longer with me.”

She hesitated for a moment then entangled her fingers in his hair once more. “I never did understand why people hug you when you just met them.” 

The slight tug as she combed through his hair sent shivers down his spine.

“Let’s not forget that annoying French custom of kissing strangers,” Gabriel said.

“I prefer for my kisses to be rare and reserved for only a select few,” Nathalie said. “That’s the only way for them to be special.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Gabriel said. He brushed her hair away from her face, leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her forehead, just a soft brush of his lips. Her cheeks got red. She couldn’t look at him. He smiled and sat up. “I’ll check on you in a few hours. Sweet dreams, Nathalie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was angst so this one is fluff. You're welcome. And if you think Nathalie is being petty now... she only gets worse


	36. Chapter 36

“I think these should do it,” Gabriel said, looking at the last few pictures he’d taken. Adrien came to look at them too.

“Father, if the clothes are directed at teens then I don’t think these would work,” Adrien said.

“Why not? I think they came out pretty good,” Gabriel said. He couldn’t see anything that a little work on the computer couldn’t fix.

“The pictures look pretty but they look too professional.”

“I have never heard the complaint before.”

“Father, teens don’t like professional. They like relateable. We’re not using those for my clothing line,” Adrien said. “Those can go on the website for the individual listings. For the ads, I need the help of some of my friends. We’ll have to have more clothes made, male and female.” He snapped his fingers. “I can see the pictures now.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but find him amusing. “You think you can do better than this?”

Adrien shrugged. “I’ve been doing this since I was a baby.” He patted his father’s arm. “I think you might be a little out of touch. Don’t worry. Just get me a photographer and I’ll handle it. I don’t think you’d want to take more pictures… or do you?” He looked at Gabriel with hopeful eyes.

“If this is a competition then you should do it yourself,” Gabriel said. He did not want to go to wherever those teens would want to and deal with all those noises, and smells and people. He shuddered just thinking about it.

“Nathalie can judge,” Adrien said.

“Deal.”

“Can I also make a few changes?”

“Whatever you’re doing has to be done by the end of next week,” Gabriel said. “We wouldn’t want to push back your first release.”

“I’ll make some calls.” He ran back to the house.

Gabriel followed behind him. It was true that his photos looked professional. He scrolled through to the ones before. He slowed down when he reached the pictures he’d taken of Adrien and Nathalie playing around by the lake. Candid photos were always the best.

He found Nathalie lounging on the porch with a glass of lemonade in her hand.

“I didn’t think you’d be up yet,” Gabriel said.

“I started to feel hungry,” she said. “Any idea why Adrien just bolted past me?”

“He wants a photo shoot with his friends. He says mine look too professional.”

“May I see?”

He handed her the camera and leaned against the rail as she watched them.

“They would look good in a magazine but I can see what Adrien was saying. This wouldn’t attract the target consumer,” Nathalie said. She paused. “When did you take these pictures?” She’s reached the candid ones of her and Adrien.

“I was testing out the camera,” Gabriel said.

“I like them,” she said. 

Adrien ran outside. “Alya agreed to take the shots and Nathaniel is on board for the editing. He and Marinette will work on refining the designs.”

“Make sure they sign a contract,” Gabriel said. “Avoid having to pay royalties. Flat fees are the best.”

“I need to pay them?”

“Of course you do or you can be sued later, and I’m sure they would like the extra pocket money.”

“Nathalie, I don’t know how to write a contract,” Adrien said. "Or what the standard rates are."

“I’ll help you when we get back. Someone confiscated my tablet,” Nathalie said, with a pointed look at Gabriel.

“No matter how much you glare at me, you’re not getting it back until we leave this house,” Gabriel said.

“Oh, before I forget,” Adrien pulled his hands out from behind his back. In it was the bouquet they’d been working on the past few days. “For you,” he said, holding them out to Nathalie.

She gingerly took them from his hand. She brushed one of the roses with her fingertips. “You made this for me?” she asked.

Adrien blushed. “Father helped. I couldn’t get you real flowers in case you had an asthma attack so we made you these instead.”

“Thank you, Adrien,” she said, her eyes glassy. “They’re beautiful.” She looked at Gabriel. “Thank you too sir.”

Gabriel grunted and looked away.

Adrien stretched, looking a little embarrassed. “I want to go swimming.”

“After lunch,” Nathalie said.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Much better,” she said. “I’ll go with you to the lake. I could do with a walk.”

They had a quick lunch then Adrien and Nathalie went down to the lake. Gabriel stayed in his room enjoying the AC and doing some more designing. He’d never been a nature person. Eventually though, he became curious as to what they were doing and decided to take a walk down there with his sketchbook and pencil. He rolled his shoulders a few times. His back still felt stiff but the glue had already dissolved on its own a few days before and Adrien said the scars were healing nicely.  
Nooroo flew in front of him before he could walk out the door.

“What is it, Nooroo?” Gabriel asked.

“Are you… are you still going to be Hawkmoth?” Nooroo asked.

Gabriel sighed. “No. I don’t think so. I can’t ask Nathalie to give me her life,” he said. “Maybe there is another way to get Emilie back… but I don’t know if I want to look for it. This is not what I wanted Nooroo. I can’t have them all.”

“What about me and Duusuu? What will happen to us?” Nooroo asked.

“Do you want to go back to the Guardian?” Gabriel asked.

“I…” Nooroo looked up at him shyly. “I want to be a hero. If I stay, would you let me be a hero some more?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to say no but it wouldn’t come out. He’d felt the terror of being attacked by a monster, he’d seen Nathalie covered in blood and almost die in front of him twice and he’d also gotten a taste for the flair of heroics. 

“I think I have a lot of sins I need to atone for,” Gabriel said. “I can’t do that without you.”

Nooroo’s face broke out into a smile. He flew towards Gabriel and gave his cheek what was supposed to be a tiny hug. “I knew you’d make this decision eventually,” he said. “Duusuu owes me money.”

“Why is everyone betting on me?”

“Because we know we can, Master.”

Gabriel pushed Nooroo away. “Let’s not get all emotional over such a simple decision.” He huffed. “I have unfortunately been infected with morals. It’s extremely disgusting but I suppose it would be better for both Nathalie and Adrien.” 

He put his hands behind his back and walked out the door and down the hill to the lake. He heard their laughter before he saw them. He dropped his sketchbook and pencil. “Nathalie, what are you doing in that filthy water?” he yelled, running out onto the small jetty near where they were standing in the water.

She caught the ball Adrien threw at her then turned to look at him. “Playing catch. What does it look like?”

“You’ll get sick,” Gabriel said.

“Father, doesn’t care about me,” Adrien said with a mock pout.

“You’re a strong boy. You’ll be fine,” Gabriel said. Not to mention that if their theory was right and Adrien should get sick, that sickness would go to Nathalie. They both needed to get out of the water. “Nathalie, you were sick last night and this morning. Don’t tempt fate.”

“Gabriel, you’re being overdramatic again,” Nathalie said calmly. He sputtered. “The sun is hot. We’re not in danger of catching a cold.” She tossed the ball to Adrien. “In fact, why don’t you join us?”

“I will not,” he said. “Animals excrete in that water.”

“You’re overthinking things,” Nathalie said. “The water is clean.”

Gabriel glared at the water and folded his arms. Nathalie waded over to the jetty and leaned against it. 

“If you can’t swim that’s fine,” she said. “The water isn’t deep.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not patronizing you,” she said. “A fear of water is a perfectly rational one.”

“I am not afraid of water,” Gabriel said. “If you both want to swim, I can always have one made in the mansion. There’s a new way to sterilize pool water using low voltage electricity.”

“Are you really going to make a pool?” Adrien asked excitedly.

“If you agree to never step foot in this lake again.”

Adrien thought about it. “I’ll have to pass on that then. I want to come back here with my friends in the summer.”

“You’re insane if you think I’ll allow that.”

“Gabriel, I’m sure you’ll feel much more at ease if you test out the water yourself,” Nathalie said.

He huffed.

“Do you have your phone or camera with you?” she asked.

“No I left them back at the house. Why?”

She reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into the water. He stood and shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” he said.

She backed away. “Well, since you’re already wet, you might as well enjoy it.”

“Nathalie,” he said, trying to grab her. She laughed, easily avoiding his hand. She pulled Adrien in front of her. 

“How about we talk things out?” she said.

“I’ll get you back for this,” Gabriel said, hiding a smile. He lunged at her, grabbing her around her waist. “Ha. Now a little payback.” He splashed her face with water, getting it onto her glasses.

“Adrien, help,” Nathalie yelled through her laughter.

“I’ll save you!” Adrien said, moving towards them. He saw the glint in Gabriel’s eyes and spun around to escape. He wasn’t fast enough. With Nathalie under one arm and Adrien under the other, Gabriel walked towards the shore and deposited them on the grass. He folded his arms barely able to see them through his glasses.

“Why can’t you enjoy a vacation like normal people?” Gabriel asked. 

“This is normal,” Adrien said, looking confused.

“I think he means inside with an internet connection,” Nathalie said.

“I can do that at home.”

“And my tablet is still confiscated.”

Gabriel massaged his temples. “It’s like dealing with children.”

“In my defence, I am still a child,” Adrien said.

“I still don’t know how old I am,” Nathalie said.

“You’re thirty-two, turning thirty-three this year,” Gabriel said.

She nodded. “I look good for my age.”

“That’s not the point.”

Nathalie smiled and stood. “You looked as if you were enjoying yourself in the water.”

He huffed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Adrien, should we continue playing, do some fishing or have that rock skipping contest you were asking about?” Nathalie asked, ignoring Gabriel.

Adrien looked between them. “I’m a little tired from modeling and playing. Let’s change and watch a movie and come back to skip rocks when the sun goes down some more.”

Nathalie shrugged. “Fine by me. Care to join us?”

“I don’t see how skipping rocks could be fun,” Gabriel said.

She patted his arm. “I’ll teach you how.”

Gabriel watched as she and Adrien headed back to the house. He sighed and picked up his sketchbook and pencil from where he’d dropped them. He glanced back at the lake. They looked as if they were having fun in it. Maybe he should think about getting that pool with the fancy sterilizer. He’d heard swimming was gentle on the body and good for the lungs, though he wondered how much use it would get. Nathalie no longer lived with them and she wouldn’t stay his assistant forever. Three years though would be enough. Adrien would leave then for university. Three years. It seemed like such a short time.


	37. Chapter 37

Gabriel had always prided himself on efficiency in everything he did, including showering with extra strength antibacterial soap and styling his hair. He was already making tea, with an extra cup for Nooroo, by the time Adrien walked down the stairs drying his hair with a towel. Gabriel almost dropped the kettle.

“Adrien, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m going to see what movies we can get,” Adrien said, picking up the remote.

“Put that towel down,” Gabriel said.

Adrien looked confused. He examined the towel. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“How dare you rub your hair with a terricloth towel?” Gabriel asked, physically cringing. “What kind of model are you?”

“It’s fine, Father. I’ll just make sure to style it properly.” He raised the towel back to his head.

“Adrien, I said put it down,” Gabriel said, walking slowly towards his son. Adrien still looked confused as Gabriel snatched the towel away from him. “If I ever see you use this again, I will ground you for life.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Did Adrien do something?” Nathalie asked, walking out of her room. She rubbed her hair in the towel. Gabriel grabbed it from her hands.

“I can’t believe you do this as well,” he said, shaking the towel.

“Dry my hair?” she asked.

“These things are what causes frizz and damage!”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll use my blowdryer. You remembered to pack it right?”

Gabriel rested his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t even want to imagine what you plan to do with that.” He saw Adrien trying to sneak upstairs out of the corner of his eye. “Adrien, sit,” he said, pointing to a chair. Adrien’s shoulders slumped. He fell into the chair. Gabriel made Nathalie sit in the other. “Don’t move until I get back.”

He stalked over to his room and grabbed his supplies that he spread out on the dining room table.

“I’ll deal with you first,” he said to Adrien. He got to work properly styling the boy’s hair.

“Just use some gel. I don’t need all those things unless I’m doing a photoshoot,” Adrien said.

Gabriel looked at Nathalie. “Gel is now banned from the house.”

Nathalie didn’t look up from her phone. “I don’t work for you anymore, Ga-bri-el.”

He rolled his eyes. “Adrien, no more gel.”

“Why not?”

“Do you want to go bald before you’re thirty?”

“No.”

“Then no more gel.”

Gabriel finished styling Adrien’s hair with a textured look then turned his attention to Nathalie while Adrien made an escape to the living room.

“Don’t tell me you use gel too,” he said.

“Of course not,” Nathalie said. She smirked. “I make sure to get all the silicones and parabens though.”

“Must you stress me out on my vacation?” he asked.

She chuckled. 

He blowdried her hair then braided it down her back to keep it out of her face. “No buns. You’ll only give yourself a headache.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” she said. “Thank you, sir.”

He grunted, his attention on the supplies his left strewn on the table inside of on the woman in front of him and how soft her hair was.

He was still in the mood after cleaning up to do some sketching and took a seat at the table to work on more designs while Adrien and Nathalie watched a movie. At some point he’d drifted from his original sketches and ended up doing a few of them. He didn’t draw people much anymore. He missed it. There was something so much more personal about a sketch than a photo.

“Nathalie, you don’t have parents,” Adrien said. “If you were to get married, who would give you away?”

“I don’t know. I never thought about it,” Nathalie said. “I wasn’t planning on getting married but I suppose I’d walk down the aisle myself.”

“Father could give you away.”

“No thank you,” Gabriel said. “I refuse to give my assistant to anyone else. Good ones are too hard to find.”

“I don’t think I’d want to have a wedding anyway,” Nathalie said. “I don’t see the point of it.”

“It’s so that you can celebrate with your friends and family,” Adrien said.

“Well, I don’t have a family and I don’t think I have any friends so that would make a wedding pretty depressing unless he’s a popular person with a large friend group.”

“Nathalie, you need to get some friends.”

“I don’t have time for that and I’m fine with the way things are now,” she said.

“If you don’t have a proper wedding ceremony, you’ll end up regretting it,” Gabriel said. “I speak from experience.”

“But I saw your wedding pictures,” Adrien said.

“We signed the papers in private but then she changed her mind and I admit that I did feel as if something was missing so we had the ceremony a few months after,” Gabriel said. He stopped drawing for a moment, his eyes no longer focused on the pencil marks on the paper. “It was too big for my tastes though. If I had to redo it, I’d have a smaller wedding and not sign the papers first.” He didn’t remember much from the actual wedding apart from their kiss and the dance they’d shared. It was all a blur, too may noises, smells and people in general.

“Well, I want a big wedding,” Adrien said, his eyes sparkling. “I need to make sure everyone knows who I’m marrying.”

“I’m not a fan of grand romantic gestures,” Nathalie said. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Emilie loved those kinds of stuff so I made sure to schedule those in,” Gabriel said. 

“You mean have me schedule it in.”

“Same thing.”

Nathalie rolled her eyes.

“Mom was a real princess, wasn’t she?” Adrien said.

“I told you, she loved to be spoiled,” Gabriel said.

“Everyone likes to be spoiled,” Nathalie said. “How did she spoil you?”

Gabriel thought back to the years they’d been married. “I’m… not quite sure,” he said, softly.

“What about when she took you to that art gallery?” Adrien said.

“Her friend invited her to his opening.”

“What about that time you had dinner on the roof?”

“That was my doing. She wanted to see the sunset but ended up leaving halfway through because the food got cold too quickly.”

“What about…” Adrien thought about it. “I--I can’t think of anything else.”

“Maybe it’s just been too long,” Gabriel said. “She’s been gone for two years.”

“Yeah. That must be it.”

Neither one of them looked convinced.

“Nathalie spoils you,” Adrien blurted out. The two adults’ heads snapped towards him. “She brings you coffee every morning, makes sure you eat because you forget to sometimes and every time we go out, she makes sure to bring you back something even if it’s just pastries or bubble tea.”

“I don’t think that counts,” Gabriel said.

“That’s just me being an assistant,” Nathalie said.

“I don’t think so,” Adrien said. “But Father, you spoil her too. I even saw the two of you sleeping together--” He held his hand over his mouth.

Gabriel sputtered. “We’ve never--”

“He meant that he saw you fall asleep next to me,” Nathalie said. “It was an accident Adrien.”

“A boss doesn’t have to stay with their employee just because they’re sick,” Adrien said. “Not unless he--”

“Adrien, if this is another way of you trying to convince us to get married--” Gabriel started.

“I was just pointing it out.”

Nathalie put her arm around his shoulders. “In that case, you spoil me more,” she said. “The flowers, the designs, the movies, Adrien, are you proposing?”

“That depends,” he said. “How much of a chance do I have of you saying yes?”

They laughed. 

“Don’t forget you are underaged,” Gabriel said.

“Not for long,” Adrien said, laughing again.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. His phone beeped. He looked at the message and groaned.

“Something wrong?” Nathalie asked.

“Apparently some designs got leaked from Adrien’s new clothing line,” he said. “How did that even happen?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she said. “Give me my tablet back and I’ll have that fixed in five minutes.”

Gabriel and Adrien looked at her suspiciously.

“What can you do in five minutes?” Adrien asked.

She grinned wickedly. “It’s probably best you don’t know in case someone starts asking questions.”

“I think I’ll handle it instead,” Gabriel said.

“Nonsense. I’m used to this. You don’t honestly think this is the first leak this year, do you?” Nathalie asked.

“Nathalie, what mischief have you been up to?”

“It’s called business. Sometimes a bit of … ‘tack’ and ‘firmness’ is needed when dealing with people. I have my reputation for a reason,” Nathalie said. “Isn’t that why you hired me?”

“It was more because you’re the only one who ever got my coffee order right.”

“It’s unnecessarily complex.”

“Just the way I like it.”

Nathalie huffed and turned back to the movie. By the time Gabriel had finished his spread, they were both asleep on the couch. He glanced at the clock. He’d wake them in half an hour so they could enjoy their final afternoon by the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another calm afternoon with the Agrestes where Gabriel refuses to give away his assistant. They're still just friends though


	38. Chapter 38

“My inbox is crammed full of emails,” Nathalie said. She shot a glare at Gabriel. “This is why I told you to give me back my tablet.”

“Just ignore them. If it’s important they’ll send another.”

“Mr Agreste, you should be extremely grateful that I work for you. If not, you’d be out on the streets,” she said. She took her tablet to the couch. “I’ll need three extra cups of coffee.”

“Get them yourself.”

She looked up at him with icy cold eyes that sent shivers down his spine. “This is your fault. The least you can do is make me some coffee while I try to keep your company running.” She turned back to her tablet. “And don’t send Nooroo. He’s not your servant.”

Gabriel glanced at Nooroo who just shrugged. He sighed and went to the kitchen to tell the chef to make more coffee for Nathalie. She wasn’t wrong. He didn’t know what he’d do without her. The company had grown so much he’d be lost.

He took the pot of coffee and a mug back to the atelier where Nathalie was talking on the phone. He went to his computer but he couldn’t help but eavesdrop onto Nathalie’s conversation.

“How can the color be wrong if it matches your eyes?” Nathalie asked. She paused. “Mrs Graham, don’t say something like that. Your eyes are beautiful.” She listened a little longer then laughter. “Well, we can’t let a good purse go to waste… Yes, it can be taken in should you lose weight… Enjoy your evening out tonight.” She hung up.

“You dealt with her quickly,” Gabriel said. Mrs Graham was someone most people avoided having to deal with. 

“It’s easy once you know her. She's not as bad as people say.” Nathalie typed in another number and held the phone to her ear. “Yes, about the dress--” She held the phone away from her ear. Gabriel could hear Audrey Bourgeois shouting from the other end. “I’m sorry Ms Bourgeois but we cannot remake an entire dress by this evening. I can have one sent from last years spring collection however.” The shouting got louder. Gabriel saw a smile on Nathalie’s face. She was enjoying antagonizing the woman. Eventually Nathalie just hung up on her.

“More phone calls?”

“About a hundred of them,” she said, typing in a new number. Her phone rang. “Good morning, Monsieur Baudin… You’re right. That would be unfortunate… A seating change? Well, I’m not sure something can be done this late…” She grinned wickedly. “I’ll put this on your tab. Have a nice day.”

“What was that about?” Gabriel asked.

Nathalie chuckled. “Someone put his wife and his mistress at the same table. He wants me to fix it before they kill each other.”

“You look like you’re enjoying this.”

“Mr Agreste, you should know by now that collecting favors is more important than money in this business.” She tapped on her tablet. “Don’t worry. I’m keeping track of everyone in my debt.” She looked up at him, her face serious but her eyes twinkling. “You take up the top ten spots on my list.”

“How can I ever repay you?” he asked deadpan.

“I’m sure I can find something.”

“Really? Because I offered to buy you anything you wanted before and you turned it down.”

“Gabriel, the things I want cannot be bought with money.”

The loud crash of thunder outside thankfully distracted her from the conversation that was heading in dangerous territory. Duusuu hid in Nathalie’s hair. 

“Adrien was looking forward to go skateboarding with his friends during lunch,” Nathalie said. Nooroo’s tea set sat on the coffee table in front of her. She poured some coffee into one and tea from the teapot into the other. The two kwamis sat on the table pretending to be fancy English people drinking tea, until there was another crash of thunder and Duusuu went to hide back in Nathalie’s hair.

“I didn’t give him permission to do that,” Gabriel said.

“No, but you told me I was in charge of Adrien which means that I can give him permission,” she said, typing in another number onto her phone. “As long as someone, namely Hawkmoth, doesn’t cause any trouble, he’ll be fine. If it’s still raining by lunch then we’ll just have to put it off… Monsieur Tremaine, either send me a better offer or we find a new supplier.”

******

It was still raining by lunchtime. Nathalie went to pick him up since Gorilla had the day off. Gabriel heard when the car came back but after half an hour passed and no one entered the atelier, he went to go find them. 

Adrien and Nathalie walked through the front door, Nathalie soaking wet.

“What happened?” Gabriel asked.

“The car broke down so I had to fix it,” Nathalie said, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“You know how to fix cars.”

“Apparentally.” She headed to the stairs. “I need to change.”

Adrien turned to Gabriel. “Father, whatever you’re paying her isn’t enough.”

“She’s takes her own salary,” Gabriel said. “I don’t know how much that is.”

Adrien looked suspicious. “Father, that’s not what usually happens. Employees don’t normally hold their employer’s wallet. Not even Mom had access to more than one card at any time, and it had a daily limit.”

“That’s because she had a spending problem. I can’t get Nathalie to spend money on anything. She’s the perfect person to manage my finances.” Gabriel waved his hand. “It’s easier this way and more convenient for me.” He headed to the dining room. “Remind me to tell Nathalie to buy a new car.”

The rain didn’t ease up and most of the other students who had gone home weren’t returning for the evening session. Gabriel couldn’t in good conscience send them both out in that pouring rain with a car that wasn’t working perfectly.

“Nathalie, do you usually track these things?” Adrien asked, looking at her tablet. He sat next to her on the couch.

“I have to,” Nathalie said. “Last month the person in charge made a huge mistake that I had to fix.”

“You should have made Father fix it.”

“Do you or do you not want to inherit a company when you get older?”

“Very funny,” Gabriel said from his podium. 

“Nathalie, your arm feels hot,” Adrien said. 

The lights in the house went out. Gabriel sighed. “Nathalie, you can go rest now if you want. It doesn’t look like we’ll be getting much done until the electricity comes back.”

“Yes, now we can finally watch that last episode. It’s an hour and a half long special,” Adrien said.

Nathalie kicked off her slippers and crossed her legs on the couch. For some reason there were no business suits in her bedroom closet so she had to wear a simple jeans and blouse. Who could have done such a thing? 

“Good thing I had the foresight to download it in case something like this happened.”

Gabriel wasn’t in the mood to listen to their noise and sent them to the living room so he could finish working on the dress he was making in peace and quiet with Nooroo holding a flashlight so he could see what he was doing.

“Master,” Nooroo said.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked.

“You need to start Miss Nathalie’s medicine today,” he said.

“I know. I’ll give it to her after dinner. I don’t think she’ll be able to leave tonight,” Gabriel said. His hands paused and he looked at Nooroo. “This won’t negatively affect Adrien, will it?”

“I don’t know, Master, but I don’t want anyone to be sick. We have to take this risk.”

“I know,” Gabriel said. “I know. I never should have asked her to use it. I never should have begun in the first place.”

“I can always tr to make something for him if he does get sick. Don’t despair Master. There’s still hope.” Nooroo patted his shoulder. “The past has already passed. Nothing can be done about it. Well, I guess something can but--” He put his hands over his mouth. The flashlight fell to the floor and rolled away.

“Nooroo, what aren’t you telling me?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s nothing Master.”

“Tell me.”

“There’s a miraculous that let’s you travel through time,” Nooroo blurted out.

“And you never told me of this before?” Gabriel shouted. “I could have fixed everything ages ago!”

“Master, there are consequences even for that. Everything comes with a price and what was supposed to happen will,” Nooroo said. “There’s no guarantee it would work and there is a big chance that it could only make things worse.”

Gabriel dragged a hand down his face. “You’re right. Everything comes with a price, and I won't be the one to pay it. I just wish I was the one bearing the consequences. Nooroo, why them and not me?”

“Because both Miss Emilie and Miss Nathalie made their own choices. They must bear the burdens of them.”

“And Adrien?”

“I don’t know, Master. Innocence does not exclude a person from sorrow. Just ask Miss Nathalie.”

“Nooroo,” Gabriel said, squeezing his eyes shut. “I want to fire Nathalie.”

“Why Master?”

“She’d been dealt a worse hand than I have and I only made it worse. Maybe once she’s away from us things will get better for her.”

“Master,” Nooroo said, “she wasn’t always with you and yet bad things still happened. Even though she’s sick, she’s at least happier here. If she leaves and something happens to her then you won’t be there to help and she’d be all alone.”

“But I can’t ask her to stay forever,” Gabriel said. 

“Why not?”

Gabriel looked down at his wedding ring the glittered in the dim light. “I’m still married.”

“Are you, Master? It’s been two years. If you don’t want Miss Nathalie to leave… then why don’t you give her a reason to stay?”

“I’m Hawkmoth, Nooroo,” Gabriel said. “She knows everything I’ve done, even if she doesn’t remember it yet. I’m lucky enough that she’s still working with me.” He continued stitching. “Who would want to date a terrorist?”

“Master, you don’t know what she really thinks about you. Maybe you should wait until after you talk to her to give up. She hasn’t left yet. That must mean something.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything for a moment. “I need to give her the medicine,” he said.

He found the both of them asleep on the couch in the living room. He noticed Nathalie’s face looked red. He felt her forehead and then neck. She was running a fever. Probably from when she’d gotten wet earlier. He felt Adrien’s neck. He couldn’t detect any sign of a fever.

“Father?” Adrien asked, sleepily.

“Nathalie might be sick. I’ll take her to her room,” Gabriel whispered, taking off her glasses. He put one arm under her knees and another around her shoulders. Adrien took the tablet from her and Gabriel lifted her up. Her head fell against his chest. She didn’t wake up as he took her up the stairs and to her room. Adrien pulled back the blanket so Gabriel could rest her on the bed. He noticed the bouquet of cloth roses on her bedside table.

“Do you think she’ll have breathing problems?” Adrien asked.

“Maybe. I’ll give her the medicine just in case. Go get something warm for the two of you to drink.”

Adrien nodded and left. Gabriel sat on the edge of her bed. He’d only sent the boy away so he wouldn’t see the sparkle.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel said. She muttered something. “You need to take your medicine.” She just opened her mouth. He doubted she was even aware of what was going on. Despite that, he made sure to use the inhaler and give her the first of Nooroo’s tablets praying that everything would be fine.

He gently loosened her bun so she wouldn’t wake up with a headache and brushed the hair from her face. Sleeping in jeans would be uncomfortable and he didn’t think she’d be waking up any time soon. He couldn’t help her change, Adrien couldn’t and Gorilla sure as hell couldn’t. He sighed. If he was being honest with himself, this wasn’t the first time he’d wished he’d had a daughter. He hadn’t wanted children originally but after Adrien was born he’d found himself thinking more of it and wondering what his children would look like, be like. Emilie hadn’t wanted any more. The first pregnancy had been too hard on her and Adrien and she hadn’t wanted to go through that again. Gabriel never felt comfortable trying to change her mind. He’d almost lost the two of them, he understood not wanting to take that risk again. It was probably best that they hadn’t had any more children. He hadn’t done very well with one.

"Duusuu, once you two are alone, loosen her clothes," he said.

"Okay Mr Gabriel," Duusuu said, curling up under the blankets.

Gabriel's fingers traced the contours of Nathalie’s face. He’d been lucky that Adrien was such a quiet obedient child. Even as a boy himself he’d always found boys noisy, annoying, dirty and lacking any form of style. Gabriel preferred the company of women and yet somehow he’d ended up in a house lacking any. Maybe he deserved it. He hadn’t treated Emilie as he should and he most certainly hadn’t done enough for Nathalie.

“Father,” Adrien said from the door. He held two mugs in his hand.

“Try not to wake her,” Gabriel said, walking past him. 

“Where are you going?”

“To do some more work,” he said.

“I want to stay with Nathalie,” Adrien said, looking a little guilty. “Just to make sure she’s okay.”

“Don’t stay too long. I don’t want you getting sick either,” Gabriel said. He walked out of the room and headed to the atelier with every intention of taking a trip down to the mausoleum. He’d been avoiding her. He couldn’t continue to do that.

“Master,” Nooroo said from his jacket. “I sense terror.”

“Nooroo--”

“Please Master. Help them.”

He couldn’t make her any better physically but he knew his heorics always made her feel better. It wasn’t because he felt the terror as well. It wasn’t because the fear felt so familiar. It wasn’t because he wanted to make it go away. He was a villain. He didn’t help people because he wanted to yet he headed to his lair and transformed anyway. It was because of his deal with Nathalie. It was because Nooroo asked him. It was because doing this distracted him from his thoughts.

“The car has fallen into the river,” Nooroo said.

“Find the candidate,” Gabriel said.

“A woman with a dark past.”

Gabriel released the butterfly. It landed on the woman’s scarf. “Save them and prevent history from repeating.”

“Yes Hawkmoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that working people like Nathalie are hot? There's just something about determination and productivity that pleases me.
> 
> And look at Gabriel trying to convince himself he's not turning into a hero and that he can't be with Nathalie when he just admitted she runs his house and has his wallet. He's such a dummy but I love him for it. I just wish his cannon design was better and why is it that no one in this show has any fashion sense?!


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning found Gabriel Agreste hung over. He vaguely remembered talking to a small Asian man but he couldn’t remember the conversation.

“Father, I don’t want to wake Nathalie but my schedule…” Adrien said over breakfast.

Gabriel started on his third cup of coffee for the morning. “You have no schedule for today.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“You wanted to skateboard and you need to work on your designs.” And he and Nathalie could use some quiet.

“What about lunch?”

“I’m sure you and your friends can figure out something.”

“Thank you Father.”

“I need a picture every hour or I’m sending Gorilla to get you.”

“Yes Father.”

Adrien grabbed his bag. He paused at the door. “Um, I don’t have any money.”

Gabriel reached into his jacket for his wallet and took out a few bills. He always kept cash on him for emergencies. Adrien reached for it. Gabriel didn’t let go.

“I need to see the recreated designs by tomorrow,” he said.

“I’ll ask Marinette to come over for lunch,” Adrien said.

Gabriel nodded. He didn’t relax until he heard the car drive off.

“Master, may I help a young girl trapped in a basement?” Nooroo asked.

“I think calling Child Services would be better,” Gabriel said. “We can assist later if nothing is done.”

Gabriel went up to his room and made sure all the windows were closed before transforming. He akumatized a cat and sent it to do recon. 

“Her mother is the one who locked her inside,” Gabriel said, watching the little girl who couldn’t be older than eight squeezing herself into a ball in the furthest corner of the room. He remembered being scared when he’d been locked in a closet by his older cousins as a child. He wondered if her soft humming was what was keeping her from going into terrified hysterics. He released the butterfly from the cat and sent it to the little clip she had in her hair.

“Hello. I am Hawkmoth,” he said.

“I’m not going to help you,” she said.

“I’m more interested in helping you,” Gabriel said. “Are you hurt?”

“No. Just cold and hungry and maybe a little tired.”

“I’ll call someone to come get you.”

“That won’t work,” she said. “Mom is good at hiding things. She doesn't do anything that would leave permanent marks. She’s good at lying too. If they don’t see anything physical it will only make her angry. It’s happened before. I’d rather you not call anyone.” She sounded so much older than she looked.

“Is there anyone else in the house? Do you have siblings?”

“I’m an only child. Mom is mean to my dad too so he’s not usually around.”

What kind of man abandons his child to a monster?

“Would you like me to come get you?” Gabriel asked.

“Where would you take me?”

He hadn’t thought about that. “Somewhere safe.”

“Thank you but my dad will still be here. I can’t leave him. I have to stay here.”

Gabriel clenched his teeth. Was there really nothing that could be done?

“Mr Hawkmoth?” she asked.

“I’m here,” he said.

“Would you be able to help my dad too? His name is Lamar Germain.”

“Little girl--”

“Nicolette,” she said. “Nikki for short.”

“Nikki, if he’s left you before, he’ll do it again.”

“But he’s my dad. I have to stay with him.”

Gabriel sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Wait!” Nikki yelled softly.

“What is it?”

“Can you talk to me a little more, Mr Hawkmoth? It’s dark here and I’ve run out of songs to sing. I’m not afraid of the dark but it’s… lonely.”

He needed to check on Nathalie.

“Okay, but just a little longer.”

*****

His conversation with little Nikki had been cut short by her mother’s harsh voice calling her name. He sighed and detransformed, his chest aching for a reason he didn’t know. He headed to Nathalie’s room. She was just waking up.

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” she asked, still half asleep. She rubbed her eyes.

“I got caught up in keeping my promise to you,” he said.

“But I’m not going to get the miraculouses anymore.”

“I still promised to be a hero for three months,” he said. “I’m nothing if not a man of my word.”

She smiled. His headache eased.

“I’m glad, sir.”

“Nathalie, how far is your reach?”

“What do you mean?”

Gabriel sat on the edge of her bed. “Can you find out about someone for me? A man named Lamar Germain. He has a daughter named Nicolette.”

“Why?”

“I can’t fight my way out of this connundrum.”

“Hm. I’ll see what I can do,” she said. “Can you tell me anymore about him?”

“He’s a plumber and his wife is a teacher.”

“I’ll call in some favors.”

“Be discrete. We can’t allow it to get back to the mother. She… doesn’t treat them well.”

“I know, sir,” Nathalie said, “and I’m nothing if not discrete.” 

She swung her legs off the bed. Gabriel stood and helped her to stand. She wobbled. 

“A daughter would be so helpful right now,” he said. “Duusuu and Nooroo will have to help you in the bathroom.”

“You wanted a daughter?” Nathalie asked.

“More like I wish Adrien had been born Adrienne.”

“That’s the same name, sir.”

“No. The second one has an extra N and E.”

She chuckled. “That was so bad.”

Gabriel smiled. “Emilie never wanted to try but maybe things would have been different between me and Adrien if he was a girl. I find them easier to deal with.”

“You were handling him just fine last week and even before that.” She patted his arm. “You’re getting the hand of it, sir, and it only took fifteen years.”

He sighed. “There’s no use thinking of the past.”

“Well, there are always other ways to get more children,” Nathalie said. Her eyes didn’t meet his.

“Emilie wasn’t open to adoption either,” Gabriel said.

“It could have worked.”

“I know.” 

She stepped towards the bathroom. Gabriel didn’t let go of her arm.

“Nathalie, what was it like?” he asked.

“What was what like?” Nathalie asked.

“Just… everything.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment. She was facing away from him. He couldn’t see her expression. He couldn’t feel her. “I spent the first eight years of my life wishing I’d been born into a different family. And then I spent the next ten learning that it didn’t make a difference.”

“I’m sorry things never worked out.”

“That was long ago. Nothing can be done to change what happened.”

The bunny miraculous came to mind. He shoved it out of his head.

“Nathalie, if there’s one thing you can be sure about is that I will always be praying for your happiness,” Gabriel said. “I hope you’ll have it one day.”

“I wish the same for you, sir.”

******

Nathalie sat in the passenger seat of the car. She hadn’t gone to pick up Adrien for lunch so she had to make sure to get him for dinner. She remembered back to the conversation she’d had with Gabriel earlier. She wished she hadn’t said anything. She didn’t want him to pity her but yet she liked it when he did. He and Adrien were always so much nicer to her when she was hurt or sick. Gabriel never shouted, he was always gentle, she felt as if she could relax when she was ill, as strange as that sounded. She hated how much she enjoyed it and she felt guilty just thinking about how spoiled she acted around him. She really was a terrible person, wasn’t she, taking advantage of their kindness like that? It just felt nice to be spoiled every now and then.

She rubbed her right forearm absentmindedly.

Gorilla grunted. 

“No. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

He grunted.

“I know it’s hot, it’s just that…” She pulled the sleeve of her sweater down further so it covered her right palm. “I don’t regret protecting them but I hate seeing the scars.”

He grunted again. 

“It’s not that. I just…” She sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just being childish.”

He shook his head.

“I hate their expression when they see it. Maybe I should take Mr Agreste’s offer to have it fixed.”

Gorilla took her arm in his large one and pulled her sleeve up to her elbow. He patted her head. Nathalie smiled.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have written more Gorilla and Nathlie moments. I get the feeling that they would make good drinking buddies.
> 
> On a side note, I’ve seen a lot of theories that Nathalie and Gabriel have been sleeping together because they seem so physically comfortable touching each other but I call BS on that. Nathalie loves him because of his devotion to his family and if he sleeps with her before the wife is gone for good then that devotion goes. And I also hate the implication that you can’t be close with someone unless it’s romantic. Friendships exist, even between people of different genders. *sigh* I’m complaining about this while writing a romance. I’m such a hypocrite. The point still stands though. We need more close friendships in media... like Gorilla and Nathalie.


	40. Chapter 40

Gabriel didn’t know what to draw. He felt like he had to do something but Nathalie said she would handle the situation with the little girl and Nikki was currently doing homework (she was homeschooled) under the strict supervision of her mother so he couldn’t check up on her. He doodled absentmindedly on the screen. His eyes widened when he saw the image he'd created. It was Nathalie in probably the most beautiful wedding dress he’d ever designed, long and flowing with baby blue butterflies and feathers on the skirt and lace sleeves that went down to the palms of her hands. It was a dress fit for a princess. It was perfect.

“Sir.”

He scrambled to hide the window then leaned against the podium and tried to look natural.

“Yes, Nathalie,” he said.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “What are you up to?”

He waved his hand. “Nothing. Nothing. Did you want me for something?”

She still looked suspicious but she dropped the topic. “Adrien’s friend Marinette will be coming soon for lunch. You promised to talk over the designs with them.”

“Ah yes. She was the young designer who won my contest.”

“It’s good that you remember sir because,” Nathalie lowered her voice, “she’s a very important friend to Adrien.”

“Ah, so he has a crush on her,” Gabriel said, tapping his chin. “It would work out well if they marry. I was worried Adrien was only attending our designing sessions out of obligation. The boy lacks artistic talent. If he marries someone already interested and skilled in fashion then that will allow him to pursue his dreams of becoming a doctor.”

“Sir, I think you’re going too--”

“But the boy has no sense of romance. I’m not sure if French blood even flows through his veins. He will need some help.”

“Sir, I’m begging you please don’t--”

Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Nathalie, you were right. There are other ways of getting a daughter.”

“Oh my God, sir, this is not what I meant. They’re only fifteen,” Nathalie said.

“Well, of course she’d need training before she can take over the company but we have to think ahead.”

“Not that far ahead.”

Gabriel walked down the stairs, hands behind his back and steps filled with purpose. “Nathalie, as his father, I must help him find a suitable bride.”

“For you or him?”

“Ideally both.”

They heard the car drive in.

“Sir, please don’t embarrass him,” Nathalie said.

“Nonsense. How could you think I would embarrass him?”

She didn’t get to answer. He was already heading to the dining room where the table was already set. Adrien no longer sat at the other end of the table. He and Nathalie complained there was too much glare and they couldn’t watch their weird cartoons. Gabriel sat at the head. Normally both Adrien and Nathalie sat to his right but today only Nathalie would be sitting there. Adrien and his girl were sitting beside each other on his left. Lately he’d been thinking that the table was too big for such a small group of people. Emilie had wanted only the biggest, best and shiniest but it wasn’t the most comfortable. He’d have to tell Nathalie to get a better table. He wondered if they would mind eating in one of the rooms upstairs.

Adrien and Marinette walked through the door. He needed to make sure to remember her name now.

“Good afternoon Mr Agreste, Ms Sancoeur,” Marinette said.

Nathalie nodded to her. She stepped towards Adrien. “I need to apologize,” she said, softly.

“For what?” he whispered.

“I can’t stop him.”

Gabriel ignored them. “Shall we eat first and then discuss business?” he asked.

They began to eat. No one spoke. The girl fidgeted in her chair. He opened his mouth but Nathalie beat him to it.

“How was school?” she asked.

Adrien shrugged. “It was fine. We went through these textbooks two years ago so it’s a little boring for me.”

“Only you would find it boring,” Marinette said. “It’s because you’re so smart.”

“Yes, my son is perfect, isn’t he?” Gabriel said. The children blushed. Nathalie sighed. He wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Are you two close?”

“No no no no no, not really,” Marinette said, her face getting redder. “We’re… just friends.”

“Good friends,” Adrien said, his own cheeks slightly pink.

“Hm,” Gabriel said. He could feel their lie. “I thought high school is when you start looking for a partner to--”

“Marinette, have you brought your designs?” Nathalie asked.

“Yes.”

“If you’re finished, how about we move to the atelier?” Gabriel asked. He stood and walked away. Nathalie caught up to him.

“Sir, I think you’re coming on a bit strong,” she said.

“Really? Hm. I can’t scare her away. I can’t leave the company in Adrien’s hands,” Gabriel said. “I’ve never been able to akumatize her before and I’ve never akumatized someone because of her. That says a lot.”

“I know, sir, but just--” 

Adrien and Marinette walked into the room. Gabriel straightened his back.

“So, Marinette, show me your designs,” he said. “Adrien tells me you’re a good designer. I’d be shocked if you could make him look more handsome but if you somehow manage to do that I’ll have no choice but to give my blessings.”

“Father!” Adrien hissed, his face turning red again.

“Well, um, I’m not sure that’s possible,” Marinette said. She blushed. “I mean I’m sure he’ll look good in anything.”

“Let’s see them then,” Gabriel said.

She reached into her bag. “I’m not sure if you’ll like them but--”

“Stop,” Gabriel said. Her hand froze. She looked up at him. “If you don’t like your designs then how do you expect me to like them? Either you have designs to show me or you don’t. I’m not interested in wasting my time.” He turned and walked to his computer.

“Father,” Adrien said. “She worked really hard on them. At least look at them.”

“Why should I?” Gabriel asked. “She has already shown me all I need to see. I don’t care how hard she worked on them. All I care about is the designs and how good they are and she doesn't think they're good.” He turned on his screen, making sure Nathalie did not catch sight of the wedding dress. “Hard work means nothing if she can’t convince anyone to even look at them. How good can they be when she’s telling me I won’t like them before I’ve even seen them? I will not allow my son to wear clothes designed by someone who can’t defend their own work. Nathalie, send them back to school.”

“Father!” Adrien said.

Gabriel didn’t answer. Nathalie ushered them out of the room.

“Sir, don’t you think you were being a bit harsh?” she asked.

“That was me being gentle,” Gabriel said, unable to meet her eyes. “I can’t consider her as a potential heir if she can’t even convince me to look at her sketches. She’ll run my company into the floor.”

“She’s fourteen, sir.”

“Exactly. The faster she understands that a poker face is needed in this business, the better.”

******

“I’m sorry about Father,” Adrien said as they rode back to school. “He can be really harsh sometimes.”

Marinette bit her lip. “No. He was right. I degraded my designs in front of a possible investor. I needed to sell them to him.” She held her face in her hands. “I’ll never make it in the fashion industry if I don’t learn how to be confident.”

Adrien got a message. His face broke out into a smile. “Nathalie says that Father will give you another chance!”

Marinette peeked out from between her fingers. “What?”

Adrien held out his phone. “See? She says he’ll give you ten minutes to make your pitch after dinner. If you can’t convince him then, he’ll scrap the project and go with the originals.”

“He’s giving me another chance?”

More messages came in.

“Okay, so Nathalie said she’ll give us some advice but I can’t tell Father.” Adrien held Marinette’s hand. “We have one more shot at this. Let’s show Father your awesome designs.”

Marinette smiled and held his hand too. “Yeah! And I have some ideas.”

******

“Father, what did you think?” Adrien asked. Marinette had already left with Nathalie. Gabriel refused to let them know his decision until later.

“I’ll let you know tomorrow,” he said, scrolling through the file Nathalie had sent him. He sat on the couch and crossed his legs. 

“Father,” Adrien said. “Please say yes.”

“Begging me won’t make me change my mind.”

Adrien sighed and left the room. He went to his bedroom. “Plagg, the presentation was really good, right?” he asked, handing the kwami some cheese.

“How should I know? I don’t wear clothes,” Plagg said. "I cannot be confined in that way."

Adrien sighed and flopped onto his bed. Marinette had come armed with her mock up designs on actual clothes she’d sewn herself. She was too embarrassed to bring them earlier but changed her mind. That had to have left an impression. He really wanted his father to say yes. Marinette was an awesome designer and getting to work for Gabriel Agreste would surely help her career.

******

Almost midnight, Adrien woke up with a sore throat and a headache. He pressed his hand to his neck. He groaned. He’d caught Nathalie’s flu. He groaned again. If he wasn’t better by morning he wouldn’t be able to go to school. He didn’t want to miss school and his father was sure to keep him locked in his room until he got better with nothing to do and no one to keep him company. Nothing good happened when he was sick.

He got up and wrapped himself in his blanket then went to her room to get the extra medicine she kept in her bedside table drawer. he smiled when he saw the roses he and his father had made in a vase on the bedside table. She spent more time in this room than the one at her apartment. He went to the kitchen to get some water to take the tablets with. On his way back to his room, he noticed the lights were still on in the atelier. He opened the door. His father was still sitting in the same couch he’d left him in earlier.

“Father, aren’t you going to bed?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel looked at the clock on the wall. “I didn’t realize it was this late. I’ll go in a bit. I need to finish looking over these reports. Why are you up this late?”

Adrien went over to sit next to Gabriel on the couch. “I think I’m sick.”

“I told you not to stay with her so long.”

“I know.”

“Did you take something?”

“I just took some tablets. I’m waiting on them to kick in,” Adrien said. Gabriel nodded and went back to what he was doing on the tablet.

Maybe it was the fever, maybe it was the medicine or maybe it was because of what had happened recently but Adrien was feeling bold. He lied down on the couch and rested his head on his father’s lap. He tensed expecting his father to tell him to leave and go to bed.

Gabriel rested his free hand on Adrien’s head and stroked his hair. Adrien relaxed and pulled his blanket up to his neck and fell asleep.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he awoke the next time but he felt as if he was being carried and that candy cane striped tie was his father’s. Gabriel carried him up the stairs and to his room and gently laid him on the bed. He felt a hand on his neck.

“His fever is almost gone,” Gabriel said softly. He made sure Adrien was fully covered by the blanket then left the room. 

Adrien rolled onto his side to hide a smile. He couldn’t remember the last time his father had tucked him into bed but he was sure it had been years and years ago. Maybe being sick wasn’t so bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is an Adrinette shipper (unlike me but that's another story). I haven't finished the next chapter yet so I'm not sure if you'll be getting another update tomorrow. I'm stuck sick in bed yet again so I can't promise to write anything today.


	41. Chapter 41

“If he doesn’t come home by this evening I’ll have to come get you,” Gabriel said.

“No. I’m not leaving him,” Nikki said. She had been locked in the basement once more.

“My assistant hasn’t been able to find him for an entire week. If she can’t find him then he can’t be found.”

“He’ll come back for me, I know he will.”

Gabriel sighed. Fighting her won’t work.

“Mr Hawkmoth, have you ever been to school?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Was it fun?”

“I had a terrible time there but my son seems to enjoy it.”

“You have a son?” she asked.

Gabriel cursed himself for that slip of the tongue. “Yes.”

“You must be old then.”

He sputtered for a moment. “I resent that.”

She giggled. “Mr Hawkmoth, I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“Well, everyone says you’re a villain but you seem so nice,” she said. “I saw the akumas on the news before and they were scary but now they’re saying you’re saving people. Are you a hero or a villain?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to say villain but that would not help the situation. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“How come?”

“Sometimes people do wrong things for the right reason.”

“What was your reason then?”

“There’s someone important to me that I haven’t seen in a long time.”

“Is it your wife? Are you trying to get your family back together again?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Then what changed?”

Nathalie’s face came to mind.  
“Someone really wanted me to be a hero. I told them I would give it a shot,” Gabriel said.

“You’re a much better hero than you are a villain,” Nikki said. “You always lost to Laybug and Chat Noir but you’re always winning now. Are you going to remain a hero?”

“I think so. I’m not sure yet.”

“I like you as a hero. Chat Noir and Ladybug only fight against you but they’re never there for the rest of us,” Nikki said. “Can’t you stay a hero? Your powers are so much better than theirs because you can find people even if they’re locked in a basement. Most crimes aren’t committed in the open so you can help us when they don’t. You and Mayura since you said she can find people too.”

“Mayura is… sick. I’m sorry but you won’t have her as a hero any time soon,” Gabriel said.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“She’s been getting better but she’s still not well. Most certainly not well enough to use her powers.”

“Oh,” Nikki said, going silent. “Do you miss her?”

“She’s still with me even if she’s not Mayura.”

“She’s your assistant!”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. This girl was too perceptive. “How did you know?” he asked, then he felt like slapping himself for confirming her theory. He could feel her glee.

“You keep mentioning her so I knew she must be important to you. Is she also the one who asked you to be a hero or was that your son?”

“I’m not telling you any more.”

“So it was her. You always speak so highly of her.”

“She is very good at her job.”

“I ship you.”

“You what?” Gabriel asked.

“I ship you. I read it on the internet. It means I want the two of you to get together… though I guess you can’t because of your wife, but if she’s dead you can get remarried. That’s what Mom said to Dad when she threatened to poison his food. She says she has a boyfriend but I’ve never met him. I think she’s lying to make Dad jealous.”

This girl needed to be taken away from that witch.

“Little children should not be sticking their noses into adult business,” Gabriel said, trying to keep some levity in the conversation.

She smirked. “You’re only saying that because you know what I said is true.” 

“Master, I sense the fear and sadness of a family,” Nooroo said. “It seems that a little boy has been kidnapped.”

“Nikki, I have someone I need to save.”

“Say no more. Go get ‘em Hawkmoth!”

Gabriel cut the connection with her and sent his akuma to the family. The boy was only four. The parents were far too volatile to akumatize, though he couldn’t say he didn’t understand their overwhelming emotions. The sixteen year old daughter was far calmer. Though she was afraid, calm anger boiled within her.

“Blood Hound, I give you the power to save your brother and make those men pay.”

******

“Father said yes!” Adrien shouted. He coughed into his hand. He could see his friends cheering on the other end of the screen. “Our designs are a go! Marinette, he said you can come over tomorrow when I’m feeling better to discuss the production and other things.”

“I’ll make sure to have everything ready,” she said.

“Make sure to bring that killer confidence or Father might scrap the project entirely,” Adrien said.

“I know. I’ll… I’ll make sure he sees our determination.”

There was a knock on his door.

“I’ll talk to you guys later,” he said. “Come in.”

One of the house workers walked inside. He deflated. He’d hoped it was either Nathalie or his father. Then he noticed that they had three trays on the serving cart and a smile broke out on his face. It took another fifteen minutes for them to reach by then he’d started to lose hope and the food had started to get cold.

“Sorry, I got distracted,” Nathalie said.

“Did Father forget to do something again or was it Mrs Graham?” Adrien asked.

“Both.”

“I understand.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “It’s your fault you’re sick. I told you not to stay long.”

“Sorry Adrien,” Nathalie said looking guilty.

“It’s okay,” he said, because really it was. Last night he was tucked into bed and now he had both of them to keep him company, at least for a little while.

******

Gabriel closed Adrien’s bedroom door. Someone would gather their dirty wares soon.

“Something on your mind?” he asked. Natalie had seemed even quieter than usual during breakfast.

“Sir do you think--” 

“He has the flu Nathalie,” Gabriel said. “Let’s not jump to conclusions and don’t you dare you this as an excuse to not take your medicines.”

“But sir--”

“No. Adrien will get better. He’s already better. I gave you an order and I expect you to do it,” he said. She frowned. He sighed and rested his hands on her shoulders. “I told you we’d think of something if he got sick but it’s just the flu. Everyone gets the flu. This isn’t cause for concern, not yet at least. Focus on yourself. I’ll take care of my son. He’s my responsibility, not yours. Your only responsibility is to yourself.”

“If you say so, sir,” Nathalie said.

“If you’re still feeling sick then I’ll give you the rest of the day off.”

“I’m fine sir.”

Gabriel didn’t think that was entirely true but she didn’t look too bad and he could always force her to leave later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lectured by someone because my parents want to chop down some of the trees on our land because it's bad for the environment and stuff... only we want to chop them down because they're old (and therefore dangerous) and we want to plant some new trees (think at least 3 trees for every one that goes and probably more than that if my mother has her way). *sigh* Sometimes people are so environmentally conscious that they want to stop people who want to plant more trees out of some moral obligation to safety hazards. 
> 
> On another note... I was going to end this story soon but then I came up with an idea and... I don't know how long this story is going to be. I feel like it's dragging out but I also have ideas that I want to write. What do you guys think? And no, they really won't make sense in a one-shot. I either have to put it in this story or cut it out completely


	42. Chapter 42

Gabriel leaped onto a roof and ducked behind a dividing wall. He leaned against it t remain upright. Those stupid idiots. Couldn’t they see he was busy? Those morons tried to defeat an akuma that had been trying to hold up a building, not destroy it. He’d had to come out to stop them before they got the people inside killed. He held his breath and watched as they got further and further away from him. He really hated Ladybug and Chat Noir. They weren’t heroes.

He ran to the edge of the roof and leapt onto the other. He staggered and fell face first onto the cement roof.

“Master, you can’t go much further,” Nooroo said.

“Where are we?” Gabriel asked, too tired to push himself off the roof.

“Miss Nathalie’s apartment isn’t far from here. You can’t make it back to the mansion in this state.”

It was one in the morning. He didn’t want to disturb her but he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t risk being caught.

He pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the building not far from the one he’d been on. He landed on her balcony and took out his phone.

“Hello?” she said sleepily.

“Open the balcony door,” Gabriel said.

“What?”

He heard movement on the other end, then the door opened. He stumbled inside, detransforming and feeling his legs give out.

“Sir, what’s wrong? What happened?” she asked.

“I really hate Ladybug and Chat Noir,” he said.

“Close the door.”

She must have been talking to the kwamis. She helped him into the nearby bedroom and lowered him onto the bed.

“Where were you hurt?” she asked.

“Where wasn’t I hurt?” he said. He tried to push himself to a seated position. He didn’t have the strength an fell back onto the pillows. 

“Let me see,” Nathalie said, unbuttoning the buttons on his pajama shirt. Nooroo had woken him from his sleep to help some firefighters get people out of a building that was about to collapse due to shoddy construction. “I’ll go get some ice.”

She left the room and came back within seconds with three ice packs that she used to ice the bruises on his chest and side.

“You said Chat Noir did this?” she asked.

“This what I get for being a hero. I blame you two,” Gabriel said.

“It’s your fault for being a villain for almost two years,” Duusuu said. He glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Nooroo, can you make anything to help?” Nathalie asked.

“I can use some of the medicine I made for you and adjust it for a man of his size and age,” Nooroo said. 

“They’re in my bathroom.” She pressed the ice pack to a bruise on his stomach. He hissed at the cold.

“I should have kicked their spandex covered butts,” Gabriel said.

“You are allowed to defend yourself, sir,” Nathalie said.

He raised his head. “Do you think I want to be in pain?” He noticed what she was wearing and covered his eyes. “Nathalie, your clothes.” All she wore was a tank top over her underwear. He could feel her embarrassment through the brooch mixing with his.

“This is my apartment. I can sleep in whatever I want,” she said, though he did hear a drawer open and a zip and when he opened his eyes Nathalie was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. He wasn’t sure if to feel disappointed or relieved. She came back to sit next to him on the bed and remove the ice packs.

“Is there anywhere else hurt?” Nathalie asked.

“I think I have some bruises on my arms and legs.”

“Are you going to remove your clothes or shall I?”

“They don’t require ice,” Gabriel said.

Nathalie smirked. “Pity.”

Duusuu came to sit on his chest. “Mister Gabriel, Nathalie’s cupboard is out of coffee.”

“I told you I’d buy some more tomorrow,” Nathalie said.

Duusuu fell face first onto his chest. “How do you expect me to function without caffeine?”

“Nathalie, she’s starting to sound like you,” Gabriel said. His stomach grumbled. 

“Would you like me to make you something?” Nathalie asked.

“With what? Everything is empty,” Duusuu said.

“I have bread, eggs and cheese,” Nathalie said. She looked at Gabriel. “I also have some cake left over that Adrien bought for me.”

“Adrien buys you cake?”

“Sir, we both know he just wanted an excuse to visit Marinette and I get free pastries. No one loses in this situation.”

His stomach growled again. “I think the cake would cut my appetite the fastest.”

“Duusuu, come. I’ll give you and Nooroo a piece,” Nathalie said.

Duusuu rose from his chest, tail and head hanging. “It’ll have to do.”

Nooroo flew back in with a small medicine cup filled with a blue liquid. “Drink this Master. It should make you feel better.”

Gabriel eyed it suspiciously. “How quickly will it work?”

“I don’t know.”

Gabriel sighed. He reached for the cup. Nooroo pulled it away. He shot the kwami and glare then opened his mouth. Nooroo poured it down his throat.

“Blueberry?” Gabriel asked.

“I thought Miss Nathalie would prefer a sweet taste,” Nooroo said.

“Maybe I should go into pharmaceuticals.”

Nathalie came back inside with two slices of cake, one slice much smaller than the other. Gabriel shoved a piece of the cake into his mouth while she buttoned his shirt. The two kwamis ate together at the kitchen counter. Nathalie’s apartment was far too small. He should get her a bigger one.

“This is pretty good,” he said. “I might have to buy some for myself.”

“Marinette made that one.”

Gabriel sighed. “The girl has the talent but I’m not feeling the drive. She won’t succeed until her desire to become a great designer overrides that anxiety of hers.”

“I don’t think that’s how anxiety works, sir,” Nathalie said.

He shrugged. “It worked for me and now I have more money than I know what to do with. Inspiration and desperation, Nathalie. To be an artist, to be successful, you must have both. Inspiration to pull you forward and desperation to push you from behind. She has the inspiration but she lacks desperation.”

“How will she get that desperation?” 

Gabriel chewed thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. My desperation was wanting to leave my parents’ house and get as far away from the entire family as I could. That won’t work for her. Her parents are far too doting.”

“The ultimatum you gave her for the presentation worked last week,” Nathalie said.

“Yes, but that only worked temporarily. She needs something bigger.”

“Sir, you promised no more Hawkmoth trouble for at least another month.”

Gabriel scowled at her. “Do you enjoy seeing me suffer? I’m just not cut out for this heroics thing.”

“That’s not what Nikki said,” Nathalie said. “Didn’t she tell you she liked you better as a hero?”

“She’s a dumb child.”

“She wasn’t wrong. You are a very good at being a hero and absolutely terrible at being a villain.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “I’ll dock your pay for that erroneous statement.”

Nathalie laughed. “You can try but I doubt you remember your own banking security passwords.”

He hated how right she was.

He handed her the empty plate.

“Are you still hungry?” she asked.

“I can last until breakfast,” he said. “I’ll need to get back to the house before Adrien wakes up.”

Nathalie nodded. “I’ll take the couch.” She pulled the blanket up to his neck. “Call if you need me.”

She turned off the light and closed the door with Duusuu following behind her with the empty plates.

Gabriel stared up at the ceiling though he could barely see it. He hated the feeling of most blankets and bedsheets against his skin, he didn’t like sleeping in a bed that wasn’t his own and tiny apartments felt both cramped and nostalgic, not something he enjoyed feeling, and yet this wasn’t so bad. The bed was comfortable and warm and the pillow smelled of raspberry shampoo. He wouldn’t have minded if Nathalie had stayed in the room with him but he supposed that would be too much to ask. He was already imposing on her as it was.

He rolled onto his side, the bruises no longer as painful and for the first time in years, he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

******

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug said, shaking his shoulder.

“What? What?” Adrien said, sitting up. 

“Look.”

She pointed to Nathalie’s balcony where Hawkmoth was quietly closing the door. 

“I told you she knew who he was.”

Adrien clenched his fists. “There must be another explanation. He must have broken into her apartment. She could be in trouble.” He leaped onto her balcony and picked the lock with one of his claws and snuck inside. Everything looked fine. He silently apologized to her for invading her privacy and cracked open her bedroom door. She slept peacefully on the bed in a warm hoodie. She shifted and mumbled something. He shut the door and ran out of the apartment. He met Ladybug coming back from her chase.

“I lost him,” she said. “What about Ms Sancoeur?”

“Still asleep,” Adrien said. “I don’t think she even knew he was in the apartment. He could have just been hiding out there. She might just be a heavy sleeper. Or maybe he went into the wrong apartment.”

“Hm,” Ladybug said, not sounding convinced. “I still think we should keep an eye on her just in case. This is the second time we’ve seen Hawkmoth in this area. That can’t be a coincidence.” She looked at her watch. “I have school. Let’s talk later.”

Adrien watched as Ladybug hopped from roof to roof, getting smaller and smaller, then he turned to look at Nathalie’s balcony. She couldn’t know who Hawkmoth was. That wouldn’t make any sense. She knew who he was and she hadn’t tried to take his miraculous for him. But Hawkmoth had been helping people lately so he might not even want the miraculouses anymore. Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. A thought came to his mind. What if Hawkmoth was a creepy stalker and that’s why he was in her apartment while she was sleeping? Nathalie was sick. If he tried something she wouldn’t be able to fight him off. He needed to demand that she stay at the Agreste mansion. He had to keep her away from Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story. I live in a third world country and record keeping here is a nightmare. So my Dad came home stressed. One of his patients died (an old man) and he had to write the death certificate but every family member told him a different name. So he asked for IDs only to find out that there's a different name on the passport, driver's licenses and birth certificate. Standard procedure is to just use the name on the birth certificate.... of which he has two with two completely new and different names. He calls the records office and they can't find any of those names in existence. Somehow this man was registered at least five times and yet he doesn't exist. This is enough of a problem that in government forms there are spaces for names, aliases and nicknames. I swear this is the truth. I can't put this madness into a story because it's too unrealistic.
> 
> Does this happen in any other country?


	43. Chapter 43

“Nathalie, what kind of man do you like?” Adrien asked over breakfast.

Gabriel and Nathalie choked on their toast.

“Why that sudden question?” Nathalie asked. She’d composed herself much quicker than Gabriel had been able to.

He shrugged. “I was curious.”

“Adrien, I’ve told you before, I really don’t spend much time thinking about that sort of thing,” Nathalie said.

“You must have some idea of what you’d want,” Adrien said.

She thought about it. Gabriel pretended to not be interested. 

“Well, I already have a pretty large savings account so money isn’t a big deal to me. I guess personality would be the most important then,” she said.

“So, like a guy who’s funny?” Adrien asked.

Nathalie shook her head. “I find them too immature and irritating.”

“So someone serious like Father.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said warningly.

“I might not know what I want but I know what I don’t want,” Nathalie said. “I can’t stand lying, or practical jokes, or likes to shout.”

“I guess the shouting rules out Father’s chances,” Adrien said with a grin. 

Gabriel glared at him. “I don’t shout.”

“You do, sir,” Nathalie said.

“I don’t--” 

He froze.

“Sir?” she asked.

“I just remembered I have to make a call to someone in America. I should do it now while the office is still open.” He stood and went into the atelier. “Nooroo?”

“It’s Nikki, Master. I think she’s trying to call you,” Nooroo said.

Gabriel took the elevator down to the lair and transformed. He sent an akuma to the girl.

“What--”

“He came back last night,” she said. He could hear the tears in her voice. “They argued all night and then he packed a bag and left. He didn’t even look at me. He said he’s never coming back.”

“Nikki, I need to go for a bit but I won’t be gone for long, I promise.”

“Please don’t go too,” she said.

“I’m not leaving you alone. Someone named Nooroo will keep you company.”

“Okay.”

He left Nooroo to talk to her while he dialed Nathalie’s number. “Nathalie, I need you to do something for me.”

******

An hour later, Nathalie pulled the car over in front of a modest two floor house just before another car and two police cars pulled up as well. Gabriel got out and went to bang on the door. A police officer pushed him to the side.

“Mrs Germain, this is the police. Open the door,” he said.

The door cracked open. “What is the problem officer?” a woman asked.

Gabriel pushed past her and the officer and went inside. He ignored their shouts. A few days ago he’d had the cat walk around the house so he would know where everything was. He didn’t slow down until he threw open the door and saw Nikki crouched in the corner of the basement.

“Mr Agreste,” the policeman started. Nathalie stood between them.

“Nikki, come here,” Gabriel said. He didn’t want to scare her even more by going down into the darkness himself.

She looked up and started crying again when she saw him. She ran up the stairs and crashed into his legs. She was much smaller than he’d imagined her to be, her head didn’t even reach his waist. She held onto his pants with an impressive grip that was sure to leave deep wrinkles.

Seeing that the little girl was so attached, literally, to Gabriel and concluding he was not a threat to her, the officer turned to the mother.

“Please tell me why this girl was locked in the basement,” he said.

The woman turned to Gabriel and glared at him. Nathalie had given him far colder glares just that morning. This lady needed more practice.

“How dare you come in--”

“Ma’am, please don’t shout in front of the child,” Nathalie said calmly.

The lady let out a scream and ran towards them. Nathalie had her on the floor with her arms behind her back before the officers had time to react.

Nathalie held out her hand. “Handcuffs,” she said. The nearest officer handed her his handcuffs, still a bit dazed. She snapped it around the woman’s wrist, then stood.

“We will meet you at the station for Nicolette to give her statement,” Nathalie said.

“You have no right--” the woman started.

“Oh, but you see, somehow some documents ended up on my desk without me knowing how they got there. I wouldn’t be a good citizen if I didn’t hand them over to the police,” Nathalie said. The lady sputtered. “We should leave, sir.”

“Yes.” Gabriel picked up Nikki and carried her to the car. He sat in the backseat with her while Nathalie drove off, leaving one of the lawyers from his legal team behind to deal with anything that came up. “Did you have breakfast?”

She shook her head. “My stomach hurts.”

“When was the last time you ate?” Nathalie said. 

“Two days ago.” She looked up at Gabriel. “Mr Hawkmoth, can you buy me the pasta you promised?”

“I’m not--”

“I recognized your voice,” she said.

He sighed. This girl was too smart.

“No,” Nathalie said.

“Why not?” Gabriel asked.

“Breaking a fast with heavy food isn’t healthy. You can buy it for her later,” Nathalie said. “Something lighter would be more appropriate.” She pulled up in front of a familiar bakery. “Do you have any allergies?” Nikki shook her head. Nathalie left the car.

“That’s Mayura, right?” Nikki asked.

“You can’t call us by those names,” Gabriel said. “I’m Mr Agreste and she’s Nathalie.”

She nodded. “She doesn’t look sick. She stopped Mom before the officers did.”

“She is sick. She just pretends she isn’t,” Gabriel said.

“Oh.” She went silent.

“She won’t get you back,” Gabriel said. “You don’t have to worry about her anymore.”

“The police have come before.”

“Yes but you didn’t have the Gabriel Agreste...’s secretary on the case,” Gabriel said. Nikki raised one eyebrow. “She’s better at these things than I am.”

Nathalie came back with a smoothie and some fruit pudding thing for Nikki and a cup of bubble tea for Gabriel. He’d become addicted to the stuff.

“Thank you,” Nikki said, devouring the pudding.

“You’ll get something heavier soon,” Nathalie said. Nikki nodded, her mouth full.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the police station. Nathalie got a briefcase from the seat next to her and they walked inside. They were shown to the waiting room. Nathalie got pale and held her hand over her mouth.

“Nathalie?” Gabriel asked.

She started coughing. That’s when he smelled it, cigarette smoke mixed with cheap perfume. She braced her hand against the wall, wheezing and coughing. 

“I’ll be fine,” she said.

Gabriel wasn’t in the mood to pretend to believe her lies. He dragged her to the car outside and pulled out the inhaler. It took her a few moments to be able to breathe   
normally again.

“Sorry, sir,” she said. 

“I’ll handle this,” he said. “We’ll let them take Nikki’s statement now and leave the rest to the lawyers.” Nathalie nodded, suddenly looking much weaker than she had before. “Stay here.” She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Gabriel really didn’t want to go in there without her but he couldn’t force her to go in and he couldn’t let Nikki go in alone. Once they were done he would get himself a dozen cups of bubble tea as a reward. With the promise of the bubble tea, he walked into the station.

******

“Mr Agreste, you look sick,” Nikki said, as they walked out of the station.

“I’m fine,” he said. His name carried weight and they were dealt with first. Even so, they had spent far too long in that place.

Nathalie was where she’d left them in the car. The emotion radiating from her was too faint for him to decipher. He could feel a mix from the little girl beside him though. Fear, apprehension, disappointment, uncertainty, excitement, he expected those. What he didn’t expect was the guilt and shame mixed in with them as well. Nikki had no reason to feel those emotions. He remembered feeling confused about that with Nathalie as well.

“Sir, what pasta did you promise Nikki?” Nathalie asked.

He told her and she drove to the restaurant to get it.

“She’s not very friendly, is she?” Nikki said once they were alone.

“No. She takes a long time to warm up to a person,” Gabriel said. It had taken years before they’d become any closer than just mere employer and employee. “How are you feeling?”

Nikki hung her head. “I don’t know. I haven’t figured that out yet. Mr Agreste, what are your parents like?”

“Controlling, narcissistic, authoritative and other words describing not very nice people,” he said.

“Oh. Then what about Nathalie’s?”

“Um… hers weren’t nice either.”

“I was hoping I was the exception,” Nikki said. “Do you think my dad will come back for me now that I’m not with Mom anymore?”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do with her if her father didn’t come back. He hadn’t thought that far yet.

Nathalie came back with the food. Her facial expression was the same as usual but a bead of sweat ran down the side of her temple.

“Nathalie, take us home,” Gabriel said.

“Yes, sir.”

She pulled up in front of the stairs. Nikki got out and looked up, falling back onto Gabriel’s legs trying to see the top. 

“You live here?” she asked.

“Well it is my house,” he said. Then a thought occurred to him. He didn’t have any clothes for her and he couldn’t send Nathalie out shopping. She’d have to wear some of   
Adrien’s old clothes for a bit.

“I have to check on some things,” Nathalie said. He nodded and she disappeared into the atelier.

“I’ll show you where you’ll be staying for now,” Gabriel said.

He led her to the second floor and pointed out his room and Adrien’s room and then the room Nathalie used.

“So you’re telling me that she already lives in the house and you haven’t proposed yet?” Nikki asked.

“You know, I think you and Adrien will get along just fine,” Gabriel said. He opened the door to the room next to his. Nathalie’s room was in between his and Adrien’s. Nikki’s room would be on the other side of his. “You’ll use this one for the time being.”

Nikki walked inside, her eyes bulging. “It’s so big.”

“I like my space,” he said. 

“Mr Hawkmoth, where is your wife?” Nikki asked.

“I told you she isn’t with me anymore.” He turned and walked out of the room. He heard little footsteps run to catch up with him and felt a much smaller hand take his.

They went back to the atelier where Nathalie was engrossed in typing something on her computer. Gabriel went over to his to see if there were any important messages that had come in. Nikki got bored watching him scroll through emails then went over to Nathalie’s desk.

“What are you doing?” she asked. Gabriel ignored them and scrolled through the designs sent in by his team.

“Trying to finalize a deal,” Nathalie said.

Nikki looked at the screen. “They’re trying to undersell you.”

“I know, but they don’t know that I know and that’s how I’m going to get what I want.”

“You’re kinda scary.”

“Good.”

“Hey, what happened to your arm?”

Gabriel felt a shot of panic through his chest from the miraculous. He looked up and saw Nathalie hugging her right arm to her chest with wide eyes while Nikki looked confused.

Gabriel walked over to them. “Nathalie, you had an asthma attack earlier. You should go lie down.”

Nathalie nodded numbly and walked out of the room.

Nikki looked up at him. “I guess I shouldn’t have asked about her arm.”

Gabriel knelt on one knee in front of her so he could look her in the eye. “Nikki, as a general rule it’s rude to ask about someone’s scars.”

“Oh,” she said, hanging her head. “Did someone hurt her?”

“Yes.”

“Did you hurt them?”

Gabriel sighed. “No.”

“Well you should.”

He laughed and patted her shoulder. “I hear the car outside. My son must be home for lunch. How about I take you to meet him?”

The front door opened as they left the atelier. Nikki ducked behind his legs. Adrien and Marinette walked inside.

“Father,” Adrien said. “Who’s this?”

Gabriel rested his hand on Nikki’s head. “This is Nikki. She’ll be staying with us for a while.”

Adrien looked confused. “Um, is she a cousin or…”

“A guest,” Gabriel said.

Marinette walked over to them. “Did you eat lunch yet?” Nikki shook her head. “You can eat with us.”

Nikki looked up at Gabriel. 

“Go on. I need to check on Nathalie,” he said.

“Is she feeling sick?” Adrien asked. 

“Blame some inconsiderate people who smoke in public,” Gabriel said. 

“Come, let’s go eat,” Marinette said. She held out her hand. Nikki slowly took it and the three of them went into the dining room.

Gabriel took the stairs to Nathalie’s room. He knocked on the door. When he heard no answer he opened it a crack. She was lying on the bed with her back to the door. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her. He knew she was still awake.

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked.

“Would you believe me if I said fine?”

“No.”

“My breathing is fine.”

“Good. Now how are you feeling?”

“I don’t know.”

Gabriel sat next to her on the bed. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“My memory hasn’t completely returned yet but…” she trailed off.

Gabriel cursed himself inwardly. He shouldn’t have taken her with him. Seeing the mother, the girl locked in a basement, the police station, he didn’t know how she managed to maintain that look of calm indifference on her face the entire time.

Gabriel lied down on the bed next to her and pulled her close so her head rested on his arm and her back pressed against his chest. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking earlier. I shouldn’t have taken you with me,” he said.

“We couldn’t waste time,” Nathalie said. “Things weren’t going her mother’s way. She was in danger.”

“I could have driven myself.”

“With what license? Yours expired three years ago.”

He sighed. “Tell me what you remember.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t know what happened. I don’t know what to do or say.”

She didn’t say anything for a long while. “I remember being afraid and I remember his face. Everything else is blur. You’ll know more if you read the police reports.”

“Were you afraid today?”

“...Yes, no. I’m not even sure. It’s really hard to explain. In a way it feels like those things happened to someone else.”

“I wish losing your memories meant that certain ones won’t return.”

“Says the man who tried to trigger those memories in the first place.”

“I said I was sorry. It’s on my list of top 10 regrets.”

“That list must be long.”

Gabriel decided to ignore that statement because she wasn’t feeling well. 

She reached behind her to run her fingers through his hair like she had done those weeks before. "Don't worry about me, sir. I'll be fine soon and we can get back to work. You haven't told me if Nooroo's medicine worked for your injuries last night."

Gabriel wasn't sure how he could feel relaxed while his heart raced. "There's hardly anything left. I'll be good as new by this afternoon."

"I'm glad, sir. I don't like to see you in pain."

He reached for her right arm and pulled down the sleeve of her sweater with his teeth.

“Sir, what are you--”

He planted a kiss on her forearm, and then an extra one just for good measure. “Audrey once told me something that actually made sense for once, ‘You’ve already been through all your worse days, so why is this one scary?’ That was after a really scathing review on my first fashion show and everything was going wrong. She may be a pain in the ass but she knows exactly what to say to keep that confidence of hers sky high. I have to admire that. You’ve already fought literal monsters. What can be scarier than that?”

“Memories, dreams, night--”

“All things you’ve already been through and come out on top of.” He smoothed his thumb over the ridges of the skin on her arm. “Whenever you’re ready to have these removed, just let me know and I’ll make the appointment. But fixing these won’t make a difference if you haven’t gotten over what happened.”

“I can’t just get over it.”

“Not right now, but eventually.” He rested his head on hers. “One day you’ll be so happy that those memories will just be like a faded dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just look at these two platonic friends platonically kissing each other while lying in bed. Friendship goals, am I right?


	44. Chapter 44

“Sir, is there a reason why a man just delivered two dozen cups of bubble tea?” Nathalie asked walking into the dining room where Gabriel and the three children were eating dinner.

“I don’t say anything about your caffeine addiction and you don’t say anything about my bubble tea addiction,” he said.

Nathalie face palmed. “I never should have let you taste bubble tea,” she said. “Sir, I will not let you drink two dozen cups of bubble tea in one evening.”

“If it can satisfy a man like Father then it must be good,” Adrien said. “I want to taste one.”

“Me too,” Nikki said.

Nathalie gave them each one cup of bubble tea in the flavor they wanted (Gabriel had ordered all the flavors). 

“This is good,” Adrien said.

“I like it,” Nikki said.

“Maybe we should add this to the menu,” Marinette muttered.

Nathalie groaned. “Sir, I hope you’re happy that you’ve spread your addiction to children.”

He grabbed a second cup from her hand. “You have only yourself to blame,” he said, finishing the cup in one long gulp.

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that because after Marinette left and Adrien had retired to his bedroom, Gabriel went on his usual evening hunt for Nathalie, only this time it was much harder to find her than it usually was.

“Oh come on,” he said. “Now she’s just being petty.”

“What’s going on?” Nikki asked, drinking another one of his bubble teas. He decided not to say anything about that because she had had a long day and was holding herself together admirably.

“I can’t find Nathalie. She does this every evening! Nooroo, you said the medicine tastes good.”

Nooroo flew out of his pocket. “It does. I don’t know why she doesn’t want to take it. So far there have been no negative side effects.”

Nikki stared at him. “What…”

“This is Nooroo. He gives me my powers,” Gabriel said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Nikki,” Nooroo said.

“Nooroo, skip the pleasantries and help me find Nathalie.”

“Right away, Master.” Nooroo closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. “Did you check the garage?”

“Not yet,” Gabriel said.

“Why don’t you just give it to her and her take it herself?” Nikki asked.

“Because she won’t and I’m the only one who will force it down her throat if necessary.”

Nikki giggled. “You two play hide and seek every evening like children,” she said.

“Just drink your bubble tea,” Gabriel said, heading to the garage.

At first glance it appeared to be empty. He went straight for the older car that that he’d forbidden her from using and pulled open the door. She was lying on the backseat, playing some game on her phone. She looked up at him. 

“Good evening, sir. What brings you here?” she asked.

He waved the inhaler and bottle of tablets in her face. “The thing keeping you alive.”

She groaned and sat up and opened her mouth, not looking one bit happy about it. He stuck the inhaler in her mouth.

“Why must you make this more difficult than it needs to be?” he asked.

“Maybe she likes you looking for her,” Nikki said, sipping her bubble tea.

“Maybe I just want some peace and quiet,” Nathalie said, her breath sparkling.

“At the same time every day?”

“What’s your point?”

Nikki rolled her eyes.

Gabriel shoved a tablet into her mouth and held her chin in his hand. 

“Swallow,” he said, his tone daring her to disobey him. She swallowed.

“You two are so immature,” Nikki said.

“Shouldn’t you be in your room?” Nathalie asked.

Nikki scowled at her. “I will not be locked up again.”

“We’re not locking you up,” Gabriel said. "I promise."

Nathalie stood. “I’ll be leaving now. Good night, sir.”

“You know what, I don’t like her,” Nikki said. She stuck out her tongue in the direction Nathalie had gone.

Gabriel found her attitude strange. Nathalie had never liked children but she’d never been antagonistic and she had taken wonderful care of Adrien when he was younger.

“Did you say something to her?” he asked.

“Why do you think I’m the one at fault? I’ve been with you all day,” Nikki said, tears coming to her eyes. 

He sighed and rested his hand on her head. “I know. I know. She’s just not acting herself.”

Nikki leaned against his leg. “I think she hates me.”

“No. I’m positive that’s not it.” He reached down and lifted her up. “Let’s go see if we can find some of Adrien’s old clothes for you.”

******

Fear woke Gabriel up at two in the morning. Deep fear. It was in his house.

He grabbed his robe and went to the room next to his. He threw open the door. Nikki wasn’t in the bed where he left her. 

“Nikki. Nikki!” Gabriel shouted, getting close to a panic.

He heard a sniffle from beneath the bed. He bent down and saw her hiding underneath. He reached out to her. 

“Come,” he said. 

She took his hand and let him pull her out. She latched herself onto his neck and cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked. She nodded. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” She shook her head. “Do you want something to eat?” She shook her head again. He sighed. “I don’t know what to do if you won’t tell me.”

“Don’t leave me alone,” she whispered. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay.” He lifted her and placed her on the bed. She didn’t let go of him. Adrien had never been this clingy when he was a child though he supposed history had something to do with that. He remembered what he’d seen Nathalie do with Adrien whenever he had a nightmare and took his phone out of his pocket. “How about we watch a movie to help you fall asleep?” 

She nodded. Finally. At least now he knew what to do.

Gabriel made her lie under the covers then sat on the bed next to her and put on one of those children’s movies that had recently come out.

“Nikki, I won’t stay here all night but Nooroo will stay with you,” Gabriel said when the movie was almost finished. “He’ll keep you company and I’ll be right next door if you need anything. Is that okay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Good girl. Now go to sleep.”

Nooroo snuggled up next to the girl and the two of them fell asleep. Gabriel went back to his room and lied in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. It always took him long to fall asleep. The room was too empty. It was even lonelier now with Nooroo nearby.

He rolled onto his side. Nikki seemed to have the same habit of hiding that Nathalie did. He wondered if that was a girl thing or a them thing. They did have similar histories though Nathalie’s was objectively more traumatizing. Did she hide because she didn’t want to take the medicine or was Nikki right and she hid because he always came looking?

“Ah!” 

Gabriel sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Why were women so confusing? It would be so much easier if Nathalie just said things with words or at least not hide her emotions so well that he couldn’t feel her even when she stood next to him. He could only be certain that she wasn’t some figment of his imagination when he was touching her, or holding her like he’d had that evening while she ran her fingers through his hair. He could have fallen asleep right then and there next to her on the bed. They were already tap dancing on the line between employer and employee. That would be crossing it. He ignored the fact that it would not have been the first time they slept together on the same bed. But she’d been very sick then so it was for her safety. What if something had happened to her while she was sleeping?

She had the peacock miraculous with her all the time. He wondered if she felt him. He wondered how it felt to feel him. One of the reasons he hated leaving the house was the constant battering of emotions and most of them were negative. It was just too much with his already heightened sensitivity. He wondered if he overwhelmed her and if that was why she sometimes felt so distant, even more than usual. He wondered if she would end up leaving him too.

******

Nathalie couldn’t sleep. It was already past two in the morning and she was sitting sitting up in bed hugging her knees to her chest like she had been for the past four hours at least. She felt guilty. Nikki must think she hated her. Gabriel must be getting annoyed with her, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t understand why but every time it came close to the time for him to give her the medicine, her first instinct was always to run and hide. She wasn’t even sure if it had anything to do with the past she didn’t remember. The urge was just so strong she couldn’t ignore it.

She hated how conflicted she felt about the way he treated her. She wasn’t sure if she should push him away or if she was allowed to enjoy his presence or feel happy when he found her. She hated how much she’d loved it when he lied next to her and held her in his arms, kissed her scars and told her she would be happy one day. She hated how easily she’d fallen asleep feeling his heart beat against her back. She hated how desperately she wanted to stay even though she knew that like every other time before, she would be told to leave. 

He’d said that one day she would be so happy that all the bad memories would be like faded dreams but she didn’t believe him. Master Fu said that someone would always suffer, someone would always be sick, hurt, sad so that others could be happy. She didn’t believe Gabriel’s words. The little she remembered didn't help/. She rested her forehead on her knees, her tears running down her bare legs. Some people just weren’t meant to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if these two dummies will just say these things to each other that would save them so much stress and trouble


	45. Chapter 45

“I’m so sorry my Dad made you sign the--”

“He lied, Adrien,” Marinette said.

Adrien paused mid-sentence. “What do you mean he lied?”

Marinette leaned against the desk with her chin in her hand and a cute smirk on her face. “I don’t think he expected me to actually go back and read the contract. It only states that the finalized designs are the property of the Agreste company. Everything else remains mine and I can do as I please once the job is complete.”

Adrien sat on the edge of his bed. “I don’t get it. Why would he lie? Was he trying to trick you into giving him more designs?”

Marinette shook her head. “That wouldn’t make any sense. I think he was just trying to trick me into putting more effort.” She sighed. “But I guess that means I’m not working hard enough.”

“I still think that’s a weird way of trying to motivate you,” Adrien said.

“Well, it wasn’t a total lie,” Marinette said. “If this line fails, people will forget about it in time but it will be something that had my name on it. If I want to have a good reputation in this industry, this has to be a success even if it’s not an overwhelming one.”

“You know, he could have just said that.”

“Mr Agreste? Not a chance,” Marinette said. “He has been helping me a lot. He’s been giving me daily feedback and a new tablet to draw on. My old one was so slow and the memory was full. And he and Ms Sancoeur have been giving me a peek into the business side of fashion. Adrien, my parents support me in that they don’t stop me from designing but I was the one doing everything on my own and figuring it out as I go along. Mr Agreste is the first person to take the time to help me improve and I’ve learned a lot in just a few weeks. I can’t let all our effort go to waste. Even if I don’t sleep for the next month, I have to make this a success for you, our friends and my mentor. He’s a bit of a dummy for trying to pull that trick on me, but I think I’m getting the hang of dealing with him.”

Adrien smiled. “I’ll get my cheerleading outfit ready.”

“Adrien, it’s time for breakfast,” Nathalie called from outside his bedroom door.

“I’ll see you at school,” Adrien said.

“Don’t tell your Dad I know he tried to trick me. I want to get back at him,” Marinette said.

“You are one brave girl, my l-- friend,” Adrien said.

Nathalie knocked on the door. “Adrien, you don’t want to be late.”

******

“Sir, you have a call,” she said.

Gabriel tore his eyes away from the screen. “Can’t they send an email instead?”

“Sir, just take the call.”

He sighed and took the phone from her, handing it back to her when he was done. “They could have sent me an email instead.”

Nathalie rolled her eyes and went back to the desk.

“Mr Agreste, can you make me a dress with this design?” Nikki asked, holding up a drawing in a sketchbook. He’d given her some of his old art supplies to keep her occupied.

He bent down to look at it.

“Hm. Well, we never make the first design,” he said.

“Why not?” she asked, pulling up her pants. They hadn’t been able to find anything small enough for her. Nathalie would buy some when she went to get Adrien and Marinette for lunch.

“Because designs can always be improved, though I recommend stopping at five iterations or you’d never get anything done,” Gabriel said. “Is there something you think can be improved? Or something you would like to add in or take out?”

Nikki examined the drawing with her fingers stroking her chin like an old man. “Well, I’m not really a fan of sleeves.”

“Try drawing it again without sleeves and see if you like it better that way,” Gabriel said.

She nodded and went back to the couch.

The door to the atelier opened and Adrien and Marinette walked inside.

“What are you two doing here so early?” Nathalie asked.

“An akuma attacked the school again so they let us out early,” Adrien said.

Nathalie looked at Gabriel who held up his hands. He’d been in the atelier for the past three hours. He mouthed at her to check that out. She nodded. It might be the person with the nian miraculous. They hadn’t shown themself in weeks.

“Mr Agreste, I have a gift for you,” Marinette said. She held out a bouquet of flowers with a cheeky grin.

Gabriel took it from her and narrowed his eyes. “Begonias, buttercups and yellow carnations?”

“I saw them and thought of you,” she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“What’s weird about the flowers?” Adrien asked.

“Begonias means thoughtfulness, buttercups means childishness and yellow carnations represent disappointment,” Nathalie said. Nikki snickered.

Gabriel couldn’t help the twitch of his lips. “Well played,” he said, impressed.

“Shall we get back to work?” Marinette asked.

“I need to put these flowers outside before Nathalie gets an asthma attack. Nathalie, what are you doing?” Gabriel asked.

“Negotiating a deal.”

“Good. You should let Marinette see what you’re doing.”

“Sir, I think it’s best if she doesn’t learn these particular negotiation techniques.”

He was going to ask then changed his mind and left to find a vase. When he came back, Nikki was telling Adrien that Hawkmoth was a better hero than Chat Noir.

“He’s a villain,” Adrien said.

Nikki folded her arms. “Where’s your evidence of that? Last time I checked, there were no lasting consequences of any of the ‘bad’ things he did. There is evidence of him being a hero.”

“You’re just too young to remember.”

Nikki scowled at him. “I remember just fine how Ladybug and Chat Noir only get involved when he was doing something but never helped any of us. And since he wanted   
their miraculouses, isn’t it their fault for attracting him to Paris? Hawkmoth is actually stopping real crimes. What are they doing?”

Adrien’s face looked distressed. “Marinette?” he asked.

She looked up from the computer screen. “Hm, what? Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

He turned to Nathalie. “Nathalie?” he asked.

“What? Adrien I’ll talk to you just now. I just have to deal with this immediately,” Nathalie said, typing furiously.

“Father?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel walked over to the computer to see Marinette’s work. “I agree with Nikki. Hawkmoth was a nuisance at best as a villain. He probably would have gotten bored if Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t bother to show up. Make this color a little cooler so it matches better.”

“Hawkmoth was the biggest threat at the time,” Marinette said. “The bigger threats need to be dealt with first.”

“But he hasn’t done anything in months and yet Ladybug and Chat Noir haven’t been heroes in any other way,” Nikki said. “They owe it to us.”

“Ladybug doesn’t owe anything to anyone,” Marinette said, her voice cold. “She isn’t being paid and she’s under no obligation to do anything. You shouldn’t be so entitled as to demand someone who you don’t even know to do something no one else wants to.”

Adrien looked shocked. “But Marinette, shouldn’t they help anyway?”

“Should implies that the choice isn’t theirs,” Marinette said, training her eyes on the screen. “Don’t force decisions onto anyone. If they decide to do more than what they’ve already done, it should be their choice and theirs alone.”

“You managed that entire speech without stuttering or saying you were wrong halfway through,” Gabriel said. “I’m impressed. i think you're speech will be up to Nikki's standards in a few years.”

“I don’t know why you’re so excited because this means now I can tell you that I hate that dress you drew. Orange and red with pompoms?” Marinette asked.

“Children don’t know what true fashion is,” Gabriel said.

“Oh, like red pants and candy cane striped tie?”

“Says the teenager who still wears pigtails.”

“At least my head doesn’t look like an ice cream cone.”

“My head does not look like an ice cream cone,” Gabriel said. “Nathalie, tell her.”

“I’m not getting into that argument,” Nathalie said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Traitor.”

******

Chat Noir found Ladybug sitting on the Eiffel Tower looking over Paris. 

“Something on your mind, my lady?” he asked, sitting next to her.

“I’ve been thinking, we don’t really do much anymore,” she said.

“I know. Even the akuma attack today was there and gone so quickly I didn’t even have time to transform,” Chat Noir said.

“We only fight Hawkmoth. Now that he isn’t doing much, who is there to fight?”

“Regular criminals I guess,” Chat Noir said. He looked down at his hands. “We haven’t been doing anything to stop them. Hawkmoth is doing more right now than we are.”

“Maybe it’s time we turn our attention to someone else,” Ladybug said.

A small smile grew on Chat Noir’s face. “My thoughts exactly, my lady.”

******

Fear woke Gabriel from his restless sleep for the second night in a row. He couldn’t get angry though. It wasn’t like she was trying to wake him.

He got up and pulled on his robe then went to Nikki’s room. He raised his hand to knock on the door only to realize the emotion he was feeling wasn’t coming from inside the room. He followed it downstairs and to the kitchen. He heard voices from inside.

“Do you not like it that I’m here?” Nikki asked.

“No,” Nathalie said. Nooroo had added in another ingredient to her medicine and they thought it best she stayed the night in case it didn’t work or caused a reaction. So far she sounded alright.

“Then what’s wrong? Why don’t you like me?”

“I don’t… it’s not that.”

“Then why won’t you even look at me?” Nikki asked, her voice getting louder.

“What does it matter? If you want attention, I’m sure Mr Agreste and Adrien will give it to you. You did spend all evening playing video games with Adrien.”

“I just…” A chair moved. “I don’t want to feel like I’m imposing.”

“It’s not my house. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does because… because if you don’t like me here then Mr Agreste will tell me to leave.”

“You think I have far more power over him than I actually do. I’m just his assistant.” She paused. “Don’t start thinking thoughts like that. Once they start they never stop.”

He heard the clink of a glass. 

“I like it here. I don’t want to leave,” Nikki said.

Nathalie didn’t answer.

“Would I be a bad person if I stay?” Nikki asked.

“No.”

“But Mom said--”

“Your mother is a liar,” Nathalie said sounding surprisingly forceful. 

“If I don’t get to stay here and I get sent to foster care, do you think I’d get to be happy?” Nikki asked. “I’ve always wanted brothers and sisters.”

“I don’t know.”

“What if they don’t like me? Will they send me back?”

“Nikki, please stop,” Nathalie said. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Sorry,” Nikki said. “I just… If Dad left me and Mom was so mean to me, I wonder if now that I’m free of them if I can have a real family. Nathalie? Nathalie?”

Gabriel walked into the kitchen. Nathalie and Nikki sat at the counter. Two empty bottles of wine were in front of Nathalie. Her head rested in her hand. Tears dripped onto the counter.

“I told you Nikki, I don’t want to talk,” Nathalie said, her voice as even as it always was.

“Mr Agreste,” Nikki said.

Gabriel rested his hand on Nathalie’s back. “Nathalie?” he asked. He felt it. The fear hadn’t been coming from Nikki. 

“I’ll be fine, sir. It’s the alcohol,” Nathalie said.

“Come, I’ll take you to bed,” Gabriel said.

She pushed away his hand. “I’ll go when I’m ready.”

“I’m sorry. I must have said something wrong,” Nikki said.

“No. You didn’t,” Nathalie said. “It’s me.”

“I don’t understand.”

Nathalie reached for the glass that still held some wine. Gabriel snatched it out of her hand. 

“You’ve had more than enough,” he said.

“Sir, give it to me,” she said, her voice cold.

“No.”

She reached for the glass and almost fell off the stool. Gabriel managed to catch her in time.

“Sir, I’m trying to forget,” she said, her head leaning against his chest.

“It’s not worth the alcohol poisoning,” he said.

She held onto his robe. “Yes it is. I don’t want to remember. Please, sir. Make me forget.”

“I won’t do it again,” Gabriel said, holding her steady. She shook in his arms. Whether from fear, tiredness or frustration, he didn’t know.

“Please, sir. I’m begging you. Make me forget.”

“Forget what?” Nikki asked.

“Everything,” Nathalie said. Her grip on his robe tightened further. Her forehead pressed against his chest. “I keep seeing him. It’s like he’s here.” She let out a choked sob. “He’s going to kill me like he killed her and no one cares.”

Nikki’s eyes widened.

Gabriel pulled Nathalie to her feet then changed his mind and lifted her up. “Come Nikki. It’s time to go back to bed.” Nikki nodded and followed him up the stairs. He paused at the top. “Nooroo and Duusuu, keep her company,” he said. He looked down at her. “Will you be alright with them?”

Nikki nodded and went to her room. Gabriel took Nathalie to hers and rested her on the bed. She didn’t let go. Even if she had, he couldn’t leave her alone like this.

He lied next to her and pulled the blanket over them. She clung to the front of his shirt, still crying silently. He hugged her to his chest. 

“It’s okay. He won’t hurt you. I promise,” he said. She still shook. He rubbed her back. “It’s okay, Nathalie. You’re safe here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette saying that her parents support in that they don’t stop her from doing what she wants is literally me. Sometimes I really wish I had a mentor, so I gave her one.
> 
> Poor Nathalie. Aren't these writers just awful people for making her go through so much?


	46. Chapter 46

Nathalie jerked away from him. Gabriel tightened his hold on her without opening his eyes.

“The sun isn’t up yet so neither are we,” he said, sleepily. He rarely ever got to sleep properly. He didn’t want to get up yet.

“This is inappropriate.”

“Nathalie, when have we ever done something appropriate.”

“Good point. You wear red pants,” Nathalie said.

Gabriel yawned and snuggled up closer to her unconsciously. “I don’t have the energy to lecture you about fashion right now.”

“Sir, I’m sorry about what happened last night,” Nathalie said.

“No need to apologize.”

“And for drinking your wine.”

“Now that you will have to replace,” Gabriel said. He paused. “Nathalie, have your memories returned?”

She shook her head. “Not completely. I’m still just seeing bits and pieces but last night.” She shuddered. “It’s like I was reliving it all over again.”

“What did you mean when you said no one cared?” Gabriel asked. “Your father is in prison. Someone must have cared.”

She shook her head again. “The police cared but they were the only ones and they only cared about the actual crime committed. I remember hearing people say my mother was asking for it and… I remember one family saying he should have put me out of my misery as well.”

“Nathalie, please tell me you’re no thinking about trying…” He didn’t want to say the word.

“Not at the moment, sir.”

“Good. Finding a new assistant is too much work.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Those people were wrong,” Gabriel said.

“Sometimes I wonder.”

“I don’t. I know they were wrong. Who are you going to trust? Me or them?”

“Honestly sir, you’re not very relia--”

He covered her mouth with his hand. “Want to try that again?”

“Mr Agreste is the best boss in the world.”

“Better.”

There was a hint of a smile on her face then it fell. “Sir, what do you plan to do about Nikki?” she asked.

“I… I’m not sure,” he said. “I’m afraid of what will happen if I send her away but if her father comes for her, I won’t have any say. What do you suggest?”

“I don’t know, sir. I’m the wrong person to ask,” Nathalie said.

He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so her upper body lied across his.

“Actually, I think you are the perfect person to ask,” he said.

“Sir, this is highly inappropriate,” she said, though she made no effort to move. 

“HR won’t know if you don’t tell them.”

She sighed. “I guess I’ll have to add this to my list of secrets.”

Gabriel chuckled. “You gave up so easily.”

“More like I’m just too lazy and tired to move.”

“Oh, so that’s what you’re going with?” Gabriel asked. She didn’t answer. “Nathalie, next time you’re feeling like that, please tell me instead of drinking two bottles of wine.”

“I could have handle far more.”

“That’s not the point. I just don’t like to see you in pain.”

She sighed and relaxed into his chest. “Okay, sir.”

******

Nikki ambushed him as soon as Adrien left for school.

“Mr Agreste, is Nathalie alright?” she asked.

“She’s better now.”

“Oh. That’s good. Um, was it something I said?”

Gabriel reached down and pulled her onto his lap. “Nikki, can you keep a secret?”

She nodded. “You can tell me anything.”

“Nathalie did not have a happy childhood and the events from the past few days have brought back some bad memories,” Gabriel said.

“Oh. Did her father that murder her mother? Was she in foster care?” 

“I guess you picked up on that.”

“I’ve been told that I’m very perceptive,” Nikki said. “I guess foster care was bad for her.”

“I don’t know. She doesn’t like to talk about her past and I try not to pry… on special occasion,” Gabriel said.

“Maybe me being here will only make things harder on her.”

Gabriel taped her forehead. “None of those thoughts. I just had to lecture Nathalie about them and I am not in the mood for another. Being self-sacrificing is not a virtue.”

“Being selfish is worse.”

“No. You need to be selfish sometimes.”

“Then how do I know when I should or shouldn’t?”

Gabriel thought about it. “Well, I’m not exactly sure but I know that this is one of the areas where you should be a little selfish.”

“So, can I stay?”

He sighed. “Well, that’s a little complicated.”

“Is it because of my Dad?”

“Yes, and the nature of your situation. My lawyers said you’ll have to appear in court.”

“Oh.”

“But even if you don’t end up living here anymore, you know how to call me if you’re ever in trouble.”

******

“Nathalie, I did not expect there to be so many people,” Gabriel said, walking into the stadium. He flinched away from some people walking past.

“It’s the fencing finals and semi-finals, sir. Of course there would be a lot of people,” Nathalie said. Her face betrayed nothing of the crying she’d done the night before.

“Where’s Adrien?” Nikki asked, bouncing on her toes.

Gabriel barely heard her. The emotions in the room filled his chest until it felt as if he was going to explode from the inside.

“Father! Nathalie!” Adrien called coming over. He was already dressed in his white gear. That was all Gabriel could see. He blinked a few times.

“Father?”

“Mr Agreste?”

“Sir.”

It was too much. The lights, the smells, the sounds, and all the stupid emotions that felt as if they’d been jacked up on steroids.

Nathalie put his arm around her shoulders. The smell of her raspberry shampoo calmed him a little but his legs still felt wobbly. Adrien took his other arm and they carried him to one of the offices in the back that was quicker and made him sit on the couch.

“We should call an ambulance,” Adrien said.

“That won’t be necessary,” Nathalie said.

“He looks really sick,” Nikki said.

“That’s what happens when a recluse tries to go out in public,” Nathalie said. She rested her hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine, I promise. But I think I should take him home.”

“Father?” Adrien asked.

“There were too many people,” Gabriel said. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands over his ears. “I’ll be fine.”

Adrien knelt in front of Gabriel and pulled back his hands from his ears. Gabriel cracked open his eyes.

“Thank you for coming. I’ll make sure to bring home the trophy,” Adrien said.

Gabriel nodded, his heart still racing.

“We’ll be watching the broadcast online,” Nathalie said.

“I want to stay,” Nikki said.

“Come. I’ll ask Marinette and the others if you can stay with them,” Adrien said.

Gabriel heard the door close. He felt Nathalie sat next to him.

“This is so embarrassing,” he said.

“I’ve seen you do far more embarrassing things before. Trust me, this is fine,” Nathalie said.

He peeked through his fingers to glare at her. She smiled at him. He hated how his annoyance seemed to melt away.

They heard cheers coming from outside.

“Sir, the tournament has started. The corridors should be empty now. We should leave before the emotions heighten,” Nathalie said.

“Are you wearing it?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes. I can feel them just like you.”

“Aren’t they overwhelming?”

“Not really,” Nathalie said. “It’s not hard to ignore for me.”

“Of course not,” Gabriel said. She was a master at hiding her emotions from a magical brooch. Of course she could ignore the average human.

She stood and held out her hand. “Let’s go now while everyone has their attention on the fencers.”

He took her hand. She pulled him to his feet then they walked to the car.

******

“Father, I got first place,” Adrien said, running into the atelier with the gold trophy in his hand. Nikki walked in behind him with her arms filled with snacks.

“I know, I saw,” Gabriel said from the computer.

“Chole’s mother said that you never got first place,” Adrien said with a smirk.

“I was too busy working on my company to practice as much as I should have.”

Adrien rested the trophy on the coffee table and smirked at Gabriel. “Are you still confident?”

“Of course.”

Adrien tossed him a foil that Gabriel caught easily. He took another out from his bag and did a mock bow then went into his stance. “I challenge you to a duel.”

Gabriel smirked. “You’re a hundred years too young to challenge me.”

“He’s right Adrien. He’s an old man,” Nathalie called from her desk. “Sir, mind your back.”

“You,” Gabriel said, pointing the tip of the foil at at her. “Be quiet.”

She smirked. “Sir, but your back--”

“My back is fine,” Gabriel said. Nikki snickered from the couch, her face already covered in chocolate and cotton candy.

“Father, I don’t want to hurt you,” Adrien said. He tossed Gabriel his mask.

Gabriel threw it on the couch. “I don’t need protection because you won’t be able to touch me.”

“Over confidence will be your downfall,” Adrien said.

“Engarde.”

A ball of paper hit each of them on their heads. They dropped their foils.

“What was that for?” Gabriel asked.

“Sir, if you two destroy the computer or your mannequin I’ll have to replace them and I am not in the mood,” Nathalie said. She went back to her computer. “Go outside if you want to playfight.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her. “First you insult my age and then give me orders. How dare you say those things to your king?”

“All in favor of an impeachment?” Nathalie asked.

“Mutiny!” Gabriel shouted. “As punishment, go buy me a dozen cups of bubble tea.”

“A dozen for me too,” Adrien said.

“Me too,” Nikki said, surrounded by wrappers. Adrien should not have bought her all those sweets. She will be his problem tonight.

“You will get one each,” Nathalie said.

“That is unacceptable,” Gabriel said.

“Keep arguing and none of you will get any.”

Adrien and Nikki tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth so he couldn’t say anything. Nathalie chuckled and left.

Gabriel glared at the two of them. “Someone needs to be punished.”

Adrien and Nikki looked at each other then ran off with Gabriel chasing behind.

******

After ordering the drinks and some treats to celebrate Adrien’s win with at dinner, Nathalie went up to the second floor balcony to sit at one of the tables outside and do some work while she waited for them to decorate the cake. It was nice to have some time away from the three children. The house was rarely ever quiet anymore. Gabriel used to only be overdramatic as Hawkmoth but now that had changed and everything he did was overdramatic, including when they’d spoken that morning on the bed and he’d--

Nathalie held her face in her hands. No. Nope. She couldn’t think thoughts like that. Knowing that dummy he probably thought that was how normal friends acted around each other. It was not like he had any friends, left the house or even watched anything other than the news to learn otherwise. She shouldn’t think anything more about it. Now anytime those bad memories she’d gotten resurfaced, she remembered how he’d made her lie on his chest and ran his fingers through her hair and then she’d wonder if this was his new method of trying to kill her and shove both memories out of her head as quickly as she could.

When the fifteen minute wait time was up, Nathalie stood and headed to the stairs.

“Nathalie?”

She turned around. “Jeff? I didn’t expect to see you here.”

The doctor smiled. “I don’t work all the time.” He walked towards her and sighed. “It seems like you still don’t remember me.”

Nathalie furrowed her eyebrows. “Um, did we go to school together or something?” she asked.

His smile widened, only this time there was no warmth in it. “Don’t be foolish.” He leaned down to whisper into her ear. “Critical Gambit.”

Nathalie’s eyes widened. She backed away from Jeff as memories came back to her faster than she could make sense of them. Jeff and Emilie in a dark room. Jeff and Emilie in bright clothes. Jeff and Emilie kissing. Jeff and Emilie telling her to…

“Did you do your job?” Jeff asked.

“Stay away from them,” Nathalie said. Her eyes zeroed in on the necklace around his neck. How hadn’t she seen it before?

“I only want one thing and you’re going to get it for me.”

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend chapters and chapters building up Gabriel’s bubble tea addiction just for this one scene? Yes, yes I did. Did I spend all this time building up Jeff as a villain? No. I wrote most of this story within a week and then realized he would make the perfect villain. That was before I started posting. Some characters are just meant to be evil.
> 
> I can see this Gabriel wanting to go to the tournament but there was no way he could survive it. But it was a valiant effort. Please clap for him.
> 
> Oh and Gabriel, your Hawkmoth is showing


	47. Chapter 47

“I wonder what’s taking Nathalie so long,” Adrien said, his face covered in red paint. 

“Maybe there was a line,” Nikki said, her face in green.

Gabriel tried to avoid touching his clothes. “Let’s give her five more minutes before we start calling,” he said.

“What if she met someone and they’re talking?” Nikki said. She turned to Gabriel. “If you keep dragging your feet someone else will snatch her away.”

“I’ve been telling him that for months,” Adrien said. He scowled. “What if someone bad starts to like her? Like Hawkmoth.”

Gabriel choked on his own spit. Nikki’s face turned red trying not to laugh.

“Hawkmoth?” He coughed into his hand. “Why would you think Hawkmoth likes her?”

“Uh…” Adrien shrugged. “His name just popped out of my mouth.”

“I think they would make a good couple,” Nikki said.

“I thought you were on Father’s side.”

She shrugged. “I can be on both.”

Gabriel massaged his temples.

They heard a car drive in.

“That must be Nathalie,” Adrien said.

“Finally,” Gabriel muttered.

Nathalie walked into the house carrying three cups of bubble tea in her hand. “Adrien, could you help me get the stuff from the backseat?”

“Sure,” he said.

“Aren’t you going to ask about the paint?” Nikki asked.

“Gabriel did that as punishment for tackling him,” Nathalie said. “I’m not even surprised.” She handed Nikki the bubble tea since Gabriel’s hands were still covered in paint. “I’m feeling a little tired. I’m going to take a nap.” She headed to the stairs. Gabriel’s eyes zeroed in on her right foot. Her shoe looked tight.

“I’ll go make sure she doesn’t need any medicine,” he said, almost forgetting to wash his hands first.

He found her lying in her bed with her arm over her eyes.

“Do you need the inhaler?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. She shook her head. He reached for her right foot and took off her shoe. Her ankle was starting to turn purple. “What happened?”

“I got dizzy and fell down the stairs,” she said.

“Is it because of Mayura?” he asked. She shook her head. “Did you remember something?”

“Yes. It just came out of nowhere.”

“Maybe I should move you to a room downstairs just in case.”

“I’ll be fine, sir.”

“Did you hurt anywhere else?”

She held out her left wrist. “I think it’s just a sprain.”

“Nooroo?” Gabriel asked. 

Nooroo came out of the bathroom with her tablets. “They should work fine if she takes a nap, Master.”

Nathalie sighed. “I feel as if I’m sleeping my life away.”

“This is how you stay alive and functioning. Don’t think I don’t know about your all-nighters and your excessive caffeine consumption.” Gabriel took out the tablets and held a bottle of water to her lips. “Nathalie, do you want to tell me what you remembered?”

She bit her lip and turned her head away from him. “I don’t know what is real and what isn’t. Whenever I tell you or Adrien a memory you say that it never happened and I’m remembering it wrong. I can’t even trust myself. I’m not sure if it’s even worth mentioning.”

Gabriel held her chin and turned her head so she looked at him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you, not when you’ve always been the person most loyal to me in this world.” He lowered his hand. “I won’t force you but if you want to talk, to get something off your chest, scream, cry, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, forcing on a weak smile. “I feel better just knowing that.”

He pulled the blanket up to her chin. “Sweet dreams,” he said.

Nathalie waited until he was gone before turning to Duusuu who had been silent the entire time.

"Miss Nathalie, why didn't you tell him your ribs and arm were hurting?"

Nathalie rubbed the spot on her side. "It will be healed soon enough. I don't need to worry him about something like that. Duusuu, do you know Jeff?” she asked.

“Yes,” Duusuu said, hanging her head.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“Miss Emilie ordered me to forget until he said the codewords. I can’t disobey an order. I didn’t mean to keep a secret.”

“Duusuu, I need you to tell me everything,” Nathalie said.

“Maybe it’s best that I don’t.”

“He pushed me down the stairs and attacked Adrien and Mr Agreste. He could have killed them. He’s dangerous. Tell me everything you know.”

******

Gabriel couldn’t sleep again that night and for once Nikki was sleeping peacefully without any nightmares. He sat in his bed and checked on Adrien as well. He was also sound asleep. Was he the only one with sleeping problems?

No. There was someone else still awake at eleven in the night. He wondered what was keeping her up. She was usually exhausted at the end of the day.

He walked to her room and cracked open the door. Nathalie was sitting up on the bed with her tablet in front of her. The screen was black and she sat there motionless, deep in thought. She looked up and saw him standing at the door. She opened her arms. He found himself closing the door and walking over to her. He lied on the bed, rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair and finally he was able to fall asleep.

*****

“Yesterday Hawkmoth saved a plane with a broken engine. That’s awesome,” Nikki said.

“Okay, well I admit that Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn’t have been able to do that, but did you forget the giant stone monster that tried to destroy the Eiffel Tower?” Adrien asked.

Nikki shrugged. “What stone monster? Last time I checked the Eiffel Tower was still standing in perfect condition and there’s no stone monster anywhere. It could have just been a case of mass hallucination.”

Adrien groaned. He had no argument for that. He and Ladybug really hadn’t done much. 

“Adrien, you promised to take me to the zoo at lunch today,” Nikki said.

Adrien smiled. “I remember.” He still wasn’t sure why Nikki was staying with them but he’d always wanted siblings and it was nice to have company to play games with. He also liked that she was very mature for her age. He wouldn’t know what to do if she was younger and cried all the time. The best part was that she also shipped his father and Nathalie. Now if he could just convince them that they should be together that would be nice.

“I wonder what’s taking them so long. I have to go to school soon,” he said. He and Nikki had been waiting on them at the table for twenty minutes already. They weren’t usually late.

“Let’s go check.”

They went to his father’s room first and knocked on the door. When they didn’t hear an answer, Adrien cracked open the door. There was no one inside.

“That’s strange,” he said.

“He must be with Nathalie,” Nikki said.

Adrien smiled. “Let’s just make sure they’re alright.”

They went to Nathalie’s door and cracked it open, peeking inside. Nathalie and his father were curled up together in bed still fast asleep. He and Nikki grinned at each other and closed the door.

“I think we should let them sleep a little longer,” Adrien said.

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter today while I work on the heavier stuff. I mentioned it in a comment but my dad can't sleep in an empty bed unless he knows when my mother is coming back and even then he says his sleep is restless. I don't think Gabriel can sleep in a bed alone, especially not after the Ladybug episode when Nooroo didn't want to wake him. 
> 
> And yes, Gabriel is basically a cat


	48. Chapter 48

The ringing doorbell startled Gabriel. He couldn’t remember the last time that was used. Nathalie, Adrien, Gorilla and even Marinette would just walk through the door.

“I’ll go check, sir.”

He nodded and went back to his designs. Nikki hadn’t even bothered to look up from her sketchbook.

“Sir,” Nathalie said.

“What is it?”

“A Mr Germain is here for Nikki.”

That got their attentions.

“Dad’s here?” Nikki asked. She dropped her sketchbook and marker and ran to the front door, Gabriel and Nathalie following behind.

“Dad?” she asked, looking at the man in front of her. His shoulders slumped and his clothes were wrinkled. He didn’t look as if he’d gotten much sleep in the past year. A police officer stood behind him.

“Nikki,” he said, holding out his hand. 

She didn’t go towards him, instead reaching behind her to hold onto Gabriel’s pants.

“Mr Agreste,” Mr Germain said. “Thank you for looking after my daughter.”

“If you hadn’t abandoned her, a stranger wouldn’t have had to help her,” Gabriel said.

The man knelt on one knee. “Nikki, let’s go home,” he said.

Nikki hid behind Gabriel’s legs. “No. I’m not going back there!”

“I have an apartment now. Your mother won’t hurt you anymore,” he said.

Nikki looked up at Gabriel then at her father. 

“Do you want to go with him or stay here?” Gabriel asked.

“That is not up for discussion,” the police officer said. “He is her father. You are not her guardian. She must go with him.”

Her grip tightened on his pants. “What if you leave me again?” she asked.

“I won’t. I promise,” Mr Germain said.

“Mr Agreste, if you don’t release her, I’ll have to report you,” the officer said.

Gabriel glared at him. He backed away. Gabriel turned to Nikki. He knelt down as well so he could talk to her at eye level. He lowered his voice so only she could hear him.

“Tell me you want to stay here and I’ll call my legal team,” he said.

“I want to stay but,” she looked back at her father, “I think he needs me.”

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them. Now was not the time to lose his temper.

“If he leaves you, or you’re ever in trouble, you know how to call me,” Gabriel said. She nodded then threw her arms around his neck. “I’ll check up on you tonight.”

“Thank you, Mr Hawkmoth,” she whispered into his ear. She let go of him and looked at Nathalie. “It’s a shame we never got to talk.”

“Maybe another time,” Nathalie said.

Nikki turned and walked over to her father. She took his hand. He stood and pulled her out of the house. She looked back one more time before the front door closed.

“Nathalie, didn’t he abandon her? How is he allowed to have custody?” Gabriel asked.

“He is her father and he left her with her mother,” Nathalie said. “Not to mention he is pressing charges against his wife himself.”

“Can you do something?”

“Legally or--”

“I don’t care.”

Nathalie sighed. “Sir, I think we should wait until after the hearing. Anything before that would only be trouble. It will give me time to do some digging and see what I can find.”

Gabriel looked at her. “Do it whichever way you deem best.”

******

Adrien came home not long after.

“Where is Nikki? I promised to take her to the zoo,” he said, looking around the atelier. The little girl’s sketchbook and markers were still on the coffee table. Her clothes were still in her room.

“Her father came for her,” Nathalie said.

Adrien looked confused. “What?”

“We had no right to keep her.”

“But… wasn’t she sad at her old home? Isn’t that why she was here in the first place?” Tears came to his eyes. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

Gabriel pursed his lips and kept his eyes firmly fixated on the screen. 

Nathalie rested her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m looking into it. However her father is her father. Unless he did something wrong, we can’t take her back from him.”

Adrien grabbed her arm. “You can get her back, right? You said you were the best assistant in the world. Surely you can do something. She was happy here.”

“How would you feel if someone tried to take your daughter from you?” Nathalie asked. “I know you liked her, but we shouldn’t break up a family unnecessarily.”

Adrien hung his head. “You’re right.”

“I will look into him and if he isn’t fit then I’ll see what I can do.”

“Okay. I’ll be in my room.”

“What about lunch?”

“I’m not hungry,” Adrien said, stalking out of the room.

Nathalie turned to Gabriel. “Sir, would you like me to get you both some bubble tea?”

“Yes, Nathalie. That would be nice.”

******

“You look healthy. What’s your secret?” Jeff asked, sitting at the table across from her. His necklace fell out of his shirt. The Nian miraculous. How hadn’t she noticed it before?

Nathalie tightened her grip on the mug, but kept her face straight. “Duusuu cleared up some gaps in my memory.”

“Oh? What do you have to report then?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“You should have known better than to try to manipulate Gabriel. He’s easy to control but horribly incompetent at being a villain,” Nathalie said.

“It’s his dear wife. I’m sure he’ll figure out something,” Jeff said, an annoying smirk on his face.

“No, he won’t.”

The smile fell and was replaced with a cold glare. “You will find a way to make him,” he said.

“How do you suggest I do that when he’s failed for two years?” Nathalie asked. “This plan was never going to work from the beginning. Just because I was able to convince him to become Hawkmoth, doesn’t mean he can be any good at it.”

“Then you do it. Find a way to get the ladybug and cat miraculouses and make him make that wish,” Jeff said. “You know what happens if you don’t.”

More people came into the cafe. He grabbed her by the coat and dragged her outside and into the alleyway. 

“What are you--”

He covered her mouth with his hand. “Two years, Nathalie. I’ve waited long enough. Emilie has waited long enough.” He reached into his jacket. The sleeve rolled back. Her eyes widened when she saw the bracelet on his wrist. The eagle miraculous. No. That meant that--

He saw her watch his wrist. “He wouldn’t give it to me so I had to resort to extreme measures.” He pulled out a scalpel. “Now, I need you to get those two mircaulouses and make the wish. Since you seem to have forgotten your instructions the first time, let me make sure you never forget them again.”

She could throw him off, she could fight and win, she could get back to Gabriel and tell him everything but with the nian and the eagle miraculouses together, Jeff was too powerful and too ruthless and she would rather die than let something happen to them and so when he made the first incision, she didn’t make a sound.

******

Gabriel heard when the front door opened. Adrien had come out of his room and stood silently beside him watching as he made some changes to one of his designs. He hadn’t wanted to go back to school and Gabriel didn’t have the energy to force him.

“That must be Nathalie with the bubble tea,” Gabriel said. He moved to the door. That was when he sensed another presence, this one unfamiliar. He ran into the dining hall where that doctor was helping Nathalie into an armchair. 

“Nathalie, what happened?” Adrien asked, running to her side.

Nathalie forced on a smile and handed him the cups of bubble tea and a bag, her hand shaking. “I was just feeling a little sick,” she said.

“Mr Agreste, is this how you treat your employees?” the doctor asked, Jeff, he think the name was.

“Nathalie is treated well,” Gabriel said.

“Not from what I’ve seen.” 

“I’m fine,” Nathalie said. A drop of blood trickled down from her nose.

“Nathalie, your nose is bleeding,” Adrien said, nearing a panic. “Doctor, what’s wrong with her?”

“It must be from exhaustion.” Jeff knelt beside the armchair. Gabriel felt as if something stabbed him through the chest. “You’re anemic already. If this continues we’ll have to give you a transfusion.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Nathalie said.

“Hopefully not. B- blood is hard to find,” Jeff said.

“Father is AB+ but I’m O-,” Adrien said. 

Jeff rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Gabriel felt the stab harder this time. He looked at Nathalie. Her expression hadn’t changed but he was sure it had come from her.

“I think you should leave,” Gabriel said. 

Jeff ignored him. “It’s strange that you have O- blood. That can’t happen if your father is AB+.”

Gabriel’s chest tightened. “Get out!” he said.

“What do you mean by that?” Adrien asked.

“Doctor you really shouldn’t--” Nathalie started. 

Jeff smiled. Gabriel felt the air freeze around them. “Then that must mean Mr Agreste isn’t your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just occurred to me that Gabriel wears glasses but Hawkmoth doesn’t. It wouldn’t be bad if he was farsighted but my new headcannon is that Hawkmoth is essentially blind without his glasses and is constantly tripping over things, that’s why his lair is empty and why he gives his victims magical glasses.
> 
> The story is winding down. I'm a little sad it's going to be over soon


	49. Chapter 49

Jeff left right after saying those words. No one noticed when he’d left. Adrien hadn’t moved the entire time.

“Adrien,” Gabriel said.

“Adrien?” Nathalie asked.

“Father, is what he said true?” Adrien asked. He looked up at Gabriel. “Are you… are you not my father?”

Gabriel took a breath and straightened his back. “I am the one who raised you.”

Adrien jumped to his feet. “Tell me the truth! Are you really my father?”

Gabriel looked at Nathalie. Beads of sweat ran down her face. 

“Let’s have this conversation another time,” Gabriel said. “Nathalie is--”

“No. Answer me!” Adrien shouted.

Gabriel sighed. “No. I had no part in your birth.”

Shock flashed across Adrien’s face. He backed away from them. “You lied to me this entire time?” he asked.

“No. Legally I am your father and I was the one who raised you. We just aren’t related by blood.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Adrien asked.

“What did you want me to say? That your mother had an affair? That we’re not related? That I’ve been failing to keep this family together since before you were born?” Gabriel asked, his voice getting louder and louder. Nathalie’s cold hand found his. It was the one thing keeping him grounded.

“I--I don’t…”

“Why does blood matter?” Gabriel asked. “I was there when he wasn’t. Why would you want to take his side and not mine? Do you hate me that much? I know… I know I haven’t been the best father, but did I do nothing right? Not even a single thing?” He'd been trying. Hadn't he given him everything he wanted? Hadn't he been trying to spend more time with him? Didn't Adrien like working on those projects with him? Was he not happy? Nathalie had said things had gotten better between them. For the first time since he'd known her, she might be wrong.

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair and muttered something under his breath that sounded like obscenities. 

“Adrien,” Nathalie said.

“Did you know?” he asked. “Did you lie to me too?”

“I never lied to you about that,” she said. 

Adrien’s eyes darted everywhere. “Where’s Mom? I need to ask her about this myself. I need to now what happened. I need to know why I’m younger than your marriage.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said. 

“Nathalie, you said you know where she is,” Adrien said.

Nathalie looked up at Gabriel.

“You know where she is too?” Adrien asked. “Let me see her. I want to see my Mom… if she even is my mom.”

“She is your mother,” Gabriel said.

“Then where is she?” Adrien yelled. “Why isn’t she here? Why did she leave us?”

Nathalie squeezed his hand and looked up at him. “Sir, I think you should show him.”

“Show me what?” Adrien asked. “What’s going on?”

Gabriel spun around on his heels. “Follow me.” He went to the atelier. He didn’t look back to see if Adrien was following him. 

“Father?” Adrien asked. 

Gabriel reached up to press the buttons hidden in the painting of Emilie. The floor moved beneath them.

“What is this place?” Adrien asked, looking around. 

Gabriel walked along the bridge to the coffin at the center of the room. Adrien followed quietly behind him. He hadn’t been down there in weeks, the guilt at not being able to bring her back too much to bear.

“She’s here,” Gabriel said.

Adrien walked towards the coffin. He reached out and grazed the glass above Emilie’s face with his fingertips. 

“Mom,” he said, his voicing cracking. Tears streamed down his face. “Mom.” He spun around and glared at Gabriel. “What did you do to her?” he yelled.

“Nothing,” Gabriel said. "I never hurt her. No matter what she did I can never hurt her. I loved her!. It was because the peacock miraculous was broken. The wounds on the miraculous became hers. She wanted to keep using it. I couldn't stop her."

Adrien’s eyes widened. He backed up until his legs pressed against the cold glass of the coffin. “Mayura. Mom was Mayura? Then that must mean… Hawkmoth.” 

Gabriel hesitated for a moment then nodded. “Yes. I am Hawkmoth but that wasn’t until after she...” He still couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Adrien shook his head. “No. No. It can’t be. My father, no, you can’t be the one we’ve been fighting for so long. Hawkmoth is a monster. He’s a terrorist. He’s evil. He’s…”   
Adrien’s face contorted with anger. “He’s you. I should have known.”

Gabriel felt as if he’d been slapped. “Adrien, I did it for you. It was the only way to--”

“You killed her! Plagg, claws out!”

“No, Adrien! Stop!"

“Cataclysm!”

Gabriel closed his eyes and braced for impact. He expected to feel pain. He did not expect to hear a thud.

“Nathalie,” Adrien said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gabriel opened his eyes. Nathalie was lying on the ground in front of him, dressed as Mayura. She coughed and transformation fell. She coughed and coughed and coughed. Gabriel fell on his knees next to her, pulled out the inhaler and held it to her lips.

“Nathalie. Nathalie. Breathe. It’s alright. You’ll be okay,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. "You'll be fine. Just focusing on breathing, okay?"

"Sir," she choked out, her body shaking in his arms.

He held her to his chest. "Nooroo! Nooroo, do something!"

“Nathalie… Nathalie is Mayura,” Adrien said, looking dazed. He turned to run.

Nathalie grabbed his ankle. “No,” she said, weakly. “We… have to… talk,” she said, every breath a pained wheeze.

Adrien grabbed Nathalie and leaped through the large window. He didn’t know where else to go so he went back to his room and rested her on the bed. Her head lolled to the side. He held her face in his hands. 

“Nathalie, Nathalie. Please don’t die. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry,” he said, detransforming. Tears dripped onto his bed. “I’m sorry. I tried to kill Father and I hurt you. I… I… I don’t know what’s going on. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't.”

Her finger wiped the tears from his cheek. She gave him a weak smile. “I’m tougher than you think. Like a cockroach.”

Adrien fell to his knees beside the bed. “I remember that story you told me. That was you trying to explain the situation, wasn’t it? If the king is Father then the servant must be you,” Adrien said. “And the son who abandoned him was me.”

Nathalie shook her head. “I made up the ending to see how you would react. Only the beginning and the middle are true.”

“I can’t believe Father is a bad guy. I’ve fought him!” New tears welled up in his eyes.

Nathalie held his face in her hands. “No. No. He’s not bad.”

“He’s Hawkmoth.”

“Adrien, the first time Hawkmoth did something heroic, that night with the fire, I’d asked him to do that.”

“What?”

“That woman he saved from being mugged. Nooroo asked him,” Nathalie said. “He promised me no more bad akumas for three months straight, that he would be a hero during that time. He saved Nikki. Adrien, how can he really be a bad person if a single request could make him do good?”

“He shouldn’t have done the bad things in the first place.”

“Anything can seem logical to someone drowning in grief. He just wanted to bring her back,” Nathalie said. “Remember the story? There was no one to guide him.”

“What about you? You were there. I fought you.”

“I--I don’t remember that,” Nathalie said. Her hands fell away and she was unable to look at him any longer. “Forgive me Adrien. I must have thought I was doing the right thing. I would never have fought Chat Noir if I knew it was you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“My memories are gone, but I am still me. I could never intentionally hurt you.”

Adrien looked down at his hands, his fingers digging into the carpet. “You said the servant followed blindly.”

“Yes, from what I can tell, I was never one to argue with Mr Agreste before I lost my memories. I will take part of the blame for letting things go so far. He can be reasoned with. I should have reasoned with him.” She paused. “Adrien, is blood really that important? He chose to love you and take care of you. Isn’t that better than obligation based on birth?”

“No matter what happens, another man’s blood still runs through my veins,” Adrien said. “That will never change. There is a tie to someone else that can never be broken. Blood is stronger than water.”

"You misunderstand that saying."

"No I don't! He kept me locked in this house for years. He didn't stop Mom from doing something that took her life. He became a monster." He squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling freely. "My father is a monster. Who would want to be related to that?" he yelled. "How can I call him my father when he's done all those things?"

“And what if your biological father wasn’t a good man?” Nathalie asked. "What if he was worse? What if he knew you were his and he didn't want anything to do with you?"

“Then maybe I’m not good either. If both he and that man downstairs are bad, then what chance do I have? Chat Noir is useless.” He stood and went over to the window. “Plagg, claws out.”

“Adrien, wait,” Nathalie said. “Adrien! Adrien!"

He ignored her calls and coughing and jumped out the window, running along the rooftops until his lungs and legs burned too much for him to go any further. Somehow he’d found himself at the Eiffel Tower. He slid down one of the metal poles until he was sitting on the floor. He pressed the emergency call button on his baton. It felt like seconds but it could have been minutes when Ladybug appeared in front of him. 

“Chat, what’s--” She saw the look on his face and opened her arms. 

Adrien pushed himself to his feet and walked towards her, falling into her embrace and crying into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's reaction is the reason why most people don't want to adopt. It's sad but it's the reaction of most people I know in my country because the vast majority aren't raised by their parents (it's a long stupid story that needs to die). Loyalty isn't a common thing here when it comes to the people who raised you unfortunately. The person who raised them didn't birth them so they're not important. When they find out that the person they called a parent, the one who raised them, wasn't blood related, they throw them away. Adrien's reaction is sad and far too realistic because I've known old people who have died from grief at being abandoned by the children they've raised.


	50. Chapter 50

“Nooroo, we have to find Nathalie,” Gabriel said. 

“She’s still in the house, Master,” Nooroo said, looking worried. “She’s in Adrien’s room.”

He took off running for the stairs, not stopping until he was in Adrien’s room. He spotted her lying motionless on the bed and fell on his knees next to her. 

“Nathalie,” he said, holding her face. “Say something.”

“Adrien,” she murmured weakly.

“Where is he?”

A weak finger pointed to the window. Gabriel was torn between wanting to see to Nathalie and going out to look for his son. Nathalie was in more danger at the moment.

“Where hurts?” he asked.

“Everywhere,” she said, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

He tapped her cheek. “Hey. Stay awake. Duusuu. Duusuu!”

Duusuu walked out from Nathalie’s jacket and fell face first onto her chest. “I protected her the best I could Mr Gabriel," she said, her voice muffed by Nathalie's sweater.

Gabriel picked up the little kwami. “Will you be alright?”

“Eventually,” Duusuu said.

Gabriel made a small nest on the bed with a handkerchief and placed Duusuu inside. He turned his attention back to Nathalie. 

“Nooroo, can we save her?” he asked.

“Master, I don’t think she’s in danger of dying.” 

Gabriel felt the relief rolling off him in waves.

“She was hurt badly though. I’ll see if I can make something for them both.” Nooroo phased through the wall.

“I’ll be fine,” Nathalie said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Find Adrien.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t think he wants to see me right now. I have to let him cool down or… or he’ll kill me.” He leaned against the bed. “I never thought this was how he was going to react. Nathalie, did I really treat him that badly?”

He felt her hand in his hair. 

“No, sir. The two of you have become close. I think he was just shocked and confused,” Nathalie said.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have kept him. Maybe I should have divorced Emilie when she’d suggested it. Maybe I am just incapable of having a family.”

“That’s not true, sir.”

“I wish Emilie was here. She would know what to do about him. It’s times like these when I miss her the most. No one can ever take her place.”

Nathalie removed her hand. “Sir, the price…”

“I know.” 

“Master?” Nooroo asked.

Gabriel stood. “Nooroo, look after them.”

“Sir?” Nathalie said, weakly. “Sir?”

He fled the room. He couldn’t bear to look at her any more. His guilt wouldn’t let him stay in the room.

*****

“Miss Nathalie,” Nooroo said.

Nathalie’s chest felt so tight she was sure she would suffocate. A tear dripped onto the bed. No. She couldn’t allow herself to feel sad. She couldn’t let Gabriel know.

“Miss Nathalie,” Nooroo called. He pulled up her sweater. “You’re bleeding.”

“Don’t tell Mr Agreste,” she said.

“This is--”

“I said don’t tell him,” Nathalie yelled. The pain from her abdomen grew. Everywhere hurt especially where Adrien had touched her with his cataclysm and where Jeff had carved Gabriel’s and Adrien’s names into her skin, the pain making her body feeling as if it were burning up from the inside. She groaned. “I’ll handle it.”

“Is this what you call handling it?” Nooroo asked.

She closed her eyes. “Adrien is right. Blood is what matters. I am expendable,” she said. Her body was on fire. Every bone felt as if it had been broken, every muscle torn. She focused on breathing evenly. She couldn’t feel the pain. She couldn’t let Gabriel feel worse. He was going through enough without having to worry about her.

“No, Miss Nathalie. Please don’t say things like that,” Duusuu said. “Mr Gabriel cares about you he--”

“You heard him. It’s not me he wants. It’s Emilie. It’s always been Emilie. It will always be Emilie.” Nathalie sighed a deep, long sigh as memories came back to her, memories of families at a table while she sat in the kitchen, memories of being told that no one wanted her and she should be grateful to be taken in, memories being told she was strange and silent and scary and dangerous and that it just wasn’t going to work out, memories of aging out of the system and getting kicked out and coming to the realization that this was just how things were, she was on her own and that she should never get her hopes up ever again. “It was foolish of me to think anything else. I am not a part of this family. I will never be chosen.”

******

Gabriel stood in front of Emilie’s coffin and stared at her face, looking just as beautiful as the day she’d fallen asleep. He hung his head in shame.

“Emilie, I did something you’d never forgive me for,” he said. “Adrien knows he’s not my son. He hates me now, as he should. I promised to bring you back and I’ve failed. I promised to keep your affair a secret but now Adrien knows. He got so angry he tried to kill me and now Nathalie…” He choked on the words. “He’s Chat Noir. He’s the one I’ve been fighting this whole time. I’ve hurt him so much I don’t think I’d ever be able to make it up to him, to them. Nathalie is in so much pain right now. She’s trying to hide it, but I can feel it from here. If she hadn’t stood in front of me, I would have ceased to exist. I’m wondering if that would be such a bad thing right now. At least then I wouldn’t be bringing them any more pain.”

He sat on the grass and leaned against the coffin. “I wish you were here with me. I don’t know what to do.”

******

“I found out who Hawkmoth was and I… I almost did something irreversible,” Chat Noir said.

Ladybug held his hand as they sat on the edge of the platform and looked out over Paris. “If it hurts you so much then tell me who he is and I will capture him on my own.”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t.” He held his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do. I hurt someone really bad and then I just ran away. I promised that I would protect and instead…” He clenched his fist. “Instead I almost killed her. I didn’t even try to get her help. I ran away and left her there and she could be-- Oh God. I can’t believe I did that.”

“Where is she? We should go get her,” Ladybug said.

Chat Noir didn’t move. “I’m sure he will take care of her. I don’t need to go.”

“Does ‘he’ even know where she is?”

“He’ll find her if he looks.”

“Chat, this isn’t like you.”

“My father, Ladybug. Hawkmoth is my father, except he isn’t. It’s so confusing.”

“No it isn’t,” Ladybug said. “He’s the one who raised you, so he’s your father. The problem now is that your father is Hawkmoth.”

“He said he did it for me,” Chat Noir said. “He wanted to save my Mom.”

“You’re right, this is a complicated situation,” Ladybug said. “Do you think he will run?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “He hasn’t left the house in weeks and he wouldn’t leave her behind. No. He’ll wait on me to come back home.”

Ladybug stood. “In that case, let’s not think about it for a while and clear our heads for a bit.” She held out her hand. “Come, I’ll buy you some ice cream.”

Chat Noir took her hand and stood. “Will your lucky charm heal her?”

“I’m not sure but I can try,” Ladybug said. “Will he run if she’s healed?”

Chat Noir thought about it for a bit then shook his head. “No. He won’t leave me either. Please fix my mistake.”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air. “Lucky Charm!” A dress fell into her arms. “A dress?”

Tears came to Chat Noir’s eyes. “My dress. It’s the dress I designed. It’s the first time he truly let me in.”

Ladybug looked at the dress then at him. Her eyes widened. She shook her head, deciding against saying anything. She threw it up in the air. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

A swarm of ladybugs flew in the direction of his house. They waited a few seconds. He heard his phone beep. It was from Nathalie.

‘Tell Ladybug thank you. I feel much better now.’

Seeing that, he felt the energy drain from his body. Ladybug caught him before he sunk to the floor. 

“She’s alright. She’s alive. She says thank you,” Chat Noir said.

“Okay Kitty. I think you really need that ice cream now.”

*****

Gabriel sat at the long empty dining table set for one. It had never seemed so big before or so empty. First Nikki was taken away, then Adrien ran away and Nathalie was holed up in his room trying to stay alive after getting hit by a cataclysm. Gabriel placed his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. These past few weeks had been the best in a very, very long time. Now it looked as if he would never have that again.

The door opened. His head snapped towards it. Nathalie walked inside looking pale but stronger than when he’d ran. The guilt threatened to suffocate him. He was such a coward. 

He stood and walked towards her in case she needed help.

“You shouldn’t be up so soon,” he said.

“Ladybug’s ladybugs healed me,” she said.

“No they didn’t. They only fixed the cataclysm,” Nooroo said. She glared at him.

“What are you talking about Nooroo?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s nothing, sir,” she said, her hand going to rest on her stomach unconsciously.

“Nathalie, what happened?”

“I said it’s nothing.”

“Show me.” He reached to raise the end of her sweater. She backed away. “Now I know for sure there’s something wrong. Let me see.”

She shook her head.

He’d lost two people today. He wasn’t about to lose the last one. “Show me where you’re hurt.”

She backed away from him. “Sir…”

Gabriel grabbed her arm. “Nathalie, I won’t ask again.”

“Let me go, sir,” she said.

“Not until I’ve seen your injuries,” he said.

She tried to push off his had. “Let go.”

He held both of her hands in his. “Not until I know you’re alright.”

“Please, sir. Let me go.”

He ignored her and raised the sweater up. He saw new scars on her stomach, the letters spelling out his and Adrien’s name. He brushed his fingers over the raised skin.

“Who--Who did this to you?” he asked, horrified. He’d always taken care of her when she was sick. These hadn’t been there a week ago. Someone hurt her recently.

One second he was standing. The next, he was lying on the floor, the breath knocked out of him. He raised his head just in time to see Nathalie escape through the door. He pushed himself to his feet and ran after her. He found her at he top the of the stairs, bracing against the banister and coughing into her hand.

“Nathalie,” he said.

She spun around, tripping and falling onto her butt. She looked up at him with wide, scared eyes, her breathing wheezing. He felt the fear radiating off of her. She was afraid of him.

He sat on the final step. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m just really worried about you and angry that someone hurt you and you didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell me.” He took out the inhaler and slid it across the floor to her. “Please Nathalie, tell me who hurt you.”

Nathalie grabbed the inhaler and ran to her room. She slammed the door behind her.

Gabriel leaned against the banister rails. “Nooroo, how terrible of a person am I?”

“If it is any comfort, Master, you are not the worse holder I’ve had,” Nooroo said. "Being an idiot is completely different from being a monster."

“Thank you Nooroo. At least that’s one low I haven’t sunken to,” Gabriel said. He could feel her panicking in her room but he couldn’t comfort her since he was the one who had caused it. He could feel her fear and her sadness and his chest ached. “I should have fired her years ago. My mother was right. I wasn’t cut out for this family thing. I never should have left my room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is such a human disaster but at least in this story he's not a monster, just an idiot with no social skills. Will the Agreste family ever be happy?
> 
> On a side note... 50 chapters! What have I been doing with my life?


	51. Chapter 51

“Miss Nathalie,” Duusuu said. “It’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Then why didn’t you stop him?” Nathalie asked through her tears. “He had me against a wall and carved names into my skin and you didn’t stop him.”

“I… I…”

Nathalie pulled her knees closer to her chest. “No one ever makes them stop.” Her entire body shook. Even the darkness of the closet couldn’t comfort her this time. She pulled the sweater down further. “I can’t tell him Duusuu. He’s going to hate me when he finds out what I did.”

“You only did what you thought was right.”

“But it wasn’t right. I was the one who convinced him becoming Hawkmoth was good idea in the first place. I hid things from him for over a decade. Adrien will regret having Ladybug heal me when he learns the truth.”

Duusuu didn’t say anything to that. Adrien was ready to kill Gabriel after finding out he was Hawkmoth. If blood relation was so important to him, then Nathalie’s life meant even less to him than Gabriel’s.

******

Adrien jumped in through the window, this time with no care as to whether anyone saw him or not. He walked over to his bed and fell face first into it.

“Hey kid. You alright?” Plagg asked.

“What do you think?” Adrien asked, his voice muffled. “My father is a terrorist and not my father, my mother cheated, and I almost killed Nathalie. Everything was a lie.”

Plagg patted his head. “You still have me. Eat some cheese and everything will be alright.”

“Are you even a cat? Cats can’t digest dairy.”

“If you’re that worried, you should go talk to them.”

“How can I face Nathalie after trying to kill her? I don’t want to see Father right now.”

“Maybe you should get away for a bit and clear your head,” Plagg said.

Adrien raised his head to look at him. “When did you ever become the voice of reason.”

“I am a god you know.”

Adrien sat up. “I think… I think leaving might be the best thing to do.”

******

When Nathalie woke up the next morning, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Gabriel hadn’t come to find her, though with what happened the evening before and with his ability to sense her emotions, she wasn’t surprised nor did she blame him.

Sancoeur. 

She wished she really was heartless, then they wouldn’t be in this situation to begin with. She wished she didn’t care about Gabriel and Adrien, then they wouldn’t have been used against her. She wished she could just stay in the closet and never leave. Everything outside the closet hurt in one way or the other. Jeff had entered. The house was no longer safe. 

At least she knew Adrien was okay. She could feel his confusion, anger and frustration through the wall. Gabriel was feeling hopeless and depressed. Nathalie wasn’t sure what to do. The only thing that made her feel a little better was the thought that she’d gotten Nikki away just in time. If she’d stayed even a few hours longer, she would have been in danger as well.

She was the one who created this problem. She had to be the one to fix it.

“Duusuu, I’m going to need you to give me all the power that you have.”

******

Gabriel sat at the dining table. He’d heard when Nathalie left not too long before, probably still too angry and afraid of him to be in the same room together. He could feel Adrien’s presence in the house but he hadn’t come to see him.

“Nooroo, what should I do?” he asked.

Nooroo opened his mouth but Adrien entered the room before he could say anything. The boy sat at his old seat furthest away from Gabriel.

“Ad--”

“I’m going to stay with Aunt Amelie for a while,” Adrien said, looking at his hands on the table. “I think I need to let everything sink in for a bit.”

“When... when are you leaving?” Gabriel asked, his heart sinking.

“In an hour. I’ve already packed a bag.”

“Nathalie usually does that for you.”

“Yes but… how is she?” Adrien asked. Gabriel could feel the guilt and shame that mirrored his own.

“The ladybugs healed the cataclysm but…” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to remember the image that haunted every moment of his existence.

“But what?” Adrien asked, worried.

“She… Adrien, do you know who she sees?” Gabriel asked.

“Apart from us and people from your work? Jeff I guess. They always seem close whenever they meet up.”

The stabs in his chest from the day before. The uneasiness he felt. Nathalie always kept her emotions under control. She’d let him feel them. She’d been trying to communicate to him but he hadn’t been paying attention. Too many things had been going on.

Gabriel jumped to his feet. 

“Nooroo, it was him. It had to be him,” he said.

“Sir, you can’t be--”

“I’m positive. That’s what she’d been trying to tell me yesterday. Who else could carve those names into her so precisely? He’s a surgeon.”

“Father, did someone hurt Nathalie?” Adrien asked.

“Yes,” Gabriel said. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “And I intend to make him regret his very existence. Nooroo, we have to find her first. Then I’ll take care of him.”

“I’ll help look for her,” Adrien said, standing.

Gabriel felt an alert from his phone. He opened the news app then cursed.

“What is it?” Adrien pulled his hand down so he could see the screen. “Oh no.”

Mayura dodged attacks from three nians while a figure flew around above her shooting darts and trying to avoid a knight with butterfly wings.

“We have to help her. Plagg, claws out!”

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

“I know where she is. Follow me!” Adrien yelled. He ran to the window and jumped out. Gabriel followed close behind praying he’d get to her in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter yesterday. I had to do some catch up writing


	52. Chapter 52

“Did you find him?” Nathalie asked.

Duusuu nodded. “He’s on the third floor at an outside table.” She rung her hands. “Miss Nathalie, maybe you should tell Mr Gabriel and Adrien. That way you’ll have more people to help you.”

More than anything, Nathalie had just wanted to stay in that closet, hide until everything blew over, but that wasn’t going to happen and she couldn’t risk him going after them. Gabriel and Adrien could work out their differences after they were safe and sound. She may not have recovered most of her memories but she knew in her bones that she would do anything for them, including fighting one of the most powerful men in the world. 

She took a breath. “Duusuu, spread my feathers.” She felt the surge of power as she transformed, and how wrong it was as the energy pulsed painfully through her veins.

“Miss Nathalie, please don’t do this,” Duusuu said in Nathalie’s head. 

“Duusuu, just so you know, I never blamed you for my illness.”

“No Miss Nathalie!”

Nathalie tuned her out. She looked down at the keychain in her hand. She hadn’t done this in months. She just needed her strength to hold out for one last fight. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the keychain and her desires to protect Gabriel and Adrien. When she opened them, a purple knight with butterfly wings stood in front of her. He had a crossbow in his hand and a sword at his hip.

“You’ll have one shot. Make it count,” she said.

He nodded and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building.

“Did you really think you could sneak up on me?”

Nathalie spun around. The man behind her was dressed in a black and silver suit with feathers on his shoulders and shoes. He smirked at her.

“It took you long enough to reach. Don’t tell me a few scratches held you down.”

She gritted her teeth. She needed to tear that necklace and the bracelet off him.

“How did the boy take finding out his life has been a lie?” Jeff asked. He walked towards her. “Did you tell him it was me?”

Nathalie’s hand shot out for the necklace. He grabbed it and twisted it around her back. He clicked his tongue. 

“You know I’ll win every fight. Why even bother?”

“You were the one who let her die,” Nathalie spat out. She twisted around, freeing herself from his grasp. 

“She knew what she was doing,” Jeff said, “and it was your job to get her back for me.”

“I won’t do it.”

“Are you more comfortable with Gabriel and Adrien dying?” Jeff asked. He snapped his fingers and three nians appeared behind him, large lion-like creatures with large mouths and pointy teeth. “They’re only alive because you begged.”

“How would she feel if you kill her son?”

He smirked. “I can always give her another. Now, either you go back and do your job or we end things here.”

Nathalie lunged at him. He dodged and twisted around, elbowing her in the back. She stumbled forward.

“Too slow,” he said. He floated in the air. “If you want them, catch me.”

******

“Do you see her?” Adrien asked.

“Wait, why are we trying to save Mayura?” Ladybug asked.

“There!” Gabriel yelled.

They ran in the direction of the fight. Mayura jumped from one roof to the other. A nian lunged at her. She jumped onto its head and used it to leap even further into the air. The flying man flew to the side, out of her reach. Gabriel ran harder and faster, praying he’d reach her in time. He dove to catch her, the two of them rolling on the rooftop.

“Sir?” she asked. Beads of sweat ran down her face. 

“How many times will I tell you not to use the peacock miraculous before you listen to me?” Gabriel asked.

“Look out!” She shoved him to the side. A long arrow landed where his head had been.

Gabriel glared up at Jeff. “What the hell are you even doing?”

“Get away from them!” Adrien shouted, him and Ladybug jumping in front of them.

Jeff swooped down to hover in front of them looking smug. “Should you tell them or should I?”

“Leave them out of this!” Nathalie yelled back, jumping to her feet.

“Oh? But I would have thought that the boy would want to know who his real father is.”

“No. You’re lying!” Adrien shouted.

“Ask Nathalie,” Jeff said.

“He’s not lying,” Nathalie said through her teeth.

“I can’t believe Emilie would cheat on me with a guy who puts feathers on shoes,” Gabriel said.

“Are you going to tell them the rest?” Jeff asked. The knight came up behind him. He easily dodged the attack. “Interrupting me is just rude.”

“Just be a good boy and die,” Nathalie said.

“What else aren’t you telling me?” Adrien asked.

“Not the time,” Nathalie said.

“Would boys conceived on the same night by the same man be considered twins?” Jeff asked, floating in circles around them.

“No. Felix is my… my brother?” Adrien asked.

“Well, that’s news to me too,” Gabriel said. This information was coming at him so fast he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He’d always thought it strange how alike the two of them looked but he hadn’t thought much about it and now he didn't want to think about it at all.

“I’ve always had a thing for twins,” Jeff said.

“Disgusting,” Ladybug said, looking nauseous.

“And their husbands were so whipped they never even got angry. Pathetic,” Jeff said.

“Stop!” Nathalie shouted. She slashed at him with her fan. The blades shot out. One tore his arm.

“We wouldn’t even be in this mess if you’d just done what you were told,” Jeff said, not even looking bothered by the blood dripping from his arm. “All you had to do was seduce Gabe here and--”

“I said shut up!”

The knight grew in size.

“You were trying to seduce me?” Gabriel asked. “I may be out of touch but--”

“I never tried to seduce you!” Nathalie yelled.

“Exactly my point,” Jeff said. He shook his head. “You had one job. Get him to revive her, and you failed at it.”

Gabriel turned to her. “Wait, is that why you suggested becoming Hawkmoth?”

“Nathalie, you were the one who told Father to do that?” Adrien asked, the betrayal clear on his face. Gabriel was surprised that the boy felt more betrayed by finding that out than the fact that he was Hawkmoth.

The nians charged at them. Nathalie and Ladybug were faster at reacting than Gabriel and Adrien. Jeff continued to float around just out of reach.

“Really, Nathalie, all you had to do was get him to make a wish,” Jeff said. “What difference does it make if you sacrifice yourself fighting me or giving a son back his mother?”

“Nathalie is not a sacrifice,” Gabriel growled, slicing through the nearest nian with his sword cane. As soon as it disappeared another took its place. 

“How is he recreating them so quickly?” Ladybug asked. Her yo-yo wrapped around the legs of another, tripping it.

“Really?” Jeff asked, ignoring Ladybug. “Your son or your assistant. Who would you rather pay the price? Emilie and I had already picked her. All you had to do was do the same and make the wish.”

Gabriel didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. Blood was far less important to him than Adrien. His son was the most important person to him in the world but that didn’t mean he was willing to sacrifice Nathalie.

“There will be no price to pay,” Gabriel said.

“Mom would never sacrifice Nathalie!” Adrien yelled.

“One person for the sake of making her own universe? Of course she would,” Jeff said. 

“What do you mean make a universe?” Ladybug asked. 

He sighed. “You children have no idea the power you hold in your hands.”

Nathalie had tuned him out (it was easy with the many years she’d been working for Gabriel). She had to get at least one of those miraculouses. Her eyes zeroed in on the bracelet. Adrien’s uncle hadn’t been dead long. Jeff was far more skilled with the nian miraculous than the eagle. That’s the one she needed to target.

She called her knight to her, the slight distraction making an opening for the nian she battled to slice her leg. She ducked another swipe of it’s paw and used the sharp fan to cut through the nian’s belly. It burst into sparks.

She braced her hands on her knees and took a few breaths. She looked at the battle before her. 

“They won’t be able to hold them off for long,” Nathalie said. She took three more feathers from her fan and pressed them to her leg. 

“Miss Nathalie, please don’t,” Duusuu begged. 

Nathalie ignored her. She held the bloody feathers in her hand and blew. Before her formed three blood red knights similar to the other one she’d made. 

“Protect them,” she said.

They nodded and ran to assist the others. 

She felt the tightness in her chest grow tighter and tighter. Her head spun. Creating four amoks at once felt as if it drained all her strength. Just a little longer.

The nians roared and ran away from the red knights.

“What?” Jeff yelled.

Adrien smirked. “Nians don’t like the color red. Didn’t you ever research them?”

Jeff growled in anger. The white knight attacked him from behind. He turned to defend himself. Nathalie jumped as high as she could. She grabbed his wrist. A feather shot out from his glove and tore into her stomach. She pulled harder. The bracelet loosened. Together they fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this chapter came out but I'm not sure how to fix it. Let me know what you think


	53. Chapter 53

Gabriel saw her fall. He was too far away to catch her. She landed hard on the concrete slab roof.

He ran towards her, Jeff too occupied with the white knight to deal with them, the feathers now gone from his suit.

He fell on his knees beside her. The entire front of her coat was covered with blood. He pressed his hand to her wound to stop the bleeding. 

“Nathalie,” he said. “Hold on. We’ll get help.”

Blood trickled out of her nose and mouth.

Adrien lifted her head off the ground. “Don’t worry Nathalie. You’ll be fine.”

Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. She fumbled for Gabriel’s hand and pressed something round into his palm. He paid that no attention and tore open the coat and shirt. He’d stabbed her in the stomach. Gabriel didn’t know much about medicine but he did know that this was very bad.

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Why are our names on her stomach?” he asked.

Gabriel pressed a hand over the incision and used the other to brush the hair out of her face. “This isn’t too bad. We’ll get you to a hospital and with Nooroo’s medicine you’ll be better in no time.”

“It’s… okay,” she said. More blood pooled in her mouth causing her to choke and cough and tears to spill from her eyes. Gabriel turned her head to the side for it to drain out. 

“Father?” Adrien asked, looking at him in panic. 

Gabriel grabbed her chin so she looked him in the eye. “I spent far too many sleepless nights working on getting you healthy again for you to just give up like this. That is a personal insult and you better stay alive long enough to be punished. Do you understand?”

“I... I’m…sorry.” Her eyes fell shut. Her head lolled to the side.

“Nathalie?” Adrien asked. He shook her shoulders. “Nathalie!”

Gabriel stared at her, frozen in shock. No. This couldn’t be happening. Nathalie couldn’t be dead. Nathalie was the strongest woman he knew. A little cut like this wouldn’t kill her. This was a prank. This was all a prank. It had to be.

“Mr Gabriel?”

“Duusuu, please tell Nathalie to stop pretending and get up,” Gabriel said, his eyes going blurry.

“I… I tried to stop her but she wouldn’t listen,” Duusuu said. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t stop him from hurting her again. I couldn’t protect her.”

The kwami’s words sounded as if they were coming through water and Gabriel felt as if he was drowning. His eyes burned. His face grew wet. This was a nightmare. A bad dream. This couldn’t be real. Please don’t be real. 

Gabriel reached out to brush her cheek with his fingertips. “Nathalie,” he said, the name sounding like more of a croak than an actual word. “My dear Nathalie. It was for us, wasn’t it? Everything you did was for us.”

“Master?” Nooroo asked.

Gabriel unpinned the peacock brooch from her sweater. He removed his coat and covered her with it then he stood and pinned the brooch to his shirt.

“No Master. It’s too dangerous.”

“Duusuu, spread my feathers.” He opened his hand to see the bracelet Jeff had been wearing. He placed it on his wrist. An eagle appeared. “Will you help me fight?” he asked.

“He killed my master. He needs to be repaid in kind,” the eagle said. “Say, Chip, bear my talons.”

“Chip, bear my talons,” Gabriel said.

“Father?”

For a moment it was too much, the power threatening to explode from his body, electricity flowing through his veins, his sensing heightening to a degree he didn’t know possible. He wobbled. Ladybug caught him before he could fall.

“Mr Agreste?” she asked. “This is too much for you to handle. Let me--”

Gabriel forced himself upright. “No. I have to do this.” He took a few wobbly steps forward. “My wife is dead, Nikki was taken from me, my son hates me and wants to leave and Nathalie, my dear, sweet Nathalie, was murdered. Jeff, I’ll show you what it’s like to fight a man with nothing left to lose!”

He plucked a few feathers from his new coat and coated them with Nathalie’s blood. 

“Nathalie, please help us out one last time,” he said. He gave the feathers a small kiss and watched them form into three red versions of Mayura in front of him. He turned to Jeff who now stood on solid ground. “Let’s get rid of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have blessed you once again with a chapter. Please feel free to yell at me in the comments


	54. Chapter 54

With Jeff on the ground, that made him a much easier target and the red Mayuras that surrounded him kept the nians from trying to escape. Gabriel walked towards him. He flicked his fingers. Razor sharp feathers flew out, shattering the nians. Jeff called on a few more. Gabriel flicked his fingers again, advancing towards him. He couldn’t escape.

“Not even when I had her kidnapped and tortured did either one of you pick up the pace. I’m sick and tired of waiting on my queen’s return. I have one last trick up my sleeve,” Jeff said.

The Mayuras leaped over the nians. Two held him down. The third covered his mouth. Gabriel bent down and grabbed the front of his shirt. 

“You ruined my life,” he said. Gabriel ran a finger along Jeff’s cheek slicing the skin. Blood trailed down his neck. “You will pay for that.” The Mayura holding his mouth closed removed her hand. “Say it.” Jeff looked suspicious. “Say. It.”

“Winter hunger,” Jeff sneered.

Gabriel released him. The man before him glowed blue. His fingers grew into long claws.

“Good,” Gabriel said. “Now the fight feels more even.”

“Master, what are you doing?” Nooroo asked.

“I don’t care so long and Jeff dies,” Chip said. 

“He murdered Miss Nathalie,” Duusuu said.

“Be quiet!” Gabriel said, feeling as if his head was about to burst with all the talking. They went quiet.

Jeff charged at him. Gabriel didn’t move from his spot, waiting until the last minute to leap into the air. He kicked Jeff’s back, causing the man to stumble forward. Jeff cursed.

“Too slow,” Gabriel said. 

Jeff sliced through the roof, threatening to cave in the entire building. Gabriel sent an akuma to Ladybug. 

“I trust you’ll take care of this,” he said.

“This is why you should have just grabbed the necklace when you had the chance!” she yelled. Gabriel ignored her.

He hovered in the air above Jeff. “I don’t know why Nathalie was so afraid of you.” He flicked his fingers, the feathers slicing Jeff’s arms and legs. “You will pay for hurting her.” He dove down, grabbed Jeff and holding him by the neck off the edge of the building. “How pathetic. A little thing like a color got rid of your monsters and without the eagle you can’t fly.” Jeff struggled in his grasp and tugged at the hand around his neck. Gabriel dragged his fingers across the man’s chest, leaving gaping, bloody wounds. “How does that feel? Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?” Jeff nodded. “Nathalie wanted you to stop.” Gabriel pressed the tips of his clawed fingers into the man’s leg. “Beg me to stop.” Jeff flailed out with his claws. Gabriel was taller than him and had longer arms. Jeff only managed to cut through the sleeve of his coat.

“Beg,” Gabriel growled. “Beg me to have mercy on you. Beg me to stop the pain. Beg me for forgiveness.”

“Pl-ease,” Jeff croaked out, his lips turning blue.

“I’ll make the pain go away.” Gabriel opened his hand. Jeff fell.

“Hawkmoth!”

The shout had come from Ladybug but his ears heard Nathalie’s voice. It filled him with rage and shame. He swooped down and caught Jeff. He tore the necklace off him then threw him at Ladybug’s feet, hating himself for saving the monster. Gabriel dropped the necklace in her hand. 

“Do what you want with him,” Gabriel said. He snapped his fingers and the three Mayuras disappeared.

“You promised me re--” Chip starting.

Gabriel removed the bracelet and handed that to her as well. He staggered over to where Adrien sat, still holding onto Nathalie. He looked up at Gabriel, tear stains on his black mask.

“What do we do?” he asked.

“You’ll go to your aunt as planned.” Gabriel reached down and lifted Nathalie’s body still wrapped in his coat. “Just leave before you get hurt too.” He ran to the edge of the roof and jumped onto the next. His footing slipped. He tightened his grip on her body and gritted his teeth.

“Master, the strain on your body--”

Gabriel ignored him. He had to get back to the mansion. He had to take her home and then Nooroo would make her better.

“We need to talk to Ladybug,” Nooroo said in his head. Duusuu continued to cry. Gabriel’s headache intensified. His muscles burned. He had to pause a few times to cough, cradling Nathalie even closer to his chest. A news helicopter flew towards them. He swore and leaped across a few more rooftops, ducking behind a chimney. The helicopter flew past him. 

Home. He had to go home.

He took off in the opposite direction. He could see it. The house. His house. He just had to make it there.

He dove in through the window. He tipped over, falling forward. He twisted so Nathalie landed on top of him. He coughed a few more times. It felt as if there were razor blades in his throat. His chest ached. His head ached. Every muscle and every bone ached.

“It was too much for him,” Nooroo said.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Duusuu said.

Gabriel pushed himself to his feet, never letting go of Nathalie. He somehow managed to stand. He staggered forward towards the stairs. His vision blurred. Stairs. They’d never seemed so imposing. How did Nathalie manage? How had he never realized how much it hurt? 

He climbed, one foot at a time, one steps at a time. Somehow he made it to the top, his energy spent. He couldn’t make it to her room. His room was closer. 

He pushed the door open with his shoulder wondering what possessed him to have such a big room where the bed was so far from the door. 

He stumbled forward, catching himself before he dropped her. He didn’t want her to get hurt. Nathalie didn’t deserve any pain. 

Nathalie. 

Nathalie.

Nathalie.

He rested her on the bed and pulled back the coat so he could see her face. He couldn’t hold himself up any longer. He sank to his knees and leaned against the bed. He reached up to touch her cheek. It was cold. 

“Nathalie,” he said. “Please, just open your eyes. Please. Please. I’ll do anything. I’ll give you anything you want, just please, please, wake up.”

Her body lay cold and motionless beneath his hand. 

Gabriel let his head fall onto her stomach, his tears mixing with her blood. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“Master?” Nooroo asked.

“It’s over, Nooroo,” Gabriel said. “I have no one left. She was the only one who ever truly loved me. No one else ever did. Even Adrien wants me dead.” He coughed and coughed and coughed so hard blood splattered onto Nathalie’s coat. “I’m… alone… I’ve lost… everything… This wasn’t… supposed to… happen.” The little strength he had drained out of him. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He fell onto the carpet.

“Master!”

“Mr Gabriel!”

“Nooroo, Duusuu, I renounce you,” he said, and then the darkness claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is such a tragic character. Even in the show it's only in season 3 that he has someone on his side. This man needs therapy


	55. Chapter 55

“Ladybug,” Chat Noir said, unable to summon the strength to even stand. “Please, please, I’m begging you, please fix this.”

“I… don’t know if I can,” Ladybug said. She held onto the yo-yo string holding Jeff. She took a deep breath. “Tikki, give me everything you’ve got. Lucky Charm!” A small ring fell into her hand. “Not sure what this is about but,” she threw it into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The swarm of ladybugs flew around them, taking away the blood from his hands and clothes and unfortunately healing Jeff, then flew off in the direction of the mansion.

“I need to find them,” Adrien said, standing. “Father didn’t look too good.”

Ladybug nodded. “You go. I’ll take him to the Guardian and meet back up with you.”

Adrien nodded, too exhausted to say anything. He ran off in the direction of the mansion, dodging the news helicopter. He leaped in through his bedroom window. No sooner had he detransformed that Ladybug landed next to him. 

“You shouldn’t--” Adrien started.

“I already know,” Ladybug said. 

Adrien reached into his pocket for a piece of cheese that he tossed to Plagg as he headed for the door. The door to his father’s room was open.

“Father!” he shouted, running inside. He saw the man lying on the floor next to the bed. “Father?”

“He’s alive,” a purple kwami said. “As for the lasting effects of the peacock miraculous or his mental state… we won’t know until he wakes up.”

Ladybug lifted the large man and gently rested him on the bed next to Nathalie. Adrien went closer to her.

“What about Nathalie?” he asked.

“Alive but barely. Thank you Miss Ladybug. Master would not have survived if she did not.”

“What does that mean?” Adrien asked.

The butterfly looked up at him. “I think we all know what I meant.”

Adrien reached into his pocket. “I’ll call her usual doctor. Let’s hope she doesn’t try to kill us.”

Ladybug reached for the peacock brooch on his father’s shirt. A little blue kwami flew out of his father’s jacket and curled up around the brooch. She hissed at Ladybug.

“I’m staying with Miss Nathalie,” the peacock said. “I have to protect her. I won’t let anyone hurt her ever again!”

“They’re villains. I need to take you away from them,” Ladybug said.

The peacock grabbed the brooch and went to hide in Nathalie’s hair, sticking her head out for one last hiss at Ladybug before disappearing completely.

The butterfly went to sit on Gabriel’s chest in front of the pin. “I will not leave him either,” he said. “He is not the monster you think he is. He just needs guidance.”

Adrien felt as if he’d been stabbed in the heart. Guidance. He remembered the story Nathalie had told him. 

“Two people with no one to guide them made all the wrong decisions thinking they were right,” Adrien muttered.

“What?” Ladybug asked.

He held Ladybug’s shoulders. “Please don’t arrest them.”

“Adrien, I know he’s your father but--”

“Please, I’m begging you,” Adrien said, his words coming out jumbled. “They’re not bad people. Hawkmoth has been good. He’s saved people. He’s not a villain anymore. If you throw him in jail, he won’t learn anything. He might just become worse.”

Ladybug sighed. “But he has to pay for his crimes. Even Mayura had a part in it.”

“What crimes? There’s no proof that he did anything wrong. You put everything back the way it was. The bad things were fixed and people remember his good deeds,” Adrien said. “Let him pay by remaining a hero. Please. He thought he had nothing left to lose.” Adrien hung his head. “I should have talked to him first before I tried to leave. He’s really been trying to make things better between us. Please Ladybug, don’t take my family away from me.”

Ladybug didn’t say anything for a moment. “I’ll go get Master Fu. He should take a look at them.” She leaped through the window.

Adrien turned his attention back to the sleeping adults. He saw a sparkle on his father’s cheek drip onto the bed. Adrien pulled his desk chair over to the bed and sat to keep an eye on them.

“Plagg, am I doing the right thing?” he asked.

The black kwami flew over to where the purple one sat on his father’s chest. He moved back so that he sat on the pin.

“Nooroo, do you have any idea how worried we were about you and Duusuu?” Plagg asked.

“I imagine you were,” Nooroo said. “But you can set your fears aside. Master can get emotional at times but he treats me well. Duusuu and Nathalie have become very close and Master and I are heroes now.”

“I wish I could be a hero too but I don’t want to hurt Miss Nathalie,” Duusuu said from Nathalie’s hair.

“What do you mean hurt her?” Adrien asked.

“The peacock miraculous is damaged,” Nooroo said. “It happened when Miss Emilie and that man tried to enhance its powers to make their universe.” He glanced at Gabriel and hung his head. “We weren’t even allowed to remember what had happened until he told Nathalie and Duusuu the keywords and Duusuu told me.”

“I can’t believe Mom was like that,” Adrien said.

“You never truly know a person,” Nooroo said. “It was because of the damage to the miraculous that eventually took her life.”

“Then is that why Nathalie is sick.”

“Yes.”

“Why would Father make her use it?” Adrien asked, his eyes burning. “Why would he hurt her like that?”

“He told her not to but she wanted to save him on Heroes’ Day. That was the first time she used it. After that she just wanted to help Master get his wife back. When she lost her memories, that was when she’d stopped using it altogether.”

Adrien thought back. “Jeff said he was the one behind Nathalie’s kidnapping. I guess that means that when Ladybug found Hawkmoth carrying her--”

“Yes. He went to save her and used the peacock to do it. He was sick for weeks,” Nooroo said. That sent another stab through his heart. He hadn’t even noticed his father had been sick.

“What will happen to them now?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know. Miss Nathalie was dead not too long ago and using multiple miraculouses at a time has sent the user insane before. This is not a situation I am capable of handling.”

He heard footsteps outside the door. “Lady--”

Marinette walked inside with Master Fu.

“Marinette?” he asked. “You’re Ladybug?”

She blushed slightly. “I thought it would be unfair for me to know who you are and keep my identity a secret.”

Adrien smiled. “I should have known. What happened to Jeff?”

“He’s contained. I’ll deal with him later,” Master Fu said. He examined both adults. When he looked over Gabriel, he reached for the butterfly pin. Nooroo slapped away his hand.

“He’s my Master until I say he isn’t,” Nooroo said.

Master Fu rubbed his hand. “Where’s Duusuu?”

“I’m staying with Miss Nathalie!” Duusuu yelled, not showing herself. “You can’t take me away.”

“They’re villains,” Master Fu said. 

“Not they’re not!”

“Please Guardian, fix them,” Nooroo said.

“Adjusting your medicine for his height and size should help with any effects from the peacock miraculous, but I can’t do anything if it affected his mind,” Master Fu said. 

“The young miss is different. She should--”

Nathalie sat up with a gasp. She coughed a few times and choked down some air.

“Nathalie?” Adrien asked.

She jumped when she saw him. “What-- I’m not--” She looked down at her stomach. “Oh. The ladybugs must have worked. Thank you Marinette.”

“How did you--” Marinette started.

Nathalie waved her hand. “I figured it out months ago.” 

Duusuu crashed into her cheek. “You’re alive! I’m so so sorry. I wanted to protect you but--”

Nathalie patted the kwami’s back with her finger. “It’s okay Duusuu. I’m alright.”

“If you knew our identities, then why didn’t you take our miraculouses?” Adrien asked.

Nathalie looked down at her lap. “I couldn’t betray you like that. Honestly, I thought of just asking you to give it to me but…”

“But what?”

“We found out the wish had a price. I told him I would pay it but… Mr Agreste refused. He’d agreed to be a hero before that but when he heard the cost of getting Emilie back, that was when he gave up for good.”

“A cost? What cost?” Adrien asked. His face paled. “No.”

“Yes. To receive a life, one must be given in turn,” Master Fu said. 

Nathalie held her face in her hands. “I thought he’d known. Emilie and Jeff knew. They told me to get him to make the wish and pay the price or…” she sighed “well, I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“I can’t believe Mom would do something like that,” Adrien said.

Nathalie finally looked up at him. “Between you and me, who do you think he would choose to sacrifice?”

“He… I…”

“He wouldn’t sacrifice either,” Marinette said, folding her arms. “He’s too much of a dummy. That’s why he stopped coming after us, isn’t it?”

Nathalie sighed and nodded. “But that means that I failed and that’s why they became a target.” She paused. “I’m sorry Adrien. I was the one who told Nikki’s father to come get her. I didn’t want her to get caught up in this mess. If I could have gotten you away as well I would have done it.”

Adrien didn’t know what to say to that. 

Nathalie looked over at Gabriel. She reached out to touch his cheek. “What happened? Is he hurt?” She wiped one of the tears away.

The three of them glanced at each other. Nathalie paled. 

“What happened?” she asked.

Adrien sat on the bed and held her hand. “Everything is fine now. Ladybug’s miraculous healed you.”

“But--”

“He is resting,” Nooroo said. “Using multiple miraculouses at once taxes the body and he needed the eagle to defeat Jeff.”

Nathalie relaxed a little. “Oh. What happened to Jeff?”

“We have him contained until I figure out what to do with him,” Master Fu said.

It seemed as if the little strength she had melted away and she sunk back into the pillows.

“Are you still mad?” she asked Adrien.

“I think you should get some rest and we’ll talk when you wake up,” he said. The truth was, he was still angry with them but his concern and relief won out. He couldn’t exactly yell at someone who had died trying to protect them.

She nodded and closed her eyes. 

Master Fu gestured for the two of them to follow him outside.

“Marinette tells me you don’t want to punish them,” he said.

Adrien looked down at his shoes. “They’ve been good for months. If we expose them and through them in jail, what would that really accomplish? Getting Hawkmoth off the streets? Well, he’s been helping people a lot so that’s already done.”

“What do you think Marinette?” Master Fu asked.

She sighed. “I don’t really trust him but I want to trust him.” She looked at Adrien then down at her shoes. “No one has ever believed in my designs as he does and I don’t think he’s evil. A dummy? Yes. A little mean sometimes? Sure. But evil? No.”

“I am not leaving him,” Nooroo said. 

“But--” Tikki started.

Nooroo fixed her with a stern look. “Do we need to bring up Miss L?” Tikki hung her head. “You didn’t abandon her. Don’t expect me to abandon him. He is good. They are both good. They may be adults but emotionally they are children. Locking them away will accomplish nothing like Adrien said. He has saved more people that Chat Noir and Ladybug did from horrible situations that no one else can see but him because of the miraculous. Let him pay for his crimes by being a hero.” He looked at Master Fu. “Should someone not be allowed to fix their mistake?”

“Nooroo,” Master Fu said warningly.

“I’m on Nooroo’s side,” Wayzz said. He’d been quiet the entire time. “I think we should give them a chance. He gave Marinette back the eagle miraculous. He could have kept it. And if he slips up, we know who he is. Don’t forget,” Wayzz looked back at the room, “we don’t know what wielding three miraculouses did to him.”

“Fine. We’ll leave things as they are for now,” Master Fu said. “I’m worried about Miss Nathalie’s condition though. Nooroo, work on something for Mr Agreste. Marinette, come with me. I need help to make this. Adrien, get us if anything happens.”

“Yes sir,” they said. 

Adrien saw them out to the door then went back inside. He took out his phone and ordered some food from that place he and Nathalie liked and some bubble tea for his father, then he went back upstairs and sat next to the bed to keep an eye on his two dummies.

******

It was evening when Nathalie stirred. Adrien held a cup with a purple liquid to her mouth. 

“Master Fu said you need to drink this.”

Nathalie pursed her lips. 

“Come on. You have to take it.”

She shook her head, almost spilling it onto the bed sheets. Adrien pulled it back.

“Why won’t you take it?” he asked. “I know you give Father trouble but I thought that was like a gam--”

“Balance,” Nathalie said. “He told me that to get better someone has to get sick in turn. I don’t trust whatever it is he gave you.” She turned her head.

“Are you worried Father or I will get sick?” Adrien asked. She didn’t answer. He sighed. “Nathalie, I know you want to protect us but how do you plan on doing that if you’re dead?”

“I want to get better. That’s why I don’t trust it.”

“You think Master Fu would try to make you sick?”

“I don’t know him,” Nathalie said.

“Would you take it if I said that Marinette was actually the one who made it?” Adrien asked. “She does not believe in destiny or fate.”

“Smart girl.” Nathalie sighed and sat up with his help. She swallowed everything.

Adrien looked at his father. “Let’s eat in your room.”

With his help she managed to make it to the couch in her room. Adrien brought over the food, bubble tea and some macaroons Marinette had brought when she delivered the medicine. He’d been waiting on one of them to wake up to eat.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Nathalie said. “My memories haven’t completely returned. I may not be able to answer them all.”

“Did Mom… ever really love us?” Adrien asked, fiddling with his fork. “Was I right when I said she abandoned us?”

“I can’t say for certain,” Nathalie said. “I don’t remember enough to answer that.”

“But she was cheating on him for years. How could she do that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then what do you know.”

“That she was selfish. That she couldn’t be happy with what she had. That she was greedy and wanted more at the cost of her life,” Nathalie said. “I’m sorry, Adrien. I wish I could tell you something different.”

“I think I already knew that,” Adrien said softly.

Neither one of them said anything for a few moments.

“What are you going to do with us?” Nathalie asked.

“We decided you both are on probation on the condition that Father continues being a hero.”

“I… didn’t expect that.”

“Did you really think I would turn you both over to the police?” Adrien asked.

“Can you blame me?” Nathalie asked. 

“I suppose not.” Adrien let out a long slow sigh. “I don’t know what to do. I told Father that I was going to go to Aunt Amelie’s house to get away from him and he thought I was abandoning him. Just yesterday I tried to kill him and hurt you. And then I find out we’re not even related and my real father is a monster and that you knew everything.” He didn’t even bother to try to stop the tears. “And then you died right there in front of me and I couldn’t do anything and I come home and Father is lying on the ground and this is such a nightmare.”

“I’m sorry. I never meant for all of this to happen,” Nathalie said. 

“That’s because you were trying to handle everything yourself. You should have told us. You died!”

Nathalie flinched. “I didn’t want either one of you to find out.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re more sorry that we found out than with what you’ve done?”

Nathalie didn’t say anything. Adrien rested his food on the coffee table.

“I think I need to take a walk,” he said. He ran to the window and jumped out.

Nathalie turned to Duusuu. “I think he hates me,” she said.

“Don’t say that Miss Nathalie.”

“I literally died. What more does he want from me?”

******

Adrien and Nathalie didn’t talk to each other the rest of the night and by the time she got up the next morning, he had already left for school. She didn’t feel like doing anything and went to sit next to Gabriel’s bed. He still hadn’t woken up yet. She stayed there motionless until lunch when she got a message from Adrien saying he was having lunch with Marinette.

“Miss Nathalie, I think you should eat something,” Nooroo said.

“I’m not hungry,” Nathalie said.

Gabriel stirred and opened his eyes. She jumped to her feet.

“Sir, you’re awake,” she said. “How are you feeling?” He didn’t answer. “Sir? Sir?” She waved her hand in front of his eyes. “Nooroo, what’s going on? Why isn’t he responding?”

“I was hoping this wouldn’t happen,” Nooroo said. “He wore too many for too long.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, her stomach sinking.

“I think we broke his mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like how this chapter turned out but I don't know how to fix it


	56. Chapter 56

“Sir, please say something?” Nathalie asked. He didn’t even blink. “Nooroo, do something.”

“I--I don’t know what to do,” he said. 

“Is he dead?” Duusuu asked, flying around Gabriel’s head.

“No,” Nooroo said. “His body is alive but I don’t think he’s aware of anything.”

Gabriel began to cough and cough and cough until there was a drop of blood on his lower lip. Nathalie pulled him up and patted his back then helped him lie down once he was done.

“Duusuu, please tell me he didn’t--”

“I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen,” Duusuu said.

Nathalie’s legs wobbled but she managed to remain upright. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. What was the point in everything I did if this is how it’s going to end up?” she yelled. Nooroo and Duusuu flinched. Nathalie never shouted. Gabriel on the other hand, remained motionless on the bed. “How-how can I fix this?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Nooroo said.

Nathalie held his face in her hands. “Sir, please say something. You’re just trying to get back at me, right? I promise I won’t do something so reckless again. I’ll take any punishment you give me just please say something.”

Gabriel didn’t move. He didn’t even blink. Tears dripped onto his face. Nathalie sank to her knees and rested her head on his chest. She felt his heart beat against her cheek. He was alive and yet not. How was she supposed to tell Adrien?

She remained in that position for a few more moments, her tears soaking into his shirt then she straightened and wiped her cheeks. 

“Nooroo, Duusuu, I think we need to get him cleaned and fed,” she said.

“Miss Nathalie--” Nooroo started. 

“We’ll deal with the food first, unless you want to bathe him,” Nathalie said. The kwamis looked at each other then shook their heads. “I hate the idea of making Adrien do it but, I think we should wait until he comes home to deal with Gabriel’s hygiene. Let’s just hope he’s still able to chew.”

With that plan in mind, Nathalie went down to the kitchen and found some left over food in the fridge from what Adrien had ordered the day before. He must have dismissed the workers because she hadn’t seen or heard anyone since the day before. She made a call to another restaurant so they would deliver something for dinner. She warmed the food then took it back to Gabriel’s room.

“Help me prop him up,” Nathalie said. She held his upper body while the kwamis piled pillows behind him. Now to see if he could eat. She stuck the fork into a piece of carrot and held it in front of him. He didn’t move. She touched his lips with it. He opened his mouth and chewed on the carrot. Nathalie sighed with relief. He could still eat. he wasn’t dead. Some part of his brain was still working. He ate most of what was on the plate before refusing any more until she gave him water. 

“Let’s try something,” Nooroo said. He placed a sketchbook in one of Gabriel’s hands and a pencil in the other. He didn’t move. 

“Will Mr Gabriel be alright?” Duusuu asked. 

“I don’t know,” Nathalie said. “At least he’s eating.”

He started coughing again. Thankfully it didn’t last as long as the first time.

Nooroo dropped a pill into her hand. “Give him this. It will help with his coughs.”

Nathalie opened the capsule and poured the contents into the water turning it blue. She mixed it then held it to his lips. He drank the entire thing. Nathalie patted her pocket and pulled out the inhaler. She’d forgotten to take it the night before, just like Gabriel said she would. She still felt wrong taking the medicine but she needed to be strong. She gave herself two puffs immediately feeling her airways open. She’d gotten so used to feeling like she was breathing through a straw that being able to fill her lungs with air felt strange. She was going to have to remember to use it on her own now. The thought was depressing. She’d gone so many years working for Gabriel without having any feelings for him and yet somehow all she could think about is that she wished he’d wake up and none of this would have happened and they would still be at that house on the lake.

“Will he be like me?” Nathalie asked.

“Chip and I protected his body as well as we could. You used the miraculous for longer and without anything to keep away the effects, but he is older. Honestly, I think we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Nathalie frowned. What was going to the company now that he couldn’t work? Would they be able to keep this a secret? He rarely left his house but he still had meetings to attend. She already had to catch up on yesterday’s work and most of today’s. she really hadn’t thought about that when she’d gone to confront Jeff.

She took a deep breath. First things first, she needed her tablet. She stood to leave the room and immediately had to grab onto the bed because she felt so dizzy. 

“Miss Nathalie?” Duusuu asked.

“I’m just hungry,” she said.

“This is why you should have eaten earlier,” Nooroo said.

Nathalie ignored him and made her way to the kitchen to warm up the remaining left overs. She felt much better once she’d gotten something into her stomach. She then got her tablet and went back to sit in Gabriel’s room. He hadn’t moved from where she’d left him. She sat in the armchair by the window and did a quick internet search on their names. Nothing out of the ordinary came up. At least that was one problem they didn’t have to deal with. Now to tackle the monster that was her inbox.

“Nathalie! Father!” Adrien called. He knocked on the door then opened it. He ran to the bed. “Father, you’re finally awake!” Gabriel didn’t respond. “Father? Nathalie, what’s wrong with him?”

“We think he used too many miraculouses at once and it…” she paused for a moment, “broke his mind.”

“No,” Adrien said, horrified. “He’ll get better right? This is only temporary.”

“We don’t know.”

Adrien sat on the edge of the bed. “What do we do now?”

“I haven’t figured that part out yet,” Nathalie said. She hesitated before speaking again. “How was it at Marinette’s?”

He played with his fingers in his lap. “Nathalie, I need to tell you something,” he said. “I don’t hate you or Father. I mean I did at first but I got to think about it last night. The way I reacted was the reason Father never told me we weren’t related. And I know why you didn’t want to tell us what you were going to do either. Father said it when you died. He said that it was for us.” He hung his head. “I overreacted. I can’t say that if I was in the same situation I wouldn’t have made the choices you both did, though I still hate that you were Mayura and he was Hawkmoth.”

“I understand,” Nathalie said, because she did. This wasn’t what she’d expected him to say and she was glad he’d gone this route.

“I always thought you were sick with mold or that you had asthma. I didn’t realize that you were literally dying in front of me. Was that… was that why Mom was so sick too?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, but she deteriorated faster because she used it more than I did. Mr Agreste didn’t like it when I used the miraculous,” she said. They didn’t say anything for a moment. “Do you still believe blood is the most important thing in family?”

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t want to. Jeff-- he tried to kill you and he and Mom were cheating on Father for so many years and I don’t want to be related to a monster.”

“I know the feeling,” Nathalie said.

“Father was the one who raised me but he didn’t really do a good job, did he?” Adrien asked, a small smile on his face.

Nathalie returned it. “He needs someone to tell him what to do.”

“But he was trying and he was getting better.”

“That’s true.”

“Marinette says she’s confused too. She says it’s hard to imagine her hero being the villain she was fighting for so long. She says he was the only one to actually help her become a better designer.”

Nathalie leaned forward. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Adrien nodded and leaned forward as well.

“Your father wants you to marry her.”

Adrien slipped and almost fell off the bed. “What? No that can’t be,” he said, his face turning red.

Nathalie nodded. “It’s true. He says she has talent but she needs guidance and she needs to learn how to stand her ground. If she can’t do that, she won’t survive in this world.”

“So that’s why he looked so happy when she gave him the disappointment flowers.”

She nodded again. “He says he knew you weren’t very interested in fashion outside of bonding time so marrying someone who actually wanted to be in this industry would mean he would be able to leave the company in good hands and you’d be able to do whatever you wanted.”

“He wants to leave the company to Marinette?” Adrien asked, his eyes wide.

“Personally, I think he’s getting ahead of himself but that’s the general gist of things,” Nathalie said. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Um, well no, not really,” Adrien said. “We actually talked about it a little when we were at the lake. I told him I want to be a doctor. I didn’t think he was paying attention.”

“He must have been.”

“He’s right though. Marinette is really talented and she would do good running the company.” His face reddened again. “But, um, I’m only fifteen so getting married…”

“You don’t have to make any decisions right now,” Nathalie said.

“But what if Father never gets better?” Adrien asked.

“Then I would be in charge of running the company until you’re eighteen.”

“Oh.”

“But he’s a stubborn man. He fought for two years to get your miraculouses despite losing every time. He’ll get better,” Nathalie said, even though she wasn’t sure about that herself.

“I really hope so,” Adrien said, looking at his father’s dead eyes that stared at nothing. “I don’t want that to be our last conversation. I can’t let him go thinking I hate him. I want to tell him he’s an idiot straight to his face.”

******

As the next week went by, they’d fallen into a sort of routine with Adrien dealing with Gabriel’s hygiene situation and Nathalie making sure he was fed. She tried to keep at least some of his normal routine by taking him to the atelier at the same time every day and putting art supplies in his hand.

One day, when she went to get another coffee and came back, she found him standing in front of the painting of Emilie, gazing up at it like he used to. He stood there like that for a moment, then he reached up and yanked the entire thing down. Nathalie pulled him out of the way just in time to keep it from falling on him. He simply went back to the spot on the couch and sat down and didn’t move for the next few hours until Nathalie led him to the dining room for dinner. She wasn’t sure if she should be worried or relieved. That was the first time he’d done something on his own for over a week, but it had been violent.

Two more weeks passed and Nathalie was starting to run out of excuses for Gabriel’s absence. She stood from her desk to take a break and went to sit in the armchair across from Gabriel. She held his empty stare for a few minutes then groaned and pulled her hair out of its bun. She could feel a headache coming on.

She grabbed the sketchbook and pencil from the coffee table and shoved them into his hands. 

“Sir, I need you back. You need to keep designing. You have to start drawing again,” she said. He didn’t move for so long she was starting to wonder if that time when he pulled down the painting was just a figment of her imagination. They she heard the sound of pencil on paper. The movements were slow and not as smooth as they normally were but he was drawing. Nathalie stood from the chair and went to sit next to him so she could see what he was working on. He was drawing memories. The first was a picture of her sitting at her desk, then one of her walking, then one of her as Mayura and then one of a rooftop with Chat Noir holding a body in his arms and crying and then a tear dripped onto the page. 

Nathalie put her arms around him. “It’s okay. I’m fine. I’m not dead. I’m just glad to know you’re still in there. Adrien really wants to talk to you.”

Gabriel opened his hands, letting the sketchbook and pencil fall onto the hard tiles. He didn’t move again for the rest of the day.

The next morning they found him wandering around the house. The morning after, he’d managed to get outside. And then one morning, when Nathalie had gone to get another refill of coffee, she found Gabriel standing next to her desk. 

“Mr Agreste?” she asked. She walked forward slowly so she wouldn’t scare him and rested her coffee down on the coffee table in case he fell over and she had to catch him. “Sir? How are you feeling?”

He walked towards her, stared at her for a moment then reached out to touch her arm. As soon as his fingers made contact, he pulled her into a hug.

“Sir?”

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream,” he said, his voice hoarse from lack of use. “You’re dead. I saw you die.”

“Ladybug’s Lucky Charm got me back,” Nathalie said. She felt tears running down her neck and into her shirt. Her own eyes burned. “You… we thought you were gone. It’s been almost a month.”

“I’m sorry you had to keep such a terrible secret for so long. I’m sorry you didn’t feel as if you could tell me he was hurting you. I’m sorry you had to fight him,” Gabriel said. “I was saving so many other people and you were right here in front of me and I knew nothing.”

Nathalie hugged him tighter. “I’m just glad to have you back, sir.”

“Jeff, is he--”

“Master Fu and the monks have him contained. He knows things they don’t and they want to interrogate him.”

“And Adrien?”

“He’s at school. He’ll be home for lunch soon,” Nathalie said. “He really misses you.”

“He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“Do you… do you hate me?” he asked.

Nathalie pulled back a little so she could look at his face. “Why would I hate you?”

“Just to be clear you love us, right?”

“Well, of course I--”

Gabriel pressed his lips to hers, stopping her mid-sentence. She froze for a split second then closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into the embrace.

“When I saw that you were dead, one of the thoughts that went through my head was that I never told you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, for us,” Gabriel said softly, his lips barely a centimeter away from hers so that every word floated over hers. “You are the only person who has managed to tolerate me for so long.”

Nathalie chuckled. “You are a hard man to deal with.”

“I love you,” he blurted out. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I didn’t say before because I was a coward and you are a beautiful woman, I’m sure there are many men who find you attractive and that thought kind of pisses me off and--”

Nathalie pressed her lips to his, cutting off his panicked ramble. “I love you too, Gabriel.”

He smiled and pulled her closer. “By the way, am I wearing diapers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go!
> 
> Gabriel is such a dummy but we love him anyway.


	57. Chapter 57

“These are surprisingly comfortable,” Gabriel said, pulling at the waist of the sweatpants Adrien had dressed him in the morning.

“Sir, I’d rather not see your diaper. It really takes away from the moment,” Nathalie said from her spot next to him on the couch.

He reached around her to pull her closer against his side.

“I was just stating a fact. By the way, why is this shirt so big?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s Adrien’s and you’ve lost a lot of weight.”

“When did he grow so much?”

“He had a growth spurt recently. I had to replace his entire wardrobe. It’s a little big for him as well but I think he’ll grow into it.”

“Hm.” Gabriel said. “I wonder where he got his height from. Jeff and Emilie aren’t tall.”

“To you maybe but they are to everyone else,” Nathalie said.

“Master, I’m so happy to see you’re alive!” Nooroo said, hugging his cheek. He and Duusuu had allowed Gabriel and Nathalie a few quiet moments to reunite but he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Liar. You just want me to be your hero puppet,” Gabriel said.

“Well, I need you alive to do that.”

“Adrien and Marinette will be so happy to see you,” Duusuu said, hugging his other cheek.

“I doubt that,” Gabriel said.

“Nathalie!” Adrien called. He opened the door. “Nathalie were there any improve--” He noticed Gabriel’s arm around Nathalie’s waist. His eyes widened. “Father?”

Gabriel stood and walked over to stand in front of him. “Do you still want to call me that?”

Adrien crashed into him. Nathalie had to stop them both from falling over.

“You’re back. I thought you were gone for good,” Adrien said.

“I thought you didn’t want to be around me,” Gabriel said.

“I just needed some time to think and I’ve done that. You’re a dummy but I don’t hate you. I could never hate you or Nathalie. You are much better than that cheating murderer.”

“I’m very glad to hear that I have at least surpassed that expectation,” Gabriel said. He pulled back for a moment. “Wait, who has been bathing me and changing my clothes?”

“Adrien did it morning and evening,” Nathalie said.

Gabriel pulled away and hid his face in his hands. “I can’t believe my son had to do that. Adrien, please forget the entire thing ever happened.”

“I can’t,” Adrien said with a smirk. He waved his phone. “I have pictures.” He swiped through the pictures, one of Gabriel in a tub filled with bubbles, one with Adrien and Nathalie putting clips in his hair, another with him dressed like an emo--

Gabriel lunged for the phone. “Delete those immediately!” he shouted.

Adrien danced out of his reach. “I have them backed up in twenty different places.”

“I’ll ground you for life!”

“Nathalie?” Adrien asked.

“You are not grounding him for life, sir,” she said, her voice deadpan.

Gabriel turned on her. “You were in on it.”

Nathalie backed away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, sir.”

“Look,” Adrien said, holding out his phone. On it was a picture of Nathalie putting makeup on Gabriel’s face. She glared at him.

“Traitor,” she said.

Gabriel lunged for her. She jumped over the couch. 

“Sir, please be reasonable,” she said.

“I’ll get you both back for--” He froze.

“What is it, Father?” Adrien asked.

“I feel a familiar emotion. Someone is calling me,” Gabriel said. he turned to Nathalie. “Is Nikki still with her father?”

“Yes,” Nathalie said.

“How fast can you make a file on him showing he’s unfit to be a parent?”

“I already have one ready, sir. She was never supposed to stay with him for very long,” Nathalie said. “I have one on you too, sir, should it ever be necessary.”

Gabriel chose to ignore that last part. “Nathalie, get your jacket. We’re going to get my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a ride but it's finally over. I never expected this story to go so long. Let me know what you guys thought. I may write one or two one shots that take place after the main story so keep your eye out for that. One of them is about Gabriel and Marinette accidentally turning Nathalie into a child.


End file.
